un doctor lindo y sexy
by BIBISH
Summary: una pastelería, una voz, un accidente y un cambio por completo en mi vida
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV…

_renesme carlie swan levántate ya!

_mamá no grites ya voy falta todavía

_no señorita no falta nada levántate, ya es tarde tenes que desayunar, peinarte, hay que hacer muchas cosas y vos estas durmiendo todavía—esta niña era un desastre para levantarla, no sé cómo hacer todos los días es más difícil

_listo mamá ya estoy

_a sentarse a tomar la leche y comes todo, mientras te voy peinando

_má

_que Ness?

_cómo conociste a papá?

_por qué preguntas Ness?

_porque el otro día en la escuela todos hablaban de cómo se habían conocidos sus papas, y cómo lo conociste?

_en la universidad, un día iba corriendo por los pasillos y nos chocamos o mejor dicho yo lo choque y ahí nos conocimos

_y cómo se pusieron de novios?

_ness estas comiendo o no?

_si mamá contame por fa

_ok, bueno después de ese encuentro yo me fui a clases y no lo volví a ver a hasta una semana después en la cafetería de la universidad

_y qué paso?

_yo estaba tomando un submarino como tanto me gusta y se fue y se sentó en la misma mesa sin que yo lo invitara

_entonces él fue y hablo con vos así sin conocerte solo de haberse topado con vos

_si Ness así nada más, pero vamos ya estas lista ahora a la escuela o llegamos tarde

_mamá quiero saber!

_bueno en el auto te cuento más, ahora ya a la escuela!

_ok vamos

_- nos fuimos a el auto y no perdió ni un segundo para volver a atacar con las preguntas- y después que te dijo que hablaron?

_de todo un poco, que me gustaba, que hacía, que estudiaba, todas esas cosas, después de esa tarde empezamos a salir todos los días y nos hicimos muy amigos, a la semana me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte.

_y cómo llegue yo?

_bueno ness ya te he contado

_si mamá ya me has dicho, que cuando dos personas se quieren están juntas de una forma que no me vas a decir hasta más grande y de ahí vienen los bebes. Entonces eso quiere decir que vos querías a mi papá?

_algo nessie

_porque algo?

_porque yo recién lo conocía llevábamos un mes de novios nada más, tu abuelo charly ni renne lo conocían ni lo conocen, y yo al tiempo me entere que vos venías en camino

_y qué no me querías tener?

_Si ness nunca pienses lo contrario, desde que me entere vos fuiste lo más importante para mí, lo mejor que me paso en la vida

_de verdad ma?

_de verdad amor, nada escúchame bien renesme nada es más importante que vos en mi vida

_te quiero ma

_y yo a vos amor

_ma y papá no me quería?

_no lo sé ness, después de enterarme que estaba embarazada no lo volví a ver más

_pero le dijiste que estabas embarazada no?

_si ness le dije

_entonces él no me quería y por eso te dejo, si yo no hubiese nacido él estaría con vos

_no amor si él no está acá ahora es por tonto, quién se perdería de conocer a la personita más hermosa del mundo, llegamos ness a la escuela

_ok ma te re quiero lo sabes no?

_si amor, y yo te amo, acordate que hoy viene a buscarte tía alice

_si ma, me acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde quiero que me cantes antes de irme a dormir

_si amor te prometo que voy a llegar para cantarte tu hermosa nana

_ok ma chau y ma

_si ness

_nunca me olvides

_ni vos a mí

_nunca sos mi bella durmiente

_y vos mi ángel guardián

_chau ma te quiero

_chau ness te amo, y siempre te voy a amar—se fue a la escuela y yo me quede viéndola hasta que entro y después me fui rumbo al trabajo


	2. Chapter 2

Llegue a la compañía y ya estaba Jesica esperándome con todas las actividades y responsabilidades del día

_hola bells

_hola ness cómo empezó tú día?

_el mío bien, pero el tuyo creo que no tanto

_por?

_bueno para hoy tenes que revisar los perfiles de los nuevos candidatos para la productora, revisar los niveles de producción y después de eso, ver los postulantes al puesto de director del Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center.

_ok jess nada más

_no bells después de eso tenes una reunión de última hora con unos de los presidentes de cullen's company para ver qué director eligen y hablar de arreglos que le quieren hacer a otros hospitales en común y por qué tú papá ya ha arreglado porque quiere cerrar un trato con ellos de ser socios para su cadena de hoteles

_y yo que tengo que hacer ahí si charly ha hablado con ellos

_en realidad tu papá solo hablo con el padre de ellos, vos tenes que hablar con el presidente de la compañía para ver si cierran o no el trato

_ok jess entonces empiezo porque si no, no termino más, ha decile a rosaline que la necesito en esa reunión ella es la encargada de recursos humanos de la empresa y necesito que también vea los postulantes de los hospitales y de la empresa textil, así que mándales los perfiles

_ok, alice dijo, que hoy no venía acá porque iba a controlar las empresas

_todas?

_si, bueno no todas, pero sobre todo el hospital y la textil, para conocer de cerca a los empleados y dijo que te manda como se desempeñan en el trabajo

_ok, perfecto

_bien en un minuto te traigo tu submarino y las tostadas porque me imagino que ness no te dejo desayunar

_te imaginas bien esa nena no puede levantarse temprano y yo tengo que luchar con ella

_será igual al padre por que vos antes que salga el sol ya estas arriba

_no sé si es igual a él o no, no importa, podes creer que hoy se puso a preguntarme por él

_y que le dijiste

_la verdad jess que le voy a decir, pero me pone mal decirle se dio cuenta que se fue cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada

_pero ella lo tenía que saber algún día bells no puede pensar que nunca existió

_no ya sé, pero es feo verla como se pone por no tener papá y que sus amiguitas si tengan

_ya vas a encontrar a un hombre lindo y sexy que sea buen papá y un buen hombre en la cama

_jess!

_qué? Vos necesitas eso también

_anda a trabajar y tráeme ese submarino rápido

_ok jefa ya vuelvo—

Después que me trajera mi submarino se fue y empezó mi trabajo, jess tenía razón era mucho, pero cuando no, la compañía siempre estaba llena de trabajo y ahora charly se quiere asociar para tener hoteles, este hombre sí que está loco, estuve todo el día viendo los perfiles para la empresa textil y de 20 me gustaron 10, y después empecé con lo del hospital eran 7 de los cuales 2 me gustaron más un Jacob black y un edward masen, el primero era cardiólogo y el otro había hecho las carreras de pediatría y neurología juntas, y ahora se estaba especializando en pediatría, este masen me gustaba más, muchas especializaciones, mucho tiempo a su carrera, los dos eran solteros, sin hijos, me gustaban podían llegar a ser cualquiera de los dos, en eso recibí dos mensajes un por correo y otro por texto

_señorita jefa revise los perfiles de los doctores y hay dos que me gustan black y masen, pero de los dos masen es el mejor para mi criterio y él de todas las enfermeras del hospital, es un 10 y black se podría decir que es un 8 no está mal, pero masen esta como quiere, con amor tu amiga alice, a por hoy ya termine me voy a buscar a ness a la escuela te quiero besos.

Esta chica está más que loca, pero ya se va a buscar a ness a la escuela tan tarde es? Mire la hora y si eran las 4 de la tarde en media hora tenía la reunión con uno de los cullen, y en 15 minutos venía rose para la reunión y charlar sobre los candidatos, me puse a ver el otro mensaje y era de rose

_bells ya ví los perfiles de la empresa textil mañana te mando los mejores ya que tenemos tiempo, ví los del hospital y muchos no son los indicados, de esos hay dos y te diría que uno es el mejor estoy entre black y masen, pero a masen lo encuentro perfecto no sé ahora cuando nos juntemos vemos que te parecen, con amor tu rubia amigo rose—cuál de las dos peor, toc, toc

_adelante

_hola amiga

_hola rose

_ya viste el mail?

_si recién lo termino de ver

_y que te parece viste a los postulantes?

_si ya los había visto y también creo que ese masen es el mejor, y alice también lo piensa, fue a hacer observación directa, de paso ver si eran lindos y dijo que masen es un 10 y black un 8

_a bueno entonces ese masen es bueno en todo

_rose no nos guiemos por sus cuerpos

_bells vos ya viste que todos decimos que es el mejor y sin haberlo visto, además sabes que alice primero hace su trabajo y después ve si es lindo

_ok, esperemos que llegue ese cullen y vemos

_ok

_bells llego cullen

_ok jess ahora vamos

_bells ya sabes tranquila, que la edad no importe

_rose el hombre ese no debe ser tan grande charly hablo con el padre

_y quién te dice que el padre tenga como 80 y él 50

_eso no importa vamos - fuimos hasta la sala de juntas y las dos íbamos serias algo que ninguna de las dos creía, cuando entramos rose se quedó dura como una piedra, yo la mire y me di cuenta que era porque estaba viendo al tal cullen, cuando lo vi, era lindo si, musculoso, pelo marrón, ojos marrones, era lindo, pero no era de mi gusto, al vernos entrar se levantó para saludarnos

_buenas tardes mi nombre es emmett cullen presidente de cullen's company

_buenas tardes isabella swan y ella es rosaline hale la directora de recursos humanos en la empresa

_un gusto señoritas o señoras?

_Señoritas, por favor tome asiento

_después de ustedes

_gracias—nos senatamos y jess entro para ofrecernos algo de tomar

_disculpen se les ofrece algo para tomar o comer?

_lo mismo de siempre jess

_si jess lo mismo usted emmett?

_un café por favor

_muy bien ya se los traigo—jess se fue y empezamos a charlar sobre los postulantes

_bueno isabella, he visto a los aspirantes y la verdad de todos solo he podido encontrar dos más interesantes

_primero que nada por favor llámeme bella, isabella lo encuentro muy formal y no soy tan grande

_ok entonces ustedes también me tratan de vos, y usted señorita la llamo rosaline?

_no por favor rose

_ok, entonces ustedes qué piensan

_la verdad que nosotras dos junto con la encargada de selección del personal de la compañía opinamos que dos postulantes son buenos

_entonces estamos entre dos

_bueno no sabemos cuál te parecen buenos

_a mí me gustan Jacob black y edward masen, los conozco personalmente a los dos, y les aseguro que eso no importa en mi elección, en realidad conozco a todos los aspirantes, pero más allá de la afinidad tenía que juzgar por sus aptitudes, y ellos son los mejores

_a nosotras tres también nos parecieron mejor, aun que pensamos que masen es el mejor, por todas sus especializaciones y por qué la encargada de selección los observo a todos y lo encuentra perfecto por sus aptitudes y actitudes

_coincido con ustedes entonces coincidimos que masen es el mejor

_si, es el mejor

_entonces él es el nuevo director del hospital

_bueno ahora que tenemos eso resuelto por que no vemos lo de los hoteles-nos pusimos a ver todos los contratos y lo encontraba perfecto y muy fiables para poder firmar, de vez en cuando veía a rose y no se dejaban de mirar con emmett, está ya encontró a un hombre, terminamos firmando con los contratos la verdad era un buen negocio asociarnos a en lo de los hoteles.

_bueno bella podríamos ir a celebrar por haber firmado y asociarnos

_te agradezco emmett, pero no puedo mi bebe me está esperando en la casa para que le cante su canción para que se vaya a dormir

_a es casada?

_no casada no, soy muy joven ya te lo dije, soy mamá, pero no casada

_ok no pregunto más entonces

_no hay problema, pero pueden ir ustedes a festejar

_segura_?

_Si rose, ness me espera

_ok nos vemos- nos saludamos con los chicos y me fui a buscar el auto


	3. Chapter 3

En el camino a casa se me ocurrió pasar por una pastelería y comprarle una torta de chocolate a ness para que no se enojara tanto por que llegaba un poco tarde, no tanto llegaba justo para el postre. Estaba pidiendo la torta cuando entro una persona al local y lo escuche hablar con otra de las empleadas

_hola edward lo mismo de siempre

_si por favor

_ok ya te lo traigo

_gracias Kate—la chica se fue y mientras yo esperaba que me terminaran de envolver el pastel, sentía que me miraban, pero no me quise dar vuelta a verlo

_señorita acá esta su torta

_muchas gracias, hasta luego

_hasta luego que lo disfrute—me fui y cuando me iba a subir al auto me agarraron del brazo, me di vuelta rápido para ver quién era y el hombre más hermoso estaba parado frente a mí

_disculpe se le olvido la billetera

_ay muchas gracias, estoy muy olvidadiza, gracias de verdad

_no de nada, me llamo edward mucho gusto

_encanta isabella, pero me dicen bella... ring, ring disculpa

_si está bien—me fije y era ness se me puso una cara de tonta en la cara porque mi bebe me llamaba

_hola mi amor cómo estás?

_bien mami, vas a llegar?

_si amor llevo un regalo para vos ya llego

_De verdad que regalo?

_a es sorpresa, cuando llegue te lo muestro dale?

_ok ma, entonces te espero, te quiero

_y yo te amo, nos vemos ya estoy por llegar—corte la llamada y este hombre lindo como que estaba triste—perdón tenía que atender

_no hay problema tengo que volver al trabajo

_ok y yo ir a mi casa, de nuevo muchas gracias por la billetera

_disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría invitarla a tomar un café si usted quiere

_mmm no va a ser posible

_perdón era un...—no lo deje terminar y hable

_no va a ser posible que sea un café, porque no me gusta, puede ser un submarino?

_claro un submarino entonces, puede ser acá o en otro lugar

_acá, pero más temprano de ser posible no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa

_si no hay problema

_ok entonces nos vemos—me estaba por ir y me llamo de nuevo

_bella

_Si?

_por que no te gusta el café?

_no sé supongo que es porque es negro, lo veo malo, triste, en cambio al submarino tiene leche que es como si me diera vida, paz y chocolate que me da felicidad, nadie me lo había preguntado a eso

_oscea que a las bebidas le pones significados?

_no, es solo con esas dos, no dejo el negro de lado por ser triste porque también es elegante

_a ok entonces solo no puedo llevarte café sólo submarino

_si sólo eso, ahora si tengo que irme o me matan en mi casa

_seguro te están esperando

_sí y con ansías por el regalo, nos vemos

_nos vemos bella fue un gusto conocerte

Me subí al auto y cuando iba en el camino iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja este hombre era hermoso, rin, ring

_hola

_hola amiga qué haces?

_voy camino a casa con un pastel para ness vos?

_eee viste emmett?

_si lo ví iban a salir

_si estamos con alice y jas en un boliche, resulta que charly y renne llegaron de viaje y le dijeron a alice que ellos cuidaban de ness hasta que vos llegaras, así que le dije que viniera con jass

_y cómo la están pasando?

_muy bien, jas y emmett se conocen, sos re buenos amigos con el hermano de él

_que bueno, rose alice está cerca de ti?

_si por?

_por qué les quiero contar algo

_ok ya lo puse en alta vos, que tienes para decirnos?

_chicas acabo de conocer al hombre más hermoso de todos, tiene ojos esmeraldas, es alto, no tan musculoso, pelo indomable, simpático, sabe hablar con propiedad, es hermoso perfecto diría

_ok bella se enamoro

_no, no es para tanto

_si seguro que no te enamoraste

_ok creo que sí, mañana quedamos para vernos en la pastelería,

_De verdad que bueno!

_ si me encanta la idea

_bells encontró el amor!- estábamos riéndonos de eso, cuando sentí un ruido espantoso venir de afuera del auto y cuando vi a mi derecha, venía un auto demaciado rápido, que no freno con el semáforo en rojo, lo ví venir y lo único que hice fue gritar

_nooooooooooooo

_bells qué pasa? Bells, bells!—no pude hacer nada y ya tenía el auto encima mío chocándome por el costado, di muchos tumbos en el aire y caí de nuevo en la calle muchos metros más adelante, empecé a sentir sangre salir de la cabeza y ya no supe más nada todo se volvió negro


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

EDWARD POV….

Acababa de conocer a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y nadie podía decir lo contrario era linda, simpática, hablaba correctamente, era perfecta, no sé ni cómo me anime a decirle de vernos cuando acababa de escuchar que su novio la estaba esperando en la casa y además parece que se aman y mucho, pero no importo necesitaba volver a verla saber más cosas de ella, como su pensamiento raro sobre el submarino y el café, aunque en muchos sentidos tenía razón. En el camino al hospital no se me borro la sonrisa tonta de la cara solo recordarla me hacía sonreír

_ed amigo porque esa sonrisa en la cara?

_no te imaginas jake acabo de conocer a la mujer perfecta para casarme con ella

_a bueno y ya tan rápido es para casarse

_si no sabes es una chica simpática, ojos claros, pelo castaño, no tal alta, delgada, habla hermoso, te transmite tanto con su sólo hablar 5 minutos

_no me digas que solo la conoces de haber hablado 5 minutos?

_si no es genial recién la conozco y ya sé que va a ser mi esposa

_y cómo se llama, de que trabaja, dónde vive?

_se llama isabella, pero le dicen bella, no sé en donde trabaja, ni donde vive, sólo sé que no le gusta el café por qué le parece triste, en cambio le gusta el submarino porque tiene vida, paz y le da felicidad

_a bueno sólo eso pudiste conocer de ella? Y ya sabes que es la mujer de tu vida?

_ya sabes cómo es la vida todo se da rápido y bueno encontré el amor en una pastelería

_estás loco sabías... ring, ring

_hola em qué hacías?

_festejando hermano acabo de cerrar la sociedad con swan company

_que bueno em papá va a estar súper feliz era lo que más quería

_lo sé, y además querido hermanito ya elegimos al nuevo director del hospital

_si y quién es?

_vos tonto, ya sabías que sos el mejor para ese puesto

_emmett te dije que no quería favoritismo

_ed fuimos 4 personas los que elegimos por vos, así que yo no te elegí solo

_ok gracias hermano

_nada de gracias, quiero que vengas y festejes con nosotros por tu ascenso

_sabes que todavía no termina mi turno

_bueno cuando termines entonces, ya mis amigos están llamando a la chica swan para que venga a festejar y te la puedo presentar, de verdad es hermosa

_te agradezco emmett, pero ya encontré a la mujer de mi vida con la que me voy a casar

_a si? Y cuánto lleva de muerta?

_no está muerta tonto es más mañana nos vamos a juntar

_de verdad? Eso es buenísimo hermano, ok entonces si no te convence hay una chica que te espera, sólo tiene una hija que la espera, pero es soltera el tipo la dejo cuando ella tenía 17 años y se enteró que esperaba un hijo

_que tipos como los odio, pero bueno em ya no se puede hacer nada esa mujer me enamoro por completo

_que bueno ed ya era hora- por los altavoces se escuchó como nos llamaban –doctor Jacob black se lo necesita en sala de urgencia, doctor edward masen se lo necesita en sala de urgencia- parece que te llaman hermanito anda a trabajar nos vemos en un rato

_ok chau—cuando me di vuelta jake ya iba corriendo a la sala asique empecé a correr también, cuando llegue jake me paro para que no entrara—jake qué pasa? Déjame pasar

_ed no creo que sea bueno que entres por lo que me dijiste creo que conoces a la chica

_cómo la conozco? Vamos jake no estoy para juegos—lo corrí y me dejo pasar, cuando entre vi a muchos enfermeros haciéndole los primeros auxilios a una mujer la estaban desnudando para ver las heridas, en su tobillo izquierdo tenía un tatuaje que decía renesme con una hermosa letra y dibujos, me acerque porque ya venía la hora de examinarla nosotros y cuando la vi no lo podía creer, era bella, la mujer de mi vida estaba en esa camilla, y por como estaba, no creo que saliera, estaba mal muy mal—reporte de la paciente

_se llama isabella swan, tiene 23 años iba manejando y un auto la embistió por el costado izquierdo, por fuera no tiene grandes heridas más que moretones y eso, pero tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que provoco derrames en el cerebro, su corazón funciona con dificultad porque se le ha tapado un arteria por el golpe así que ya están preparando el quirófano para poder destaparla, brazo izquierdo quebrado, costillas con unas pequeñas fisuras, lo que nos preocupa es que hemos tratado de reanimarla y no podemos, es duro decirlo, pero en el estado en que se encuentra es difícil decir que se va a salvar o que no va a quedar en estado vegetativo

_lo sé taña, pero hay que salvarla, no puede morir

_edward sabes que a veces no se puede hacer más nada, que si pasa es porque…

_no tanya no va a pasar como que me llamo edward masen. Jacob vamos al quirófano ya!

_ed no creo que sea conveniente que vos la trates, no mescles los sentimientos

_no lo voy a hacer, pero no voy a dejar que muera o quede en estado vegetativo

_como quieras vamos- nos fuimos al quirófano a prepararnos y ella ya estaba en esa camilla toda llena de aparatos, sin ropa, pálida, y en una parte de la cabeza donde yo tenía que trabajar estaba sin pelo, así como estaba casi sin vida seguía siendo hermosa.—edward estas seguro que podes?

_si jake. Signos vitales

_pulso por debajo de lo normal, presión arterial baja, pulsaciones muy baja, respuesta de los sentidos casi nada, es un caso difícil doctores una doble operación, no creo que lo soporte

_gracias por el informe tanya, ahora empecemos Jacob- jake le hizo una incisión del lado del corazón chica donde perfectamente entraba sus instrumentos, quería seguir mirando para ver cómo le iba, pero me di cuenta que yo también tenía trabajo que hacer y si no me apuraba, podía salvarse del corazón, pero no de la cabeza, llevábamos 2 largas horas de operación donde nadie sabía que podía pasar con ella, estaba mal, más que nervioso, en manos de Jacob y mía estaba la vida de la mujer que me había enamorado, tenía que salvarla, así fuese lo último que haga, pero unos ruidos horrendos, me sacaron de mi labor los latidos estaban disminuyendo y la respuesta en cerebro al no llegar mucha sangre también.- Jacob ahora electro-shock ya!

_edward ya no podemos hacer nada

_Sí que podemos- lo corrí de una buena ves y agarre las paletas para reanimarla después de 2 veces de descarga el pulso volvió a ser normal, pude volver a respirar un poco más tranquilo y volver a mi labor, ahora estaba mucho mejor su cerebro estaba más irrigado por lo que se podría decir que posiblemente no quedaran muchas secuelas. Después de 5 horas de operación ya estaba todo terminado, Jacob tardo menos 2 horas y media, pero lo mío era más complicada, pero ya estaba todo resuelto, ahora solo faltaba que despertara para ver las secuelas, pero de algo estaba más que seguro le había salvado la vida como ella lo hizo con migo al encontrarla en esa pastelería.

_perfecto doctor masen acaba de salvarle la vida esta señorita cosa que era imposible, lo felecito

_usted también hizo un exceltante trabajo l felicito doctor black

_gracias doctor, y por cierto muy buena elección, de verdad la chica es hermosa

_lo es y se llama bella no chica

_perdón no quise ofenderlo la señorita bella es muy hermosa


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se la llevaron a terapia intensiva, tenía que seguir muy controlada por cualquier cosa, salí al pasillo a ver si había algún familiar de ella, y en cambio estaban emmett con una rubia y jasper con su novia por lo que he visto en fotos nunca la conocí

_hola chicos cómo están, no estaban festejando?

_si, pero paso algo y bueno estamos esperando noticias a ver si alguien nos dice algo

_yo ando buscando a los familiares de un paciente también pudimos salvarla, pero corre peligro

_que mal ed, me tenes que contar de tu chica he

_la chica de la que te hable es la que tuve que salvar

_de verdad? Ed perdón no sabía

_está bien em, voy a ver si alguien la conoce… hay algún pariente de la señorita isabella swan?

_si doctor nosotras

_edward vos atendiste a bella?

_si emmett

_emmett podes dejar que hable!

_si rose tranquila

_cómo esta, que tiene?

_ahora está en terapia intensiva, podría mentirles, pero sería engañarme a mí mismo, sufrió traumas en la cabeza y en el corazón, tiene unas fisuras en las costillas que eso en realidad no es nada, casi muere, pero pudimos salvarla, pero estas 24 horas son cruciales, no sabemos con qué secuelas puede quedar por el golpe de la cabeza, hay que esperar a que despierte

_y cuándo va a despertar?

_eso no lo sé señoritas, depende de ella, ya nada depende de mí, y juro que preferiría que dependiera de mí para que estuviese bien, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo se puede hacer algo cuando despierte, antes nada

_rose qué vamos a hacer ness debe estar desesperada por su mamá, le había prometido cantarle en la noche y encima bella le dijo que le llevaba un regalo para esta noche

_una torta de chocolate le llevaba de regalo

_qué?

_eso en la pastelería compro una torta de chocolate

_cómo sabes?

_estaba con ella

_vos sos edward?

_Si

_vos sos su edward el de la pastelería

_cómo saben?

_nos llamó antes de todo nos dijo que había conocido a un tal edward y que era el am….

_el que?

_nada, nada...- todos se quedaron callados sin decir más nada y viendo a la chica morocha

_por cierto edward te felicito amigo, no es la mejor situación, pero te mereces ser el director del hospital

_gracia jas de verdad

_oscea que vos sos el doctor que elegimos con bella esta tarde para que sea el director del hospital, vos sos edward masen

_sí, soy yo y bella me eligió?

_si bueno, todos, pero como si vos sos masen y emmett es cullen, y él dice que sos su hermano

_es una historia larga, pero somos hermanos

_doctor su paciente—me desespere de nuevo y ahora que le pasaba a mi bella! salí corriendo dejando a todos sin decir nada, llegue a la sala y estaba tranquila no pasaba nada

_qué pasa? Ella está estable—saque el aire que había estado conteniendo pensando lo peor

_puede hablar

_cómo?

_recién dijo unas palabras dormida claro, pero dijo nombres

_cuáles?

_fueron muchos, pero como sabía que ibas a preguntar los anote mmm veamos dijo tres veces ness, una charly, renne, rose, alice y dos veces edward y ojos esmeraldas

_de verdad?- debía tener la cara más tonta del planeta, pero me había nombrado, me había nombrado!

_todas las tomografías ya están listan y según lo que dicen no ha quedado ningún daño, fue una operación exitosísima, por lo que no deberían quedar secuelas permanentes

_ok gracias tanya

_edward—yo no dejaba de ver a mi dulce bella, tan frágil en esta cama, pero tan hermosa- podes verme por lo menos

_qué pasa tanya?

_sé que te lastime, pero sería mucho pedir que lo volviéramos a intentar- la mire un segundo y volví a ver a bella, verla a ella, me hacía ser feliz, me transmitía lo que necesitaba para vivir, antes si tanya me hubiese dicho de volver hubiese saltado en una pata, pero ya no, ya no la quería de esa forma, me hizo sufrir y mucho, pero ya no dolía, y pensar que horas antes todavía seguía sufriendo por ella, pero cuando conocí a bella todo se esfumo como si nunca hubiese estado-podes decir algo por favor

_no tanya no podemos volver, yo ya no siento lo que creí sentir una vez por vos, alguien cambio mi vida por completo en un segundo y voy a luchar por ella

_edward, lo que teníamos

_exacto tanya lo que teníamos ya no tenemos nada, se acabó lo que había, y por favor te voy a pedir que me dejes hacer mi trabajo y te vallas

_edward

_tanya por favor no quiero pelear

_ok como quieras- se fue dejándome solo con la mujer de la que me había enamorado como tonto con solo verla 5 minutos en una pastelería, amor a primera vista, me quede ahí con ella un largo rato viéndola como evolucionaba si decía algo o no, hasta que entro jake

_ed amigo qué haces acá, ya han pasado horas

_no me he dado cuenta jake

_tenes que descansar

_no, no quiero

_ed te va a hacer mal descansa un poco y cena algo

_jake!

_hagamos esto anda cena algo, yo me quedo cuidándola y después volves y te quedas acá con ella

_ok, pero es solo 1 minuto y vuelvo

_come bien, no va a pasar nada malo, estoy yo para cuidarla

_Si, si

_hey tonto yo puedo cuidarla no estoy enamorado de ella, pero la puedo cuidar

_ok jake voy a cenar algo o si no, no voy a comer nada

_ok anda—fui hasta la cafetería pedí unos sándwich con un submarino por bella y cuando estaba comiendo llegaron los chicos

_hola ed

_cómo andan?

_me podes decir qué paso? Te fuiste corriendo y no dijiste nada

_pero tanya no salió a decirles nada?

_Si, pero queríamos saber de tu boca no de otra

_ok, está bien dentro de todo, dijo los nombres de ustedes

_de verdad? Que se despertó?

_no, no, son solo reflejos dijo ness, charly, renne, rose, alice y...

_y qué?

_eso me lo dejo para mí.

_qué te nombro?

_no importa, bueno chicas yo les aconsejaría que vallan y descansen porque no creo que despierte hoy, por los calmantes y toda esas cosas

_no yo no me voy

_sos alice no?

_Si

_de verdad les digo que descansen, yo voy a estar cuidándola toda la noche

_pero

_alice amor, vamos así cuidamos a ness

_puedo preguntarles quien es ness?

_es su hija te lo dije ed

_entonces el tatuaje de su tobillo que dice renesme es ella

_si su hija, cuando hubieron problemas y bella creyó perderla se tatoo el nombre, pero tranquilo ella no está con nadie, ni con el padre de ness

_no importa chicos los dejo voy a ver cómo sigue bella

_ok, por favor cuídala edward cuídala

_tranquila la voy a cuidar con mi vida—salude a los chicos y me fui a ver a mi bella, la verdad no me importaba que tuviese una hija, es más quería conocerla, ver cómo era, si era como ella, todo quería conocerlas a ellas, y lo iba a hacer las iba a conocer. Como que me llamo edward masen


	6. Chapter 6

Los días pasaban y bella todavía no reaccionaba, me ponía muy mal, es que las radiografías no salieron mal como para que no despertara entonces por que no lo hacía, por que seguía en coma, porque no despertaba de una buena ves, todos estos días me quede con ella a su lado, por fin había podido conocer a nessie como le dicen, es la nena más hermosa del mundo, es tan linda como bella, también conoci a sus papas a charly no le parecio muy buena idea que me quedara con ella, pero no dijo nada por que renne y ness casi lo matan por eso, todavía me acuerdo cuando los conocí hace 5 días

FLASH BACK…..

Estaba viendo los monitores de bella, y acariciando su mejilla deseaba tanto poder tocarla, pero que ella estuviera bien, cuando entraron a la habitación una nena hermosa, un señor y una señora

La pose de charly me demostraba que no le gustaba mi presencia ahí

_disculpe usted quién es?

_charly

_renne estoy preguntando algo bien

_Aha como si no te conociera

_disculpe señor soy edward masen doctor encargado del caso de bella

_bella?

_perdón de isabella

_masen, no eres el nuevo director del hospital?

_bueno eso me dijeron el día que isabella llego al hospital, pero yo prefiero no creerlo hasta que bella me lo diga, perdón isabella—charly me ponía nervioso, pero por la forma de verme me estaba analizando de arriba abajo

_hola edward soy renesme carlie swan, pero me dicen ness o nessie como vos quieras

_hola nessie, he escuchado hablar mucho de vos, es un gusto muy grande conocerte

_me gusta que le digas bella a mi mamá, sos lindo podrías ser el novio de ella—me reí sin mirar a charly, pero se notaba que se había enojado, rene solo reía y yo estaba feliz de que ness pensara lo mismo que yo

_renesme no digas esas cosas no viniste a ver a tu mamá

_charly

_renesme no me digas charly, como tu mamá

_y vos no me digas renesme

_sos igual que bella, rene quédate con ness, voy a hablar con Carlisle a ver que dice él

_disculpe mi padre ya ha visto los informes de bella, ninguno entiende porque no despierta, pensamos que es algo de ella, que va a despertar cuando quiera, tal vez con ness acá sea mejor eso no lo sabemos

_gracias chico, pero igual quiero ir a hablar con mi amigo

_claro solo le decía, está en su oficina

_gracias—antes de irse se dio vuelta y lo que dijo me dejo sin habla y como tonto—a gracias chico de verdad alice y rose me dijeron que tú y black salvaron a bella, pero que especialmente fuiste vos, porque tú la salvaste que quedara en estado vegetativo, gracias de verdad

_claro, no hay problema

_abu que es estado vegetativo

_eee

_tranquilo yo le explico, ness ese estado que dijo tu abuelo, es un estado donde las personas duermen, como ahora tu mamá, pero mucho más profundo

_a y mamá va a despertar?

_eso queremos hay que ver, con tiempo

_puedo hablarle?

_Si ness—se fue y se puso a hablarle, ella era tan dulce, le acariciaba la cara, se le cayeron unas lágrimas, y yo fui a hablarle—que paso ness?

_mamá me dijo que cuando llegara a casa me iba a cantar para poder dormir, y que me llevaba una sorpresa para la noche y no lo hizo

_ness tu mamá lo que más quería era llegar con vos para darte tu regalo, pero bueno a veces no se puede

_vos como sabes que ella quería llegar con migo?

_te cuento un secreto?—ella asintió con una sonrisa y seguí—yo conocí a tu mamá antes del accidente en la pastelería donde tu mamá compro una torta de chocolate para llevarte esa noche

_es mi preferida, y qué vos le gustaste?

_no sé, alice y rose dicen eso, pero bella no me lo dijo porque nos íbamos a juntar después para conocernos

_te conto de mi- sus ojitos se iluminaron y tuve que mentirle no quería lastimarla-

_si me conto que tenía una hermosa nena que se llamaba renesme y que la ama mucho

_como yo a ella, quiero que se despierte, quiero tenerla conmigo de nuevo

_te prometo que te la voy a traer de nuevo

_me lo prometes ed?

_te lo prometo

_gracias—y se me largo en brazos yo gustoso la recibí y la estreche más fuerte no quería que se sintiera sola, rene nos veía desde lejos y sonreía, en eso entro charly a la habitación y nessie se separó un poco, pero no toda

_ness despedite de mamá, que tenemos que ir a casa para que hagas tu tarea, mañana volvemos

_y quién se queda con mamá?

_yo me quedo ness, la cuido toda la noche por vos

_qué? A no, no, no, yo contrato a una enfermera para que la cuide, pero usted no

_charly.- gritaron las dos juntas y lo vieron como si quisieran matarlo ahí mismo

_ok señor masen cuídela—se acercó a bella y le dijo al oído—bueno princesa te dejo con el doctor, pero quiero que me digas si te hace algo que yo lo mato ok? Te quiero nena, y tranquila ness está más que bien

_abuelo quiero saludarla

_ok

_chau ma, te dejo con ed es muy lindo y si ya lo conociste lo debes saber más si habían quedado en verse, me gusta para vos te dejo que sean novios, te extraño sabes quiero que me cantes la canción que me prometiste, pero te voy a esperar lo prometo—rene estaba llorando y charly la consolaba, a mí también me dieron ganas de llorar de ver de nuevo a la bella que había conocido—chau ed cuídala porfa

_con mi vida ness.- se despidieron de mí también y se fueron

FIN FLASH BACK…

Llegaba de mi ronda matutina por las otras habitaciones, claro no podía dejar de atender a los otros, pero por suerte ya había terminado, faltaban unas horas para el horario de visita, así que me quedaba con bella

_hola bells, hoy estas más hermosa que nunca tenes más color en tu cara—no contestaba nada como siempre todo seguía igual—a veces me quedo pensando en cómo sería si el accidente no hubiese pasado, todavía nos seguiríamos viendo o no? Ya te habría besado,?—y en esa pregunta vi sus labios, parecían tan suaves, tan delicados, que sin pensarlo me acerque y los bese de la manera más tierna de la que fui capaz, como si ella se fuese a romper, pero unos latidos más rítmicos me hicieron separar y cuando lo hice sus hermosos ojos me estaban viendo con preocupación, y con desconcierto pero como si me conocieran, me puse nervioso y la salude como si nada, pero feliz, feliz mucho más que cuando la conocí, porque ahora había vuelto a la vida mi bella estaba de nuevo

_hola bells cómo estás?

_bells? Quién sos vos? Qué hago acá? Y por qué me besaste? Quién sos?

_no te acordas de nada bella

_yo soy bella?

HOLA CHICAS, GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME. ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y SI NO ME PUEDEN DECIR NO HAY PROBLEMA MIENTRAS TODO SEA CON RESPETO ESTA TODO BIEN

LE VOY A DEDICAR UN MOMENTO A UNA PERSONA NO SÉ SI ES HOMBRE O MUJER, YA QUE SE PONE COMO ANONIMO, ACEPTO LAS OPINIONES DE TODOS, ME DEDICO A ESCRIBIR Y SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE A MUCHOS PUEDE GUSTARLE O NO LAS HISTORIAS, POR ALGO NO SOMOS TODOS IGUALES. CON RESPECTO A QUE SI MI CABEZA ESTA MAL, PASO A CONTARTE QUE ESTA EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES Y ESTOY MUY CUERDA. LA VERDAD NO VOY A CAER BAJO Y A TRATARTE MAL, PORQUE NO SOY ASÍ, ME GUSTA QUE TODO SEA CON RESPETO, ASÍ QUE SI QUERES DAR UNA OPINION HACELO CON EL DEBIDO RESPETO, PORQUE YO NO TE LO HE FALTADO NUNCA. Y SI NO, GUARDATE TUS OPINIONES ENTONCES

BIBI


	7. Chapter 7

BELLA POV...

Todo era negro no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué no me despertaba, que me pasaba, nada no sabía nada, hasta que escuche esa hermosa vos de nuevo, esa vos que escuchaba siempre y que me calmaba tanto

_hola bells, hoy estas más hermosa que nunca tenes más color en tu cara—se quedó callado un rato y después volvió a hablar-a veces me quedo pensando en cómo sería si el accidente no hubiese pasado, todavía nos seguiríamos viendo o no? Ya te habría besado?—de golpe se quede callado y lo que sentí después fueron sus labios sobre los míos, tan suaves y me besaba de una forma tan tierna, quería poder besarlo también, no sé cómo, pero me desperté y lo que vi, me dejo asombrada, no sabía ni quién era este hombre, pero sus ojos yo los conocía de algún lado, cuando lo ví bien me quede como tonta era hermoso, más que hermoso perfecto, con su uniforme de doctor, su pelo todo él era perfecto, pero esperen uniforme de doctor? Eso quiere decir que él es mi doctor entonces por qué me besa quién es?. Hablo y pude escuchar de nuevo su hermosa vos

_hola bells cómo estás?

_bells? Quién sos vos? Qué hago acá? Y por qué me besaste? Quién sos?

_no te acordas de nada bella

_yo soy bella?

_bells soy yo edward te acordas de mí?

_no, ni siquiera sé por qué me llama bells

_ok esto es raro las radiografías salieron bien no entiendo, porque no te acordas, sabes quién es nessie- nessie, nessie, algo me decía que ese nombre lo conocía y se me vino una imagen a la mente con un bebe y después una nena hermosa

_es hermosa

_te acordas de ella?

_Solo veo cuatro imágenes en dos esta una mujer con una bebe, en otra esta una nena más grande, y en la otra sale la mujer más chica y la nena, como si se las comparara

_te acordas como sos?

_no—era raro esto muy raro

_ok toma—me paso un espejo que estaba en el baño y me vi, yo era la mujer que tenía la bebe en los brazo era yo, y en la comparación esa nena era igual a mí, ella podía ser mi hija, pero como podía ser tan mala madre y no acordarme de ella

_ella, ella es…mi…

_tu hija bella, ella es nessie y en unas horas va a venir a verte con rose y alice, por lo que agradecería que hicieran el esfuerzo de tratarla con cariño, ella ha estado esperando con ansias que despertar al igual que todos

_vos quién sos?

_perdón soy edward masen tu doctor—edward masen, edward esos ojos,

_yo te conozco a vos

_te acordas?

_solo te tus ojos y me suena el nombre, pero las imágenes no me vienen a la mente

_sólo nos conocimos 5 minutos antes de tu accidente, quedamos en vernos al otro día y bueno te volví a ver, pero no de la mejor forma

_entonces como conoces a mi hija?—mi instinto de madre se activó, cómo un desconocido la conocía con quién estaba ella ahora?

_viene siempre, nos hemos hecho muy amigos igual que de todos, ahora la cuidan rose, alice, charly y renne—esos nombres me sonaban, yo los conocía, pero porque me costaba recordarlos—

_qué me paso que no me acuerdo de nada?

_ibas camino a tu casa y un auto te envistió, casi no sobrevivís, pero no podía dejar que murieras

_por?—se rio solo y volvió a hablar

_porque me debe una cita señorita no se me olvida—me sonrió de una forma tan sexy y tierna, con razón había quedado de vernos de nuevo

_como me llamo yo, sabes quién soy o no has tenido tiempo de preguntar. —pero después me acorde el solo me conocía de 5 minutos—perdón apenas y me conocías—solo rio

_te llamas isabella marie swan, tenes 23 años, sos única hija de charles swan y renne swan. —me sonaban, él cada vez que pensaba sonreía por que se daba cuenta que los conocía o me acordaba algo de ellos—tenes una hija de 6 años que se llama renesme carlie swan, sos dueña de una compañía muy importante y déjame decirte que sos hermosa—me dio vergüenza

_gracias, por lo de hermosa y por decirme quién soy

_bueno no puedo decirte todo sobre vos, pero si lo hermosa y dulce que sos, te pareces mucho a nessie o bueno ella se parece a vos….-nos quedamos charlando mucho tiempo hasta que me volvió a dar sueño, y él me prometió quedarse con migo, cuando me dormí me di cuenta que este sueño era diferente, ahora podía dormir sin miedo a no despertar

...


	8. Chapter 8

Me desperté con unos ruidos en la habitación, enfoque mis ojos del lugar de donde venían y ví a la hermosa nena, y me vinieron recuerdos de ella o nuestros

FLASH BACK…

_vamos bella puja, puja es la última vamos vos podes—puje una vez más y escuche el llanto más hermoso de mi vida, y después la pusieron en mis brazos, era hermosa, nunca vi a nadie igual, hermosa y era mi hija, empecé a llorar de pura felicidad

_hola renesme, soy tu mamá, nunca me voy a olvidar de tu hermosa carita sos hermosa, te amo—esa imagen desapareció- y apareció otra- no llegues tarde quiero que me cantes antes de irme a dormir

_si amor te prometo que voy a llegar para cantarte tu hermosa nana

_ok ma chau y ma

_si ness

_nunca me olvides

_ni vos a mí

_nunca sos mi bella durmiente

_y vos mi ángel guardián

_chau ma te quiero

_chau ness te amo, y siempre te voy a amar

FIN FLASH BACK

Me acordaba poco, pero me acordaba de mi bebe, de mi nena hermosa, ella me vio como la veía y me sonrió

_hola ma!—y me salto encima a abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo y edward me miraba sonriendo, pero había duda en su mirada, creo que porque no sabía si yo recordaba a renesme o sólo lo hacía por lo que me había dicho él.

_hola ness

_nessie tu mamá no está del todo bien

_perdón ed, perdón. Cómo estás?—me vio con cara de tristeza como arrepentida y yo vi edward ellos hablaban como que se conocían hace mucho

_está bien, nessie me duele, pero me duele más no tenerte cerca bebe

_ay ma te extrañe tanto, cuándo me vas a cantar la nana para dormir

_ness, no creo que

_yo le digo edward. Ness yo con el accidente tuve un golpe en la cabeza y eso hizo que se me olvidaran algunas cosas, no me acuerdo de todo

_no te acordas de mí?—sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, me dolía verla así, con razón edward me dijo que la tratara bien, le salieron las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo—me lo prometiste, me prometiste que nunca me ibas a olvidar, me lo prometiste! Me mentiste!—se iba a ir, pero en un segundo me vinieron muchos recuerdos de ella, cuando yo quería conseguir que se levantara

_renesme carlie swan!

_te acordas?—me miro a los ojos para ver si le mentía

_al principio no me acordaba ni de vos ni de nadie, ni siquiera de mí, pero edward te nombro y me vinieron recuerdos de cuando naciste, de grande, amor vos estas en mis recuerdos sólo vos, no hay nadie más en mi cabeza

_no te acordas del abuelo charly o la abuela renne, o las tías rose, alice, de jas

_no ness me suenan sus nombres, pero no hay recuerdos

_y cuándo van a volver?

_no lo sé, mi amor, espero que pronto

_perdón ma, no quería gritarte

_lo sé amor vení, - me abrazo y se largó a llorar en mis brazos y yo le acariciaba su hermoso cabello, de golpe me vino un recuerdo, pero no de ness, sino del hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón mirándonos a ness y a m

_edward dónde quedo la torta de chocolate para ness?—me miro sorprendido y sonriendo

_no sé, supongo que toda rota

_ok, entonces vamos a tener que ir cuando me recupere para comprar esa torta y para tomarnos ese submarino—me miro más sorprendido todavía y sonrió—a pero sólo si me dejas pagar a mi

_a no eso no sería de caballero

_bueno, pero vos me salvaste oscea que lo menos que puedo hacer es pagar la salida

_ok, pero quiero más que una sola salida

_me parece justo y me encanta la idea—su cara se descompuso de nuevo

_bells cuánto recordas?

_no sé, sólo son recuerdos de ness y tuyos, pero de nadie más, creo que sólo recuerdo a las personas que he visto, capaz que verlos hace que se activen mis recuerdos

_buena teoría, entonces llamo a las chicas a ver si te acordas de ellas

_espera. Y si no es como digo y si no me acuerdo de ellas, eso las pondría mal

_tranquila ellas ya saben que no te acordas de todo, así que van a entender

_ok—se fue a llamarlas y yo seguía acariciando el pelo de ness, tan tranquila, era hermosa. En eso entraron dos chicas que también eran muy lindas entraron sin decir nada y en silencio, seguro que edward les dijo de ness

_bells ya vengo tengo que ir a revisar a los otros pacientes en un ratito vuelvo si?

_ok, pero descansa un poco te ves cansado

_estoy mejor acá, con vos

_ok entonces te espero—y se fue dejándome sola con estas dos chicas, que por más que me esforzara no podía acordarme de ellas


	9. Chapter 9

_hola bells

_hola

_no te acordas de nosotras no?

_no, perdón, lo intento, pero no viene ninguna imagen

_está bien bella, por lo que sabemos, fue algo fuerte lo que pasaste

_gracias por entenderme, no saben cuánto quisiera recordar

_hay bellita, lo que importa es que estés bien, la memoria de apoco va a volver, eso te lo puedo asegurar

_gracias...

_alice, me llamo alice—en eso se despertó nessie

_ma

_si ness?—vio a las chicas y salto a los brazos de la chica rubia

_tía rose, te extrañe!

_hola, linda cómo te fue en la escuela?

_bien

_me alegro ya has comido?

_no todavía no

_bueno entonces vamos a comer algo rico y después venimos saludamos a tu mamá así ella puede descansar

_ma vas a estar bien no?

_si anda con rose y come mucho, no quiero que te enfermes

_ok ma después vuelvo, te quiero

_y yo más—las chicas se fueron y me quede con alice sola, me había quedado viendo por donde se habían ido, por eso me sorprendí cuando alice hablo

_es difícil no?

_qué?

_digo, no acordarte, ver a personas que conociste desde hace años y ahora son personas, que no sabes si podes confiar en ellas

_no es tanto por mí, sino por las personas que me conocen, creo que es doloroso que una persona no se acuerde de vos, cuando deben haber pasado momentos hermosos juntos, pero también tengo miedo de no acordarme de nada, de sólo tener que adaptarme a no saber quién soy, que hago, que hice toda mi vida

_bells, edward te va a sanar no por algo lo elegimos como el director del hospital

_qué? Lo elegimos que queres decir?

_vos sos alguien importante en el mundo de los negocios y te encargas de muchas empresas, una de esas es este hospital y cuando tuviste el accidente tenías la tarea de elegir al director del hospital, y el que mejor nos parecía era el doctor masen- masen, masen, me sonaba, pero no porque fuese mi doctor, y se me vinieron imágenes. Yo leyendo un mensaje en el celular "señorita jefa revise los perfiles de los doctores y hay dos que me gustan black y masen, pero de los dos masen es el mejor para mi criterio y él de todas las enfermeras del hospital, es un 10 y black se podría decir que es un 8 no está mal, pero masen esta como quiere, con amor tu amiga alice, a por hoy ya termine me voy a buscar a ness a la escuela te quiero besos."

"bells ya ví los perfiles de la empresa textil mañana te mando los mejores ya que tenemos tiempo, ví los del hospital y muchos no son los indicados, de esos hay dos y te diría que uno es el mejor estoy entre black y masen, pero a masen lo encuentro perfecto no sé ahora cuando nos juntemos vemos que te parecen, con amor tu rubia amigo rose"

"coincido con ustedes entonces coincidimos que masen es el mejor. Sí, es el mejor. Entonces él es el nuevo director del hospital"

_bells estas bien?

_sí, estoy bien, sólo que cuando me vienen imágenes me dejan mal

_entonces, le vamos a preguntar a edward cómo hacer para que no te molesten

_alice, desde cuando conozco a edward, sólo recuerdo muy poco de él, pero parece que lo conozco desde siempre

_no bells no lo conociste hasta el día del accidente, cuando ibas a tu casa nos contaste que acababas a de conocer al hombre de tu vida, que era hermoso, simpático, perfecto dijiste, con rose nos pareció raro porque vos no sos de actuar así, pero si vos lo pensabas entonces debía ser que era perfecto, y la verdad cuando lo conocimos tenías razón es perfecto, es lindo, simpático, inteligente, divertido, y sobre todo ama a ness cuando apenas la conoce, y nessie lo adora, quieren que estén juntos, dicen que hacen una linda pareja

_cómo sabían que era él cuando lo conocieron?

_vos dijiste que se llamaba edward, y además él fue muy obvio estaba como loco, tratando de salvarte, no se iba de tu lado nunca, izo de todo para salvarte, Jacob que es el otro doctor, el cardiólogo casi no te puede salvar, te estabas lleno, pero edward se volvió loco, y no dejo que te fueras, dijo que no podía dejar que eso pasara, después de la operación estuviste muchos días en coma, y él no se movió de tu lado, sólo salía para revisar a los otros pacientes y después volvía como ahora, y como ya te dije es el director del hospital, pero no asume por estar con vos

_es bueno

_de todas las formas es bueno, ya te dije cuando lo conocí pensé que era un 10, – las dos reímos y llego edward, pero ahora sin su ropa de trabajo

_que lindo es escuchar que te reis, es muy linda tu risa—me dio mucha vergüenza y los dos se rieron de mi color en la cara

_gracias, has visto a ness? Estaba con rose, la chica rubia

_si las vis, estaban comiendo tranquilas dicen que ya vienen, me volvieron loco, preguntándome que cuando te voy a dejar ir a tu casa

_y cuándo me vas a dar el alta?

_hay que hacer muchos chequeos, para ver por qué tu memoria no vuelve y otros de rutina para ver que todo este perfecto, puede que hayas despertado, pero eso no significa que estés bien

_edward digamos la verdad no queres darle el alta, porque la queres seguir viendo

_por eso también es

_bueno si es por eso, entonces podes ir a mi casa y listo

_oscea que tengo permiso de visitarte?

_sólo si me das el alta, si no, no

_vamos a ver, quiero que mi papá también te vea

_tu papá?

_si el antiguo director del hospital, o bueno estamos en proceso de cambio el nuevo director todavía no asume, así que él se encarga de todo hasta que el director asuma

_oscea hasta que vos asumas el puesto

_cómo?... –miro a alice y ella le sonreía—supongo que no hace falta preguntar, pero si hasta que yo asuma mi papá se hace cargo

_creo que tendrías que asumir

_no puedo, no por ahora

_no es justo que no hagas lo que siempre quisiste

_estoy haciendo lo que quiero hacer bella

_creo que me voy a afuera, mañana nos vemos bells que descanses

_ok, gracias por venir alice

_de nada bells, siempre voy a estar para vos al igual que rose y jas

_gracias—se fue y con edward nos miramos mal—no estás haciendo bien

_bella no sabes lo que para mí es bien o no

_no, no lo sé, porque no te conozco al igual que vos tampoco, no sé qué haces con una persona que no se acuerda nada de su vida, ni quien es nada, ni si quiera me acordaba de mi hija!

_estás viendo mal, las cosas, lo de tu memoria es por un tiempo nada más

_ y si no es por un tiempo? Y si el accidente me hubiese dejado peor, igual estarías acá cuidándome?

_si, a mí no me importa cómo te veas, a mí me importa que estés bien, y siempre te voy a cuidar, desde el día que te conocí en lo único que estaba seguro es que quería conocerte y cuidarte, por eso pase lo que pase voy a estar con vos

_eso es lo que no quiero, no te voy a dejar que arruines tu futuro por mí

_no estoy arruinando nada

_si lo haces!

_no lo hago entiéndelo

_lo único que entiendo es que lo que vas a hacer, es dejar que otro doctor se haga cargo de mi caso, hasta que yo me valla y vos vas a asumir como el director del hospital

_no lo voy a hacer

_si, yo ya no te quiero más como mi doctor, te quiero lejos de mí!

_no bella no me voy a ir

_sí. Ya no te quiero cerca de mí, ándate por favor

_no

_ándate edward seguí con tu vida!—en eso entraron nessie, rose y alice

_mamá por que le gritas a edward?

_por nada amor

_pero le decías que se fuera

_si nessie, lo que pasa es que edward no es más mi doctor—las chicas me miraron sorprendidas

_por qué?

_por qué mamá así lo quiere

_pero mami

_ness, ya está decidido ok

_está bien, pero ed yo te voy a seguir viendo no?

_si princesa, yo voy a estar siempre para vos, cuando me necesites me buscas y yo vengo

_te quiero ed

_y yo princesa—me miro a los ojos y se veía triste—espero que recapacites, porque esta decisión lo único que hace es lastimarnos a todos

_no hay nada que recapacitar—se fue dándole un beso y un abrazo a ness y no me miro, me sentía mal, muy mal, pero no podía arruinarle su futuro que podía darle yo cuando ni si quiera sabía quién era, pero me dolía haberlo alejado de mí, ness vino corriendo a abrazarme y me saco unas lágrimas que no había notado, las chicas me miraban sin entender nada, después de un rato les dije que se fueran para que ness descansara, alice se quiso quedar, pero tampoco la deje, no quiero que todos dejen sus vidas por mi


	10. Chapter 10

Esa noche vinieron a controlarme las enfermeras y nadie más aprecio por la habitación, era mejor así, me sentía mal, lo quería cerca, pero era mejor que se fuera, antes de arruinar su vida. Esa noche casi no dormí, lo único que hice fue pensar en él, y muy de apoco forzar mi mente para acordarme de algo, pero lo único que venía era la imagen mía pagando algo, y viéndolo a él, el hombre que me conquisto desde el momento en que lo ví, cuando pude dormir un poco, vinieron imágenes del accidente yo iba sonriendo y cuando vi a mi costado vi luces que venían rápido hasta mí, y me chocaba de costado para después no acordarme nada más. A la mañana vinieron de nuevo las enfermeras a cambiarme la medicación y unas más tarde apareció un doctor bastante lindo, pero nunca más lindo que él.

_buenos días isabella

_buenos días y sólo bella por favor

_ok, veamos, hoy tenemos que hacerte varios cheques uno en la cabeza y los otros para ver cómo sigue el corazón y las fisuras, te han dolido?

_no, nada me ha dolido solo el corazón, pero no es por eso

_aha, bueno esa parte se las dejo a ustedes

_usted es el doctor black?

_no perdón soy Carlisle cullen, ex director del hospital y muy amigo de tu padre

_pero el antiguo director del hospital es el padre de edward y él es masen no cullen

_si lo sé, fue una época donde esme y yo no estábamos bien, y ella le puso su apellido en ves del mío

_perdón no quise meterme de esa forma

_está bien, bella no hay problema después de eso jamás volvimos a pelear, ahora hablamos todo, y a veces no estamos de acuerdo en todo, pero lo hablamos y listo

_ojala todas las relaciones fueran así

_ Muchas veces nosotros mismos complicamos las cosas

_muchas veces lo hacemos para proteger a otras personas o para que ellas no arruinen su futuro

_puede ser, pero y si el futuro de esa persona era el que estaba eligiendo?—solo sonreía que acaso estos hombres podían sonreír en momentos como estos

_doctor

_Carlisle

_ok, cuando… cuando va a dejar la dirección?

_en dos días, después de revisar mis pacientes y después de darte el alta si tus estudios salen bien

_en dos días me puedo ir a mi casa?

_solo si los estudios salen bien, si no, no

_gracias por darme esta noticia, es lo mejor que me pudo haber dicho

_espero que estés ese día en que nombremos al nuevo director digo vos fuiste una de las que lo eligió

_no podría

_por?

_porque yo no recuerdo esa parte de mi vida, y no quiero ver algo de lo que yo hice y ni siquiera lo recuerdo

_eso lleva su tiempo, y no podes alejar a todos o dejar de hacer cosas porque son parte de tu pasado

_pero tampoco puedo privar a todos de que hagan sus vidas

_ok bella has lo que quieras—me llevaron a hacer todos los estudios y todos salieron bien, así que en dos días como me dijo me darían el alta.

Esos dos días fueron los más largos de mi vida, ness venía con las chicas y mis papas, pero muy poco porque ya salían de vacaciones y les estaban dando mucha tarea y muchas cosas para estudiar, él no volvió más, aunque a veces cuando las chicas abrían la puerta podía sentir un poco de su aroma. Hoy ya era el día que me daban el alta así que me bañe y me puse algo comodo para poder estar bien, las costillas dolían un poco, pero no tanto como el corazón, lo extrañaba y mucho

_veo que ya estas lista para irte

_más que nunca quiero salir del hospital

_ok, ya charly esta firmando los papeles del alta, pero él se queda para ver la ceremonia vos no se que vas a hacer

_ya veo

_ok te reviso por última ves y después te dejo ir

_estas muy linda

_gracias, no se me nota mucho donde falta pelo no?

_no estas perfecta edward siempre hace lo mejor que puede para que no se vean mal cuando salen del hospital. —me saludo y se fue a prepar para la ceremonia, charly vino con ness para ayudarme con los bolsos, alice, renne, rose, jas y emmett que al fin me habían dejado conocerlos estaban acomodados para ver la ceremonia

_ma vas a ver a edward?

_no sé ness, me cuesta un poco estar levantada, pero voy a ver, pero vos anda y velo tranquila, yo voy estar un poco más lejos esperándolos

_ok ma te quiero

_y yo más—nessie se fue corriendo y charly me hablo serio

_creo que no haces bien al alejarlo de tu vida

_vos eras el primero en quererlo lejos

_si, pero no puedo evitar ver cómo estas desde que lo alejaste y tampoco puedo hacerme el siego ante lo más lógico, si vos lo recordas a él y a ness es porque debe ser importante al igual que ness

_cómo puede ser importante si apenas lo conocía?

_a veces no es lo mucho y el tiempo que lo conoces, si no lo que sentís y te pasa estando con él, no lo alejes es un bueno chico

_no lo sé, no sé nada

_bells, no hagas que este accidente arruine tu vida—me dio un beso en la frente y se fue llevando los bolsos, para ir a ver a edward y a su amigo dejar la dirección del hospital.

Fui caminando por los pasillos y por inercia llegue donde era la ceremonia todos estaban ahí sentados en primera fila, Carlisle, emmett, rose y alice estaban en el escenario hablando

_para nosotros es un honor haber elegido al doctor masen como director, el sin saber a quién atendía salvo a la dueña de una de las compañías más importantes del mundo, y la salvo, es excelente doctor que se preocupa por todo, salvo a nuestra amiga de muchas cosas, hizo lo que nadie había logrado con ella, gracias ed—esa era alice, creo que ella lo ama más que nadie

_para mi es enorme honor dejar el puesto de director y que mi hijo me suceda, nunca me he sentido más orgulloso de mis hijos uno es el presidente de la compañía que fundamos con su madre hace tantos años, y el otro ahora se convierte en el director del hospital más importante de los ángeles, hoy soy feliz tanto como cuando mi esposa me dijo que si en la iglesia y cuando me dio la noticia de que iba a ser padre—esme no dejaba de llorar y le toco hablar a rose

_edward solo puedo decirte que no bajes los brazos en ningún momento de tu vida puede que sea difícil las cosas, pero lo vas a lograr, lucha. Y gracias por salvar a bella, ojala se acordara y se viera que buen doctor eligió para ser director del hospital

_ed, hermano te felicito vas a ser el mejor como siempre, y ya vamos a lograr que bella vuelva con vos, nadie se puede negar a un cullen—todos rieron incluso yo y después le toco subir a él con ese traje que lo hacía más hermoso de lo que era

_gracias a todos por sus palabras, para mi es una felicidad enorme poder ser el director del hospital y ser lo que siempre quise, esto fue por lo que luche hace años, era lo que más quería en mi vida, hasta que conocí a dos personitas muy importantes que me cambiaron la vida en un segundo. Una de ellas después de conocernos sufrió un accidente y la trajeron a este hospital, su vida estaba en mis manos, verla así tan mal con cables y saber que la podía perder, me hacía estar mal, pero no descanse hasta saber que estaba bien y que iba a vivir, porque si ella no vivía entonces yo tampoco. La otra personita es una hermosa nena de 6 años, nessie, es hermosa, y daría mi vida y todo por ella y por la otra personita, sólo que ahora una de ellas no me quiere cerca por qué cree que no arruinaba mi futuro y yo le digo si me está escuchando que arruinar mi futuro es estar lejos de ella y de mi linda ness. Nessie podes subir quiero mostrarles a todos lo hermosa que sos—nessie subió encantada y lo abrazo llorando, me empezó a doler estar tanto parada y cuando me iba a caer me agarraron por atrás

_creo que tenes que sentarte no es bueno que estés levantada tanto tiempo

_si claro, usted me parece conocida, su cara…

_soy esme cullen la madre de edward y emmett

_a buenas tardes—me sentí mal de nuevo y me llevo a sentar

_soy muy linda con razón nessie es linda

_gracias y usted la conoce?

_si claro toda la familia, es hermosa y muy inteligente, has hecho un buen trabajo cuidándola sola

_gracias, no me acuerdo mucho, pero lo primero que recordé fue a ness en mis brazos, ella es mi vida incluso sin recordar todos nuestros momentos juntas

_lo sé debe ser difícil no recordar a tu hija, pero te vas a recuperar

_gracias—nos quedamos hablando un poco más y después vinieron los chicos para llevarme a mi casa y poder descasar, cuando llegue no podía creer lo grande y linda que era, de verdad parece que yo era importante en lo que hacía para tener esa casa


	11. Chapter 11

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. No lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día en que acepto su futuro, ness dice que lo ha visto durante las vacaciones, yo intente volver a la compañía, pero no recordaba nada y me cansaba no poder hacerlo, así que tome la decisión de tomarme unas vacaciones, pero ness no quería ir a otro lugar porque no quería separarse de edward, ni de esme ni de carlisle que son como sus papas, muchos días todos se iban a pasarla con ellos a su casa y yo me quedaba sola. Hoy tenía que volver al hospital para ver como siguen las costillas y la cabeza, ya estoy cansada, pero charly quiere que me haga los chequeos, no se da cuenta que no voy a recuperar la memoria, que siempre hago el intento y no puedo, cuando ellos se van yo busco álbumes de fotos, lugares, situaciones cosas que me hagan recordar, pero nada. Me fui al hospital y cuando iba de camino me vino como una imagen cuando pase por una pastelería, me pare a un lado de la calle, y las imágenes seguían

_disculpe se le olvido la billetera

_ay muchas gracias, estoy muy olvidadiza, gracias de verdad

_no de nada, me llamo edward mucho gusto

_encanta isabella, pero me dicen bella... ring, ring disculpa

_si está bien—

_hola mi amor cómo estás?

_bien mami, vas a llegar?

_si amor llevo un regalo para vos ya llego

_De verdad que regalo?

_a es sorpresa, cuando llegue te lo muestro dale?

_ok ma, entonces te espero, te quiero

_y yo te amo, nos vemos ya estoy por llegar. Perdón tenía que atender

_no hay problema tengo que volver al trabajo

_ok y yo ir a mi casa, de nuevo muchas gracias por la billetera

_disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría invitarla a tomar un café si usted quiere

_mmm no va a ser posible

_perdón era un...

_no va a ser posible que sea un café, porque no me gusta, puede ser un submarino?

_claro un submarino entonces, puede ser acá o en otro lugar

_acá, pero más temprano de ser posible no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa

_si no hay problema

_ok entonces nos vemos—me estaba por ir y me llamo de nuevo

_bella

_Si?

_por que no te gusta el café?

_no sé supongo que es porque es negro, lo veo malo, triste, en cambio al submarino tiene leche que es como si me diera vida, paz y chocolate que me da felicidad, nadie me lo había preguntado a eso

_oscea que a las bebidas le pones significados?

_no, es solo con esas dos, no dejo el negro de lado por ser triste porque también es elegante

_a ok entonces solo no puedo llevarte café sólo submarino

_si sólo eso, ahora si tengo que irme o me matan en mi casa

_seguro te están esperando

_sí y con ansías por el regalo, nos vemos

_nos vemos bella fue un gusto conocerte"

Era una conversación con edward y no cualquiera, sino la primera donde quedamos en ir a tomar ese submarino, donde fui feliz, donde conocí al hombre de mi vida. Llegue al hospital y estaba decidida iba a buscar a edward y pedirle perdón por lo tonta que fui al alejarlo de esa forma de mi vida, fui hasta el consultorio del doctor que me iba a atender, pero me dijeron que estaba hablando con su prometida y que ya llegaba, cuando llego el doctor no pude creer que fuese él, y encima era mi doctor lo que quería decir que se iba a casar edward se iba a casar

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. No lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día en que acepto su futuro, ness dice que lo ha visto durante las vacaciones, yo intente volver a la compañía, pero no recordaba nada y me cansaba no poder hacerlo, así que tome la decisión de tomarme unas vacaciones, pero ness no quería ir a otro lugar porque no quería separarse de edward, ni de esme ni de carlisle que son como sus papas, muchos días todos se iban a pasarla con ellos a su casa y yo me quedaba sola. Hoy tenía que volver al hospital para ver como siguen las costillas y la cabeza, ya estoy cansada, pero charly quiere que me haga los chequeos, no se da cuenta que no voy a recuperar la memoria, que siempre hago el intento y no puedo, cuando ellos se van yo busco álbumes de fotos, lugares, situaciones cosas que me hagan recordar, pero nada. Me fui al hospital y cuando iba de camino me vino como una imagen cuando pase por una pastelería, me pare a un lado de la calle, y las imágenes seguían

_disculpe se le olvido la billetera

_ay muchas gracias, estoy muy olvidadiza, gracias de verdad

_no de nada, me llamo edward mucho gusto

_encanta isabella, pero me dicen bella... ring, ring disculpa

_si está bien—

_hola mi amor cómo estás?

_bien mami, vas a llegar?

_si amor llevo un regalo para vos ya llego

_De verdad que regalo?

_a es sorpresa, cuando llegue te lo muestro dale?

_ok ma, entonces te espero, te quiero

_y yo te amo, nos vemos ya estoy por llegar. Perdón tenía que atender

_no hay problema tengo que volver al trabajo

_ok y yo ir a mi casa, de nuevo muchas gracias por la billetera

_disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero me gustaría invitarla a tomar un café si usted quiere

_mmm no va a ser posible

_perdón era un...

_no va a ser posible que sea un café, porque no me gusta, puede ser un submarino?

_claro un submarino entonces, puede ser acá o en otro lugar

_acá, pero más temprano de ser posible no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa

_si no hay problema

_ok entonces nos vemos—me estaba por ir y me llamo de nuevo

_bella

_Si?

_por que no te gusta el café?

_no sé supongo que es porque es negro, lo veo malo, triste, en cambio al submarino tiene leche que es como si me diera vida, paz y chocolate que me da felicidad, nadie me lo había preguntado a eso

_oscea que a las bebidas le pones significados?

_no, es solo con esas dos, no dejo el negro de lado por ser triste porque también es elegante

_a ok entonces solo no puedo llevarte café sólo submarino

_si sólo eso, ahora si tengo que irme o me matan en mi casa

_seguro te están esperando

_sí y con ansías por el regalo, nos vemos

_nos vemos bella fue un gusto conocerte"

Era una conversación con edward y no cualquiera, sino la primera donde quedamos en ir a tomar ese submarino, donde fui feliz, donde conocí al hombre de mi vida. Llegue al hospital y estaba decidida iba a buscar a edward y pedirle perdón por lo tonta que fui al alejarlo de esa forma de mi vida, fui hasta el consultorio del doctor que me iba a atender, pero me dijeron que estaba hablando con su prometida y que ya llegaba, cuando llego el doctor no pude creer que fuese él, y encima era mi doctor lo que quería decir que se iba a casar edward se iba a casar

_hola disculpe el retraso estaba hablando—cuando se dio la vuelta para verme se sorprendió y no dijo nada más

_estabas hablando con tu prometida

_hee yoo ee

_no hace falta que diga nada doctor, vine a que me haga el chequeo y nada más, necesito hacer más cosas que estar en un hospital

_si claro, voy empezar por la cabeza—se acercó hasta donde estaba y era tan lindo tenerlo así de cerca de nuevo, era hermoso, y lo había perdido por estúpida—bien la cabeza esta perfecta, la herida cicatrizo perfectamente, ahora vamos a ver las costillas—me levante la remera y cuando me toco sus manos eran perfectas, suaves, parecían plumas cuando me tocaba, era tan delicado. De la nada empezaron a venir imágenes de todos lados, era como que llovían las imágenes, de chica, mis papas, mis amigas, la escuela, la universidad, el padre de ness, cuando nació ness, rose, alice, jasper, la oficina, todo, era como si nunca se hubiese ido, mis recuerdos estaban ahí, mi memoria, había vuelto, era yo de nuevo isabella marie swan madre a los 17 años, y presidenta de swan company, yo había elegido como director de ese hospital al doctor que me estaba tocando, entonces que hacía revisándome?—bella estas bien, qué te pasa?

_puede terminar rápido quiero ver a mi hija y a mis amigas

_no puedo dejarte ir de esta forma estas pálida

_como queres que este cuando volví a acordarme de todo!

_te acordas? Recuperaste la memoria?

_si, me había resignado a no acordarme de nada, y de golpe aparecen como si nada

_bella eso es bueno

_por favor puedo irme, quiero ir a tomar algo, antes de ver a mi familia recuperarme del todo, unir mis ideas

_claro queres que te acompañe

_no, no creo que sea lo mejor

_cuando vas a dejar de pensar que es lo mejor y que no, déjate llevar como el día que nos conocimos cuando me dijiste que querías

_un submarino en vez de un café, ya sé que te dije edward me acuerdo de todo no hace falta que lo digas, pero no puedo salir con vos, no puedo mezclar las relaciones, yo te elegí como director de este hospital y no voy a salir a tomar nada con el director

_pues entonces vamos, yo no soy Jacob así que podemos ir—me di vuelta y él me estaba hablando en serio

_qué dijiste?

_lo que escuchaste, Jacob es el director, yo decidí no serlo, puede que hace años luche por eso, pero cuando te conocí y cuando conocí a nessie, mi vida cambio, me di cuenta que no quería pasar 24 horas dentro del hospital, yo quiero formar una familia con hijos, una esposa que me espere en casa, poder salir juntos de vacaciones, todo hacerlo en familia, y no pasar mi vida en un hospital, me gusta, pero mi felicidad es formar una familia

_que bueno te felicito entonces, por encontrar tu felicidad y por estar comprometido, ahora si me permitís tengo que irme

_bella, no me escuchaste?

_si y también escuche a tu secretaria decir que te vas a casar

_no me voy a casar o si, pero no como vos crees yo te lo puedo explicar

_no lo necesito—me fui del consultorio y me subí al auto, maneje sin saber dónde ir y cuando encontré un parque me quede pensando, en todo, había perdido a edward y lo merecía por ser tan terca.


	12. Chapter 12

Me fui a casa después de estar un largo rato en ese parque que había encontrado, cuando llegue a casa ness me estaba esperando levantada, pero es que alice no se da cuenta que a esta hora ness tendría que estar durmiendo

_ness amor que haces levantada?

_mejor dicho mamá que son estas horas de llegar, hace horas saliste del consultorio

_a bueno ahora vos sos la mamá

_no cambies de tema isabella

_ok, renesme recordé todo, y me sentía muy desorientada, eran muchas cosas juntas, por eso me fui, pensé un poco, reordene mis ideas y listo estoy acá, ahora señorita donde esta alice, y porque no está durmiendo

-la tía alice no está, se fue con los chicos

_qué? Alice había dicho que te iba cuidar

_y lo hizo, pero otra persona y le dijo que me iba a cuidar él

_a mí no me importa quién sea, si alice dijo algo lo tenía que cumplir, desde cuando ha dejado de hacerlo, ella siempre cumplió

_mamá, ella quería cuidarme, pero esa persona le insistió

_entonces donde esta esa persona? Que no la veo por ningún lado

_en mi habitación, nos habíamos ido a dormir, pero cuando escuche tu auto baje a ver como estabas

_ok señorita vamos a arriba para ver a esa persona que teóricamente te está cuidando y que no veo

_ya te dije ma, está durmiendo

_ok vamos igual—fuimos hasta la habitación de nessie y lo que vi cuando prendí la luz, me dejo totalmente sorprendida, edward estaba acá, durmiendo y se veía más hermoso y tierno que nunca, cuando prendí la luz para que se despertara, hablaba cosas sin sentidos

_si ness, vamos a jugar, acá hay un peluche

_edward

_ness no llega tu mamá todavía soy yo que estoy loco y la escucho, pero dormí que te aviso cuando llegue

_edward!—s e dio vuelta y me vio, sin saber que decir

_bella, yo estaba cuidándola y nos dormimos, pero

_ya sé, lo que no sé es que haces en mi casa

_necesitaba hablar con vos

_ya hablamos edward

_por favor déjame explicarte como sos las cosas

_ness edward y yo vamos a ir a hablar a mi habitación podes quedarte acá?

_si mami, pero me prometes arreglar las cosas

_no lo sé, hay que hablar, por favor no te acostes tarde

_no ma, juego un poquito y me voy a dormir

_ok amor te amo, buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos

_te quiero ma, te quiero ed—nos dio un beso a cada uno y se fue a jugar, le hice señas a edward para que me siguiera hasta mi habitación.

_bueno acá estamos podes hablar

_bella yo quiero explicarte como son las cosas

_te escucho, aunque no sé para qué, si vos no tenes que explicarme nada a mí

_bella yo, sé que escuchaste que mi secretaria decía que hablaba con mi prometida, pero fue un mal entendido de verdad créeme por favor

_edward no hay nada que creer, vos y yo no somos nada

_por que vos no queres, porque te reúsas a afrontar lo que te pasa, lo que sentís por mi

_no es eso

_si lo es, tenes miedo a que te lastime como lo hizo el padre de ness, pero yo no soy así, yo no te voy a dejar

_vos no sabes la historia

_no, no la sé y si no me la decís tampoco la voy a saber, bella quiero conocerte, que vos me conozcas a mí, por favor danos una oportunidad de conocernos

_edward

_sólo una salida, a tomar ese submarino que habíamos quedado para tomar, me la debes

_no podes, agarrarte de esa salida

_si, si puedo porque además me lo dijiste cuando estabas en el hospital, bella si sólo te acordabas de ness y de mi es por algo, sólo te pido una oportunidad de conocernos, me la das

_no lo sé, edward no sé

,...


	13. Chapter 13

_edward fue un día muy largo, podemos hablar después

_sólo si me prometes que vamos a hablar

_edward

_no, bella si no me lo prometes no me voy de tu habitación—esto me estaba volviendo loca, es más que obvio que quería hablar con él, pero estaba su tema de la prometida, no quería que me lastimara y aun que él diga que no es nada no lo creo, pero quiero hablar con él—me vas a dar esa oportunidad o me tengo que quedar acá—mm que se quedara me gustaba esa idea, pero no, bella se fuerte

_ok mañana hablamos ahora si me permitís quiero dormir

_bueno entonces mañana te paso a buscar

_no, edward te dije que vamos a hablar, pero no cuando

_como quieras, tu habitación parece cómoda—se sentó en el piso

_que pensas quedarte acá?

_y si no me vas a decir cuándo vamos a hablar

_está bien edward mañana hablamos, pero no en la mañana no, ness nunca se despierta temprano y tengo que tardarme mucho en levantarla, puede ser en la tarde…

_mejor te paso a buscar para que almorcemos juntos

_no puedo tengo una junta con tu hermano y con las chicas por temas de los hoteles

_ok entonces deja libre tu agenda para que cenemos

_edward no podes decirme lo que tengo que hacer

_ya te dije o hablamos o no me voy de acá

_ayyyy me cansas ok mañana cenamos y listo ahora por favor quiero dormir

_ok linda si me lo decís tan amorosamente

_ándate ya!

_voy a ver a ness

_está durmiendo

_parece que no conoces a tu hija, si no me saluda no se duerme, ella me ama igual que la madre, pero por lo menos la hija lo reconoce—agarre los almohadones de la cama y se los tire por la cabeza, se fue riéndose, y yo por fin me pude dar un baño tan relajante, estuve un largo rato, pensando en todo, por fin había vuelto a recuperar la memoria lo que teóricamente me dejaba estar con edward, pero él ahora estaba con una mujer y encima se iba a casar con ella, puf me enoje de solo pensarlo para que quería hablar con migo entonces si estaba con otra, que idiota salí de la ducha y me puse un hermosa pijama que alice había elegido en nuestra última salida diciendo que a mi antes si me gustaban, mentirosa nunca me gustaron, pero la verdad la última vez me divertí mucho con las chicas, salí a la habitación ya lista para acostarme, cuando edward de la nada entro, y cuando me vio se quedó viéndome como tonto sin decir nada

_qué queres? Encima por que no tocas la puerta antes de entrar—no dejaba de mirarme con cara de tonto – vas a decir algo

_eeeeeeee

_a bueno acaso eso es lo único que podes decir?

_es que te podes tapar? No puedo pensar mucho—me mire y ahí si me di cuenta como estaba vestida, agarre rápido una bata y me la puse, roja como un tomate, es que alice la mataba, estaba casi desnuda en frente de edward!

_listo

_bueno digamos que eso no tapa mucho

_no estoy para tus juegos edward

_ok venía a despedirme, y a decirte que mañana no volves a tu casa

_a no, no, no vos estás loco si pensas que voy a aceptar eso

_no estoy loco ni nada, ness acepto con la condición que después le traiga un regalo y yo como soy tan bueno acepte

_pero la que no acepta soy yo

_lastima, nos vemos mañana linda, a y ni se te ocurra hacer nada tonto, porque te puedo buscar y no te conviene—me acerque hasta estar muy cerca

_y vos te pensas que te tengo miedo cullen? Pues no

_vamos a ver swan

_idiota

_pero así me amas

_y quien te dijo que te amo

_no hace falta que me lo digan se te nota a lo lejos—lo mire muy mal, él solo reía, cuando me estaba por alejar me agarro del brazo me dio vuelta de nuevo y me dio un tremendo beso, que no correspondí, pero después de un rato que el insistía lo bese, no podía negarlo moría por ese beso desde que lo conocí en esa pastelería, desde que sentí ese beso que me hizo despertar del coma, quería besarlo y lo tenía acá, podía sentir lo suave que eran sus labios, lo dulce que es él, su aroma, su todo, nos estábamos dejando llevar, él me estaba acariciando la cintura y yo había enredado mis manos en su cuello, nos estábamos moviendo para mi cama, cuando me vino de golpe dos imágenes una de hoy en el hospital, y otra de hace tiempo

FLASH BACK

_james tengo la noticia más hermosa que darte

_que belli—me estaba acariciando la espalda con una mano y con la otra me estaba desprendiendo mi camisa

_james vamos a ser papas, estoy embarazada, sé que es muy rápido, pero es hermoso vamos a tener un bebe—su cara se descompuso y se alejó de mi

_que! Yo no voy a tener ningún hijo

_pero james

_no isabella, ese hijo no es mío, y si lo fuese tampoco lo quiero, yo a vos no te amo, sólo fuiste un pasatiempo, me saque las ganas de sacarte la virginidad y listo nada más, si seguí con vos es porque sos buena en la cama, pero no voy a hacerme cargo de esa cosa que llevas ahí

_es tu hijo james no podes decirle cosa

_no es nada mío, no lo quiero, si vos lo queres tener bueno, pero a mí no me metas, y cuando crezca decile que fuiste una cualquiera y no sabes quién es el padre

_lo único que le voy a decir es que no tiene padre, pero yo no soy una cualquiera

_como quieras, podemos tener sexo una última vez no te parece—idiota encima quiere eso, le pegue una cachetada y me fui corriendo

FIN FLASK BACK

FLASH BACK

_el doctor ya viene a atenderla está hablando con su prometida, puede esperarlo en su despacho

_ok gracias

FIN FLASH BACK

Me separe de edward todavía con la respiración sin controlar del todo

_bells perdón yo

_por favor edward necesito estar sola, mañana hablamos tranquilos

_pero estas bien? Tu cara

_si, sólo estoy cansada

_ok nos vemos mañana si necesitas algo me llamas si?

_si te llamo

_chau bells, y…

_y que?—se acercó me acaricio la mejilla, me dio un beso tierno y me susurro al oído

_te amo, desde que te conocí en la pastelería—y se fue como si nada, después de lo que me acaba de decir, yo me quede estática en el lugar sin saber qué hacer, me había dicho que me amaba, pero no quería sufrir y si algo salía mal, también esta ness y yo no quiero que sufra, ni yo tampoco quiero sufrir, todo lo de james, me dejo con miedo a volver a amar a alguien y sufrí mucho cuando me dejo, y me dijo todo eso. Sé que siento cosas por edward, pero tengo miedo


	14. Chapter 14

En la mañana me desperté hecha un mar de nervios, hoy iba a cenar con edward y encima no quería que volviera a casa, que tiene en mente?—me termine de prepar y baje para prepar el desayuno para nessie, hoy volvía a empezar las clases

_ness amor está el desayuno

_si ya voy

_no me hagas irte a buscar!

_no ma estoy en el jardín hace rato—me fije por la ventana de la cocina y si estaba ahí, salí a ver por qué estaba ahí

_ness amor, qué haces levantada siempre tardo horas en levantarte

_estaba pensando

_y en que pensaba mi nena hermosa?

_pensé que hoy día iba tener un papá, que edward nos iba a acompañar

_ness, edward trabaja

_ya sé, pero yo quería que él estuviese

_y que te parece si para recompensar que no esté hoy le decimos que pase un fin de semana con nosotras

_de verdad ma, pero vos no estabas enojada con él?

_bueno, pero por mi ángel hago todo

_está bien, entonces esta tarde lo llamo y le digo que pasemos un fin de semana juntos

_ok, pero ahora a desayunar—nos fuimos a desayunar las dos juntas por fin nunca podía hacerlo, ness no paraba de decir las cosas que podíamos hacer este fin de semana juntos, estaba más que feliz con la idea, espero que edward también, la abrigue un poco más y le hice un poco el pelo para atrás así no le molestaba tanto en clases nos fuimos a la escuela y cuando me estaba despidiendo de ness, escuchamos que el hombre más hermoso del mundo la llamaba

_ness!—nessie se dio vuelta y corrió a los brazos de edward mientras los dos reían y venían para donde yo estaba, me saludo con un beso en la comisura de los labios y se reía, es un tramposo—hola bells

_hola, qué haces acá?

_vine a desearle suerte en su primer día a mi princesa

_a—acaso no sabes qué decir bella? Y qué queres que diga si ayer me vio casi sin nada de ropa, y nos besamos de esa forma que me vuelve loca, ok no más pensamientos

_ma estas bien te pusiste roja?

_si ness

_ed, mamá dijo que pasemos los tres juntos un fin de semana

_ness lo dije por si no venía a la escuela, pero ya está acá

_ma

_me parece genial, pero no quiero que sea en nuestras casas, yo sé de un lugar que te va a encantar ness, nos vamos a divertir y mucho

_edward

_shh, usted solo prepárele el equipaje a esta hermosa damisela, y para usted claro bella dama, que yo me encargo de organizar el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas

_siiii! Te quiero ed sos el mejor

_y vos la más hermosa de todas las princesas

hola nessie—nos dimos vuelta y era una nena bien linda también

_hola kim, te presento a mi mamá bella y él es edward mi…- ness se puso triste y edward también lo noto así que le dijo

_yo soy edward su papá—las dos nos quedamos sorprendidas y edward saludo a la nena con un beso

_que bueno conocer a los papas de nessie

_kim podes ir a mi casa si queres mi mamá va a estar en la tarde y en la noche se va con edward

_le decís edward a tu papá?

_es que no se acostumbra, como nosotros nos llamamos por lo nombres es un juego llamarnos así

_a bueno, tendría que decirle a mi abuela si me deja

_ok después nos decís entonces, ness amor, acordate que te vengo a buscar yo, tía alice después llega con los chicos

_ok ma, no sabes kim te vas a divertir un montón, todos los chicos son los mejores

_entonces vamos a decirle a mi abuela ahora—nos saludaron con un beso y se fueron a decirle algo a una señora y después entraron a la escuela

_así que fin de semana juntos no?

_lo hago por nessie

_aha ahora se llama hacerlo por nessie

_no molesten masen

_puedo decirte que estas hermosa swan—me di vuelta y no tendría que haberlo hecho estábamos a centímetros de besarnos

_podes dejar de mentir cuando quieras nessie ya no está acá

_y quién lo hace por ella?

_a gracias por decir que sos su papá, pero creo que eso la confunde más

_no lo hice por hacerlo, es lo que siento desde que la conocí y desde que supe que vos tenías una hija, quería ser el padre de ella

_edward

_bella, vos crees que yo miento, pero no es así, te amo y lo sabes, quiero que formemos una familia los tres

_tengo que irme no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo y todavía tengo que irme a cambiar

_queres que te ayude?

_tonto

_pero te gusto así o no?

_si me gustas así—se rió de esa forma tan hermosa y sexy, y ahora la que lo beso fui yo, me acerque despacio, y lo bese lento, pero después pase mis manos por su pelo y profundice el beso, que él hace rato había correspondido, y así como si nada me separe con una sonrisa en la cara—eso te pasa por dejarme e irte como si nada con lo que me acabas de decir—nos reímos juntos y después sin dejar que dijera nada me fui al auto para irme a mi casa y cambiarme


	15. Chapter 15

legue al trabajo y ya las chicas estaban esperándome

_hola bells como amaneciste?

_perfecto

_y a que se debe que sea un perfecto amanecer?

_a que ayer me acorde de todo

_que? Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy que buenoooooooo

_alice no grites tanto que ahora lo que me falta es quedarme sorda

_es que amiga volviste—y se me tiro encima para abrazarme

_y no puedo abrazar—rose se tiro encima también así que estábamos las tres yo sentada en mi silla y ellas abrazándome como las locas que son, y emmett entro a la oficina viendo sorprendido por la imagen y después sonriendo, cuando reía se parecía mucho a edward

_hola hermosuras cómo andan?

_re bien osito sabes qué? Bella recupero la memoria

_de verdad que bueno!—y corrió a abrazarme también

_em, no puedo respirar

_a perdón—y me soltó, menos mal casi me deja sin aire—que bueno ahora el tonto de mi hermano puede estar con la mujer de su vida

_emmett nadie dijo que iban a estar juntos, pero pensándolo bien, ayer edward me saco corriendo de tu casa para quedarse solo con ness así podía hablar con vos, qué paso?

_nada

_isabella

_ok solo hablamos y prácticamente me obligo a cenar con él esta noche

_hay que bueno, entonces hay que terminar temprano para arreglarte

_alice te olvidas que recupere la memoria y que a mí no me gustan esas cosas

_a tenes razón, pero la situación lo amerita o no chicos?

_es verdad bells tenes que estar hermosa

_si me permiten decir algo, bella es hermosa, y mi hermano la amo incluso toda desastrosa como cuando estaba en el hospital así que no creo que haga mucha falta arreglarla

_emmett cullen cierra esa boca!

_ok osita solo decía

_gracias em tenes razón si a él le gustaba estando en el hospital no hace falta arreglarme mucho

_ni se te ocurra isabella, nos queres ver triste? Hace mucho esperamos ver como salís con edward el hombre perfecto y ahora…

_ok, ok alice está bien me pueden arreglar

_Siiii lo logramos rose

_somos las mejores

_bueno ahora si podemos hacer lo que tenemos que hacer oscea trabajar?

_si jefa empecemos—nos pusimos a trabajar, a ver cómo iban las gráficas de ganancias con los hoteles y la verdad iban perfectas, la cadena de hoteles no dejaba de crecer y estábamos pensando en abrir dos más uno en Europa y otro en el caribe, pero había que pensarlo bien, querer era una cosa y poder otra, se necesitaban muchas cosas y mucho esfuerzo, pero como van las cosas creo que podemos hacerlo, después de mucho trabajo se hizo la hora de irnos

_bueno chicas yo busco a ness y nos vemos en casa

_ok belli te esperamos con todo listo

_ok—y se me ocurrió preguntarle a emmett sobre la prometida de edward—em vos que sabes sobre la prometida de tu hermano?

_prometida ja todavía se cree que es su prometida

_que?

_bells edward está más solo que cualquiera se iba a casar, pero termino esa historia, pero mejor pregúntale a él, no puedo andar diciendo sus cosas, pero tranquila él te ama a vos, vos y nessie son lo más importante para él desde que las conoció

_gracias em, por decirme

_de nada y espero que desde mañana seas mi cuñadita

_no sé, pero puedo asegurarte que yo también quiero ser tu cuñada

_vamos a ser los mejores cuñados del mundo—y me abrazo bien fuerte. Me fui a buscar a nessie a la escuela y cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme

_hola ma

_hola mi ángel como estuvo tu primer día?

_súper no sabes, hay un montón de chicos nuevos y muchas chicas también

_que lindo amor, me alegro que te haya ido bien

_ma, kim viene con nosotras su abuela la dejo ir

_ok amor vamos entonces—nos subimos al auto y las chicas hablaban re contentas, hasta que llegamos a la casa y kim se puso triste, yo le dije a ness que fuese con las chicas que ya la esperaban y me quede hablando con kim—kim estas bien?

_si, lo que pasa es que veo todo esto, tu casa, tu auto, y veo que nessie es feliz y yo solo tengo a mi abuela que ya está muy enferma, yo no tengo papas

_kim, sé que sos chiquita, pero ness no la paso bien este último tiempo

_no?

_no, yo tuve un accidente el último día de clases de ella, y por dos meses perdí la memoria, no me acordaba de nada, y ella tuvo que ser fuerte, y además tampoco tiene papá

_lo sé, me dijo que edward es como su papá, pero no lo es

_no, él la adora a nessie, pero no es su papá de verdad es de corazón por que la ama—y era verdad edward desde que la conoció la ama incluso desde antes que yo despertara ya se llevaban bien, oscea que no era una fachada

_lo que más triste me pone es ver que son una familia, me gustaría tener una igual, y podes hacer viajes como los que ustedes van a hacer este fin de semana

_hagamos una cosa, queres venir con nosotras? A ness le va a encantar que vengas se van a divertir mucho

_de verdad puedo ir?

_si tu abuela te deja entonces vamos todas juntas

_gracias bella

_de nada, ahora vamos adentro así jugas con ness—nos fuimos adentro y kim saludo a las chicas y se pusieron a tomar la leche todas juntas mientras yo me bañaba, cuando salí ya todas estaban esperándome, menos mal que salí con una bata puesta sino, las nenas se morían con lo que tenía puesto, debajo ropa que alice me obligo a ponerme antes de que entrara a bañarme

_lista ahora me van a torturar o no?

_si belli pero no es tortura es para que estés más hermosa para edward

_es verdad ma, él es hermoso, vos también, pero como dice la tía alice no hay nada más lindo que ver a un hombre cuando se le cae la baba por una mujer—todas nos reímos sí, eso solo podía decirlo alice. Después de bastante tiempo entre maquillaje y cosas estuve lista y todas bajaron cuando tocaron el timbre para que yo pudiera terminar de arreglarme y ponerme perfume. Cuando baje pensé que iba a estar edward, pero en vez de eso me encontré con que las chicas estaban afuera viendo a un carruaje con su chofer

_buenas noches señorita, el señor edward me mando a buscarla, soy Peter y es un placer ser su chofer

_gracias

_cuando quiera podemos irnos

_ok nos vemos chicas y cuiden de están dos mujeres grandes que son peor que bebes

_hey si somos unos ángeles

_aha, ness, kim no se duerman tarde que mañana tienen escuela ok

_si ma

_si bella, suerte

_gracias, nos vemos—nos fuimos con Peter que me dio una recorrida por las partes más lindas de Hollywood que es por donde vivimos y después me llevo hasta una hermosa cabaña en medio de las montañas de Hollywood, Peter me ayudo a bajar y me acompaño hasta la puerta, pero no entro, cuando entre y vi el lugar no lo podía creer era hermoso y muy romántico, perfecto


	16. Chapter 16

_espero que te guste—me di vuelta y ví a un hombre más que hermosa, estaba tan perfecto con su pelo despeinada y se aire tan sexy me quería tirar encima de él ahora, pero tenía que ser dama jajá, dama con estos pensamientos

_me encanta es hermoso

_no diría eso, si vos estas cerca, estas hermosa bella

_gracias, fue con ayuda de las chicas

_puede que ellas ayuden a arreglarte, pero vos si toda la pintura y la ropa ya sos hermosa—me puse más que roja, podía sentirlo en mis mejillas, y él se acercó para acariciarlas y darme un dulce y tierno beso en los labios—pasamos a cenar bella dama?

_me encantaría—me ayudo a sentarme y después él, lleno nuestras copas con champagne y levanto la suya para que brindáramos

_brindo por que la mujer más hermosa acepto cenar con migo, y porque doy gracias de haberla conocido a ella, y a mi hermosa nessie, que son las personas más importantes para mi

_yo brindo por haber conocido al doctor que me salvo

_si es por eso, entonces usted también lo hizo

_quiero saber

_sobre qué?

_sobre que te salve

_ok estas dispuesta a escucharme?

_a eso vinimos o no?

_sólo a eso—y me miro pícaramente

_ok eso se puede ver

_mejor así, bueno empecemos por que mi apellido es masen y no cullen, mis papas cuando yo nací estaban distanciados y mi mamá me puso su apellido y no cullen porque así lo quería, y nunca más lo cambiaron, claro que en los registros sale, que yo soy hijo de carlisle, pero lo dejaron así, y a mí no me molesta, porque yo sé, que soy un cullen masen, estudie mucho, porque me gusta, la pediatría la estudie porque amo los chicos, son mi devoción, y la neurología porque me fascina la el cerebro humano todas las cosas que puede hacer algo tan pequeño y que sin él, no somos nada, solo un cuerpo y un corazón

_en eso tenes razón y que más

_quise ser el director del hospital por mi familia, era lo que más querían a emmett en la presidencia de las empresas y a mí como director del hospital, por mucho tiempo yo también lo quise así, pero cuando te conocí, eso cambio y para bien, mis prioridades fueron otras, mi vida ya no giraba en torno al hospital si no a tu alrededor, quería conocerte, quería formar una familia con vos, desde ese momento mi vida fue estar casados y tener hijos, y cuando conocí a ness, fui el hombre más feliz de todos, ella lleno lo que faltaba, jamás le resto nada todo lo contrario le sumo, las dos juntas me llenan de felicidad, esa felicidad que creí perder cuando mi prometida me engaño con otro en nuestra propia casa a dos semanas de casarnos

_de verdad?

_si, ese día llegue más temprano cosa raro en mí, por que como estaba haciendo horas extras por la dirección y eso, me quedaba más, pero ese día quería que cenáramos juntos como una pareja normal, y cuando llegue a la habitación lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de dos personas, entre y vi a tanya en nuestra cama con un enfermero del hospital, creí que mi mundo se terminaba ahí en ese instante, sólo seguí por mi familia, hasta que dos semanas después te conocí en esa pastelería, vi a un ángel, pero cuando escuche que hablabas con alguien pensaba que era tu novio y encima lo amabas, ya sabía yo que no podía un ángel estar solo, pero igual saque fuerzas y te invite a tomar un café, cuando me dijiste que si, pensé que explotaba de la felicidad, y después tu accidente, me desespere, Jacob quiso sacarme para que no hiciera nada, no podía mezclar los sentimientos, pero creo que eso ayudo si no te hubiese amado como lo hacía, te hubieran dejado morir

_me amabas desde el principio?

_ya te lo dije te amé desde que te vi en la pastelería, y nunca me pude olvidar de vos, ni siquiera cuando me alejaste, sabía por qué lo hacías, pero no podía estar sin vos, y como soy tan insistidor acá estoy, cenando con la hermosa mujer que conocí hace dos meses, ahora señorita me va a contar su historia?

_me parece que se lo debo doctor, bueno vos ya conoces a charly y renne son hermosos, alocados, pero los amo así, viven de viajes, dicen que quieren vivir toda su vida de luna de miel, que ellos ya trabajaron mucho, de chica fui más que feliz me dieron todo lo que quise, y yo a cambio era la mejor alumna de todas, con alice y rose nos conocimos en el jardín y desde ahí no nos separamos, a los 17 años entre a la universidad a estudiar administración de empresas apenas llegue, conocí a un chico rubio, ojos celestes, era hermoso—edward puso una cara fea y seguí—lo choque como siempre por despistada, y después no supe nada de él hasta que una semana después estaba tomando un submarino y él se sentó conmigo para hablar, nos hicimos amigos y después de una semana me pidió ser su novia, yo acepte gustosa, era el hombre perfecto según creía yo, mi familia nunca lo conoció por que estaban de viaje, a alice y a rose nunca les gusto, por eso me empecé a separar de ellas, al mes de estar de novios me entere que estaba embarazada, el me grito y dijo que ness no era de él, que cuando ness me preguntara por él le dijera que yo era una cualquiera y no sabía quién era su papá, pero antes de irse me dijo que si quería tener sexo con él una vez más, que era lo único que le gustaba de mí, y que él había estado con migo solo para sacarse las ganas de quitarme la virginidad

_es una mierda! Lo voy a matar te juro que lo voy a matar—edward estaba levantado caminando por todos lados, así que me pare y le agarre la mano, él se quedó viéndolas y la acaricio, yo hice lo mismo, pero con su mejilla, y él solo cerro los ojos—no sabes lo hermoso que se sienten tus caricias

_vení sentarte ninguno termino sus historias

_ok perdón, no puedo controlarme

_tranquilo—nos sentamos de nuevo y volví a hablar—después que me fui, me fui a sentar a un parque sola, llore como nunca, me había dejado el hombre que yo supuestamente amaba, pero jamás odie a mi nessie, ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, nunca fui más feliz que cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, ella me dio todo, y cerro todas las heridas que habían en mi corazón, fue mi compañía por 9 meses, me conoció a la perfección y yo a ella, ness fue mi motor para seguir sin él, fue la que me ayudo en todo momento cuando creía que no iba a poder con la carrera, por eso para mí es mi ángel guardián porque me protegió y me cuido de todo en la vida, sin mi ness no podría ser feliz

_es lo mismo que pienso de ustedes dos, me devolvieron las ganas de vivir, de soñar y de ser feliz, pero por favor seguí

_las chicas me encontraron en el parque y me preguntaron por qué estaba así, solo les mostré la ecografía y lo entendieron, les conté lo de él, y también se pusieron como vos, jamás me juzgaron por nada, estuvieron ahí siempre y amaron a mi bebe desde que lo supieron, me ayudaron a decirle a charly, las tres creímos que me iba a matar, pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarme por mucho tiempo y después le dio un beso y abrazo mi pansa, nadie se esperó eso, pero desde ese día charly nos protegió de todo, nunca me dijo nada, ni me pregunto por nada, solo me acompaño, y cada día que lloraba por sus palabras no por mi si no por nessie, ahí estaba charly, para abrazarme y abrazar a ness, él fue quien estuvo conmigo en la sala de parto, pero todo se complicó y a ness solo la pude cargar unos segundos y se la llevaron por que no podía respirar, la tuvieron una semana en observación y recién ahí me la pude llevar, estuvo mal nunca me despegue de ella, sólo una hora para ir hasta un lugar donde hacían tatuajes y me hice uno donde decía su nombre y volví, pensé que la perdía los dos primeros días fueron los peores yo estaba recuperándome y casi no la podía ver, y cuando lo hacía veía y a mi hermosa bebe llena de cables, pero le pedí que por favor luchara, que viviera porque si ella no vivía entonces yo tampoco, y como si me escuchara, en ese momento empezó a respirar de apoco por ella sola, y se recuperó como si nada

_es fuerte como su mamá y tampoco se quería separar de vos

_ni yo de ella

_alguna vez volviste a ver al padre de nessie?

_no nunca y tampoco quiero hacerlo, nessie es mi hija y de nadie más

_te entiendo, pero ahora tiene un padre

_edward no quiero que se ilusione

_perdón señorita, pero cuando usted me hecho de su lado yo seguí ocupando el lugar de padre, no porque usted me alejara yo lo iba a hacer

_bueno ahora quiero que termines de explicarme lo de tu prometida

_a eso

_si eso

_cuando me alejaste tanya aprovecho para volver al ataque por así decirlo, yo estaba mal, pero tampoco para tanto, me insistía y yo la alejaba, después de muchos malestares con mi familia por ella, le grite en el medio del hospital, pero ella en vez de enojarse me beso, y mi secretaria nos vio y les dijo a todos que nos habíamos arreglado de nuevo, yo decía que no era verdad, pero tanya se encargó de decir que si lo era, así que todos pensaron que sí, y por eso te dijo que estaba hablando con mi prometida, pero en vez de hablar, le grite mucho y no me comporte como el caballero que soy

_bueno a veces hace falta que se les grite un poco a las personas para que entiendan

_sí parece que si, como a una bella dama que estoy viendo, que tuve que hacer mucho para que me escuchara nada más

_y bueno es mejor hacerse rogar—nos reímos y se levantó para quedar enfrente de mí de rodillas

_mi bella dama, quisiera pedirte que fueras mi esposa, pero sé que vas a salir corriendo por esa puerta y me vas a dejar, pero por lo menos quiero pedirte si queres ser mi novia y además regalarte esta cadenita que dice todo lo que siento por vos. Queres ser mi novia y más adelante ser mi esposa?...

CHICAS PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, TERMINE DE ESCRIBIR MI LIBRO, (MI PROPIO LIBRO) Y HE ESTADO BUSCANDO EDITORIALES Y ESAS COSAS, ENTONCES ME TOME UN DESCANSO DE TRES DÍAS, PERO YA ESTOY ACÁ Y LES DEJE MUCHOS CAP, Y MAÑANA O MÁS TARDE SUBO MÁS.

SI QUIEREN PASARSE A VER MI OTRA HISTORIA, SE LLAMA TU LOCURA ME DEFRAUDO, EN UN RATITO SUBO CAP ACTUALIZADOS DE ESA HISTORIA.

BESOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME BIBI


	17. Chapter 17

_mm tendría que pensarlo—a edward le cambio la cara, yo me reía—si tonto obvio que quiero ser tu novia—me alzo y me dio vueltas en el aire

_te amo no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo, te amo

_me vas a marear

_ups perdón eso es lo que me haces me vuelvo loco

_a mí me encanta tu locura—se acercó hasta mis labios y los beso tan tiernos, amaba cuando se ponía así de tierno y dulce

_ahora mi hermosa dama, si usted quiere podemos irnos

_no dijiste que no volvíamos?

_bueno, pero era para hacerte enojar, aunque si aceptaste no volver es porque te queres quedar conmigo—me puse roja, de verdad quería quedarme con él, pero hacía años que no estaba con un hombre, no sabía si le gustaba de esa forma, había tenido una hija, aunque debo decir, que eso ayudó mucho más, pero igual me sentía un poco insegura, él solo acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un dulce beso, que empezó tierno y lento, pero después yo lo profundice llevando mis brazos a su cuello, él empezó a caminar hasta la habitación, en el camino le fui sacando su saco y su remera, mientras él me bajaba el cierre del vestido, cuando llegamos a la habitación me termino de sacar el vestido y me vio la ropa que tenía abajo y se quedó con la boca abierta

_es idea de alice—le dije más que roja

_y no me equivocaría si digo que la de ayer también

_no, no te equivocas

_entonces hace acordar que le agradezca

_tonto—volvió a besarme, pero esta vez más deseoso, acariciaba mis costados y yo le saque el pantalón como pude, me acostó en la cama, y me termino de desvestir, me miro todo el cuerpo y después los ojos

_perfecta, no hay más palabras que la perfección – nos volvimos a besar y así seguimos toda la noche, nos amamos, porque eso es lo que hicimos, el amor, ahora me doy cuenta que con james nunca hice el amor, como con edward, él tenía razón solo fue sexo y con edward hice el amor toda la noche, nos quedamos dormidos, y cuando me desperté en la mañana con la luz del sol, edward seguía durmiendo, me vestí con un vestido claro, gracias que alice le había dado ropa a edward para que pudiese cambiarme, hice lo que nunca hice, me subí encima de él para despertarlo—mm que hermosa manera de despertar

_si queres todo los días pueden ser igual

_me encantaría quiero estar toda la vida con vos

_entonces por qué solo me dijiste que seamos novios

_que?

_nada no dije nada—me baje de encima de él—y me fui corriendo

_isabella vení acá!

_no!—me agarro de la cintura y me dio vueltas, los dos reíamos me encantaba estar así con edward, y yo también quería estar así con ella

_que acabas de decir?

_nada ed, déjalo así

_ok, por ahora, pero este fin de semana no te salvas

_y tampoco quiero salvarme—me beso como siempre lo hacía

_te amo lo sabías

_si, pero me encanta que me lo digas

_te amo, te amo, te amo y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo te amo—me volvió a besar y de nuevo nos fuimos hasta la habitación, me parece que este hombre no se cansaba nunca y lo amo así, porque yo también espere estar así con él, cuando nuestras respiraciones llame a alice para ver cómo estaba ness

_hola amiga cómo estas como estuvo toda la noche?

_alice, estoy bien, la noche toda perfecta—mire a edward y los dos reímos y nos besamos—pero quiero que me digas como están ness y kim?

_amiga ya las lleve a la escuela, no querían levantarse por que anoche jugamos hasta tarde

_Alice dije que no hasta tarde

_bueno, es que estábamos disfrutando tanto

_ok la pasaron bien entonces?

_si amiga, pero creo que no tanto como vos, quiero que en el almuerzo nos juntemos las tres y nos contas todo

_ok amiga, en almuerzo nos vemos

_ok te quiero amiga

_y yo a vos gracias por cuidar a las chicas

_sabes que amo hacerlo, nos vemos más tarde

_y cómo están?

_muy bien, sabes que le dije que si quería ir con nosotros de viaje

_y qué te dijo?

_tiene que ver si la abuela la deja, creo que tendríamos que hablar nosotros también

_me parece, me encantaría que viniera con nosotros

_encerio?

_si no te dije que amo a los niños

_si, me lo dijiste

_y cuantos bebes queres que tengamos?

_que?

_que no me digas que vos no queres?

_quiero casarme antes

_bella no juegues con migo, sabes que lo que más quiero es casarme, y si no lo hago es por vos

_ya lo sé

_entonces

_entonces nada, vamos que tengo que almorzar con las chicas

_te enojaste?

_no por?

_no sabes lo que te espera en el viaje

_si vos decís—corrí hasta el baño y él me siguió nos bañamos juntos y después desayunamos, me llevo hasta la compañía y después se fue al hospital, me pase toda la mañana o el resto de la mañana por que la mitad de la mañana la pasamos en la cabaña


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo nos juntamos con las chicas en un hermoso restaurant al que siempre solíamos ir antes de mi accidente, que lindo es poder recordar toda mi vida de nuevo. Las encontré charlando muy animadamente, desde cuando estas chicas no me pasan a buscar para ir a almorzar? _hola chicas

_hola bellita linda, cómo andas?

_bien

_bien o más que bien?

_hay bueno chicas, perfecto, bien, hace mucho que no estaba tan bien!

_que bueno amiga ya era hora

_bells linda dejemos no de tonteras y sentate y habla

_ok, ok rose. Fue perfecto, ustedes vieron me llevo en ese carruaje hermoso, después pasee por todo los ángeles, llegamos a una cabaña hermosa, toda decorada por él con pétalos de rosas, perfecta, cenamos, y me dijo si quería ser su novia, aunque él quería preguntarme si me quería casar con él, sólo que no me lo pregunto por respeto a mí, porque sabía que le iba a decir que no

_le ibas a decir que no? Bella estás loca sabías

_chicas, estoy confundida, es decir quiero estar con él para siempre, pero no sé no quiero salir lastimada, me pasan muchas cosas con él, y no quiero arruinarlo de verdad, para mi perderlo sería lo horrible, creo que jamás, me podría recuperar

_que decís?

_con james, salí adelante porque estaba ness de por medio, pero ahora no podría

_te entendemos bells, sé lo que queres decir, creo que los cullen masen nos hacen lo mismo a todas, pero por eso mismo " no casarte" sería un error, el más grande, creo que este viaje sería lo mejor para ustedes para su relación

_rose tiene razón bells, mañana mismo nos ponemos en campaña para arreglarte, vas a quedar hermosa, bueno más de lo que ya estas, porque creo que la noche de anoche te dejo mucho más hermosa

_que decís alice?

_es verdad, te devolvió la sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que hace tanto no tenías, sólo cuando nació nessie apareció, pero sólo lo tenes cuando ves a ella, pero después desaparece y ahora lo tenes todo el tiempo

_creo que se de lo que hablan, desde que conocí a edward eso cambio y para bien, ese día en la pastelería supe que él me había como hipnotizado por completo, y que quería que formara parte de mi vida, y después ese accidente, él fue el que me pudo despertar, y sentí lo mismo cuando lo vi, por primera vez, puede que no me acordara quien era, pero antes tampoco lo sabía e igual me enamore desde un principio sin saber quién era, sin saber su pasado nada, y lo mismo paso cuando lo vi en el hospital, me enamore de él sin saber quién era

_que hermoso es saber que siempre estuviste enamorada de mi—me di vuelta y estaba ahí tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre con esa sonrisa sexy y tierna

_hola ed, no sabía que estabas, mis lindas y queridas amigas no me dijeron que estabas escuchando lo que decía

_si ya sé, se los pedí yo

_a y ellas tan buenas te hicieron caso

_no te vas a enojar con ellas o no?

_no, no ahora—me levante y le di un tierno beso, que él quizo seguir, pero yo como venganza lo corte, me hizo un lindo pucherito, pero no importo, aunque así me lo quería comer a besos—que haces acá, no tendrías que estar en el hospital?

_si pero decidí salir a almorzar con mi novia

_y como sabías que estaba acá?—se sonrio un poco y no dijo nada—deja ya sé cómo sabías—se sentó a comer con nosotras de lo más divertido y tenía tanta confianza con las chicas, se nota que ellas lo siguieron viendo estos dos meses que yo me aleje de él, volvimos a irnos cada uno a sus respectivos trabajos y después me fui a buscar a ness al colegio, ahora quería ser una madre mucho más presente que antes, irla a buscar, dejarla, jugar más tiempo, ella nunca me recrimino nada, y tampoco era que nunca estaba con ella. Llegue al colegio de ness, y como siempre salto para que la abrazara, era lindo que no le diera vergüenza las muestras de afecto

_hola preciosa cómo estuvo tu día?

_súper

-me alegro, hola kim, cómo estás?

_bien gracias por preguntar bella

_y que han hecho hoy?

_no sabes ma tuvimos un examen sorpresa y lo tuvimos que hacer de dos y nos sacamos un 10

_que bueno amor las felicito se merecen un premio por eso, vamos a ir a cenar donde quieran

_si!

_y adonde quieren ir?

_yo no puedo, no le he dicho a mi abuela, y tampoco podría pagarlo—mi vida tan linda

_yo no he dicho que fuesen a pagar ustedes, si es un premio es porque se lo ganaron ok? Además lo de tu abuela se resuelve, podríamos ir ahora te cambias el uniforme, te arreglamos y mientras vos haces eso yo hablo con tu abuela para ver si te deja ir de viaje con nosotros

_si ma, yo quiero que valla con ustedes va a ser divertido, pero con kim mucho más

_ok entonces no se diga más, vamos a buscar a tu abuela

_no vino, mi abuela no viene a buscarme, trabaja todo el día solo me puede traer, y a veces

_y quién te viene a buscar?

_nadie me voy caminando—de verdad pasaba todo esto la pobre nena, como alguien podía dejar así de sola a una nena tan hermosa

_ok entonces vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde—hubo un carraspeo y ness salto a los brazos de alguien, no hizo falta darme vuelta para saber quién era, con los gritos de nessie no hacía falta

_ed, ed! Te extrañe mucho, me gusta que salgas con mama, pero no quería una canción por teléfono como anoche

_bueno preciosa, ya sabes tenía que enamorar de nuevo a mamá

_la llamaste en la noche?—asintió y tuve que preguntarle nunca lo escuche hablar con ella—cuando?

_cuando dormías, la llame le cante un poco y ya después me dormí

_a bueno, ustedes nunca me cuentan nada

_a donde iban sin mí? Hermosas princesas y reina claro

_a la casa de mi abuela para ver si puedo ir de viaje, con ustedes y si puedo ir a cenar con ellas porque tuvimos un 10 en un examen sorpresa y bella nos quiere dar un premio y vamos a ir a cenar a fuera

_a y no pensabas invitarme? Que feo isabella swan

_nunca dije que no te fuese a invitar recién estábamos arreglando

_ok te perdono si me das un beso, que desde que llegue ni uno solo me has dado—me acerque a él, y él bajo a ness, que todavía tenía en los brazos, estaba cerca, pero parece que estaba desesperado por un beso porque me agarro de la cintura para acercarme rápido y me dio un beso eso de los que te dejan sin aliento, pero este hombre no se daba cuenta que estábamos con público? Cuando me separe las chicas se reían y él descarado también. Nos fuimos en el auto hasta la casa de kim, él muy seguro de que lo iba a llevar dejo su auto en el hospital, a no lo había dicho mi auto se lo habían llevado las chicas en la mañana para que yo lo pudiese tener cuando saliera del trabajo.

Llegamos a la casa, una casa humilde, entonces por qué iba a una escuela paga y que la verdad era bastante cara para personas que vivían en esta parte de los ángeles, entramos y kim dejo sus cosas y se fue a bañar mientras esperábamos que llegara su abuela, oscea que tampoco estaba cuando ella llegaba a la casa. Después de un rato que ness se había ido a la habitación de kim, mientras ella se bañaba, con edward nos habíamos quedado en el living y como todo hombre no se podía contener de tocarme, pero es que todavía le quedan ganas con la noche de anoche, pero ok tengo que reconocerlo, yo también tengo ganas de estar con él de nuevo, creo que desde ahora me declaro adicta a estar con él de cualquier forma.

_mm en que pensas que no me das unos lindos besos?

_en realidad, pienso en anoche, ahora y que decidí que quiero estar de todas las formas con vos

_mm eso me parece bien, porque este fin de semana no sabes lo que te espera

_a si?

_aha, te tenes que prepar porque va a ser perfecto, en familia, pero en las noches solos vos y yo, sin nada ni nadie que nos interrumpa ok?

_me parece perfecto señor masen—nos volvimos a besar y tuvimos que separarnos por que escuchamos que alguien veía entrando. Llego al living y nos miró raro, claro no nos conocía y estábamos en su casa

_buenas tardes ustedes quienes son?


	19. Chapter 19

_buenas tardes nosotros somos edward masen e isabella swan los padres de renesme swan—lo mire sorprendida, pero lo deje pasar no iba a decir nada frente a la señora, pero me gustaba y mucho que dijera que era el padre de ness

_a hola, kim les dio un problema anoche, ella es buena, pero es una niña claro

_no, no señora, ella es una nena hermosa y encantadora, hoy día tuvieron un examen sorpresa y bueno quería llevarlas a cenar por que aprobaron

_señorita yo no tengo plata para eso, usted vera donde vivo yo

_ya lo sé, pero no vine a pedirle plata ni nada de eso, sólo vine para ver si la dejaba ir con nosotros nada más

_no me sentiría bien

_yo sé, eso, pero no quiero que la plata la impida dejar ser feliz a kim, a mí me encanta estar con ella, y mi hija es más que feliz con kim, son muy buenas amigas

_o hermanas—apareció de la nada ness con kim sonriendo de lo más lindo—buenas tardes señora, soy renesme swan, pero dígame nessie, o ness, y por favor se lo pido nos deja y a cenar y que ella pueda ir de viaje con nosotros

_viaje?

_ness todavía no llegaba a esa parte

_perdón ma

_está bien amor, bueno como dijo ness, queremos también preguntarle si la dejaría viajar con nosotros 3, no sé dónde porque de eso se encarga edward es una sorpresa, pero nos encantaría que fuese

_es muy lindo que la quieran llevar, pero ya le dije

_señora…

_Carmen

_bueno Carmen mire, yo entiendo su postura, pero para nosotros no es un problema, ni nada y queremos que ella venga

_kim vos que queres?

_yo quiero ir abuela, pero si vos no queres está bien

_no, amor si vos queres entonces anda con los señores

_de verdad abuela?

_si kim, anda y disfruta lo que más puedas—corrió y se tiro a los brazos de su abuela

_gracias, abue gracias

_de nada, y ahora vallan así cenan

_no quiere ir con nosotros Carmen?

_no gracias querido es muy lindo de tu parte invitarme, pero estoy cansada, voy a ir a dormir, nos vemos en la noche kim

_ok abue, que descansen—nos fuimos al restaurant en silencio por parte mía y de edward, las chicas no dejaban de hablar, con edward nos mirábamos y sabíamos que queríamos hablar, no me gustaba como se veía Carmen, se veía muy enferma y cansada. Llegamos y pedimos mesa las chicas se fueron a jugar al pelotero que había y por fin nos quedamos solo con edward

_pensas lo mismo que yo no, amor?

_si ed, Carmen se ve muy enferma y cansada

_si, no pude evitar verla, y podría asegurarte que no le queda mucho de vida

_amor!

_bella, soy doctor y lo sé, también sabía que cuando vos llegaste el único que te podía ayudar y luchar era yo, porque ya todos sabían que vos estabas más para el otro lado

_edward

_es verdad bells, me duele decirlo, pero Carmen en cualquier momento va a morir y kim se va a quedar sola y eso es lo que más me preocupa, ella no tiene familia, y si Carmen muere se va a quedar sola

_en eso tenes razón ed, creo que va a ser feo, pero hay que pensar en el futuro de kim, solo tiene 6 años

_a eso voy, creo que tenemos que hablar con Carmen

_sobre que edward?

_sé que es muy rápido, pero creo que lo mejor sería tratar de adoptarla

_estás hablando en serio?

_si, nunca hable más encerio bells—lo mire a los ojos y era verdad él quería adoptar a kim, estaba con los ojos como perdidos viendo algo, cuando me di vuelta para ver lo que él veía, vi a ness y a kim las dos sonriendo y jugando, les dolería y mucho separarse, además si a mí me pasara algo querría que mi ness quedara en buenas manos, y edward y yo creo que podíamos ser buenos padres

_tenes razón amor, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos con Carmen

_de verdad?

_si, si fuese al revés, así lo querría yo

_es lo mejor, además así agrandamos la familia, ya que vos queres casarte antes de tener más hijos, y falta para casarnos entonces así agrandamos la familia

_agrandar la familia

_si, amor, cuando volvamos del viaje quiero ponerle mi apellido a ness—lo mire sorprendida de nuevo y era verdad, él quería que ness llevara su apellido. Salte a sus brazos casi llorando, y lo abrace como nunca antes, él quería formar una familia con migo, y esta era la mejor forma de empezar

_sabías que te amo?

_si, pero ya te he dicho me encanta que me lo digas y más cuando me lo demuestras de esa forma. Te amo mi bella, y no sabes cuánto espero que vos también lleves mi apellido—tome su cara tiernamente y le dije lo que hace tiempo quería y que fui tan tonta en negármelo

_y vos no sabes lo que yo también quiero llevar tu apellido y formar una enorme familia

_de verdad?

_sí, quiero ser tu esposa, y que todos sepan lo que nos amamos, y quiero pasar mi vida con vos, y cuando seamos viejitos seguir estando juntos- mi felicidad era enorme y lo demostraba claro

_te amo, te amo, mi bella, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del universo te amo—nos besamos más que tierno. Y cuando nos separamos, rob vio asía donde estaban las chicas y se tensó, no supe porque hasta que volteé y vi la imagen que nunca hubiese querido ver en mi vida, un hombre rubio de ojos claros estaba hablando con nessieyo a ese hombre lo conocía, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda y edward lo noto—bella lo conoces?

_si—corrí donde estaba nessie y cuando llegue la lleve detrás de mí, edward llego corriendo sin entender nada, y menos por las caras que teníamos ese despreciable y asqueroso hombre si se podía llamar así

_isabella, que placer volverte a ver, estas mucho más hermosa que hace 6 años.

_en cambio para mi es todo lo contrario, peor no puede ser volverte a ver

_que feo que digas eso, y dime cuál de estas dos hermosuras es tu hija, aunque con el parecido creo saberlo, y déjame decirte que es hermosa, o no?—la miro sonriéndole y más la tape todavía

_no voy a dañarla, isabella

_tampoco te dejaría, bastante has hecho

_bella quien es este hombre?

_perdón mi nombre es james Harris encantado—le tendió la mano, pero cuando edward escucho su nombre me entendió y cerro sus manos en puños, por lo que tuve que agarrarle el brazo y pararlo—veo tampoco le gusta mi presencia

_de eso este seguro, y también este seguro que si no estuviese mi hija y mi mujer—le remarco hija y mujer, sí que edward era posesivo, y me encantaba más ahora que lo necesitaba—ya le hubiese partido la cara, y le voy a comunicar algo, no se acerque de nuevo a ellas, porque no va a ver nadie que me impida hacer lo que tantas ganas tengo

_que bueno que te defiendan isabella, pero acá el señor si tanto sabe quién soy, debe saber que no le conviene amenazarme, sabe perfectamente que soy el padre de tu hija—nessie y kim se quedaron más que sorprendidas, y nessie apretó más mi mano e hizo lo que nunca creí

_así que usted es mi padre de verdad, me gustaría decir que me alegro, pero no, yo ya tengo un papá, como le dijo a usted y ese papá es edward masen y no necesito a otro, yo estoy bien con él, por eso le agradecería que se valla y no nos moleste—todos nos quedamos sin decir nada, más que sorprendidos, vi a edward y él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claro ness, había dicho que su papá era él, y parece que eso lo hacía más que feliz

_si ya la escucho a mi hija señor Harris, puede irse por donde vino y dejarnos cenar tranquilos y en familia

_escuche a mi hija señor masen—me miro a mi y vi en su cara lo que sin palabras decía, pero que sabía iba a decir y hacer, esto fue por lo que tanto sufrí y llore por las noches—isabella, si me conoces un poco, sabes que esto no se queda así ella es mi hija y la corte va a decidir cómo siguen las cosas—nessie se escondió de nuevo detrás de mí y me abrazo la cintura, edward quizo decir algo, pero lo pare agarrando su mano y dejándolo al lado mío, espere durante años, encontrarme con él, y decirle esto

_hija, kim pueden ir a jugar de nuevo por favor?

_pero mamá

_por favor amor, anda

_ok te quiero

_y yo a vos amor te amo, ahora anda

_si.—miro a james muy enojada y le dijo las palabras dignas de una swan—yo soy swan masen, no Harris entendió mi padre es edward masen, y no cualquiera que aparece por ahí diciendo que es mi padre, si usted quiere ir a la corte valla, hágalo, pero jamás, escúcheme bien, jamás me va a separar de mi familia porque usted no es nada para mí, nada, un padre es alguien que le canta antes de dormir, que juega, que la ayuda cuando está enferma y la mima, no uno que cuando se estera que va a tener un hijo desaparece, eso no es un padre, sino un miedoso y una mala persona. Yo no lo quiero y nunca lo voy a querer, ahora si me voy a hacer algo mejor que verle su cara—se dio vuelta sonriendo y le dio un beso a edward, y le dijo algo que dejo con los ojos llorosos a ed—te quiero papi, y vos sos y siempre vas a ser mi papá—edward la abrazo y le dijo que la amaba más que a su vida, las chicas se fueron al pelotero de nuevo y volví a mirar a james

_ya la escuchaste james, ella no te quiere en su vida

_no me importa isabella, ella es mi hija

_no dijiste lo mismo cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, dijiste todo lo contrario

_que me importa lo que dije hace años, ella es mi hija y es mi derecho

_vos no tenes derecho a nada james, lo perdiste cuando te fuiste, cuando no te importo nada de nosotras, ahora ya no podes reclamar, nada y si queres ir con la justicia ok, vamos, pero vas a perder

_eso lo vamos a ver isabella, lo vamos a ver—se fue con una sonrisa en la cara, idiota. Edward me abrazo bien fuerte y se lo agradecí mucho una cosa es hacerse la fuerte y otra muy distinta es que lo seas, me daba miedo ir a la corte, pero era más que seguro que íbamos a ir, conocía a james, y lo iba a hacer. Después de eso, tratamos de cenar tranquilos, las chicas reían sin parar, a ness como que mucho no le importó o no lo demostraba, con edward hablamos normal, pero sabía que estaba preocupado al igual que yo. Terminamos de cenar y llevamos a kim a su casa, nos entendió una Carmen más que cansada, y le dijimos con edward que mañana queríamos hablar con ella, nos dijo que bueno, que iba a prepar una rica cena, pero le dijimos que no que nosotros la traíamos. Cuando llegamos a casa ness se iba a dormir, pero yo le pedí que durmiera con migo y ella dijo que solo si edward se quedaba con nosotras, él más que feliz acepto, y así nos fuimos a dormir los tres juntos, cuando nos estábamos por dormir ness nos dijo " no importa lo que la corte diga ustedes son mis papas, y los amo" los dos la abrazamos y a edward se le cayó una lagrima, era tan hermoso verlo así, no me equivoque con él y cada segundo estoy más que segura que quiero formar mi familia con él


	20. Chapter 20

Nos despertamos con edward y ness ya se había ido a preparar, esta nena cada día me sorprendía más, estábamos abrazados con ed, y él se dio cuenta que me había despertado y me acariciaba la espalda

_hola amor cómo amaneciste?

_con vos acá mejor que nunca

_y puedo venir todo los días?

_solo si ness te deja venir

_ok entonces cuando vallamos a desayunar le pregunto si me deja venir

_ed

_si

_ness ha seguido viendo a tu familia?

_no, desde que recuperaste la memoria no, y la verdad mamá ya la está extrañando mucho, por?

_preguntaba

_me parece que hay algo más, pero bueno dejémoslo así, queres que vallamos a cenar con familia, mañana?—qué acaso me leía la mente?

_de verdad? Y si no les gusto

_bella ellos ya te conocen del hospital o te olvidas?

_no me olvido, pero por eso mismo

_amor quiero que vean a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y la conozcan

_es lindo lo que decís ed, pero no sé

_no queres conocerlos?

_si amor, ok vamos a tu casa mañana

_sabía que ibas a decir que si, y podemos hacer una cena con los chicos para que no te sientas mal

_eso estaría mejor

_ok entonces cuando llegue al hospital les digo que vamos a cenar todos juntos

_ok, vamos antes que lleguemos tarde—en eso entro una ness muy enojada con los brazos en jarra

_me gusta que estén juntos, pero si no se levantan voy a llegar tarde al colegio y no quiero eso, así que o se levantan o se levantan ya

_bueno, bueno, no sabía que mi princesa linda, tenía carácter fuerte

_no juegues conmigo masen y se levantan ahora

_ness, qué pasa que queremos llegar temprano?

_no pasa nada isabella sólo quiero llegar temprano, antes te quejabas que nunca me levantaba y ahora no se levantan ustedes

_si vos decís que no hay nada, bien, ahora anda a desayunar que ya bajamos

_ya desayune

_cuándo?

_recién, estaban mis abuelos, pero salieron de nuevo

_ni siquiera me esperaron?

_y si no te tardaras tanto

_ok renesme anda a bajo y ya vamos

_si decís—y salió de la habitación, creo que tiene el mismo carácter que yo

_linda la nena

_vos te la buscaste

_y me encanta vamos antes que se enoje—nos preparamos y que decir ver a edward cambiarse era lo más lindo del mundo—te gusta lo que ves?

_me encanta

_no tanto como a mí, me gusta verte

—me agarro de la cintura y me beso como sólo él sabe, sin ganas tuve que separarme de él, porque ness nos esperaba, desayunamos juntos, y después nos fuimos al colegio, cuando llegamos ness estaba más que nerviosa, eso se podía ver y además soy su mamá, la conozco

_ness estas bien?

_si ma

_ok, vamos... mira ahí viene kim

_aha—llego kim y abrazo a ness, para después darnos un beso a ed, y a mí, le dijo algo al oído a ness y ella se puso más que roja

_cómo andas kim?

_bien

_y tu abuela cómo está?

_todos los días parece más cansada que antes, sólo trabaja, pero ya casi no puede estar levantada—con ed nos miramos, pero no dijimos nada, él ya me había dicho que no estaba bien. Llego un nene lindo donde estábamos y cuando ness lo vio se puso nerviosa y muy roja, era igual que yo la delataba su cara

hola kim, hola ness cómo estuvo tu noche?—hay que amor era un dulce, cuando él nene se le acercó para darle un beso vi a edward y tenía la cara de un loco, le agarre más la mano, y se relajó, yo solo reí que celoso que es

_hola sam, ellos son mis papas bella y edward

_hola señores

_hola sam, que lindo sos

_gracias, ness me ha dicho que usted es dueña de una compañía y su papá edward es doctor es verdad?

_si claro y tus papás a qué se dedican?

_mi papá también es dueño de una compañía es james Harris lo conoce?—y la cara se puso blanca de eso puedo estar segura, mire a ness y ella me miro a mí, como diciendo que por eso estaba nerviosa, ahora la entendía, ese nene era su hermano – señora está bien?

_si, todo bien, ness amor, estas segura de querer quedarte

_si mamá, puedo con esto—mi nena linda se creía grande, pero esto debe ser más que difícil para ella, este nene tiene su misma edad de eso estoy segura y es hijo de james lo que quiere decir, que me engañaba además de todo

_ok amor entonces nos vemos esta tarde cuando las vengamos a buscar si?

_si ma, te quiero y tranquila todo va a estar bien

_si amor todo va a estar bien—nos despedimos y nos fuimos con ed al auto, yo lo llevaba al hospital hoy

_bella tranquila si? Todo va a estar bien

_edward cómo va a estar bien? Vos viste su hijo va al mismo colegio que ness, cuanto más los quiere acercar, es mi hija no me la va a quitar

_bells, no vamos a dejar que te la quite vamos a luchar, nosotros somos su familia no él

_edward, me prepare durante años, para esto, pero no sé si voy a poder

_amor vas a poder sos fuerte y todo va a estar bien te lo prometo, hoy mismo nos ponemos en contacto con los abogados para que se preparen ok?

_ok, no sé qué haría sin vos

_lo mismo que yo tampoco haría sin vos, vamos a salir de esta juntos, por hoy lo mejor es preocuparnos por kim, cuando llegue al hospital veo también con los abogados para ver que se puede hacer

_ed cuando vas a volver a la dirección del hospital?

_por ahora no amor, quiero que arreglemos las cosas con kim y con ness, después de eso, puede que vuelva, pero antes no, quiero que estemos juntos en todo si?

_gracias amor

_no hay nada que agradecer, estamos juntos, y nada va a hacer que me separe de vos

_te amo

_y yo te amo a vos, pero ahora si o me bajo del auto o no me voy más

_ok anda, te voy a extrañar

_y yo más, te amo—nos dimos un beso largo pero tierno y se fue, y yo me fui a la compañía tenía que hablar con las chicas de todo lo que se nos venía


	21. Chapter 21

Llame a las chicas en el camino y les dije que me esperaran en la oficina, así que cuando llegue ya me estaban esperando

_hola bells cómo andas?

_mal alice, oscea con ed y ness todo bien, pero se complicó todo

_con qué?

_con james rose, volvió

_qué?—dijeron las dos juntas

_lo que escucharon, ayer fuimos a cenar con edward, ness y kim y cuando estábamos charlando lo más bien, edward se puso mal, y cuando ví a donde él veía lo vi a james, casi me muero de eso estén seguras, me hice la fuerte cuando le hable, pero fue de lo peor, el desgraciado dijo frente a nessie que era su papá ni corazón tiene

_y ella como lo tomo?

_dijo que no era su papá que su papá era edward

_me imagino como se puso ed

_si alice saltaba en una pata, pero el caso es que james dijo que quiere ir a la justicia

_mal nacido, que viene a reclamar ahora cuando te dejo como si nada hace 6 años, diciendo que no era su hija

_eso no es todo rose, hoy cuando llevábamos a ness, estaba más que nerviosa no sabía por qué hasta que apareció un nene

_se enamoró mi linda hermosa

_no alice, nos saludó y el nene se llama sam Harris, hijo de james Harris, es su hijo y tiene la misma edad que nessie, lo que quiere decir que me engañaba y a él si lo reconoció

_es la mierda más grande que hay en el universo, lo quiero encontrar y matar

_edward también quizo hacerlo, pero lo pare

_porque?

_rose, no necesitamos más problemas, ya es suficiente, y además hoy vamos a ir a hablar con Carmen la abuela de kim

_por?

_porque está enferma, muy enferma según edward, y kim no tiene a nadie si muere Carmen ella va a un orfanato

_no, no podemos dejar que eso pase

_lo sé alice, por eso con edward vamos a ir a hablar, para ver qué podemos hacer

_oscea que la quieren adoptar?

_si es posible si, no hay más opciones, no voy a dejarla sola—en eso sonó el teléfono—si

_bells un tal Harris te llama—el muy idiota me llama a mi trabajo

_pásamelo por favor

_ok chau

_hola isabella cómo estuvo tu noche

_más que bien y la tuya con tu hijo

_perfecta veo que lo conociste, no es lindo

_si es lindo, pero él pobre no tiene la culpa de tener un padre como vos

_que sensible estas. Acaso ya estas embarazada de nuevo?

_y si lo estuviese qué? Por lo menos él es hombre y no me va a dejar como vos

_y vos crees?

_si lo conozco, y él es todo lo que vos no sos, ni fuiste y ni vas a ser

_bueno isabella no llamo para que nos compares, llamo para recordarte que vamos a la corte

_ya lo sé james no hace falta que me lo recordes, y por favor limítate a no llamarme, que lo haga tu abogado, y mantene alejado a tu familia de la mía

_sam y renesme son hermanos acéptalo

_ella ya te dijo que su papá es edward, así lo que venga de tu parte no es nada de ella

_mira isabella, quieras o no, lleva mi sangre es mi hija

_no me importa la sangre, es mi hija y no me la vas a sacar

_tengo poder isabella

_me importa una mierda tu poder james, si es por eso con edward y mi familia tenemos mucho más poder, no juegues con migo james, porque vas a perder, mi hija es todo lo que tengo y no la voy a perder por un capricho tuyo, vos nos dejaste hace años, y encima habías dejado a otra mujer embarazada, no me molestes más entendiste!—y le corte, creo que me estaba volviendo loca toda esta situación

_bella, tenes que tranquilizarte podes complicar las cosas

_lo sé rose, pero no puede joderme de esa forma, no lo voy a soportar

_te entiendo bells, y te vamos a ayudar no nos van a sacar a ness, eso te lo puedo asegurar

_gracias amiga, ahora podemos volver al trabajo por fa, quiero distraerme un poco

_ok amiga empecemos con la rutina diaria


	22. Chapter 22

El día fue agotador, trate por todos los medios no pensar tanto en james, pero era casi imposible, no pensar, es mi hija eso es verdad, pero no quiero pasar por todo el proceso con los abogados y jueces, no quiero, porque tiene que volver a complicar todo. Golpearon a la puerta y era Jesica

_qué pasa jess?

_edward está esperándote

_hazlo pasar

_ok—salió y a los segundos entro, el hombre más hermoso, es que nunca me iba a cansar de verlo

_hola amor

_hola ed—vino hasta donde estaba y me dio un beso, demaciado apasionado—amor estamos en la oficina y te recuerdo que tenemos que buscar a las chicas y hablar con Carmen, no podemos demorarnos

_ufa bells, ni un ratito

_no ni un ratito, pero acordate que tenemos todo un fin de semana

_ok por eso te suelto nada más, pero antes—y me volvió a besar, y me llevo contra el escritorio, cuando ya estaba subiendo de tono la cosa, se separó como si nada—ahora si vamos

_tramposo

_pero me amas así

_obvio—nos fuimos al estacionamiento tomados de la mano y dándonos besos en el camino, amaba estar así con edward. Bells te noto un poco rara por?

_rara no?

_bella

_ok un poco es por kim

_y el otro?

_james llamo a la oficina

_que?

_tranquilo, ya le deje en claro que no me vuelva a llamar, que solo lo haga atreves de los abogados

_y qué te dijo?

_que si, además le dije que mantenga a su familia alejada de la nuestra, pero es un idiota

_me gusta que digas de nuestra familia, y tranquila amor no va a pasar nada, solo es un papeleo y dejar en claro delante de la justicia que él no es nada para ness

_si ya sé, pero me molesta, quiero estar tranquila

_por eso este fin de semana nos vamos a pasear, creo que después no vas a poder sacarla hasta que termine el proceso

_hasta eso no puedo hacer, pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas con mi familia

_bueno amor, hay que esperar, pero vas a ver que va a ser poco tiempo y después a disfrutar todo lo que queramos

_me lo prometes?

_te lo prometo amor

_te amo

_y yo a vos, cuando charlamos se me pasa volando el tiempo ya llegamos al colegio de ness

_si y ahora a prepararnos para Carmen

_si, va a costar pero se va a dar cuenta que es lo mejor para kim

_espero que lo vea de la misma forma que nosotros

_ya vas a ver que si—bajamos y venía una ness muy enojada y kim la seguía

_ness que paso?

_nada

_renesme no me mientas

_es sam, sabe la verdad y lo dijo delante de todos los chicos, dijo que mi papá me dejo para quedarse con él

_donde esta que lo mato a ese niñito que se cree para andar diciendo eso, su papá no la dejo porque esta acá, que acaso no lo ven, dónde está?

_ed amor, tranquilo si

_pero es que

_ed no me enoje por eso, me enoje, porque él piensa que me molesta eso, y no es así, me molesta que digan que otro es mi papá, cuando vos sos el único

_hay princesa mía claro que soy tu único papá, vení acá—y la alzo y la abrazo bien fuerte, lo amo, y sé que va a ser el padre perfecto

_bueno ahora si vamos a la casa de kim que tengo hambre y su abuela seguro nos está esperando

_ness mamá se puso celosa

_es mentira

_amor, esta noche te recompenso

_edward—se fue al auto sin dejar de reírse, menos mal que las chicas no entendían. Pasamos por un restaurant italiano, y compramos una rica pasta para la cena que nos esperaba hoy. Cuando llegamos a la casa las luces ya estaban prendidas lo que significaba que Carmen ya estaba acá, nos bajamos y las chicas se fueron corriendo para dentro, con edward nos dimos un beso y nos fuimos tomados de la mano, estos momentos con él son los que más amo, estar juntos y apoyarnos en todo, entramos a la casa y Carmen estaba sentada en un sillón, se veía pálida y más enferma, creo que cada día que pasaba estaba peor

_hola chicos

_hola Carmen, cómo está?

_como puedo bella, cómo puedo, siéntense necesito hablar con ustedes

_voy a llevar la comida y vuelvo—ed fue y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos con Carmen, recorrí con mi vista la habitación y estaba llena de fotos de kim y de Carmen, eran muy lindas y kim se veía preciosa

_es linda no?

_la verdad sí, es hermosa

_llegue ahora si podemos hablar nosotros también queremos hablar con usted, pero empiece primero por favor

_bueno, yo sé que es muy rápido, pero no me queda mucho ustedes se darán cuenta—con edward nos miramos y confirmo lo que ya sabíamos, pero él tenía una mirada como que sabía algo más—lo que quiero decir es que estoy enferma y kim no tiene a nadie más, que a mí, sus papás murieron en un accidente al mes que ella nació, y desde ese entonces yo la cuide, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, o bueno si intente, pero no pude, yo no quiero que kim quede en un orfanato, puede que no haya tenido lo mejor, pero esos lugares no son los mejores para una nena tan chica

_lo entendemos Carmen, con bella nos dimos cuenta, y yo me tome el atrevimiento de fijarme si en el hospital que trabajo o en otros de mi padre, estaba su historial médico y efectivamente ahí estaba—lo mire como diciendo estás loco—perdón que la haya hecho, pero necesitaba saber cuál es su estado para ver si podíamos ayudarla

_y cómo te habrás dado cuenta es imposible que me ayuden

_lo sé Jacob black su doctor es mi amigo y me conto que ha intentado de todo, pero que ya no se puede hacer nada más

_así es, ya asumí que voy a morir, pero no puedo asumir, que mi kim quede en un orfanato—yo me había quedado muda, como puede una persona asumir que se va a morir, y lo más noble ella en vez de pensar en ella pensaba en el bienestar de kim, creo que yo también pensaría en lo mismo si estuviese en su situación

_sé que es difícil y no quiero que piense que queremos aprovecharnos de su situación, pero como ya le dije con bella vimos su estado y pensamos en algo que sería una solución

_cuál?

_que con bella adoptemos a kim—a Carmen le cambio la cara, pero después apareció una sonrisa en ella—como le dije sé que es difícil, pero yo no quisiera que por nada del mundo ness terminara en un orfanato y haría lo que fuese para que así no fuera, por eso le digo de hacer esto, ni renesme ni kim son mis hijas de sangre, pero tenga por seguro que ya las quiero como mis hijas, y que con nosotros va a estar a salvo y en familia

_lo sé edward y eso es lo que les quería decir, hace meses busco familias, que puedan adoptarla, pero todos quieren a bebes, o no encuentro que sean una buena familia, y de golpe aparecen ustedes y se ven tan felices, y son todo lo que quiero para mi kim

_entonces estamos de acuerdo que sería lo mejor

_si edward, de hecho desde que empecé a buscar una familia, hice todos los papeles con abogados y sólo tendrían que firmar los papeles que están de acuerdo

_pero antes no tendrían que inspeccionarnos?

_no, la hija de una amiga es asistente social, y sabe todo esto, sabe que cuando yo eligiera a la familia sería la indicada, por eso ya está todo listo—me miro a mí, que todavía estaba callada sin saber que decir—usted qué opina?

_que debe ser lo más doloroso del mundo tener que buscar a personas para que se encarguen del tesoro más grande que tenemos, pero puedo asegurarle Carmen, que nosotros con edward la vamos a cuidar como usted lo hizo o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo

_gracias bella, estoy segura que la van a cuidar bien. Voy a parecer desesperada, pero cuando podemos firmar esos papeles, ya lo sabe edward no tengo tiempo y en cualquier momento puedo morir

_bueno yo creo que mañana mismo se puede firmar los papeles, ya nuestros abogados están al tanto de la situación y creímos que nos iba a llevar más tiempo, pero si usted ya tiene todo listo, entonces mañana mismo se pueden firmar, y por los honorarios de su abogado y la asistente social no se preocupe que pagamos todo

_pero yo ya tengo la plata

_bueno entonces ocúpela, para sus cosas, o puede dejarla como herencia para kim, para cuando crezca, porque mientras viva con nosotros no va a necesitar plata

_gracias de verdad no sé cómo agradecérselos

_no tiene que agradecer nada, nunca dejaríamos que kim sufra, y además queremos que usted pueda descansar en paz de verdad sabiendo que ella está bien

_ahora sí que puedo morir tranquila—y en eso las chicas bajaron de la habitación

_ma ya vamos a comer tengo hambre

_si ness, ahora vamos—nos fuimos a cenar y edward ayudo a Carmen a levantarse del sillón que caballero

_abu ya hice todas las maletas para llevarme al viaje

_que lindo kim, pero creo que tendría que juntarla todo

_por?

_porque tu abuela y vos se van a vivir a nuestra casa

_De verdad abue?—la miramos a ella, y no sabía que decir

_si kim nos invitaron y dije que si

_que bueno ma, gracias por invitarlas

_de nada ness

_y cuándo se irían?

_en cuanto tengan sus maletas listas

_creo que lo mejor es que vallan de viaje y después nos mudamos, así tengo tiempo de empacar todo

_ufa abue yo quería ir ya

_bueno anda entonces, sólo van a ser unos días separadas

_no, si vos no vas entonces no

_kim, es mejor así ya estas allá cuando se vallan de viaje

_no

_está bien, edward, bella como arreglaríamos mañana?

_como usted quiera podemos pasar a buscar a kim para llevarla al colegio y después volvemos

_no lo mejor va a hacer que yo la lleve como siempre y después venir a la casa y que ya este todo listo, con mi amiga

_ok entonces hacemos así—seguimos charlando de todo un poco y después nos fuimos, a casa acostamos a ness, y nos agradeció lo que hacíamos por su amiga, mi nena es tan linda, con edward nos fuimos a dormir y no hicimos nada, hoy solo queríamos estar juntos abrazados y demostrarnos que siempre íbamos a estar así, pasara lo que pasara


	23. Chapter 23

A la mañana nos levantamos más que animados y edward se fue a bañar, de donde había sacado ropa este hombre, porque siempre se iba con otra distinta a la del día anterior, cuando él termino entre yo a bañarme.

después bajamos a desayunar, ness ya estaba vestida y estaba hermosa, si alice la ve la mata, no estaba muy bien peinada que digamos, pero si a ella le gustaba entonces yo no decía nada, desde que empezó a cambiarse sola ya no pude opinar más en nada

_hola amor

_hola ma, y ed dónde está?

_venía conmigo

_Acá estoy, estaba viendo una foto, me gusta mucho esta, se ven lindas cuando se sacan fotos donde se comparan, son iguales, hermosas las dos

_gracias ed

_de nada preciosa, y déjame decirte que hoy estas hermosa, igual que tu mamá

_deja de mentir tanto y desayuna que tenemos que hacer cosas y no quiero llegar tarde

_si señora a desayunar—le saque la foto y era muy linda, de verdad ness y yo nos parecíamos, menos mal, no quería que se pareciera en nada a él. Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos en el auto de edward para que Carmen después fuese más cómodo

_ma, mira ya está kim y Carmen

_si ness ya las vimos—nos bajamos y kim corrió hasta ness y la abrazo y después hizo lo mismo con edward y conmigo

_hola edward, bella

_hola Carmen cómo está hoy?

_de salud mal, pero de ánimo mucho mejor

_que bueno ayudar en algo por lo menos

_si edward ayudan y mucho

_cuándo le vamos a decir Carmen?

_creo que es mejor que yo hable esta noche con ella y después ustedes hablan

_nosotros hoy tenemos una cena con mis papás, pero si quiere lo dejamos para después

_no edward vallan ya les dije creo que es mejor así

_ok como quiera

_mamá

_que ness?

_mira—nos dimos vuelta y estaba james en un auto mirándonos, edward puso atrás suyo a nessie y james se rio, me di vuelta como demostrándole que no me importaba que estuviese ahí, pero igual bajo del auto

_hola renesme que lindo verte de nuevo

_no digo lo mismo

_renesme no me trates así, soy tu papá

_ya le he dicho que no es nada mío, déjenos en paz

_ness amor, anda adentro, en la tarde te venimos a buscar y por favor no dejes que nadie te moleste

_si, nos vemos ma, pa, Carmen

_chau mi amor te amo—las chicas se fueron y nos quedamos los 4 solos—edward podes llevar a Carmen a la camioneta yo ya voy

_bella

_amo ya voy de verdad

_ok te amo—me dio un beso y después nos separamos—no se te ocurra hacerle algo, porque te mato—se fue y james reía

_ríete ahora james, porque después no vas a poder

_isabella no tendrías que estar en mi contra, puede que cuando yo gane la custodia de la chica no la veas más

_de la chica james?

_bueno como se llame no me importa

_para que queres la custodia entonces

_para molestarte, y para verte, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada me dejaste con ganas de tener sexo con vos, sí que eras buena en eso, le tengo envidia a tu novio o lo que sea, debe pasarla muy bien con vos en la cama

_soy un mugriento, edward es hombre, y con él disfruto mucho más que con vos, vos no provocabas ni un poco de lo que él me provoca

_eso decís, pero si queres tener a tu hija, vas a tener que darme algo a cambio y sexo sería lo mejor

_me das asco—y me fui a la camioneta sin dejar que dijera nada. Ni edward ni Carmen dijeron nada, pero edward sabía que nada bueno había salido de esa charla, llegamos a la casa y ya estaban los abogados nuestros, el de Carmen y la asistente social

_hola jane

_hola Carmen cómo has estado?

_ahora mejor querida, ahora que encontré la familia perfecta para mi kim

_bueno señores, ustedes quiénes son?

_ella es isabella swan y yo edward masen

_no están casados?

_no, porque todavía estamos organizando la fiesta, lleva su tiempo, pero toda la familia sabe que nos vamos a casar

_eso es mejor no me gustaría que quedara con personas que se pueden separar

_jane ya te he dicho ellos son buena gente y kim los quiere

_Cómo se conocieron con kim?

_es amiga de mi hija en la escuela?

_Su hija, oscea no es del señor edward?

_no, no es mi hija de sangre, pero sí de corazón como kim, y pienso ponerle mi apellido cuando terminen los trámites burocráticos con su padre biológico

_oscea señorita swan que es separada?

_no, el padre de mi hija me dejo cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y ahora volvió para molestarme como me dijo

_y su hija quiere a su padre

_si, a edward, para ella su único padre es edward masen, pero creo que no vine a hablar con usted de mi hija, si no de kim la que va a ser mi hija

_buena respuesta isabella, me podrían decir a que se dedican ustedes?

_yo soy la presidenta de swan company

_y le queda tiempo para su hija?

_Si, la llevo todos los días al colegio, la busco y después tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros en familia

_bien, señor masen

_soy neurólogo y pediatra, podría tener la dirección del hospital donde trabajo, pero decidí posponerla por nuestro casamiento, y para poder arreglar toda la situación con mi hija, y ahora poder estar con kim y ayudarla a que se adapte con nosotros, puede ser que nos quiera, pero somos una familia distinta con la que ella no ha vivido antes

_a eso me refiero, señores kim ha estado toda su vida con Carmen ya ha tenido la pérdida o la ausencia de sus padres, no quiero que sufra más

_señorita, tengo una hija, y puedo asegurarle que nunca quisiera que sufriera, lo mismo me pasa desde que conocí a kim, no puedo dejar que ella quede en un orfanato, no puedo

_entiendo, y me alegra que Carmen haya encontrado a personas como ustedes, creo que podemos firmar los

_de verdad jane?

_si Carmen, llevaría el apellido de alguno de ellos dos

_creo que masen es mejor, si nessie también va a llevar mi apellido, me gustaría que fuese masen swan—lo mire y apreté su mano, en unos minutos, me demostraba como siempre lo mucho que amaba a mi ness

_me gusta, entonces firmemos los papeles—todos los abogados leyeron lo que había que firmar y estuvieron de acuerdo, decía que era nuestra hija, pero solo podíamos tomar decisiones cuando Carmen muriera antes no, y lo encontraba más que bien, nosotros no queríamos aprovecharnos de Carmen, sólo queríamos que kim estuviese bien, y tuviera una familia. Después de firmar los papeles, edward me llevo al trabajo y quedo de buscarme, para ir a buscar a ness y después ir a casa para arreglarnos para la cena. Estábamos los dos muy felices, kim era nuestra hija, podía decirlo, ella ahora iba a tener la familia que siempre quizo

,


	24. Chapter 24

Llegue a la oficina y ya las chicas estaban ahí

_hola amigas

_hola bells, preparada para la cena de esta noche?

_alice ya conozco a los padres de edward

_si, pero cuando los conociste eras una bella, que no era bella

_bueno, pero es igual, tengo mucho que contarles

_qué amiga? Para antes quiero preguntar algo

_que?

_Como va tu vida sexual con edward

_alice

_qué bella, es hombre y puede que te amé y todo, pero necesita de atención lo has hecho de nuevo después de esa noche?

_no, hemos estado preocupados por otras cosas

_mal bella, mal, opino que esta noche lo sorprendas

_alice no molestes ok

_la ves que encontras un buen padre para ness, y un buen y sexy novio no lo aprovechas

_alice basta de molestarla qué nos querías contar bella?

_anoche cenamos con Carmen

_y?

_alice, podes parar está contando

_bueno rose saben que soy ansiosa no me dejen así

_bueno sigo, antes de cenar hablamos y nos dijo que estaba enferma

_qué tiene?

_no sé rose, edward sabe, pueden creerlo se puso averiguar que tenía, bueno nos dijo eso, y que ha estado buscando familias, para que adopten a kim, y no había ninguna buena o las que eran buenas, no querían a chicos grandes

_y qué paso le dijeron que ustedes la quieren adoptar

_si, se lo dijimos y de hecho llegue tarde porque acabamos de firmar los papeles de adopción kim es hija de edward y mía

_que?

_Alice—dijimos con rose juntas

_bueno es que no podes tirar esa noticia así como así

_pero bells, adoptar lleva su tiempo cómo hiciste?

_Carmen ya tenía todo listo y la hija de una amiga suya es asistente social, así que ya estaba más que listo todo, y kim es nuestra hija

_que bueno amiga, esa nena está en buenas manos

_gracias rose

_y ahora cómo sigue todo?

_bueno con edward queríamos que se fuesen a casa ahora mismo si es posible, pero Carmen dice que sea después del viaje para que pueda empacar todo

_y además vivió toda su vida ahí, debe ser difícil dejarlo

_sí creo que sí, bueno pero eso no es todo

_que más?

_james estaba hoy en el colegio

_ese asqueroso hay que matarlo

_no es todo rose, me dijo que quiere la custodia de ness solo para molestarme, que ni siquiera le importa cómo se llama, y que si yo quiero estar con ella voy a tener que darle algo oscea sexo, porque cuando le dije que estaba embarazada se quedó con ganas

_cuando pensabas decirme todo esto isabella?—vimos a la puerta y estaba edward con una cara muy enojada, me levante y fui hasta donde estaba

_Ed, no quería molestarte

_son mi mujer, y si no te defiendo quién lo va a hacer?

_edward puedo defenderme sola

_si por eso el muy idiota te trata como si fueras una cualquiera, eso no se lo voy a permitir, si lo vuelvo a ver una vez más cerca de ti, o de ness o incluso kim, no me vas a parar entendiste, y quisiera que la próxima vez me dijeras que está pasando, una relación se basa en la confianza

_ya sé amor, pero no quiero complicar las cosas

_Complicar las cosas isabella! no voy a dejar que te trate como quiera, ya lo hizo una vez, ahora estoy yo, y si no me das mi lugar entonces que hago con vos!

_edward cálmate

_no me calmo nada, toma tu celular se te olvido en el auto—me dio el celular y se fue

_yo que vos lo persigo, acaban de ponerse de novios y ya van a pelear, además está la cena esta noche, y ya elegí la ropa

_alice—y me fui ya se había subido al ascensor, asique espere al otro y por suerte lo pude alcanzar en el estacionamiento

—edward, edward!

_qué isabella?

_primero deja de llamarme isabella, y segundo entra al auto que vamos a casa

_no voy a ir a ningún lado con vos, tengo que ir al hospital—me fui al lado del copiloto y entre para esperarlo, si estaba loco, yo también, después de un rato se decidió a entrar—siempre haces lo mismo?

_cuando se ponen en tontos si

_ahora yo soy el tonto isa…

_que te dije no isabella

_ok, qué queres?

_dijimos que pasara lo que pasara íbamos a estar juntos

_si, pero hay que confiar y vos a mí no me decís todo

_es feo decirte todo edward

_porque?

_porque es difícil, es una etapa de mi vida que quiero olvidar, y que lo estaba logrando hasta que apareció de nuevo

_pero déjame ayudarte bella, para eso estoy, sé que podes defenderte que sos fuerte, pero a veces necesitamos de otras personas, y yo estoy para eso, quiero estar con vos

_y yo quiero que estés con migo, perdón por dejarte afuera amor

_está bien, me prometes que no me lo haces más

_ te lo prometo—me acerque para besarlo y cuando lo hice no respondió mi beso, así que le mordí suavemente el labio inferior y ahí se respondió, después de una largo y cargado beso nos separamos, pero dejamos las frentes juntas.—vamos a la casa

_tenemos que volver al trabajo, me esperan en el hospital

_llama y deci que te sentís mal—mientras le iba besando el cuello, la cara, la boca, y después volvía al cuello

_amor

_que no me queres?

_sabes que sí, pero obligaciones son obligaciones—me separe haciéndome la ofendida, según alice eso funciona

_ok como quieras

_bella

_está bien, edward chau—baje del auto y escuche como me llamaba, llego hasta donde estaba, me dio vuelta y me dio un tremendo beso, esos que te dejan sin aire—me tengo que ir a trabajar edward

_no ahora nos vamos a casa, vos viste como me dejaste?—mire para abajo y estaba muy mal la cosa, o demaciado bien, yo me reí

_y encima te da risa?

_no puedo hacer nada

_sí que podes, al auto ahora

_no voy a ir

_si vas ir—y me arrastro al auto

_podías ser menos bruto no?—me miro y no dijo nada, así que me acerque y empecé a besarle el cuello, lento cosa de hacerlo sufrir, lo único que se escuchaba en el auto eran mis besos y sus suspiros

_bella, podes esperar que lleguemos a casa estoy manejando

_como digas—pero esto no quedaba ahí, empecé a desprenderle los botones de la camisa y dejarle besos en todo su hermoso cuerpo

_bella, no me lo hagas más difícil

_yo difícil? Si solo te estoy dando besos

_no te va a gustar cuando me las cobre

_puede que me encante que te la cobres, vos maneja—y volví a besarle el cuello, cuando llegamos a la casa corrió a mi lado y me saco alzada, abrió la puerta y parecía que volaba cuando me llevo a la habitación—parece que estamos apurados

_vos te la buscaste isabella swan, ahora tenemos toda una tarde para nosotros solos y no creas que te me vas a escapar

Edward me arrancó la ropa como si fuese de papel dejándome expuesta ante sus ojos que me miraban con deseo, me empujó hasta la cama echándome sobre ella mientras él se desnudaba sin dejar de recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ojos ahora completamente oscurecidos debido a la excitación mientras se relamía los labios con la lengua como si se le hiciese la boca agua a punto de probar el más exquisito de los manjares. Edward empezó a sacarse la camisa y cuando lo ví así, no podía ser más perfecto este hombre, lo atraje a mí y lo empecé a besar y él obvio se dejó, fui bajando hasta su cuello el cuál mordí levemente consiguiendo arrancar un gruñido de placer de sus labios, seguí mi ruta particular de placer hasta llegar a su pecho donde me esperaban dos erectos pezones que lamí, mordí y succioné como si de un delicioso manjar se tratase, cada vez estaba más animada, ansiosa y excitada por lo que seguí descendiendo aún con mi lengua mientras una de mis manos se adelantaba a mis labios llegando hasta su calzoncillo deseosa de acariciar su notable erección que podía sentir a través de la tela de su ropa interior, los gemidos de Edward empezaron a transformarse en intensos jadeos que me indicaban que estaba llegando a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y por su reacción también la más placentera así que, sin dudarlo y como si lo hubiese hecho más de una vez, empecé a bajar su ropa interior usando solo mis dientes por lo que casi parecía que, a medida que descendía con mi boca a lo largo de sus piernas, parecía que le besaba tiernamente...

-Detente Bella no es necesario que lo hagas-, me avisó Edward apoyándose sobre sus codos cuando, una vez le quité su ropa interior, vio que me disponía a probar su creciente y enorme erección...

-Quiero hacerlo Edward, quiero saber cuál es su sabor y deseo hacerte disfrutar, oírte chillar y pedirme más, realmente me apetece mucho hacer esto aunque debes disculparme porque es la primera vez que lo voy a hacer así que...-, pero no me dejó acabar simplemente silenció mis labios con un beso acercándose a mi rostro y me dejó continuar con mi cometido mientras me miraba fijamente con deseo...

Agarré su miembro muy despacio con una de mis manos mientras con mi lengua lamía suavemente la punta de su pene queriendo probar su sabor poco a poco, al principio tenía miedo porque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pero sus gemidos y los vaivenes de su cadera mientras embestía en mi boca cada vez con más ímpetu me demostró que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Después que edward llego, me puso arriba de él me quedé sentada sobre él y poco a poco yo misma introduje su enorme miembro en mi húmedo centro haciéndome gemir de placer ante el cálido contacto y después hice lo que mi cuerpo me pedía y empecé a moverme rítmicamente como si estuviese realmente cabalgando, cada vez iba aumentando el ritmo de mis movimientos animada por Edward que me gritaba, gemía, y me hablaba de manera sucia y sensual así hasta que volvimos a explotar juntos llegando al más intenso y maravilloso orgasmo... después de eso no sé cuántas veces más veces lo hicimos, pero vi la hora y faltaba poco para ir a buscar a las chicas, le dije a edward y me dijo que sólo se levantaba si nos bañábamos juntos, este hombre no se cansaba nunca, terminamos de bañarnos y fuimos a buscar a las chicas, dejamos a kim en su casa y después nos fuimos a la casa de los padres de edward. Estaba nerviosa, alice tenía razón yo los conocí cuando no tenía memoria, pero bueno ed apretó mi mano y entramos


	25. Chapter 25

Cuando entramos ya todos nos estaban esperando la primera en recibirnos fue esme, y ness salto a los brazos

_hola abue!

_hola hermosa cómo has estado, me has dejado solita

_perdón, pero hemos salido y estábamos disfrutando que mamá recupero la memoria

_bueno te perdono si me das muchos besos—ness se volvió loca y la lleno de besos, esme nos miró y nos saludó—hola hijo, hola bella, me alegro que hayas recuperado la memoria

_gracias esme, puedo llamarla así no?

_claro que si bella pasemos todos los están esperando

_abuelo!—esme la bajo y corrió a abrazar a carlisle

_hola ness, cómo has estado princesa

_bien, re bien abuelito, sabíamos que nos vamos este fin de semana?

_si me lo ha dicho edward, lo que no me dijo es que hoy día no iba a trabajar—los dos nos pusimos rojos y alice y rose se rieron

_es la culpa de bella, ella se puso a pelear con migo y no me dejo ir, así que rétala a ella

_ A, si fue bella, entonces no hay problema, y si se enojo es por algo

_si apóyala a ella

_cómo has estado hija, me alegro que hayas recuperado la memoria

_gracias carlisle, y estoy bien es bueno ser yo misma de nuevo

_bellita!—emmett me alzo y me hizo dar vueltas en el aire—a pero que cara, parece que mi hermano hace bien su trabajo

_emmett!

_que mamá?

_ma que trabajo hace edward?

_yo te cuento ness

_emmett cullen ni se te ocurra decirle nada a mi hija

_hay bueno cuñadita

_nada ness, dice lo del trabajo porque me ayudo con lo de la memoria

_a bueno

_hola bells

_hola jas, puedo preguntar algo?

_claro

_cuando yo tuve el accidente vos y alice estaban organizando su casamiento cómo anda eso?—miro a alice y después a mi

_perfecto vos ya sabes cómo es alice, cuando sale del trabajo me arrastra a todos los lugares para ver todo, a lo único donde no voy es a ver su vestido

_pobre jas, ya me imagino

_isabella, no digas nada, porque cuando vos te cases, no vas a tener descanso y espero que sea pronto—todos nos quedamos sin decir nada, ni emmett dijo nada, esme fue la que rompió el silencio

_bueno familia porque no pasamos al comedor que la cena ya está lista—todos se fueron y yo mire a alice como diciendo te mato, y ella solo reía, lo había hecho a propósito, fuimos a cenar y esme se había esmerado y mucho en esta cena

_familia tenemos algo que decirles

_qué hermanito acaso vas a ser papá?—nos miramos con ed, bueno kim era una hija, pero emmett no decía eso, vi que los ojos de edward brillaban más que nunca, él quería un hijo nuestro, pero no lo iba a decir para no presionarme

_si emmett, bueno de hecho ya soy papá o no ness?—ness lo miro y rio

_si edward es mi papito lindo—a esme se le aguaron los ojos, y carlisle reía

_viste, sólo que ahora tenemos que esperar porque apareció el padre biológico de ness, cuando terminemos todo ese papeleo ness va a llevar mi apellido

_De verdad edward?

_si ness, sos mi hija y tenes que llevar mi apellido, así todos lo saben—ness corrió a abrazar a edward y ahí se quedaron unos segundos

_entonces si te voy a poder decir papá?

_no habría nada que me gustara más que eso amor, pero sólo me vas a decir papá cuando estés lista ok?

_si, te quiero ed

_y yo a vos, mi princesa linda—ness le dio un beso a ed y volvió a sentarse en su lugar

_edward no es sólo eso

_lo sé amor, hay una amiga de ness, kim, su abuela está enferma y puede morir

_y si eso pasa que va a pasar con kim, ella no tiene a nadie

_por eso amor, podría ir a un orfanato

_no mamá no dejes que eso pase, vos podes quedarte con ella, ma no dejes que se la lleven

_ness, no se la van a llevar con edward la adoptamos

_De verdad ma? Qué bueno entonces ella ahora es mi hermana?

_si así queres si

_si! Tengo una hermana, que se va a sumar a mis otros hermanitos cuando vos y ed tengan o no?—no dijimos nada y emmett rio y tuvo que decir algo como siempre

_no creo que tengas que esperar mucho ness, porque si siguen faltando al trabajo, vas a tener hermanitos antes de lo que pensamos

_si ma?

_ness no le hagas caso a emmett

_hijo porque dicen que ya la adoptaron? Son trámites largos

_si papá, pero la abuela de kim ha tratado de buscar familias por todos lados y no las encontraba, en todo ese tiempo ha ido haciendo los papeles, así que solo firmamos, esta mañana

_hijo eso es algo que teníamos que saber nosotros, no nos dejes fuera de tu vida

_mamá, no lo hago todo se fue dando muy rápido, conocimos a kim hace unos días, y a su abuela también, ahí vimos que estaba mal, y con bella pensamos que lo mejor era adoptarla

_ok, y bella cómo va todo, ya te has adaptado a tu memoria de nuevo?

_si, cuando me acorde de todo, fue un poco complicado, me sentía muy mareada, eran muchos recuerdos en pocos segundos, fueron 23 años, en un segundo, creo que fue muy de golpe todo

_y cómo recuperaste la memoria bella?—con edward nos miramos y reímos

_fui a una consulta con mi doctor, cosa que nunca me entere que había vuelto a ser edward

_perdón nunca te lo dije

_está bien, no hay problema, su secretaria me dijo que el doctor estaba hablando con su prometida, y cuando entro edward casi me volví loca, pero bueno él empezó a revisarme dijo que todo estaba bien, y en un segundo llegaron las imágenes así como si nada

_que raro y que bueno

_si, a revisarte, que buena revisión hermano!

_emmett ubícate esta ness

_perdón princesita mía

_si tío, pero es verdad así mamá recupero la memoria, pero en la noche pelearon como siempre, y al otro día edward la obligo a cenar con él, y después ya no se separaron más

_que lindo, pero edward masen no está bien obligarla

_bueno mamá, ella hoy me obligo a no ir al trabajo

_bien que aceptaste masen

_obvio amor, siempre—todos rieron y nosotros también, era un tonto, pero lo amaba así

_y a dónde van a ir de viaje?

_es una sorpresa ma, quiero que ness, kim y bella disfruten de todo

_bueno pero quiero muchas fotos he?

_si ma—cenamos tranquilos y divertidos, ness estaba más que feliz, los cullen eran una familia hermosa, y yo por suerte me los había cruzado en la vida, nos fuimos a la casa, y acostamos a ness, me fui a bañar y cuando me acosté edward me empezó a acariciar la espalda ya darme besos en el cuello

_no te cansas más no?

_no cuando tengo a una hermosa mujer en mi cama—nos besamos e hicimos el amor, cuando terminamos nos quedamos abrazados, y le pregunte algo a edward que me intrigaba

_ed, sabes cuánto le queda a Carmen?

_según Jacob ya no le queda casi nada, es poco

_pobre kim

_lo sé amor, pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros

_gracias

_por?

_por estar con migo y por ser tan buena persona de hacerte cargo de dos nenas que no

_que son mis hijas, igual que los que tengamos juntos

_te amo

_y yo te amo más—nos besamos y así abrazados nos quedamos dormidos


	26. Chapter 26

A la mañana nos levantamos y edward se fue a cambiar de ropa, y tuve que preguntarle la duda me estaba matando

_amor de donde sacas la ropa, oscea no digo que me molestes que te cambies ni nada, pero y la ropa de donde apareció?

_bueno fue alice, cuando te obligue a cenar conmigo, me dijo que además de llevarte ropa para que te cambiaras, me trajera ropa para tu casa, yo le dije que no, pero ella dijo que si, que a partir de ese día íbamos a dormir juntos y la iba a necesitar

_oscea que esa chica, manda y dice lo que tenemos que hacer

_bueno amor, míralo por este lado, no soy un doctor sucio que anda con la misma ropa

_si, si dale la razón a alice, que va a dominar tu vida, y la verdad no me gusta la idea de una vida dominada por la duende, con lo que dijo ayer ya me asusto para todo el viaje

_qué? Sobre un casamiento? Oscea el nuestro

_si, sobre eso, edward, me pondría de los pelos, y no quiero eso, oscea adoro a toda la familia, pero no querría algo con tanta locura

_de eso, despreocúpate, tu novio ya arreglo todo

_qué arreglaste?

_a es sorpresa

_edward masen o me decís o

_o nada amor, vas a ver que me vas a amar por lo que hice

_ya te amo tonto

_y yo más—nos besamos tierno y largo y unos golpes nos hicieron separar-pasa ness

_cómo sabes que es ella?

_por como golpea la puerta

_sos raro masen

_mamá me prestas atención por favor?

_si princesa que paso?

_que quiero irme, se nos hace tarde kim va a llegar al colegio y no voy a estar y es nuestro primer día como hermanas

_ok, ness tranquila sí, no sabemos cómo lo valla a tomar kim

_mamá lo va a tomar bien, es obvio ahora vamos

_princesa

_que ed?

_y mi beso de buenos días, sólo hablas de kim y yo?

_perdón ed, perdón—y corrió a darle besos por toda la cara

_ahora es mi turno tortura de besos a ness!—aproveche y les saque una foto, eran hermosos juntos se querían demaciado, cuando los ví así, supe que solo faltaba kim para que fuese perfecta nuestra familia, bueno kim y nuestros propios hijos de edward y mío, y ni james ni nadie nos iba a arruinar la vida

_ed, ya vamos se nos hace tarde

_ok princesa, pero esta tarde seguimos

_prometido y te gano yo—nos fuimos al colegio de ness, después de haber desayunado, ness estaba desesperada por llegar, cuando edward paro el auto, bajo corriendo donde estaba kim, sentada, cuando nos vio, vino corriendo y se abrazó a ness y las dos reían mucho

_hola kim

_hola bella, hola edward

_hola princesita cómo dormiste?

_bien, mi abuela me dijo que ustedes me adoptaron es verdad?—me agache hasta su altura para verle la carita

_si kim, ayer edward y yo te adoptamos, porque queremos que tengas la familia que siempre quisiste, con hermanita, con mamá y papá

_de verdad? Entonces ness y ustedes son mi familia, como mi abuela?

_si kim, somos una familia ahora

_siiii

_viste ma te dije que lo iba a tomar bien

_y mi abuela también es familia no?

_si preciosa tu abuela también

_gracias, gracias!

_quiero un abrazo gigante de las tres mujeres más hermosas del mundo ahora—y las tres lo abrazamos en un abrazo grupal, después de un rato así nos separamos y despedimos a las chicas, hoy por suerte no vimos ni james ni a su hijo, si no edward seguro le iba a decir algo

_en qué pensas amor?

_en lo feliz que soy, y en lo mucho que quiero que llegue el viaje, estoy loca por estar sola con vos, las nenas y sin trabajo

_y yo ni te cuento bells, quiero salir del hospital, mañana no voy al trabajo

_por?

_porque quiero terminar de arreglar todas las cosas, el equipaje todo

_hablando de eso, tenes que decirme por lo menos que ropa llevar

_no, de eso nada si no te vas a dar cuenta, yo preparo todo

_edward no sabes que ropa uso

_Si la que está en el armario por algo la tenes ahí no? No vas a conseguir información

_malo

_mu, muy malo, pero al final vas a disfrutar de mi maldad—me dio un beso y seguimos sin decir nada, pero no enojados si no disfrutando del momento—amor llego a su trabajo, es hora

_puedo faltar mañana? No quiero venir

_no señorita, tiene una compañía que cuidar

_pero esta rose y alice

_no y es mi última palabra

_ok, me enojaría de nuevo, pero ahora si tengo que ir, porque ayer me fui y no hice nada

_si la verdad muy mal de su parte señorita

_pero te gusto

_me encanto y cuando quieras lo repetimos

_edward

_chau amor, te amo, más tarde hablamos

_ok te amo—le di un beso y antes de irme me agarro del brazo

_podrías no vestirte tan linda, para el trabajo no, digo, debe haber como 50 hombres o más, y tengo que dejar que te vean así

_bueno digamos, que a vos te miran y no hace falta que te pongas ropa sexy, si con el uniforme de doctor matas a más de una

_a si? Te mate amor cuando me viste así?

_me mataste de amor en esa pastelería y cuando te vi como doctor me mataste pero de otra cosa

_De qué?

_de nada me voy chau lindo y sexy doctor—me baje riendo y así llegue a la oficina, en el camino Jesica me empezó a contar todas las cosas

_bella, tu día esta ajetreado

_qué tenemos?

_emmett cullen viene a verte oscea reunión, esa es fácil, tenes reunión con tus abogados

_porque?

_por los papeles de kim, oscea documentos y eso, la asistente social los mando, edward tiene una copia de todo

_ok, nada más

_si, con los abogados tenes que reunirte por ness

_ness?

_bella, james mando la petición de tutela para ness

_qué? Oscea ya ni siquiera voy a poder viajar?

_si, bueno te van a explicar todo ellos, ya los abogados de edward saben y le deben haber avisado a edward, alice y rose van a buscar a las chicas al colegio, para que vos puedas reunirte con los abogados

_ok jess nada más?

_solo estadísticas y revisiones nada más

_bien, entonces no hagas más citas, quiero estar tranquila para poder absorber todo lo que me digan los abogados

_ok, ya te llevo el submarino, en dos horas es la junta con emmett y las chicas

_ok gracias—me fui a la oficina y me derrumbe, no podía estar haciendo todo tan rápido, no puede hacerme esto, porque si no la quiere, porque me arruina la felicidad?. Llamaron y era mi papá

_hola bells

_hola

_amor qué pasa, porque esa vos?

_papá, james mando la petición de la tutela de ness

_qué? No, no puede hacer eso, se fue te dejo sola

_lo sé, pero es su hija de sangre y no puedo hacer nada, hoy vienen los abogados, pero no quiero pasar por esto, no quiero

_tranquila mi amor, con tu mamá vamos a ir a verte esta noche si, vamos a hablar tranquilos, vos nos decís lo que te digan los abogados y vemos que podemos hacer, pero tranquila

_es que james es capaz de todo, dijo que solo lo hace para molestarme

_es una mierda

_lo sé, pa, no puedo soportar esto, me hago la fuerte, pero es mi bebe, no me pueden sacar a ness

_mi amor todo va a estar bien si, esta noche hablamos relájate amor, este viaje te va a venir bien, para que descanses un poco

_y si no puedo hacerlo?

_ya vas a ver que sí, espera a ver lo que te dicen los abogados, y nos vemos en la noche

_ok, pa y tenemos que contarles algo con edward, pero en la noche la verdad quiero estar más tranquila y hablamos

_es lo mejor, nos vemos en la noche, te quiero

_y yo, chau—corte y decidí concentrarme en el trabajo antes de ponerme peor.

Después de un rato llegaron alice, rose y emmett, les conté lo que estaba pasando y se pusieron igual de mal, claro trataron de poner buena cara y decir que todo iba a estar bien, pero en el fondo sabemos que james es capaz de todo. Los chicos se fueron y jess al rato me dijo que ya estaban los abogados de edward y mío, para hablar, cuando iba saliendo de la oficina llego edward corriendo—ed qué haces acá?

_vengo a ver qué pasa? Renesme es mi hija tengo que estar al tanto de lo que pasa

_te amo, gracias por estar con migo no sé si podría sola

_shh, yo te dije que voy a estar y acá estoy, voy a defender a mi familia

_te amo, te amo

_y yo a vos, ahora vamos que ya estoy ansioso—entramos a la oficina y ya estaban todos ahí


	27. Chapter 27

_buenas tardes

_buenas tardes señorita swan, edward

_hola mike cómo has estado?

_bien, amigo

_bella él es mike newton abogado de la familia y él es Garrett mi abogado personal

_encantada. Ellos son jasper que ya lo conoces, amigo y abogado personal, y él es sam uley abogado de la empresa, creo que hechas las presentaciones podemos pasar a ver qué pasa

_claro, bella como ya sabrás james mando la petición al juez, por suerte es bastante accesible y logramos que puedan viajar este fin de semana, james obviamente no quería, pero logramos convencerlo

_ok entones no hay problema, cuando empezaría todas las audiencias y eso?

_james quería que fuesen ya, para que no viajaran, una vez empezado el proceso no vas a poder sacar a ness del país ni de los ángeles, y el proceso empieza el martes a las 9 am, dejarías a ness y te irías a los juzgados que están a dos cuadras del colegio de ness

_y cómo está la situación? Que ha dicho para presentar la petición?

_bueno edward dijo que bella, fue la que lo dejo a él, sin decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, y que se enteró porque su hijo va a la misma escuela que ella

_qué?

_es mentira no jas, vos sabes que no es así

_yo lo sé, bella, pero hay que probarlo ante el juez—me agarre la cara con las manos, no podía mentir de esta forma, edward acaricio mi pierna y trato de tranquilizarme

_qué podemos hacer?

_Sólo esperar a qué empiece el proceso, y sobre todo bella, decir todo cuanto haya pasado no importa que sea vergonzoso o no, diciendo la verdad es como lo vamos a lograr, su mentira se va a terminar en algún momento, y si te vuelve a llamar o buscar trata de grabarlo o hacer algo, no va a servir de mucho, pero si el juez escucha lo mal que te trata y que no le interesa ness como ha dicho alice, entonces algo es algo

_si, pero yo le dije que solo hablara conmigo por abogados

_pero no lo va a hacer, lo único que quiere es molestar, hay que provocarlo

_no jasper no voy a dejar que bella vea a ese tipo

_edward, ahora no es cosa de posesión se trata de nessie, y si no actuamos james, lo va a hacer y va a mentir de la mejor manera

_está bien, todo sea por ness

_no es todo, el juez dijo que nessie tiene que pasar por lo menos una semana en casa de james

_Qué? No, no, no, no voy a dejar que mi hija este con él

_bella es la decisión del juez, tiene que ver como se llevan

_no jasper, ness nunca estuvo con él, no lo conoce, no

_no se puede hacer nada bella, son órdenes del juez

_pero es que no puede hacerme esto jasper, él me dejo, él se fue porque viene ahora, porque?

_tranquila amor, tranquila—me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazo—jasper como podemos estar seguros de que ness va a estar bien?

_bueno el juez, ordeno que haya una asistente social, que nadie sabe quién es, hasta el día que ness valla nadie sabe, ni el juez, eso lo hace para que nadie quiera corromperla, bella sé que es difícil esto, pero hay que tratar de tranquilizarse, nosotros sabemos que es verdad y lo vamos a probar

_señorita swan, estamos al tanto de todo, y ya nos hemos puesto a averiguar quién es james Harris y que hace de su vida, estamos buscando todo lo que nos pueda ayudar a demostrar que él la dejo a usted sabiendo de su estado hace 6 años

_gracias mike, pero no había nadie conmigo ese día

_pero si podemos alegar, que él la engañaba, tiene un hijo de la misma edad que renesme eso es algo

_sí creo que de algo puede servir—siguió un poco más la charla, después nos fuimos y cuando llegamos a la casa ya estaban mis papás y los de edward esperándonos a los de él no los esperaba, pero deben haberse enterado que estábamos reunidos para eso

_hija qué paso?—corrí a los brazos de charly, esos mismos brazos que me abrazaron cuando james me dejo, él solo me abrazo como ese día y yo me largue a llorar, me llevo a sentarme y edward fue quien conto todo

_james, pidió la petición de la tutela y alego que bella, lo dejo a él y que nunca se enteró de que tenía una hija hasta que su hijo se lo dijo

_desgraciado, es mentira yo vi como mi hija lloro, por eso, nosotros estuvimos con ella en ese tiempo, bella jamás lo hubiese dejado y menos esperando un hijo suyo

_lo sabemos renne, pero es lo que dice, además de todo obliga a que renesme pase en una semana con él, para ver cómo se lleven, claro al cuidado de una asistente social

_no se puede hacer nada hijo?

_no mamá, todos dicen lo mismo, es la decisión del juez

_sé que es difícil la situación, pero hay que ser fuertes por ness, ella no se va ir con él, pero tenemos que tener paciencia

_es que eso no tengo carlisle, porque aparece después de 6 años, renesme no lo quiere, su papá es edward no él, que la dejo como si nada

_mamá!—ahí estaba mi ness, mi bebe, corrí a abrazarla, así quería tenerla siempre conmigo juntas, y lo iba a lograr como que me llamo isabella swan, renesme se queda con migo, con su mamá y su papá.

Cenamos en familia, y después nos fuimos a dormir, pero le pedí a nessie que durmiera con nosotros la quería lo más cerca posible, casi no dormí viéndola a ella, a mi princesa

_bella, amor descansa un poco

_no puedo edward, tengo miedo

_está bien tener miedo bella, eso nos da fortaleza y nos da la decisión de hacer cosas para lograr lo que queremos, y lo vamos a lograr, ness es nuestra hija y ese no nos la va a sacar

_te amo, nessie, vos y ahora kim, son mi familia y con ustedes no necesito nada más, pero si me falta alguno no voy a poder seguir

_no va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo, ahora descansa, que mañana nos vamos de viaje, y tenes que estar descansada

_ok, te amo

_como yo a vos mí amor—después de unos minutos nos dormimos así abrazados con ness en nuestros brazos


	28. Chapter 28

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano y ya edward estaba listo y cambiado, terminando de arreglarse

_hola amor

_hola ed, tan temprano y listo?

_si, quería dejar todo más que listo, y las maletas ya están hechas

_pero si necesito llevar algo

_ya está todo arreglado, voy te busco al trabajo, buscamos a las chicas, buscamos las maletas de kim y nos vamos de viaje

_al fin no sabemos lo mucho que esperaba poder viajar

_yo igual amor, pero estamos listos, de hecho te deje un bolso de ropa para que te cambies en el avión no quiero que vallas incomoda

_gracias, sos el mejor

_lo sé—ness se empezó a mover

_hola má

_hola princesa cómo dormiste?

_más que bien, soñé lo bien que la pasábamos en el viaje

_y la vamos a pasar súper bien, pequeña mía—empecé a cambiarme y ness también y cuando estuvimos listas edward le dijo- me debes guerra de besos, así que edward al ataque!—y nos pusimos a jugar y charly de la nada nos sacó una foto

_abue!—y ness corrió para abrazarlo

_hola princesa, que hermosa que estas hoy

_gracias, te quedaste a dormir acá?

_si con rene decidimos quedarnos un tiempo si no es molestia claro

_obvio que no papá y lo sabes, hace mucho que no se quedan

_por eso queremos quedarnos, pero después nos vamos, lo que pasa que nuestra casa, tiene la tubería rota

_charly, no hay que dar explicaciones, has visto lo que es esta casa, es gigante

_si, no sé cómo no se ha perdido bells, siempre se perdía

_si lo ha hecho abuelo, jugando a las escondidas conmigo se perdió

_no me extraña

_papá

_ok, no más chistes, y vos edward dónde vivías?

_en un departamento cerca del hospital, como pasaba tanto trabajando no me quedaban ganas para manejar, así que por eso alquile ahí

_que bueno que es alquiler, ya te trajiste tus cosas acá?

_no, todavía no, sólo unas pocas prendas

_creo que ya es hora de que dejes el departamento definitivamente y te traigas todo acá

_papá

_qué bella es verdad, no podes pretender que se duche con cosas de mujer, dónde queda lo masculino, además si ya duerme todos los días acá, o no ness?

_así que ness te lo dijo?

_bueno sabes como soy, y mi hermosa nieta me lo dice todo, como que tengo otra nieta y no nos dicen nada

_sabes que estoy como loca este último tiempo papá

_lo sé, por eso te lo dejo pasar, vamos a desayunar antes que rene se vuelva loca

_ok ahora vamos

_ness te juego una carrera

_pero desde la puerta y sin trampas

_como siempre—se pusieron en la puerta y charly dijo ya y salieron corriendo, cuál de los dos peor

_es lindo verla así no? Sin que sepa todo lo que está pasando

_creo que si lo sabe, por eso nos regala estos momentos, por si la pierdo

_bella no la vas a perder es nuestra hija, ya te lo dije

_ya sé, edward, pero no puedo evitarlo si ya se puso a inventar con eso, que podemos esperar después

_vamos a lograrlo, no nos van a sacar a ness, pero quiero que este fin de semana nos olvidemos de todo esto, seamos felices y disfrutemos puede ser?

_te lo prometo, ahora vamos que rene si se vuelve loca

_ok sabías que te amo

_Si, pero me gusta escuchar que me lo digas

_entonces te amo, te amo, te amo

_como yo te amo a vos—nos besamos de una forma no muy apropiada, si queríamos bajar a tomar el desayuno, pero bueno somos así. Después de desayunar hicimos la misma rutina de siempre dejamos a las nenas y después me llevo al trabajo sólo que ahora, él no iba a trabajar, pero me dijo que iba a estar todo el día haciendo tramites y cosas por el viaje. Estuve todo el día dejando todo listo para que no me molestaran el fin de semana y además tratando de adelantar cosas, por las dudas no quería tener que trabajar tanto con todo lo de la custodia, el día se me hizo eterno quería irme ya de una buena ves al viaje. Por fin llegó la hora que me buscara cuando entre le di un beso bastante subido de todo y me reto

_bella, no me podes hacer esto cuando tenemos que buscar a las chicas y encima tenemos que ir con Carmen

_bueno, te tardaste una eternidad para buscarme ya estaba aburrida

_yo tengo la culpa ahora, es trabajo señorita y usted hace dos días se fugó y encima me rapto a mí también así que hoy tenía que cumplir con su deber

_bueno, vamos ya que no quiero estar más acá

_como usted diga—arranco el auto y nos fuimos a buscar a las chicas, cuando llegamos no nos dejaron bajar que ya estaban arriba, estaban más emocionadas que yo, llegamos a la casa de kim y bajamos, para traer sus maletas y despedirnos de Carmen, cuando entramos la vimos en el sillón, ni siquiera se pudo parar para recibirnos, cada día se veía peor, las chicas subieron a la habitación de kim y edward las acompaño, para bajar la maleta

_bella, muchas gracias de verdad, dejo a mi nieta en buenas manos

_nosotros tenemos que agradecerle a usted Carmen por confiarnos a kim, le prometo que la vamos a cuidar con la vida, y vamos a luchar como ahora hacemos por ness, no voy a dejar que le pase nada, porque ella ahora es una hija más

_gracias por considerarla una hija más, gracias son lo que ella necesitaba

_abue, nos vamos pero en tres días nos vemos si?

_bueno princesa que te diviertas mucho, y disfruta mucho

_si, te quiero y siempre te voy a querer

_igual yo kim, nunca me olvides

_no abue, vas a estar siempre en mi corazón—las dos se abrazaron y Carmen se puso a llorar, nos despedimos de ella, y cuando saludo a edward le dijo algo, que él asintió y la volvió a abrazar más fuerte todavía, significaba que sabía algo que no nos había dicho. Subimos al auto y nos fuimos a una pista privada de aterrizaje

_edward porque privada?

_es que no quería que se enteraran cuando llamaran al vuelo, así no van a saber hasta que lleguemos

_ya vamos en camino podrías decirnos

_no, y ahora anda a cambiarte así estas más cómoda

_ok- le di un beso y me fui a cambiar, el viaje fue más que divertido las chicas no dejaban de cantar y edward las acompañaba está loco, después de unas horas de vuelo, empezamos a aterrizar, era un lugar hermoso paradisiaco. Nos vino a buscar una camioneta y nos llevó a una casa más que hermosa

_mis princesas les presento su castillo en las islas canarias

_edward es hermosa

_y es toda nuestra, quería mostrárselas, para que las próximas vacaciones largas nos vengamos a pasarlas acá que les parece?

_la alquilaste?

_no bella, te dije que es su palacio, está a nombre de la familia de edward masen, oscea nosotros más los que vengan—y le salte encima diciéndole te amo, te amo


	29. Chapter 29

Empezamos a desempacar todas las cosas y las chicas ya se fueron a meter al mar, oscea sus papás arreglaban todos, pero me encantaba hacerlo. Estaba acomodando la ropa nuestra y de la nada apareció edward de atrás y empezó a besarme el cuello

_ed están las chicas

_pero están el mar, y no van a venir

_pero hay que cuidarlas

_no ahora no, ellas saben hasta donde pueden estar, además esta Kate que las cuida

_seguro?

_si amor, déjame hacerte el amor como tanto quiero—sus palabras en vez de molestarme me encantaron y me di vuelta para besarlo, me separe y se quedó mirándome

_es para cerra la puerta—asintió y después volví para besarlo, Las manos de Edward acariciaron con brusquedad mis caderas impulsado por la ansiedad, se agachó detrás de mí, deslizó su lengua por mi espalda obligándome a cambiar el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie al otro para que él pudiese quitarme el pantalón, que yo ya había desabrochado, dejándome en bragas, unas bragas negras de encaje que él me había regalado hacia poco tiempo...

Comenzó a deslizar sus cálidas manos por mis muslos mientras me habría ligeramente las piernas, se metió debajo de mí y levantó su boca hasta el algodón de encaje que cubría mi centro, cuando hizo presión con su boca sentí un calor que brotaba desde lo más profundo de mi interior, ese calor se fue intensificando cuando Edward comenzó a acariciarme con su nariz y con su lengua a través de las bragas, llegados a este punto mis gemidos se habían convertido en jadeos y mis ganas de que me hiciera suya me estaban volviendo loca, de repente y para terminar de volverme loca, agarró la tela entre sus dientes y me frotó el sexo con ella masajeándome justo, con la costura de las bragas, el punto que yo me moría porque él me chupase...

-Edward-, fue lo único que alcancé a decir mientras sentía como la humedad en mi centro crecía y mis piernas se volvían de gelatina...

-¿Qué?-, me preguntó él mientras seguía acariciándome con su nariz, -¿no te gusta?-, añadió mientras intensificaba sus caricias...

-Cállate y vuelve a...-, pero ya no pude seguir hablando porque Edward había deslizado las bragas a un lado con la mano hundiéndose con su lengua en el interior de mi húmeda vagina pero, pareció que para él no era suficiente y, después de un gruñido, perforó las bragas con sus dientes haciendo que la fina tela se abriese a los lados dejando mi húmedo y caliente sexo a su entera disposición...

Llevó sus manos hasta mis glúteos y se hundió en mi centro trabajando con su lengua y sus dedos de una manera tan intensa y sincronizada que exploté hasta dos veces sobre su boca mientras gritaba su nombre, mis rodillas no aguantaron por más tiempo mi peso y Edward, que entendió a la perfección el mensaje, me ayudó a recostarme boca arriba sobre el mullido colchón de la gran cama blanca, me levantó una pierna y, mientras con una mano sobaba y pellizcaba mis pechos, con su lengua follaba mi vagina hasta llevarme de nuevo a otro intenso orgasmo...

-Te necesito dentro de mi cuerpo, ahora-, casi le grité mientras intentaba recuperarme de los intensos orgasmos que acaba de tener mi cuerpo...

-Tus deseos siempre son órdenes, mi reina-, y sin decir nada más se montó sobre mi cuerpo y me penetró en profundidad mientras ambos gritábamos al borde de un maravilloso e intenso clímax. Los dos después de un rato llegamos juntos y mirándonos a los ojos, amaba a este hombre, podía ser dulce, pero también era un hombre perfecto en todo, como un día dijo alice un 10 ja., edward se quedó dormido y yo aproveche para irme a bañar y antes le puse una bermuda a edward no quería que entraran las chicas y lo vieran de esa forma—me fui a bañar y cuando salí todavía dormí, así que fui y empecé a besar la espalda, de a poco se fue despertando

_mm que linda forma de despertar

_puede ser siempre así ya lo sabes

_si y me encanta

_vamos que las nenas nos deben estar esperando

_ok, amor el domingo en la noche tenemos algo importante que hacer en el centro

_ok, me fijo que me pongo después

_de hecho ya elegi la ropa

_Así?

_si ya esta todo listo solo te tenes que bañar y ponerte lo que yo te voy a dar

_ok, vamos

_vamos- del fin de semana fue pasando más hermoso que nunca, y ya me encontraba arreglandome para ir a ese lugar importante que edward dijo, el vestido que tengo que ponerme se ve lindo y elegante donde iremos?


	30. Chapter 30

_edward estoy lista dónde vamos?

_ya te he dicho que esa una sorpresa

_pero es que quiero saber

_no me hagas ese pucherito, me mata, pero quiero darte una linda sorpresa, y tengo que decirte que estas más que hermosa

_gracias señor, usted tampoco estas mal, me quedaría acá si no fuese porque me muero por saber cuál es la sorpresa que tenes para mi

_y te va a encantar, sólo te pido algo

_que?

_que veas el lado bueno, y que lo hice pensando en la tranquilidad de la familia, porque además de eso, te amo y no aguantaba más, necesitaba hacer lo que hice, o lo que estamos por hacer

_yo también te amo, pero si no nos vamos ahora mismo me quedo en esta casa ok?

_ok vamos ahora

_ed las chicas, no están listas

_si, están listas tu novio se encarga de todo

_sos increíble, te amo—me acerque y le di un beso, o lo mate a besos debería decir

_ok, ok, sé que me amas, pero si no nos vamos ahora, me quedo acá y no te doy tu sorpresa y quiero hacerlo, es lo que más quiero hacer

_entonces vamos no voy a dejar que te quedes con las ganas—nos fuimos y las chicas estaban hermosas le saque foto a ness, porque a kim no le gustaba sacarse fotos, y tampoco la presione

llegamos a un lugar que más parecía un registro civil—ed dónde estamos?

_me haces un enorme favor, quiero hacerlo bien

_qué tengo que hacer?

_con las chicas vamos a entrar y después de unos 5 minutos entras vos

_ed, esto es raro amor

_mamá podes hacer lo que edward te dice

_ok ness, si me lo piden así

_perdón, vamos kim entremos

_si, suerte bella

_gracias kim—las chicas entraron y nos quedamos con edward dentro de la camioneta

_bella, acordate que esto lo hice porque te amo, más que a mi vida, y porque quiero formar una familia, y porque quiero pasar el resto de mis días con vos, y porque te amo, ya lo dije? Bueno te amo

_yo también te amo, edward, pero ahora o entras a ese lugar o entro yo sola ok

_no amor me voy chau

_edward y mi beso?

_después te lo doy

_Edward!

_ Chau amor te amo—se fue corriendo y como me dijo me quede 5 minutos dónde me retoque el maquillaje el peinado para ver si todo estaba en orden y si, estaba perfecto, ahora si a ver que sorpresa me tiene este hombre. Me baje de la camioneta, y cuando llegue a la puerta del lugar, estaban Jacob black el amigo doctor de edward, según me dijo él también estuvo en mi operación y jasper, pero que hacían acá? Ness me hizo señas para que entrara al lugar y cuando empecé a entrar vi a edward y él tenía la mirada más tierna y tonta que había visto en mi vida, llena de amor, de dulzura, de confianza, de seguridad, y a la ves miedo, pero con sólo mirarlo, sabía que lo amaba y que era capaz de todo, hasta de casarme, que, casarme? Volví a ver bien, y ahí me di cuenta jasper y Jacob estaban a los costados y edward estaba parado al medio como esperando algo o a alguien y detrás de él un hombre de traje, y un escritorio con un libro, este no era un lugar cualquiera, este no era un día más, llegue hasta donde estaba edward y lo ví a los ojos, por un segundo pensé en correr a la camioneta de nuevo, irme y escapar, pero no, mi vida estaba acá con él, mi familia eran ness, kim, y edward. Él me extendió la mano para que la tomara y en su cara se veía dudoso de que lo hiciera, la tome y le di una sonrisa, me la devolvió y se quedó viendo como tonto, le apreté la mano y le mostré con la cabeza al hombre que estaba frente a nosotros y se dio vuelta él también

_buenos días, estamos hoy reunidos para realizar la unión civil de edward Anthony masen, e isabella marie swan, en presencia de los testigos Jacob black y jasper whitlock, quiero preguntarles a los futuros esposos isabella y edward están acá por consentimiento propio o alguien los ha obligado—edward fue el primero en contesta y no titubeo ni un segundo

_por consentimiento propio y muy feliz de estar acá

_isabella

_debo aclarar que no sabía nada, pero que acepto estar acá, por mi propia voluntad y no porque me obliguen

_bueno entonces sigo, según la ley de matrimonio…..—y bla, bla, bla... era demasiada larga la ley sólo quería que llegara a la parte donde dice si aceptamos o no—debo preguntar, si hay alguien que se oponga,- esperamos, pero obvio que no, había nadie que se opusiera si, estábamos solos—bueno no habiendo nadie para oponerse paso a preguntarles a los contrayentes, edward Anthony masen, acepta como esposa a isabella marie swan?—me miro a los ojos, y vi tanta dulzura y tanto amor, que quise besarlo

_si acepto

_isabella marie swan acepta como esposo a edward Anthony masen?—nos volvimos a mirar riendo y mire de nuevo al hombre

_si acepto

_siendo así, y siendo el día 13 de agosto del 2011 a las 11 am, en las islas canarias España, declaro a edward Anthony masen y isabella marie swan ahora isabella marie masen esposos desde este mismo momento, ahora si por favor procesa damos a la firma de los contrayentes y de sus testigos—primero firmo edward, después yo, después Jacob y por último jasper—, los anillos se los pueden poner—nos pusimos los dos el anillo, pero edward me puso primero el de casamiento y después otro lleno de piedritas que no quiero saber lo que son ni cuanto le salieron

edward ahora si podes besar a tu esposa

_gracias—se dio vuelta y me sonrio de esa manera que me dejaba sin aire, y me dio el beso más dulce y tierno del mundo, que tuvimos que cortar obvio porque había público

_los felicito señores masen

_gracias—nos despedimos del hombre y todos salieron primera y después edward y yo, Jacob nos pidió que posáramos para la cámara y después nos vinieron a abrazar

_jas, cómo hiciste para escaparte de alice?

_bueno le dije que estaba haciendo investigaciones por un caso, que además es verdad, pero no me llevo tanto tiempo

_y te creyó?

_bueno no mucho, pero se quedó conforme cuando le dije para que caso, y que como era de suma importancia tenía que ir yo y me dejo ir

_a bueno, pero no me pueden haber ocultado todo de esta forma

_a mí no me mires, tu ahora esposo me pidió un favor y yo accedí, no iba a dejarte sola

_gracias jas de verdad

_arias lo mismo no?

_obvio que si—nos abrazamos y me dijo al oído—"te mereces esto y mucho más bella, y lo vas a conseguir, le di un beso en la mejilla y nos separamos

_amigo felicitaciones! Dejaste de una buena ves la soltería

_si Jacob y no sabes lo bien que se siente

_lo sé, por eso quería estar con vos para cuán feliz sos, te lo mereces y bella déjame decirte que te llevas al hombre más luchador del mundo, si no hubiese sido por él, no estaríamos acá

_lo sé Jacob, es una de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar encontrarme con él, si no, no sé qué haría

_mamá! si ahora sos masen sólo falto yo y somos una familia

_y pronto lo vas a ser, pero igual son mi hija no importa el apellido, son mi hija

_te quiero ed, gracias por hacernos feliz

_y yo te quiero a vos mi princesita linda

_los felicito edward, bella

_gracias kim, pero vení danos un abrazo gigante así de familia—vino y nos dio un abrazo, era lindo estar así feliz y yo ahora soy oficialmente la señora de masen

HOLA CHICAS LES DEJO MUCHOS CAP, PORQUE ALGUNOS SON CORTITOS, ENTONCES LES DEJO MUCHO.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y POR LEER MI HISTORIA

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA BIBI


	31. Chapter 31

Nos fuimos todos juntos a almorzar, a la casa, cuando iba a entrar edward me hizo señas de que no era dentro, fuimos hasta atrás de la casa y estaba toda una mesa preparada en la playa, este hombre era hermoso más que hermoso prefecto. Almorzamos todos juntos haciendo bromas, la pasamos más que bien, estaba feliz, nunca pensé que me iba a casar con edward y encima, casi sin conocerlo, pero para mí lo conocía de toda la vida, confía en él más que en mí. En la noche, no sé cuántas veces hicimos el amor, la cosa es que quede agotada y teníamos que irnos para llegar a casa, hoy las chicas no irían al colegio. Después de un viaje agotador para mi llegamos a casa y no había nadie, pero cuando terminamos de desempacar llegaron todos con caras raras

_alice, te extrañe amiga

_hola bells

_qué pasa?

_bella tenemos que decirles algo, a las chicas también

_ok ahora las llamo—subí a las habitaciones y estaban en la de ness, les dije que nos buscaban y bajamos. Ness se tiro prácticamente a los brazos de todos, diciendo que los había extrañado, que decía eso si la paso más que bien, la cuestión es que bajamos y seguían con las caras largas

_tenemos que decirles algo, creo que es mejor que bella lo diga

_yo no sé nada

_si vamos al estudio—nos fuimos hasta el estudio y carlisle fue el que hablo—bella Carmen falleció

_que? Cómo? Cuando?

_anoche, le dio un ataque, ella tenía una enfermedad des generativa y ya sabíamos que iba a pasar

_no puede ser cierto nosotros disfrutando y ella…

_bella, ella lo quizo así, edward sabía que iba a pasar, ella mismo se lo dijo, por eso le pidió que kim disfrutara mucho, y después edward nos pidió que la cuidáramos, por eso sabemos cuándo murió, nadie pudo hacer nada, fue de golpe, termino de escribir una carta para kim, y murió

_cómo hago para decirle a kim?

_vas a poder hija sos fuerte y ella te necesita, lo sabías por eso la adoptaron

_Si, pero no sabía que era tan rápido

_bella tenemos que ir a decirles deben estar esperándonos

_ok vamos—mientras iba a la sala, pensaba como decirle a kim, pero no encontraba una manera para que doliera menos, yo apenas la conocía y dolía saber que había muerto, llegamos a la sala y estaban jas, edward y las chicas esperando, los otros supongo ya sabían, fui a sentarme al lado de kim, que me miraba y tuve que decirlo no sé cómo, pero lo dije—kim amor, hay algo que decirte

_por tu cara, creo saberlo bella

_kim tu abuela, tu abuela murió anoche—nessie abrazo a kim por los hombros y edward también se acercó, yo tenía su manito apretada en todo momento—kim nosotros estamos con vos, lo sabes ahora somos una familia

_bella, sabía que iba a pasar no es que no me duela, era mi abuela, me cuido, con ella estuve siempre, pero las dos nos fuimos preparando para esto, sólo que me hubiese gustado estar con ella

_kim, creo que ella lo quizo así, por algo te dejo ir a ese viaje, creo que sabía que iba a pasar

_puedo ir a mi habitación?

_claro, pero no queres que hablemos?

_no estoy bien, de verdad sólo quiero descansar y soñar un poco, mañana es otro día

_kim mañana si queres no vas a la escuela

_no bella, prefiero ir para distraerme

_ok

_kim

_si carlisle

_toma esto te lo dejo para vos—le entrego la carta y se fue a la habitación, ness la acompaño y ahí se quedaron, en la noche fui a verlas y le pregunte si quería ir a despedir a su abuela, y me dijo que no, que su abuela así lo prefirió. Nosotros con edward fuimos a despedirla, y después volvimos para dormir por lo menos un poco, en la mañana nos despertamos y cuando estuvimos listos fuimos a buscar a las chicas, que ya estaban listas, desayunamos y nos fuimos a dejarlas al colegio, después nos fuimos al juzgado, estaba más que nerviosa, edward lo noto y me apretó la mano, cuando llegamos estaban todos los abogados, nos saludamos y pasamos adentro. James ya estaba ahí con dos abogados, ni se inmuto cuando nos vio llegar con cuatro abogados, estaba el juez y jasper hizo una señal para que nos sentáramos.

buenos días señores—lo saludamos y siguió hablando—bueno señorita swan

_disculpe soy masen—a james casi se le cae la boca de la impresión

_a disculpe señora no sabía que se había casado

_nadie lo sabía en realidad el domingo nos casamos

_los felicito, entonces señora masen sabe porque estamos acá no?

_si lo sé

_necesito que me diga toda la verdad de lo que paso hace 6 años, desde que se conoció con el señor Harris

_tenía 17 años, cuando lo conocí acababa de empezar la carrera de administración de empresas, y cuando iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad me choque con una persona que termino siendo el señor Harris, nos disculpas y después no nos vimos más hasta una semana después, que yo estaba desayunando en la cafetería de la universidad, él se sentó en la mesa que estaba y se puso a hablarme, después de un mes me pidió ser su novia y al mes de eso, me entere que estaba embarazada

_cómo se enteró señora?

_me sentía rara, y por las mañana vomitaba y tenía los síntomas, me fui a hacer los estudios y me lo confirmaron

_que doctor?

_el doctor que atendía a mi familia, el doctor Harry Clearwater

_se sigue atendiendo con él?

_no mi marido es doctor, y mi suegro también

_bien, prosiga contando

_cuando me lo confirmaron fui, a decirle a james, llegue hasta su departamento y cuando le dije, me dijo que no lo quería, que no era suyo

_es mentira! Isabella no mientas mi hija es lo que más quiero desde que la conocí, porque me la ocultaste por 6 años!

_señor Harris, cuando llegue su turno de hablar lo hara, ahora deje que la señora masen hable, siga

_me dijo que era una cualquier, y que cuando mi hijo preguntara por su padre dijera que nunca supe quién era, porque era una cualquiera, dijo que si fuese suyo tampoco querría a la cosa esa que esperaba, que si yo lo quería bueno, pero que él no lo quería, además dijo que lo único por lo que estuvo con migo fue para sacarme la virginidad , que fui solo diversión que no me amaba, y me pregunto si antes de que se fuera quería tener sexo con él, yo le pegue una cachetada y me fui—cuando dije lo del sexo edward apretó más fuerte mi mano, era obvio que quería partirle la cara

_después que hizo señora?

_me fui y me quede en un parque, pensando, porque por estar con james, casi había perdido a mis amigas, porque ellas no lo querían, después de un rato en el parque ellas me encontraron, me preguntaron que me pasaba y solo les mostré la ecografía, y después le conté todo lo que había pasado con james, después de consolarme nos fuimos a mi casa, y le tuve que decir a mi padre, creí que me iba a odiar por eso, pero solo me abrazo y me apoyo en todo, desde ese día

_alguna vez volvió a saber del señor Harris?

_no, nunca hasta hace unos días que me encontraba cenando con mi novio en ese momento, ahora esposo, estábamos hablando los dos, y mi hija estaba jugando con mi otra hija, y él estaba con ellas, y ahí yo fui y hablamos

_está mintiendo juez, la chica con la que estaba mi hija es su amiga no su hija, porque mentís isabella?

_no soy yo la que miente james, kim es mi hija el jueves la adoptamos ella es masen swan, creo que vos estas mintiendo, no yo

_señor Harris limítese no decir cosas que no son verdad, que paso después?


	32. Chapter 32

_mi hija le dejo bastante en claro al señor Harris que ella tiene un solo padre que se llama edward masen, y que para ella él no es nada

_soñara masen, usted se da cuenta de lo que su hija le dijo al señor Harris?

_si me doy cuenta, y no puedo ni quiero cambiar lo que sienta y piense mi hija, ya que está en su derecho, su padre bilógico oscea el señor Harris, la dejo cuando ni siquiera había nacido, sólo al enterarse la dejo, entonces que pretende que mi hija piense cuando un hombre que no la conoce, si la considera su hija y hace todo por ella, con apenas unos minutos de conocerla, edward la amo como su hija desde el día que la conoció, muy distinto a lo que su supuesto padre hizo con ella

_señora, es su padre le guste o no

_sé perfectamente que es su padre, yo no soy una cualquiera como él me dijo, y si sé quién es su padre, pero parece ser que él no lo sabía, o no quizo aceptar su paternidad, o es que tanto tiempo te llevo aceptar que sos padre james, 6 años no te parece mucho? 6 años, donde mi hija no tuvo un padre, donde creyó que la quería, cuando no es verdad, donde soñaba que apareciera su padre, y él no aparecía porque estaba con su familia

_De qué familia habla señora?

_el señor Harris como ya dijo tiene otro hijo como ya dijo, pero dijo que tienen la misma edad y encima es por un mes más grande que mi hija, por ende engañaba tanto a la madre de su hijo reconocido como a mí, sólo que a uno si le dio su apellido

_señor Harris que tiene para decir

_que si a un hijo le di mi apellido porque al otro no?

_por qué? Fácil porque si no tu novia oficial se daría cuenta que la engañabas

_eso no importaba es mi hija, y tenía derecho a saber que estabas embarazada

_y lo sabías, no tenes que mentir en esto james, siempre lo supiste, siempre

_señora, por favor cálmese si? No quiero que se ponga mal

_perdón señor

_no hay problema, señor Harris cuente su parte de la historia

_como bien dice ella, nos conocimos un día porque me choco, no nos volvimos a ver por una semana, y después la encontré en la cafetería de la universidad y le fui a hablar, pero solo para decirle que yo estaba de novio que no podía estar con ella, tuve que decirlo en su cara, porque no creía a todas las personas que se lo decían, todos le dijeron que yo estaba de novio, pero ella no quizo creerles y siguió insistiendo—no podía mentir de esta forma, no podía ser cierto esto—cuando hablamos me dijo que estuviéramos un tiempo juntos conociéndonos y yo acepte, pero le dije que como amigos, después de un mes ella empezó a decir que era mi novia, un día nos juntamos para decirle que yo ya no quería verla, porque ella estaba inventando ese rumor de que éramos novios, pero ella estaba como loca, y quería tener relaciones con migo, yo le decía que no, porque estaba de novio ya, y ya insistía, me obligo a quedarme a cenar con ella, y puso algo en la bebida y esa noche tuvimos sexo, como ella dijo, después de eso, seguimos viéndonos porque ella me amenazaba con que iba a buscar a mi novia y le iba a contar toda la verdad, pero un mes después me canse y le dije a mi novia que nos fuéramos, y ya no supe más nada, hasta hace unos días que los encontré cenando, pero antes ya mi hijo me había dicho que tenía una compañera que se llamaba renesme swan, hice las averiguaciones y supe que era mi hija, por la edad de renesme, cuando los vi en ese restaurant le dije a isabella que íbamos a ir a la corte, porque las palabras de mi hija me dolieron, escuchar a un hijo decir que no sos su padre y que otro si lo es, es difícil y doloroso, y eso es culpa de isabella, porque meterle en la cabeza historias a mi hija que no son verdad

_señora masen, no conto todo lo que dice el señor Harris

_como contarlo si es mentira, entre a la universidad con 17 años, siendo alumna modelo, y encima cursaba dos años en uno, para hacer la carrera más corta, usted cree que yo tenía tiempo para andar inventando que salía con él, por favor ni siquiera tenía amigas las únicas dos, eran rosalie y alice, ninguna más, me la pasaba estudiando, y no le hablaba a nadie, ni siquiera quería tener novio, pero apareció él, y me puse como tonta bien dicen que el amor es ciego, y yo en ese momento creí que era amor, que mal estaba, casi perdí a mis amigas de toda la vida, pero a mí sólo me importaba james, si tanto dice que lo buscaba siempre, entonces porque no le diría que estaba embarazada para que se quedara conmigo no les parece, si era una loca, tendría que haber hecho eso, pero según vos james, nunca te dije nada, entonces que ganaba yo, si vos te ibas nada

_porque no te di tiempo me fui antes

_estas seguro james, o no te diste cuenta de lo que decías, no cuadra tu historia, yo no tenía amigos, por ende no podría inventar, y nadie podría decirme que vos estabas de novio, por otro lado de donde sacaría una droga o algo para darte y así aprovecharme de vos, tan inocente no? Después era virgen james, de verdad crees que yo hubiese querido estar con una persona que estaba semi inconsciente y que no sabía nada? Nunca fui así y ni lo soy

_señor Harris lo que dice la señora masen es verdad

_no señor juez

_como pueden comprobar cada uno lo que dicen

_disculpe señor juez, conozco a la señora masen desde la preparatoria, fuimos juntos, ella es la mejor amiga de mi prometida y de mi hermana, sé qué clase de persona es, sé lo que sufrió cuando el señor Harris la dejo, sabiendo que estaba, conozco como casi pierde su amistad con sus amigas por su relación, y conozco cada momento que paso la señora masen, desde que se enteró de su embarazo hasta el día de la fecha

_bien señor whitlock, usted además de ser su abogado es su amigo

_Si así es, por ende conozco todo de ella

_así como también puede mentirnos señor juez

_mire señor Harris, mi trabajo es defender los derechos de las personas, no mentir, acá el señor juez conoce muchos de los casos que he tratado y sabe perfectamente que no he mentido en ninguno, no tengo la necesidad de mentir cuando sé que con las personas que trabajo dicen la verdad

_bien algún abogado quiere aportar algo más?

_Yo

_señor uley, un abogado respetado y viejo ya en el oficio, no creo que se preste a mentir, así como el señor whitlock tampoco lo hizo

_no señor, conozco a la señora por medio de su padre, he trabajado con él, desde que creo sus empresas, hace años, que conozco a la señora isabella, desde que era una bebe, y cuando ella quedo embarazada, fui yo quien se encargó personalmente de buscar al señor Harris por medio del señor swan, pero él, jamás quizo saber nada con su responsabilidad de padre

_Es mentira usted nunca me busco!

_a no señor Harris, entonces como sé dónde ha vivido todos estos años, como sé cuándo fundo su empresa y por qué medios tan fuera de la ley la fundo, señor Harris, soy grande y no me gusta mentir, no quiera dejarme como tal

_señor uley siga con su relato por favor, y señor Harris no interrumpa de nuevo o me veré en la obligación de sacarlo del recinto

_el señor se encontraba en new york con su novia que estaba embarazada de dos meses en ese momento, fui y golpe un día en la puerta de su casa, me atendió una señorita muy amable, cuando pregunte por él me dijo que se estaba bañando, así que me ofreció un café, que acepte y nos pusimos a conversar, le dije porque iba, yo no tenía nada que ocultar, la señorita no lo pudo creer, esperamos que bajara, y cuando así lo hizo la señorita victoria le dijo porque estaba ahí, él con estas palabras textuales le respondió a la señorita –saco una grabadora vieja y le dio play-" victoria, cuando nos fuimos de los ángeles yo le dije a esa cualquiera que ese hijo que espera no es mío, si sabía que está embarazada, pero no me importa nada de ella, ni de esa cosa que lleva en la panza, si es mío tampoco me importa, yo a ella la use, porque vos y yo estábamos distanciados en esa época, pero yo te amo, a vos, y a nuestro hijo al que quiero, si esa cosa que lleva dentro suyo es mío, pues que se haga cargo ella, a mí no me importa"—apago la cinta y siguió con lo que venía diciendo. Pero en verdad no puedo creer lo porquería que es, edward parece que quería saltar de la silla y matarlo en ese momento- sus palabras fueron esas, cuando la señorita victoria escucho esas palabras, agarro sus cosas y me pidió que la llevara a un hotel, a los días se volvió a los ángeles, y sólo acepto el apellido del señor Harris para su hijo porque él se lo pidió, y su hijo Samuel o sam, lo conoce y sabe que es su padre porque de vez en cuando se ven

_señor uley como sabe todo esto?

_sigo viendo a la señorita victoria, cuando dejo al señor Harris quedo desamparada sus padres no querían saber nada con ella, por haber dejado a su novio y encima quedar embarazada

_usted la ayuda entonces, porque motivo?

_porque el señor swan no me mando a buscar al señor Harris para arruinarle la vida una persona que no tenía la culpa, cuando le conté la situación al señor swan, me pidió que la ayudara, y que le buscara una casa donde ella quisiera, y un trabajo para mantener a su hija y a ella

_con qué fin hizo esto el señor swan?—yo también me lo preguntaba, porque mi papá haría algo así, además porque nunca me lo dijo

_lo hizo, porque pensó en su hija, isabella podría encontrarse en la misma situación que ella, sin nada de plata y con un hijo en camino, por eso la ayudo, porque nosotros en ningún momento quisimos arruinar la vida de ella

_Señor Harris lo que dice el señor uley es verdad?

_no, no lo es, yo ya le dije como paso todo, yo a este señor ni lo conozco

_entonces como su hijo si me conoce, como victoria me conoce, señor Harris podría hacer esto más fácil, pedir la tutela de su hija, sin tener que mentir, sin difamar a una dama como la señora isabella

_bien señores, hasta acá llegamos, mañana quiero que venga la niña renesme, porque mañana tiene que pasar una semana con su padre

_que? No le haga esto por favor mi hija, no lo conoce

_por eso señora, tranquila una asistente social, pasara una semana con ella, día y noche solo se separaran para que su hija asista a clases, lo mismo pasara con usted, la asistente social estará con ustedes por una semana para ver cómo es su relación con su hija.

No podía creerlo mañana tendría que dejar a mi ness con ese tipo no me importaba que hubiese una asistente social con ella, tenía que dejarla y no podía, salimos del edificio y edward se quedó despidiendo a los abogados, y jasper me fue a abrazar mientras trataba de consolarme

_ya bells, todo va más que encaminado con lo que dijo sam, el juez no va dudarlo mucho

_Si jas, pero tengo que dejarla con él, por una semana

_lo sé, bells va a ser muy duro para todos, ness es la luz de nuestros ojos, pero tenes que dejar que pase no se puede evitar—me abrazo más fuerte y después llego edward

_gracias jasper por lo de allá dentro, bells vas a trabajar o vamos a casa?

_me iría a buscar a ness, pero no llévame al trabajo por favor, quiero distraerme un poco

_ok amor vamos, chau jas nos vemos mañana

_chau edward, chau bells, y diría que nos vemos en la noche, saben cómo es alice

_ok, nos vemos—nos fuimos hasta la camioneta y edward no decía nada, sabía cómo estaba, yo y yo sabía cómo estaba él, recordar todo esto fue horrible, pero más saber que tenía que estar separada de ness. Llegamos a la compañía y le di un beso, y me fui.


	33. Chapter 33

_hola bells, pensé que no venías hoy

_tenía ganas de no venir, pero era mejor para distraerme un poco

_y cómo esta yendo todo?

_según dice jasper vamos bien

_vas a ver que todo sale bien

_gracias, jess, que tenemos para hoy?

_bueno reuniones ninguna, pero podríamos adelantar de la semana que viene que te parece?

_sería mejor, ness mañana tiene que irse una semana con james y la verdad prefiero hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar en que no está mi ness

_bueno entonces, ya mismo llamo para adelantar reuniones, y te llevo tu submarino, y todos los papeles para firmar

_ok—me fui dentro de la oficina y trate de no pensar, a los minutos llego jess con papeles, y más papeles y mi submarino y me dijo que en una hora empezaban las reuniones. Me puse a fijar que tenía que firmar y eran presupuestos de las empresas textiles, cosas de los hoteles, y de los hospitales, cuando me quise dar cuenta, se hizo la hora y tuve que empezar con las reuniones, fueron cuatro en total, también de los hoteles, de las textiles y de los hospitales, mire mi reloj y era hora de irme, así que agarre mis cosas y cuando baje, ya estaba edward esperándome, en el auto

_hola amor

_hola ed, cómo estuvo tu día

_bastante agitado, muchas emergencias, y encima ninguna paciente era linda

_Edward!

_que? Es verdad, a veces puede tocarme una linda chica, como la de hace dos meses y medio no?

_no, no puede y si te toca yo misma te saco el caso

_que maldad mi vida—los dos reímos y me acaricio la mejilla, sabía qué hacía esto para sacarme una sonrisa—cómo estuvo tu día amor?

_bien, también muy agitado, le pedí a Jesica que adelantara reuniones, para que la semana que viene este desocupada

_eso es bueno, creo que yo también lo voy a hacer?

_Seguro? Mira que yo lo hago porque quiero estar más que libre, y las chicas además van a clases durante la mañana

_ya sé, pero podemos ocupar las mañanas para vos y yo, señora, o se olvida que usted tiene que cumplir con el rol de esposa

_no me olvido, y estoy esperando cumplirlo señor, pero hoy no

_bella!

_que? Ya llegamos a la escuela, y además señor, estamos ocupados esta noche, nadie sabe que soy la señora masen

_ es verdad, no sabes cómo me gustaba cuando el juez te decía señora masen, o cuando vos dijiste mi marido y mi suegro, fue hermoso saber que sos mi mujer y de nadie más

_posesivo masen?

_muy, cuido lo que es mío, y vos sos MI ESPOSA está claro?

_si señor—nos besamos y las chicas llegaron adentro del auto

_hola ma, hola ed

_hola princesitas, cómo estuvo su día?

_bien, sam le pidió perdón a ness

_por?

_porque dice es mentira de que james lo eligió a él, bueno si pasa tiempo con él, pero no es un papá bueno

_ness, el juez dijo

_Si ya sé, mamá que tengo que pasar una semana con él

_como lo sabías?

_los escuche

_ness

_mamá no voy a dejar que ese hombre me moleste, soy tu hija no? Si tanto quiere conocerme me va a conocer

_ness que tenes pensado hacer?

_nada ed, sólo que puedo demostrarle a la asistente social que él no me quiere a mi

_bella, que le enseñaste a ness

_sólo que se defienda y lo vas a hacer perfecto ness

_obvio ma, y ya le estoy enseñando a kim, vamos a ser las mejores, nadie se mete con una swan masen—todos reímos y cuando llegamos a la casa las chicas corrieron a sus habitaciones, para que ness prepara su equipaje y para bañarse, con ed también nos fuimos a bañar y bueno tuve que hacer muy felizmente el papel de esposa. Después de un rato bajamos y ya nos estaban esperando abajo—ed quiero tocar el piano con vos, podemos?

_sabes que si amor, vení—los chicos se pusieron a tocar el piano, y yo les saque una foto y después kim nos dijo que nos sacó una a nosotros, los dos tocaban hermoso el piano, me encantaba que estuvieran así como papá e hija, eran hermosos

mientras los chicos tocaban el piano le dije a kim que fuéramos a cocinar algo, de verdad fue entretenido cocinar con kim, después de un rato llegaron las chicas y mi familia, menos mal que hicimos mucha comida, nos pusimos a cenar y todo iba más que bien, hasta que un grito de alice nos llamó la atención.

_ayyyy

_qué paso amor?

_isabella marie swan que son esos anillos en tu mano, edward levanta tu mano—edward levanto su mano y mostro el anillo, y acá vamos el escándalo de alice

_alice, tranquila amor

_no jasper. Isabella marie swan fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así? A tu amiga

_tres cosas alice 1° soy masen, no swan.2° no te hice nada a vos y 3° nos casamos el domingo porque nos amamos y porque queríamos algo intimo entre nosotros

_no me hiciste? Sabías que te iba a organizar el casamiento perfecto, vestido, invitados, luna de miel todo

_tuve todo eso, vestido, invitados, luna de miel

_no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo mi amiga me traiciona

_alice, bella no sabía nada, nadie sabía nada, organice todo solo, yo busque su vestido, los anillos, el viaje, quería que fuera una sorpresa, y no quería esperar más tiempo, bastante espere

_fuiste vos edward masen, vos me sacaste la posibilidad de organizar un casamiento perfecto

_alice, mi casamiento perfecto lo tuve, si tu criterio para un casamiento perfecto es miles de invitados, vestido pomposo y eso, hacelo para vos, pero el casamiento que organizo edward para mí fue perfecto

_no puedo soportar esto, no puedo jasper vamos

_Alice, amor no podes hacer esto

_jasper quédate si queres, pero yo me voy

_tía te vas a ir?

_perdón nessie linda, pero si, prométeme que te vas a cuidar y le vas a hacer la vida imposible a james

_Si tía lo prometo, pero por fa perdona a mi mamá, edward hizo todo con el mayor amor del mundo, fue hermoso

_después veo ness, ahora me voy—agarro sus cosas y se fue, jasper nos saludó a todos y abrazo bien fuerte a ness, aunque él mañana la iba a ver

_trato de convencerla bells, vos tranquila

_ok gracias jas, por todo, nos vemos mañana—se fue y cuando cerró la puerta todos se dieron vuelta y nos miraron como pidiendo explicación

_como ya dije, yo organice todo esto solo, los únicos que sabían eran Jacob y jasper que fueron los testigos, quería algo íntimo, ninguno de los dos quería tanto alboroto y sabemos cómo es alice, y si los dejamos a fuera fue porque yo ya no podía esperar más, quería que fuera ahora, y si decía algo era para que alice interviniera, y además quería que fuese así, que solo diéramos el sí, y estar casados, cuando pase todo y ness lleve mi apellido, ahí festejamos todo—nadie decía nada, hasta que un charly muy sonriente se levantó y me abrazo, y después a edward

_no digo que este re feliz, por no haber estado en el casamiento de mi hija, pero ella es rara lo sé, si es feliz yo lo soy, además creo que si yo estaba ahí no le hubiese soltado la mano, así que hiciste bien edward o si no, no te casabas más, los felicito y bienvenido a la familia swan

_gracias charly, es un placer formar parte de la familia—todos nos felicitaron, uno por uno, rene abrazo de más a edward y a mí me dijo, bien nena, te llevas un hombre bien bueno, carlisle nos abrazó a los dos, y nos felicitó, esme nos abrazó, pero nada más, creo que ella también estaba mal, rose me abrazo bien fuerte y me dijo que me merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Ella también quería una fiesta, pero me entendió y dijo que íbamos a hacer una fiesta después, pero no íbamos a dejar que alice molestara tanto, con emmett fue distinto a mí me dio vueltas en el aire y dándome la bienvenida y a edward también lo abrazo, pero le pego por no elegirlo a él como testigo, que infantil que es. Terminamos de cenar, y hablamos un poco más, después todos se fueron y nosotros nos fuimos a acostar, ness dormía con ed y con migo, pero kim dijo que todavía necesitaba pensar en Carmen y la entendimos, de verdad estaba tomando esto mejor de lo que pensábamos. Nos acostamos y ness nos dijo que nos amaba, y así nos dormimos con mi bebe


	34. Chapter 34

A la mañana nos levantamos y ness ya se había ido a bañar, con edward nos bañamos juntos, pero rápido no queríamos desaprovechar el tiempo con ness, cuando bajamos ya estaban las chicas ahí

_hola preciosas

_hola ma

_hola bella

_hola princesitas cómo amanecieron hoy?—amo a este hombre ya lo dije, bueno lo vuelvo a decir lo ama, es tan dulce y tierno, fue y les dio un beso en la frente a las dos, es hermoso. Desayunamos tranquilos, y nos fuimos a dejar a kim al colegio y ness siguió con nosotros, cuando llegamos estaban todos, pero cuando digo todos es todos, hasta alice. Con edward nos miramos sorprendidos, y bajamos del auto

_hola a todos

_hola bellita, hola ed, hola princesa, venga con el tío—ness corrió y emmett le dio vueltas en el aire a ella si le gustaba eso

_bueno chicos a ellos ya les dije, el juez quiere que las personas que estuvieron con vos en esa época entren oscea tu familia, y amigos

_ok, entonces entramos

_si, primero pasen charly y rene, nessie se queda afuera con ustedes si?

_si jas, yo me encargo de mi nietita

_gracias esme

_no hay nada que agradecer bells, amo a ness, así que es un placer cuidarla—le di un beso a ness y entramos. Estaba james, y su abogado, a los segundos llego el juez

_buenos días, empecemos, señores swan, hagamos esto corto sí, es un largo día con muchos testimonios y espero que no haya interrupciones—y miro a james. La primera en hablar fue mamá

_mi hija era y es una excelente persona y muy estudiosa, en esa época había entrado a la universidad con 17 años, nosotros viajábamos mucho, creo que eso fue lo malo, nunca conocimos a este señor, cuando llegamos de Italia que era donde nos encontrábamos, isabella estaba preocupada, y la veíamos rara, nos dijo que estaba de novia y que ya lo íbamos a conocer, pero nunca lo conocimos. Un día ella salió de casa temprano, y cada uno siguió con su rutina, yo estaba aburrida y me fui de compras, mi esposo se quedó me llevo hasta el centro comercial y después él se fue a la compañía, yo estuve todo el día fuera porque además me fui a visitar a unas amigas, cuando llegue a casa encontré a mi esposo y a mi hija durmiendo en la sala, les dije que se fueran a dormir a su habitación y después de dejar a bella nos fuimos a la nuestra le pregunte a mi marido que había pasado y me dijo que estaba embarazada y que su novio, no quería estar con ella, y no quería saber nada con su hijo, yo no hice más preguntas, sabía que mi esposo iba a averiguar todo, yo solo me dedique a apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que fuese posible para que ella pudiese terminar los estudios y se convirtiera en la mujer que es hoy, una mujer de la cual estoy orgullosa, porque con una hija ella estudio, y se graduó, lleva la empresa de su padre como nadie, y nunca dejó de lado su papel de madre, renesme no tiene nada que reprochar, porque bella siempre estuvo y esta para ella—termino de decir todo y yo la mire y le dije gracias, pero sin sonido

_gracias señora swan por su aporte, señor swan podría contarnos lo que sabe

_claro. Mi hija es una persona responsable, y sabe lo que hace, por eso dejamos que se manejara siempre sola. Cuando llegamos de Italia como dijo me esposa, cada uno hizo su vida rutinaria, cuando llegue a casa me encontré a mi hija con sus amigas y a ella con ojos de haber llorado, le pregunte porque y me contaron todo lo que había pasado, que estaba embarazada y que su novio no quería al bebe, sabía que omitía muchas cosas, pero solo la abrace, y bese su pancita, ella es mi hija y siempre voy a estar, y mi nieta desde el momento que me entere fue la luz de mis ojos, si a mi hija la amaba a ella, la idolatraba y lo sigo haciendo. Al día siguiente mande a investigar al señor, le pedí el nombre de él a sus amigas y mande a mi abogado, a que lo investigara

_eso no está bien señor swan

_ya lo sé, al igual que no está bien, dejar a mujeres embarazadas por todos lados, y a otras obligarlas a que no tengan el hijo, dándoles plata

_hizo eso señor Harris?

_es mentira!

_como también es mentira, lo de su hijo sam, lo de la señorita Irina, que le dio plata para que no tuviese al hijo, como también es mentira todos los fraudes que cometió para fundar su empresa

_bien señores swan gracias por contarme lo que sabían, les voy a pedir que se retiren y si me hacen el favor de llamar a las señoritas hale y a la prometida del señor whitlock por favor

_si claro, buenas días

_buenos días señores—el juez salió del recinto y nos quedamos solos

_crees que me vas a ganar isabella? No, querida voy a conseguir lo que quiero

_no te metas con mi esposa infeliz, una vez casi le arruinaste la vida, ahora no te voy a dejar que lo hagas

_no metas ojitos verdes—entraron alice y rose, y la primera ni me miraba, a los segundos entro el juez

_buenos días señoritas

_buenos días

_bueno cuando quieran pueden empezar—la primera en hablar fue rose

_con bella nos conocemos desde chicas, nuestros padres han sido muy amigos desde siempre por negocios en común, las nosotras dos con alice somos más grande que ella, pero como ella es tan inteligente termino antes la preparatoria y fuimos juntas a la universidad, alice y yo nos dedicamos a la rama de recursos humanos y bella a la de administración de empresas, así que algunas clases compartíamos en las otras bella estaba sola

_dígame señorita hale, la señora isabella—cuando dijo esto alice, cambio la cara le molestaba saber que estaba casada y no le había dicho—ella tenía más amigos que ustedes?

_no para nada, bella, era o es muy antisocial por así decirlo, por eso nos sorprendió cuando dijo que había conocido a un chico, y estaban saliendo

_qué lo que ella dijo con exactitud?

_mmm espere, dijo: chicas estoy saliendo con un chico que hace una semana me choque con él, en realidad lo dijo porque alice la obligo, bella no quería decirnos nada

_y porque no quería decir nada?

_porque ella nunca decía nada, es muy reservada, todo lo dice cuando ya está hecho, como su casamiento nos enteramos ayer, cuando se casó el domingo, no le gusta ser el centro de la atención

_oscea que nunca dijo que estaba con el señor Harris?

_no, nadie sabía nada, es más cuando la vieron embarazada supieron que era de él, porque los habían visto juntos, el señor Harris como usted dice, era muy insistente la quería siempre para él, por eso nos distanciamos con bella, él no la dejaba estar nunca con nosotras, la llamábamos y atendía él diciendo que no iba a ir con nosotras porque estaba con él, al final nos habíamos cansado de esa situación y nos dejamos de ver

_cómo se enteran ustedes del embarazo de isabella

_notábamos más rara a bella, parecía muy cansada y con ojeras, cuando estábamos en clase, de la nada salía corriendo, nos preocupaba, y queríamos ver que le pasaba, pero james nos alejaba, un día habíamos ido de compras y cuando volvíamos a buscar el auto pasamos por un parque y vimos a bella llorando, estuvimos mucho tiempo pensando si ir o no hasta que decidimos ir, le preguntamos que le pasaba y solo nos mostró una ecografía, nos contó que le había dicho a james y él le había dicho que esa cosa, porque le dijo cosa a ness, no era suyo, que bella era una cualquiera y que él había estado con ella, para sacarse las ganas nada más, y que si ella quería tener al bebe que lo tuviese, pero él no se iba a hacer cargo por más que fuese suyo. Nos fuimos a su casa y le ayudamos a decirle al padre. Después de ese día nadie más supo de james, hasta hace unos días que apareció, y cuando bella nos estaba contando lo que le había pasado en esa cena, james llamo a la oficina y le dijo muchas cosas a bella, que nosotras escuchamos porque bella había puesto el alta vos—a james le cambio la cara, obvio no se esperaba que alguien más supiera lo que había dicho

_que le dijo a la señora isabella?

_dijo que él tenía poder para quedarse con renesme, que lleva su sangre, pero a él lo único que le interesa en bella, él quiere acostarse con ella, nada más no le importa nessie

_gracias señorita hale—miro a alice y ella hablo sin mirarme

_primero que nada déjenme decir, que estoy enojada porque mi amiga no me dijo que se casó. Ahora sí, bueno rosalie ya le conto señor juez, este hombre que se hace llamar hombre nunca quizo a nessie, nosotras vimos lo que bella sufrió por él, yo llamaba todos los días a james, para decirle que se hiciera cargo y lo único que recibía eran insultos, donde decía que a él no le importaba que bella estuviera embarazada, que solo estuvo con ella por sexo

_gracias señoritas pueden salir

_gracias a usted por escucharnos—las chicas se fueron y nos quedamos solos de nuevo

_Señor masen hace cuanto conoce a la niña?

_hace dos meses y medio mi esposa tuvo un accidente y yo la atendí, al día siguiente vino, mi hija

_perdón tiene hija?

_perdón renesme, la conocí ese día, y la adore desde ese momento, es tan dulce, tierna todo el mundo la amaría. Mi esposa estuvo en coma unos días y esos días nos conocimos muchísimo con ness, cuando bella despertó había perdido la memoria y no me quizo con ella, para que no dejara mi futuro, pero nunca me alejo de nessie, así que nosotros nos seguimos viendo, y paseábamos todos los días prácticamente mi familia la adora, y ella a ellos, es su nieta

_oscea que su relación con renesme es buena

_si por eso yo digo que es mi hija y ella dice que soy su padre

_bueno señores, yo ya escuche todo lo que tenía que escuchar, pero por obligación la niña tiene que pasar una semana con su padre no hay nada que hacer—me cayeron unas lágrimas y edward me abrazo y jasper me apretó la mano—su asistente social será la señorita jane vulturi—se paró para hacerla entrar y era jane, la amiga de Carmen

_buenos días señores—nos miró a nosotros, pero no dijo nada, ni hizo nada para no delatarse y que no la sacaran del caso. Salimos del recinto y nessie me vio llorando y corrió a abrazarme y darme besos

_mamá todo va a salir bien lo prometo, y también prometo que mañana estoy de nuevo en casa

_ness

_mamá no voy a dormir dos noches con él, que feo no gracias—las dos reímos y la baje para que se despidiera de todos, volvió abrazarme y vimos que james salía con una sonrisa del lugar, y la abrace más y ness lo miro mal, pero tuve que dejarla ir, ella se fue con jane y yo me quede abrazada y llorando con edward


	35. Chapter 35

_edward dijo que fuésemos a casa, pero le dije que no, prefería estar en el trabajo, que saber que mi hija estaba con james, llegamos al trabajo, y me abrazo bien fuerte y lo bese, no quería llorar frente a él. No tenía porque verme así, acabábamos de casarnos, y todavía no podíamos disfrutar, creo que era mejor, no aceptar casarme con él. Me baje del auto y edward me veía raro, creo que sabía que algo tonto pasaba por mi cabeza, pero lo dejo pasar. Fui hasta la oficina como un zombi y jess solo me dijo todo lo que había que hacer, ella ya conocía que cuando algo malo pasaba lo único que quería era trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Mientras esperaba por jess para que me trajera todo para hacer, vi una foto de mi ness, me cayeron unas lágrimas, que limpie en un segundo para que Jesica no viera.

Me trajo todo, y sí que era mucho, pero por lo menos quería estar entretenida para no llamar a jane para ver, como estaba ness, porque claro para que la nena estuviera con su padre sin ser molestada me habían dado el número de jane y no podía hablar con mi bebe, no sé cuánto estuve, pero creo que me volví tonta firmando presupuesto y leyendo cosas de las textiles y de los hoteles, pff fue mucho. De la nada apareció Jesica diciendo que edward me estaba esperando, como ya me estaba esperando, cuando mire la hora se me había pasado volando el día, o se pasó volando porque ahora iba a llegar a casa y ness no iba a estar, y lo habían hecho para torturarme. Como sea, si no salía ed se iba a enojar, aunque podía ser bueno, para que se separara de mí. Llegue al auto y ahí estaba con una sonrisa hermosa, lo amaba, pero no quiero que pase por esto

_hola amor

_hola edward—quizo darme un beso, pero lo esquive, no dijo nada, pero sé que le dolió como a mí me dolió hacerlo—ninguno dijo nada en el camino al colegio para buscar a kim. llegamos y kim nos saludó triste ella también quería a ness, nos fuimos a casa sin decir nada y cuando llegamos kim corrió a su habitación para bañarse y hacer la tarea, le pregunte si quería que la ayudara, pero dijo que no que solo era pintar, me fui a la habitación sin ni siquiera preguntarle a edward que quería hacer, me busque algo de ropa(un pijama) y me fui a bañar, quería acostarme temprano, pero antes de acostarme le iba a dar de cenar a kim, y la iba a acostar. Termine de bañarme y cuando salí estaba edward en la cama, me sonrio, pero yo hice como si no lo vi, y salí para la habitación de kim. Le dije que fuéramos a cenar, y acepto por insistencia, mientras ella comía, y yo la miraba bajo edward, se enojó porque yo no quise comer, y ni siquiera lo mire. Kim me dijo que no quería más, que se quería ir a dormí, asique la fui a acostar y cuando se durmió, me fui a la habitación, cuando llego edward me hice la dormida, no quería tener que hablarle. Cuando desperté a la mañana bien temprano, me bañe y me puse lo que encontré, era de noche todavía o de madrugada no sé, ni me fije la hora

Baje a la sala y me puse a ver una foto de ness y mía, mienttas estaba acostada, la extrañaba tanto. Oscea si pase más tiempo sin ella, pero sabía que estaba con gente buena, no como ahora que estaba con james, quería llamar a jane, pero me había dicho que no iba a contestar mis llamadas pasadas las 24 horas para que tuviese mucha de información de todo el día, quería que las horas pasaran, quería poder ver a mi bebe, por lo menos 5 segundos en la entrada del colegio. Creo que me dormí no sé, pero me di cuenta del mundo cuando sentí unas caricias suaves en mi cara, no necesitaba ni ver de quien eran las caricias, ya las conocía de memoria

_amor por favor no estés así, no puedo verte así

_si no podes verme así, entonces ándate edward es lo mejor

_qué decís bella, no te voy a dejar sola, sos mi esposa, y la madre de mi hija

_ella no es tu hija edward! No entendes? Si de verdad fuese tu hija estaría acá y no con el idiota de james!—unas lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos, me dolía verlo así, quería correr y pedirle perdón, pero no podía, él no tenía por qué pasar por esto

_eso es lo que pensas bella? Que yo no soy su papá? Entonces porque se lo hiciste creer a ness, porque le hiciste creer a kim que también soy su papá. De mi parte ellas saben que si lo soy, pero si vos no aceptas mi paternidad entonces que hacemos juntos bella?

_no lo sé, edward, no sé porque acepte casarme con vos, creo que me equivoque

_te equivocaste isabella, te equivocaste? Podrías haberme dicho antes que en tu vida fui simplemente una equivocación

_Antes de que? De gastar tanta plata?

_no me importa eso, antes de enamorarme completamente de vos, antes de que ya no hubiese forma de sacarte de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, antes de que hubiese algo que me mantuviera en vida, porque si yo te pierdo o a una de mis hijas ya no hay nada que me haga vivir—mire sus ojos y no dejaba de llorar, pero había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos, tanto amor, dulzura, quise correr de nuevo, pero me quede ahí—no vas a decir nada?

_no, no puedo hacerte esto edward, no puedo

_hacerme qué?

_no puedo arruinarte la vida, perdón por dejar que esto llegara demaciado lejos. No sos vos

_no sos vos, soy yo no?

_si edward soy yo, mi vida no es la mejor en este momento, y no voy a llevarte con migo, no te convengo—empecé a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, pero me agarro del brazo, me dio vuelta y me dio un tremendo beso, que me dejo sin aire y con ganas de mucho más, nos separamos, pero dejo nuestras frentes juntas

_si no queres seguir conmigo o ya no me queres decile a tus ojos, y a tus actos que me lo demuestren, porque hasta ahora lo único que han hecho, es mostrarme que todo es una mentira

_edward soltame

_no

_soltame!

_no isabella, me canse de que siempre hagamos lo que vos queres, esta vez es a mi manera, si queres separarte, ok pero antes vas a pasar una semana encerrada en la casa

_estás loco!

_si y me vas a soportar así, te voy a dejar acá, y no vas a tener ni teléfono, ni tv, ni computadora nada, solo comida

_soltame, no te lo digo más!—Me dejo ir y cuando pase por la puerta de la habitación, me arrastro con él, y cerró la puerta con llave—qué haces, tengo que despertar a kim

_faltan dos horas para que tenga que levantarse

_no es verdad

_si, hasta en eso estas perdida

_no importa déjame ir o grito

_nadie te va a escuchar

_kim si

_no, está dormida

_déjame pro favor

_no isabella, quiero que me digas mirándome a los ojos que no me amas, que te queres separar de mí, y que fui una simple equivocación en tu vida

_quiero separarme, no te amo y fuiste una equivocación en mi vida

_mirándome a los ojos isabella, no al piso!

_ya te lo dije no molestes más y dame esa llave

_mírame a los ojos y decilo de nuevo

_no

_entonces es mentira

_dame la llave

_no, quiero ver tus ojos

_basta edward pareces un nene

_nadie me ve, ni mi esposa me ve, mírame a los ojos isabella

_no me digas isabella

_estoy esperando isabella

_policía me tienen encerrada ayuda!—se levantó corriendo y me tapo la boca, me dijo que solo me soltaba si le prometía no gritar le dije que sí, pero apenas saco la mano hice el intento de gritar, pero me callo con un tremendo beso, que me resistí, pero después cedi, cuando nos quedamos sin aire, siguió besándome en el cuello, y volvió a la boca, fuimos caminando hasta la cama, y me deposito en ella, esa mañana tuvimos la mejor mañana de reconciliación, nos quedamos abrazos y cuando pudimos respirar me pidió algo

_prométeme por favor, que nunca más vas a querer que nos separemos

_ed

_bella, no puede ser que siempre que tengamos problemas vos quieras separarte porque pienses que es lo mejor, dijimos que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, y eso vamos a hacer, estar juntos ahora estamos casados y prometimos estar en las malas y en las buenas ok?

_edward

_promételo bella, no más separaciones

_lo prometo

_te amo, bella, y me duele que me digas que te queres separar de mí, y que soy una equivocación

_pero sabes que es mentira

_no importa eso, no quiero escucharlo de nuevo

_y no lo vas a escuchar edward, creo que me duele más a mi decírtelo, te amo, y nunca fuiste ni vas a ser una equivocación, todo lo contrario, vos, ness y kim son lo más acertado en mi vida, te amo

_y yo te amo a vos mi ángel, ahora si vamos a despertar a kim que ya es hora. Pero antes—y me dio un hermoso y tierno beso—te amo mi bella esposa

_y yo lo amo a usted bello esposo me vestí y deje a edward bañándose. Nos arreglamos, desayunamos y fuimos hasta la escuela, cuando llegamos ness nos vio y vino corriendo a abrazarnos


	36. Chapter 36

_mamá!—Mientras yo le daba vueltas en el aire, y ella reía—ya te pareces al tío em

_y me encante te extraño, mi amor

_y yo mamá, pero ya hice muchas cosas

_qué cosas ness?

_Shh, ya viene jane y ella misma te va a decir, te cuento, solo vinimos a buscarlos

_ness que pasa?

_isabella, no tendrías que estar acá

_vine a dejar a mi hija al colegio

_yo traía a renesme

_no hablo de ella, hablo de kim, y a renesme la tendría que traer el padre no la asistente social, porque no vino él

_porque trabajaba

_yo también trabajo y sin embargo todos los días las traigo y las vengo a buscar

_en eso tenes razón—vi a ness y reía abrazando a edward, que la besaba por todos lados, jane miro lo mismo que yo y sonrio—isabella tenes que hacer algo?

_trabajar, pero puede esperar si se trata de mi hija

_en realidad si, el juez necesita vernos

_ok, entonces vamos

_renesme podes venir con nosotros por favor?

_claro que si jane, kim nos vemos después si?

_si hermanita—dejamos a kim en la escuela y nos fuimos al juzgado, claro jane se llevó a ness. Llegamos al juzgado y cuando entramos ya estaban todos los abogados con edward nos miramos raro, pero igual nos sentamos a los segundos entro el juez, nos saludó y nessie fue y le dio un beso, el juez rio y le dio un beso él también, esta nena estaba loca, pero era hermosa y la amo así

_buenos señores, se preguntaran porque estamos acá, y lo que pasa es que esta mañana bien temprano recibí información respecto al caso y no puedo esperar una semana, es serio y pienso que pasar si renesme pasa una semana con el señor Harris va a sufrir mucho

_a qué se refiere?

_isabella, parece ser que en su familia, tienen la costumbre de grabar las conversaciones y su hija no es la excepción—mire a ness y se reía

_no entiendo

_dejemos que el señor Harris hable, aunque no hizo sin saberlo—pusieron un grabador en la mesa y empezó una charla

"-james tengo que bañarme

_y báñate niña ya sos grande

_ya sé que soy grande, pero no sé cómo funcionan las cosas acá, en mi casa sí, pero acá no

_bueno pues aprende

_james, tenes que enseñarme

_haber niña no molestes, anda fíjate cómo funcionan y si no sabes al final de la semana ya vas haber aprendido

_yo le voy a decir a mi papá

_mira niñita mimada, tu padre soy yo lamentablemente, así que ahora anda y hace lo que te digo

_no quiero no soy una niñita mimada

_hace lo que te digo!

_jane, hay soltame me lastimas, me estas lastimando ayyyy, jane me está lastimando

_cerra esa boca si no queres que te lastime de verdad

_y vos soltame si no queres que grite y edward se entere de todo

_cállate

_Soltame, te dije que me lastimas

_me cansaste, ahora te quedas acá encerrada hasta que llegue esa estúpida de la asistente social—se cortó un segundo la charla y volvió a empezar

_a ya llegaste prefiero quedarme encerrada que verte la cara

_si no fuese porque quiero que tu mamá venga a mi cama ya te habría tirado por cualquier lado, sos una molestia

_y vos sos un tarada, no sé cómo mi mamá pudo estar con vos, menos mal que ahora está edward

_cállate, además tu mamita va a volver conmigo no va a soportar estar sin vos y va a volver a mi cama

_eso crees, pero mi mamá es inteligente no como vos

_inteligente

_Si, y yo por suerte salí igual a ella

_vos inteligente, ja no me hagas reír niñita

_ya vas a ver, y la que se va a reír voy a ser yo, tonto

_me hartaste, baja a cenar ya mismo, ni te daría de comer, pero esta jane y tengo que darte

_no quiero comer tu comida, uggg que feo

_ya a comer!

_no quiero

_Te dije que a comer!

_no quiero

_qué está pasando

_nada jane, nessie no quiere comer, por capricho vos podrías convencerla?

_ness, a tu mamá no le gustaría que no comieras

_quiero ir a otro lado a comer, mamá me llevaba a cenar a otro lugares

_ness

_janes es verdad, nosotros volvimos a verlo a él en una cena fuera de casa, no quiero comer acá

_mira renesme vas a comer acá te guste o no

_no quiero

_te dije que comes acá!

_señor Harris contrólese"—la charla termino y todos nos quedamos viendo a james, la única que reía era nessie

_señor Harris que tiene para decir?

_es un truco jamás trataría así a mi hija

_lo bueno es señor juez que yo estuve antes de entrar, y estaba escuchando la charla asique puedo decir que no es un truco, no puede dejar que este señor se quede con renesme

_gracias jane, creo que tu trabajo termino mucho antes de lo que esperábamos, pero entes te podría preguntar si vos sabes cómo es la relación entre el señor masen y renesme?

_claro, no he estado mucho con ellos, pero puedo asegurarle que el señor masen ama a renesme como su hija y ella lo ama como su padre, con solo 5 minutos, puedo decirle que el señor masen sería mejor padre para renesme que el señor Harris que es su padre biológico

_gracias jane, renesme vos tenes algo que decir?

_si, porque no, ustedes ya escucharon, mi papá es edward no otro, además este señor, no es bueno y no es inteligente o no james? Ahora quien se ríe?—miramos a james y tenía la cara de un loco ja—yo no lo quiero a él, en cambio a edward lo amo, es mi papá, y no quiero a otro, desde que nos conocimos nos quisimos, y nunca me mintió ni nada, él me quiere y yo a él

_bien renesme gracias, janes podrías llamar a maguie para que trigas los papeles por favor?

_Claro—de que papeles hablaba?, entro una chica con papeles y se los dio al juez

_perfecto acá están los papeles, señor Harris tiene que firmar para ceder la tutela

_no lo voy a hacer

_si lo va a hacer, primero porque igual va ir a la cárcel por los fraudes cometidos, por abandono de persona oscea su hija, por mandar a realizar a abortos, oscea tiene para años en la cárcel, no empeore las cosas—la cara de ness era pura risa, y la de james, de estar a punto de reventar—señor Harris firme por favor, además de todo, su plata ahora es de sus hijos Samuel Harris y renesme swan

_eso no

_sí señor, usted quizo su tutela y reconoció que es su padre, firme por favor, a donde va no va a necesitar de esa plata y sus hijos merecen esa plata. Señor firme—le dio los papeles y james los tuvo que firmar, oscea la tutela era mía, era mi hija y no me la iban a sacar siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Le dio los papeles al juez y después a mí, para que quedara asentado que es mi la tutela de renesme.

_bien señores, si quieren podemos hacer todo de una vez, y si el señor masen lo desea puede darle el apellido a renesme—la cara de edward era la más hermosa de todas, estaba feliz, sus ojos brillaban de una forma hermosa

_claro que quiero darle mi apellido desde hace meses donde tengo que firmar?

_sabía que iba a decir eso, puede firmar acá señor

_Espere, tengo que hacer algo antes

_Claro—edward se paró y fue hasta donde estaba ness, le agarro las manos y le hablo

_mi bebe, yo sé que hemos dicho que soy tu papá y vos has dicho que sos mi hija, pero quiero que me contestes si de verdad queres que sea tu papá, es algo importante, y para mí sería lo mejor que me podría pasar, vos, tu mamá y kim, se han convertido en la razón de mi vivir, bueno ustedes y los hijos que vengan claro—los dos rieron—queres que sea tu papá, o mejor dicho me harías el honor de ser tu papá?

_ed, vos ya sos mi papá, no tenes que preguntarlo, yo te amo, y quiero que ya firmes esos papeles quiero ser renesme carlie swan mase, ya!

_ok, ok amor entonces señor juez donde firmo, así mi hija ya tiene mi apellido

_acá—le mostro donde firmar y mi hija oficialmente era hija de edward, él se dio vuelta y abrazo a ness dándole vueltas en el aire, el juez nos felicitó, y nos pudimos ir.

Estábamos afuera y todos los abogados nos felicitaban y yo lloraba como tonta, porque no había estado sin mí bebe una semana, porque ahora era mía, ante todos, y era hija de edward. Ness nos abrazó a edward y a mí de nuevo y cuando estábamos abrazándonos se llevaron a james, y nos miró mal, así que abrazamos más a ness mostrándole que éramos una familia

_mamá no te dije que no iba a pasar dos noches con él?

_Si amor, me lo dijiste y te felicito, no podría haber estado una hora más sin vos

_ni yo má, además había que enseñarle a ese tonto que yo soy inteligente

_obvio amor, que sos inteligente, no tenes que demostrarle nada a él, ya no es nada en nuestra vida o no?

_no pá, ya no es nada

_qué dijiste ness?

_que no es nada

_no lo otro

_pá

_si

_a y si sos eso no sos mi papá—a edward le cayeron las lágrimas y la abrazo dándole un abrazo gigante. Ness nos pidió que la lleváramos a la escuela que ella quería ir. Quedamos con jasper que en la noche fueran a cenar que había que festejar, cosa que obviamente acepto, en realidad invitamos a todos los abogados a jane, también, y decidimos invitar a Jacob también, él fue nuestro testigo en el casamiento y era amigo también, llevamos a ness al colegio y cuando llegamos nos dio un hermoso beso, y la dejamos dentro porque ya habían empezado las clases, nos fuimos sin decir nada en el camino, pero más que feliz. Cuando llegamos a la compañía le di un beso a edward y me paro antes de irme

_no me vas a felicitar?

_por?

_porque soy papá de dos hermosas nenas, y estoy casada con la mujer más hermosa del mundo,

_lo de las nenas puede ser, pero la mujer…

_mírate en el espejo—bajo el espejito del auto y me vi. Solo veía que mis ojos brillaban de felicidad

—te viste hermosa

_ja, lo felicito señor masen usted es afortunado

_lo sé, señora masen, ahora valla a trabajar que en unas horas la vengo a buscar

_ok, te amo

_y yo te amo, a vos—nos volvimos a besar y me fui a la oficina, más que feliz


	37. Chapter 37

Llegue a la oficina y jess me empezó a decir todo lo que tenía para hacer, muchas reuniones, por la productora, y por los hoteles, así que tocaba reunión con emmett y las chicas. Me termine de tomar mi submarino matutino y jess me aviso que ya podía reunirme con los chicos

_hola

_hola bellita cómo ha ido todo?

_perfecto, me hija volvió con migo

_de verdad bells?

_si rose, por eso llegue tarde, fuimos a dejar a kim al colegio y jane nos dijo si podíamos ir al juzgado, nos fuimos y ahí nos mostraron grabaciones que ness había hecho donde dejaba bastante claro que él solo estaba por molestarme a mí y que a ella no la quería

_mi sobrina es una genia, salió al tío

_ja, si emm ahora si podes decir que es tu sobrina

_por?

_ahí mismo en el juzgado edward firmo los papeles, dándole el apellido a ness

_qué?

_cuántos hijos va a tener mi hermanito?

_por ahora dos nada más, esta noche hacemos una cena ya saben festejar que james no puede reclamar nada de ness y que ed es su papá

_yo voy sin falta mi hermanito debe estar más que feliz por ser el papá de ness, es lo que más quería en el mundo

_si no sabes cómo estaba y cuando ella le dijo pa, se puso a llorar, es tan tierno

_ay ya me lo imagino a mi cuñadito llorando debe haberse visto hermoso

_osita, pensas que mi hermano es lindo?

_bueno emm, no lo podemos evitar, pero yo me quedo con vos

_a bueno

_chicos empecemos si?

_ok, bellita—nos pusimos a ver todos los presupuestos, terrenos para hacer más complejos hoteleros todo, alice solo me miraba a mí, pero yo seguí haciendo las cosas como si nada. Terminamos de hacer todo y emmett y rose se fueron a la oficina de ella, yo me tarde un poco más y alice me estaba esperando

_bella podemos hablar?

_ahora no alice, tengo muchas reuniones y cosas que controlar para mañana

_bella, necesitamos hablar—pobre su carita se veía triste, pero a mí también me dolió que no se pusiera feliz por mi casamiento, y que solo pensara en la fiesta

_alice ya te dije que no puedo tengo cosas que hacer, después veo cuando puedo

_qué ahora voy a tener que sacar cita con vos?

_alice no tengo ganas de pelear si? Hoy estoy demaciado contenta, para tener que soportar tus berrinches

_berrinches isabella?

_si alice, eso es! Eso es lo que hiciste cuando dijimos lo de nuestro casamiento, ni siquiera te pusiste feliz, sólo pensaste en que no ibas a poder hacer tu bendita fiesta soñada, y yo no cuento? No cuenta que lo único que quisiera era ser feliz? No cuenta que ese día haya sido pura felicidad para mí, con mis hijas y el hombre que amo? No cuenta alice? Lo único que cuenta en tu vida son las fiestas grandes, ir de compras y estar lindas, eso es lo que cuenta en tu vida, te digo algo en la mía no, en la mía cuenta mis hijas y edward, y yo ese día fui feliz, perdón si no cumplí tu sueño, pero prefería ser feliz! Ahora me tengo que ir tengo trabajo y cosas que hacer—

Salí de la sala de juntas y todos estaban viendo incluso emmett y rose que supuestamente se habían ido a la oficina de ella, no dije nada y entre directamente a mi oficina, tirando todo lo que había en una mesita chica cerca del escritorio, estaba enojada de verdad, pero creo que me pase un poco con los gritos, me puse a trabajar y a los minutos llamo edward

_hola amor

_hola bells

_qué paso?

_sabía que te iban a llamar

_no es solo eso bells, se te nota en la vos. Queres que hablemos?

_es que, ed me pase, yo le grite y eso por más que sea cierto todo lo que dije no está bien, no tenía que gritarle no soy así

_amor, todos estos días has estado sensible, por de ness y kim, y te entendemos

_no edward no quiero que me entiendan, no soy así

_ya sabemos que nos así bella, pero a veces tenemos que reaccionar y sacar todo lo que tenemos dentro, y alice tuvo un poco la culpa, vos le dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer, y tendría que haber dejado pasar un poco más de tiempo, y a la vez no hubiese pasado nada, si ella no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma con lo de nuestro casamiento, tampoco era para ponerse como se puso, después si ella quería podíamos hacer una fiesta gigante como la que quería, sólo que esta era nuestra fiesta nada más

_ya sé, pero me exalte

_bueno amor, a veces pasa, yo tampoco soy así, y en el trabajo me pasa, o cuando fue con vos, hay días amor, y son entendibles, si? Ahora quiero que te relajes y pienses que esta noche vamos a estar más que feliz, por nuestras hijas y nuestro casamiento ok?

_ok amor, y gracias, siempre logras lo que otros no

_para eso soy tu marido

_te amo

_y yo te amo a vos mi bells, en unas horas te paso a buscar si?

_te espero

_espero que siempre

_siempre amor, y vos me vas a esperar a mí?

_siempre isabella, sos el amor de mi vida y siempre pase lo que pase vamos a estar juntos, te amo

_te amo ed—golpearon la puerta y tuve que colgar con edward—adelante

_bella, llegaron estos papeles del juzgado, son las últimas cosas y acá hay una carta de alice

_carta?

_bueno no carta, se la mando a rose, se está pidiendo unas vacaciones

_y rose me las mando para ver si se las das

_si eso es lo que quiere alice, entonces que rosalie se las de, quiere comportarse como una nena, entonces que lo haga yo no le voy a rogar

_entonces no lo hagas isabella, tampoco te lo pido!

_bien alice, puedes tomarte todas las vacaciones que se te den la gana, esta situación me canso! Vos sos la que no se pone feliz por la felicidad ajena y yo tengo que soportar que encima quieras quedar como la victima

_no, no quiero eso

_entonces que queres?

_solo quiero unas vacaciones para pensar todo lo que he hecho, sé que me porte mal con vos y con edward no tendría que haber reaccionado así, perdón, esta noche en la cena les aviso a todos que me voy de viaje

_bien, ya sabes, acá es tu lugar de trabajo y podes volver cuando vos quieras

_lo sé—se fue de la oficina y cuando las dos salieron, me deje caer en la silla, estaba actuando mal, lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo controlar, me vuelvo loca en un segundo, sentí que algo me mojaba la mano y era una lagrima. Bien ahora lloro, estoy loca paso de la furia total, a estar llorando. Termino las horas de trabajo y edward me vino a buscar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él solo acariciaba mi mano en señal de apoyo y se lo agradecí. Con las chicas fue otra cosa, cuando las buscamos estaban más que feliz, y nos contagiaron esa felicidad. Llegamos a casa y cada uno fue a bañarse para la cena, cuando estuvimos listos, le dije a ed

_te ves lindo, muy lindo doctor

_gracias señora empresaria usted tambien se ve hermosa-me dio un beso que me dejo sin aire y después se fue, malo

La cena empezó tranquila todos reíamos y estábamos más que contentos, por la noticia de que ness se quedaba con nosotros, y que es hija de edward, por suerte nadie decía nada acerca de la discusión, hasta que alice hablo

_quería decirles que me voy un tiempo de vacaciones

_porque pequeña?

_necesito descansar un poco, despejarme, ya saben mucho trabajo, vos más que nadie lo sabes esme, trabajo como loca todo el tiempo no me quedo quieta en eso somos parecidas

_bueno tenes razón y creo que si te puede hacer bien salir un poco, despejar ideas

_a eso me refiero

_y cuánto sería alice?

_no lo sé, carlisle es tiempo indefinido puede que valla a recorrer Europa todavía no lo sé

_tráenos recuerdos

_seguro—tenía ganas de llorar muchas ganas, alice es mi amiga y no quiero que se valla.

_cuñadita qué paso, te agarro hambre de golpe, comes más que yo y eso ya es mucho

_no estoy comiendo mucho emmett no me molestes—tire la servilleta y me fui a la habitación y me puse a llorar como tonta

_amor qué pasa qué tenes?

_no sé edward, tengo ganas de llorar, estoy perdiendo a mi amiga, y tengo ganas de llorar muchas ganas

_bueno mi amor, vení llora conmigo para eso estoy—me abrazo y me empezó a mecer para que me calmara, es que no sé qué tengo porque quiero llorar. Después que me calme un poco edward dijo que se iba a despedir a todos e iba a acostar a las chicas, yo me fui a cambiar de ropa para poder dormir, me estaba lavando los dientes y edward entro también para cambiarse, después de eso nos fuimos a acostar y él entendió que no quisiera nada más que dormir esa noche, estaba triste, muy triste, así que él me acariciaba la espalda y así nos fuimos durmiendo los dos

.


	38. Chapter 38

Tres meses después…

_bella tenes que hacerte ver

_no rose estoy bien

_bien bella? Estas pálida todo el tiempo, te enojas por cualquier cosa, lloras por cualquier cosa, vomitas con los olores, te confirmo desde ya que estas embarazada bella, y es hermoso, pero tu palidez y tu falta de peso, hace que me preocupe bella, anda al doctor y listo nos sacamos la duda, que te de medicamentos y listo

_ok rose, ahora llamo—se quedó viéndome, a oscea quería que llamara frente a ella—me rendí y marque el número de un ginecólogo de unos de nuestros hospitales, pero no donde atiende edward

_hola consultorio del doctor quil aterra

_buenos días quería solicitar un turno si puede ser lo antes posible por favor

_si mire cancelar una cita para hoy en la tarde si usted quiere puede venir

_a qué hora?

_en dos horas exactamente

_ok entonces anóteme por favor

_me podría decir su nombre por favor?

_isabella swan

_isabella de las compañías swan?

_si, pero por favor no diga más, no quiero que mi marido se entere todavía es una sorpresa

_si claro cómo no, entonces en dos horas la veo acá

_muchas gracias – colgué y rose me miraba

_y bien?

_en dos horas tengo una cita

_Si amiga, al fin vamos a saber

_rose has sabido algo de alice?

_no amiga nada—de la nada me puse a llorar, la extrañaba tanto—ya bells, ella va a volver no puede estar sin nosotras

_Es que se fue por mi culpa rose, si yo no le hubiese gritado

_no bella ella, se fue porque quizo, ahora vamos a tu casa te arreglas un poco y te sacas esas ojeras ok?

_ok, vamos, espera me acorde de edward

_tenes razón llámalo—sonó una vez y ya me atendió

_hola amor

_hola ed, perdón que te moleste necesitaba decirte algo

_usted nunca molesta preciosa, que necesitas?

_vamos a salir con rose de compras vos podrías buscar a las chicas e irte a la casa sin mí?

_mm sin vos, me va a costar, pero bueno si mi reina quiere salir con su amiga lo entiendo

_gracias amor te amo

_y yo a vos preciosa nos vemos en la noche?

_si amor, y espérame porque quiero pasar una larga noche con vos

_uff le voy a decir a rose que te saque más seguido de compras

_ja tonto

_bueno bells tengo que dejarte amor, llegaron pacientes te amo

_y yo a vos nos vemos en la noche

_no sabes que ganas tengo que sea de noche

_chau te amo—colgué el teléfono y rose me miraba feo—qué?

_no quería enterarme que ibas a pasar una noche larga con edward

_hay perdón me olvide

_si me di cuenta ahora vamos antes de que te mate, por hacerme escuchar eso

_tampoco es para tanto como si vos y emmett no lo hicieran

_a eso es distinto queres que te diga todo lo que hacemos?

_no gracias vamos—nos fuimos de la oficina y antes le dije a Jesica que no volvía. Fuimos hasta la casa a cambiarme

después fuimos a la cita con el médico, apenas llegamos nos hicieron pasar

_señorita swan?

_si doctor

_Adelante por favor

_gracias—mire a rose y le hice señas para que pasara también. Entramos en el consultorio y nos hizo sentar

_bueno preguntar a que vienen sería tonto, así que empecemos, es su primera visita no?

_si en realidad sospechamos que estoy embarazada, pero no sabemos

_bueno desde ya voy a recetar análisis profundos, porque puede que se tape las ojeras con pintura, pero no está del todo bien, así que quiero controlarla bien

_es lo que yo le dije doctor, tuve que obligarla a que viniera

_la felicito señorita, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, ahora isabella

_bella por favor

_ok bella, ahora mismo llamo a que te saquen sangre mientras tanto vamos charlando un poco

_ok—llamo a su secretaria para que pidiera que me vinieran a sacar sangre, por lo que yo pedí que fuese todo muy privado y lo entendieron. Cuando terminaron de sacarme sangre nos pusimos a charlar con el doctor

_bella, cómo te has sentido?

_he tendido nauseas, vómitos, cansancio, cambios de humor, pero no sé me siento como muy decaída, sin fuerzas usted me entiende no?

_bien bella, todos son síntomas de embarazo, pero no se tendrían que notar tanto es decir, están muy acentuados y no tendrían que dañarte a vos

_dañarme a mí?

_si bella, estas muy delgada, este no es tu peso puedo verlo, tienes ojeras muy marcadas y ese decaimiento es común, pero no tan fuerte y además un embarazo no te deja sin fuerzas los primeros meses de embarazo, pero vamos a esperar a que lleguen los análisis y seguimos hablando

_ok—me quede pensando todo lo que había dicho el doctor, este embarazo me estaba dañando a mí? En eso sonó el celular de rose

_si amor, ok estaba haciendo cosas, pero en seguida voy... si ya sé ahora voy

_qué paso rose?

_tengo que irme bells, emmett se quedó encerrado en el departamento, y no hay nadie que lo pueda ir a ayudar, perdón

_está bien, rose ya estoy acá, después te digo como fue si?

_ok, pero me lo decís con lujo de detalles

_si amiga chau—se fue rose y en ese mismo momento trajeron los resultados

_bueno bella veamos—el doctor se puso a verlos y su cara se veía preocupada, instintivamente me lleve las manos a mi vientre, y sentí que ahí dentro estaba mi hijo, un hijo por el que si tenía que luchar hasta morir lo iba a hacer, ya lo había decidido con mis hijas y con edward, mi bebe no sería la excepción—bellas últimamente te has golpeado en la zona de la columna o algo así?

_hace unos cinco meses y medio tuve un accidente en mi auto por?

_hay problemas no puedo mentirte. Con algunos golpes diferentes zonas quedan sensibles, sin fuerzas, y eso paso con tu accidente tu aparato reproductor no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para albergas estos cambios que vas a tener con un embarazo

_pero los médicos dijeron que todo estaba bien

_si, pero son cosas que se dan, cuando hay cambios grandes y que apenas pasan las cosas no se puede saber, ya que no hay cambios como estos entiendes?

_oscea que nadie podía saberlo

_no bella, no se podía prevenir

_y entonces que se puede hacer? Pastillas lo que sea no tengo problema

_no bella no estas entendiendo, tu cuerpo no resistiría este cambio, puedo darte medicamentos para superar los 9 meses de embarazo o los 6 que te faltan porque estas de 3 meses, pero no soportarías el parto o la cesárea, es muy peligroso bella, no podemos arriesgarte, porque así te diese medicamentos hay riesgo que no superes estos meses que te quedan

_quiere decir que tengo que

_quiere decir que es tu vida o la de tu hijo bella—no podía ser cierto no, cuando al fin iba a tener un hijo con edward cuando al fin iba a ser más que felices con nuestros hijos pasa esto—no hay mucho tiempo bella tenes que elegir lo antes posible

_elijo a mi hijo

_bella

_no doctor, usted no entendería, prefiero a mi hijo, no voy a dejarlo morir, usted me va a ayudar para que mi bebe crezca sano y fuerte, yo voy a cumplir con lo que usted me pida, pero mi bebe va a nacer

_bella, escúchame entiendo que quieras a tu hijo, pero va a ser difícil

_lo sé, pero lo voy a lograr, y cuando vengamos a consulta con mi marido usted va a decir que los dos estamos más que bien, que estamos sanos y que no hay problema

_no puedo mentir

_si puede yo soy su paciente y es lo que quiero, por favor ayúdeme se lo pido por favor

_está bien, pero necesitas seguir todo lo que te diga esta?

_si todo—me dio una cantidad enorme de medicamentos para que tomara y me dijo que en dos días fuese a hacerme la ecografía. Me fui a casa y ya estaba edward con las nenas jugando, antes de irme a cambiar me quede jugando con las nenas y él me miraba raro y yo solo le sonreía, cenamos y después nos fuimos a acostar

_bella, no ibas de compras donde están las bolsas?

_ee en realidad fue una mentira piadosa

_me mentiste?

_te quería dar una sorpresa y quería decírtelo de forma más linda, pero veo que si no te lo digo ahora vamos a terminar peleados

_qué tenes que decirme?

_fuimos con un doctor no de compras

_doctor que pasa amor, que tenes?

_nada malo, ed estoy embarazada vamos a ser papas!

_de verdad amor?

_si vamos a ser papas estoy de tres meses—me levanto del aire y me empezó a dar vueltas en el aire

_te amo bella, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te tengo a vos, tengo a mis hijas y ahora otro más en camino, qué más puedo pedir?

_nada amor, somos felices

_si amor soy feliz te amo, te amo—después de eso hicimos el amor no sé cuántas veces, cuando edward se quedó dormido me quede viéndolo dormir, era tan lindo, lo amaba tanto y ahora tenía que aprovechar todos estos momentos que nos quedaran juntos, soy feliz, pero lo que más me duele es que no voy a poder conocer a mi bebe, no sé de qué color van a ser sus ojos, si como los de ed o los míos, no voy a estar cuando diga su primera palabra, cuando de sus primeros pasos, su primer día de escuela, nada no voy a ver crecer a mis hijos a ninguno, pero a cambio de eso voy a darle el mejor regalo que puede haber en la vida, le voy a dar un bebe a edward nuestro bebe, fruto de nuestro amor, y no me importa dar la vida por ese bebe, porque lo haría por cualquiera de ellos


	39. Chapter 39

Un mes después

Le dimos la noticia a la familia de que estaba embaraza a la noche siguiente todos estaban más que feliz, de que estaba embarazada, emmett no dejaba de molestar a edward porque no dejaba de sacar hijos de cualquier lado, y él todavía no tenía ninguno, eso hizo que se ganara un buen golpe de rose, kim y ness estaban más que contentas porque iban a tener un hermanito para jugar, solo me faltaba alice, mi amiga, la extrañaba tanto, nadie sabía nada de ella, había desaparecido. Unas caricias me hicieron volver al mundo real

_en que pensabas amor?

_en lo feliz que soy ed, y todo gracias a vos

_no querrás decir gracias a vos? Por vos tengo todo, soy feliz, amor no puedo pedir nada más tengo la mujer que amo, dos hijas hermosas y este bebe que viene en camino, que puedo pedir si tengo todo

_nada amor no podemos pedir nada más, porque ya tenemos todo lo que soñamos

_bells estas bien, te noto un poco triste

_no ed, soy feliz

_lo sé, pero eso no quita que algo te tenga mal

_no es nada ed

_amor

_que?

_feliz cumple!

_gracias pensé que te habías olvidado

_yo olvidarme del cumpleaños de mi esposa? Nunca—nos empezamos a besar, pero golpearon la puerta—pasen

_má feliz cumple!—dijeron las dos a la vez, pero con cuidado por él bebe

_gracias mis amores

_vamos acomódense hay que sacarles fotos

_ness

_dale ma, muchas fotos, dale

_ok una nada más

_ok

nos sacó una foto y después se fueron, nos cambiamos y edward me dijo que nos sacáramos una foto más.

Desayunamos todos juntos y después fuimos a dejar a las chicas a la escuela, cuando pensé que íbamos a la oficina edward se desvió – ed amor dónde vamos?

_sorpresa, pero antes tengo que buscar algo en el centro comercial

_ok—llegamos y me hizo quedarme en una heladería, me trajo un helado de chocolate blanco y granizado y se fue a buscar lo que tenía que buscar, después volvió y me dijo que nos fuéramos a sacar más fotos, no quería, pero me convenció

La verdad me divertí mucho, hicimos un montón de caras tontas, pero me divertía mucho, después nos fuimos a almorzar a un restaurant y mientras almorzábamos me dio una cajita la abrí y era una pulserita que decía " siempre te voy a amar" lo abrace de una forma casi desesperada, él no sabía lo que para mí significaban esas palabras, me abrazo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada debe haber supuesto que sólo era por el embarazo, pasamos el día más hermoso de todos, paseamos por la playa, por todos lados, me costaría dejar todos estos momentos con él, pero por mi bebe era capaz de todo, en la noche llegamos y estaban todos rose había ido a buscar a las nenas, para que edward me diera la sorpresa de un día para nosotros solos, cenamos todos felices, y tenía tantas ganas de llorar, como hacía mucho no las sentía, necesitaba a mi amiga, necesitaba que supiera que estaba embarazada, que me acompañara en esto la necesitaba, necesitaba a jass también, con él me sentía tan en paz, me sentía tranquila con él. La cena termino y nos fuimos a dormir, con edward hicimos el amor, de forma tan amorosa, tan dulce, tan tierna. Nos dormimos y cuando nos despertamos me estaba acariciando la espalda

_buen día amor

_buen día ed

_cómo amaneciste?—me quise dar vuelta, pero me dolió la espalda y sin querer me queje—que paso bells?

_nada amor, debo haber dormido en pala postura

_estas segura?

_Si, ahora vamos tenemos que ir con el doctor para que me haga la ecografía

_ok si vos decís—cuando estuvimos todos listos llevamos a las chicas a la escuela, cuando ya íbamos camino a otro hospital edward me pregunto—amor porque elegiste venir acá y no donde yo atiendo?

_porque cuando me entere que estaba embarazada vine acá para darte una sorpresa y ya después no quise cambiar de doctor, le tengo confianza a él

_ok, y si es buen doctor sabe lo que hace

_si es bueno—llegamos con el doctor y nos hizo pasar

_hola bella, edward

_hola doctor

_cómo has estado?

_bien, más que bien—me miro mal, pero sabía que no podía decirle la verdad frente a edward

_me alegro pasemos a la camilla así vemos como esta ese bebe—me acosté en la camilla, y me subí la remera y ahí estaba mi bebe más que hermoso—bueno bella, debo decirte que tu bebe está más que bien, perfecto diría yo, tiene el peso adecuado, las medidas perfectas, está sano y fuerte

_es un bebe fuerte como sus papás

_lo es, queres saber el sexo del bebe

_si por favor edward no quiere, pero yo sí, necesito saberlo

_bien, edward si no queres saberlo podes esperar a fuera

_quiero estar con vos amor, así que veamos que es mi bebe

_bien chicos es un nene, un hermoso y sanito nene—me salieron las lágrimas sin pensarlo, mi bebe era un nene, un hermoso nene, por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba esperando—bella, como sabes tenemos que sacarte sangre por rutina

_quil, eso no hace falta nunca se le saca muchas veces sangre

_ya sé, edward, pero con bella dijimos que sí, sólo porque esta dama, quiere que su bebe tenga todos los nutrientes que necesita, y yo como buen doctor le hago caso, si no vos ya conoces a las embazadas se vuelven locas por todo

_dígamelo a mi

_edward!

_perdón amor—me sacaron sangre y ya nos podíamos ir

_bueno bella, ya sabes en un rato te llamo

_ok espero tu llamado—nos fuimos a la oficina y antes de que me bajara edward me agarro del brazo—qué pasa amor?

_Sólo quería agradecerte bella, por vos soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo todo lo que un día soñé, soy feliz, como nunca antes lo fui y todos gracias a vos, no sé qué hubiese sido de mi vida, si no te hubiese conocido ese día en la pastelería, aunque si lo sé, nunca podría haber conocido la felicidad, porque eso sos para mí, la causante de mi felicidad, y sin vos no podría vivir—lo abrace fuerte, pero tuve que hacerle prometer algo

_edward quiero que me prometas algo

_qué amor?

_necesito que me prometas que si algún día yo no estuviese, vos vas a seguir adelante

_qué estás diciendo bella?

_necesito que me prometas eso, edward que vas a seguir sin mí, que lo vas a hacer por vos, por ness, por kim y por este bebe que viene en camino, necesito que me lo prometas

_bella

_por favor edward prométemelo

_está bien te lo prometo, pero no va a hacer falta esta promesa porque vamos a estar juntos para siempre—lo abrace fuerte le di un beso y me fui no quería verlo a los ojos, jess me trato de parar, pero no quise escucharla quería estar sola. A la media hora me sonó el celular y era el doctor le había pedido que me llamara a mi celular para que nadie pudiese escuchar

_hola doctor

_hola de nuevo bella

_por su vos las cosas no van bien

_sabes que no bella, no sé cómo le podes ocultar esto a edward, o él no lo quiere ver, pero estas mal bella, que no te quejes o trates de minimizar la cosa no significa que estés bien, tus nutrientes están bajando, tus defensas, tus vitaminas, todo

_pero y él bebe?

_ya te dije él está perfecto, pero todo lo que a vos te falta él lo está consumiendo bella, no estás bien

_ya le dije que iba a hacer todo por mi hijo y si él está bien, entonces los dos estamos bien

_bella, no sigas ocultándote la verdad, no te hace bien

_doctor, sólo quiero que mi hijo este bien, nada más

_él está bien, pero vos no, con suerte llegas a término con el embarazo

_ok, eso está bien, voy a llegar hasta lo último por mi bebe

_bella estamos hablando de que vas a morir entiéndelo!

_lo sé, sé que me voy a morir, pero no me importa si mi hijo está bien

_no puedo hacerte recapacitar bella

_no doctor nunca

_ok te dejo, y ya sabes toma todos los medicamentos

_si, ya sé

_y bella

_qué?

_entras en la etapa de los dolores, al principio van a ser leves, pero al final no vas a poder moverte, del dolor

_ok, entendí chau doctor

_chau bella—colgué y me puse a llorar, podía ser fuerte delante de todos, pero la verdad no sé hasta dónde aguantaba mi fortaleza, lo único que sé, es que voy a dar todo de mi para que mi bebe pueda nacer. Decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, pasear, salí y le dije a Jesica que si edward llamaba dijera que estaba en una junta, tuve que mentirle diciéndole que quería hacerle una sorpresa, no quería que sospechara. Me fui y caminando llegue a un parque y me senté, estaba tocando la pulserita que me había dado, siempre te voy a amar, dolía pensar por lo que iba a tener que pasar edward, pero por lo menos iba a tener a nuestro bebe, estaba llorando cuando vi unos zapatos frente a mi

_bella?

_vos?

HOLA CHICAS, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR TODOS ESOS COMENTARIOS, ME ENCANTA ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO Y QUE ME LLEGUEN LOS MENSAJES DE SUS COMENTARIOS O DE QUE PONEN A LA HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITAS. GRACIAS

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	40. Chapter 40

_perdón si queres me voy

_no! Alice te necesito—y me tire a sus brazos a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho

_shh bells qué paso amiga?

_te necesito alice, te necesito

_acá estoy bella, pero no te hace bien ponerte así en tu estado hablemos si?—nos sentamos y ella acaricio mi pancita—de cuánto estas?

_de cuatro meses

_que lindo, perdón por no estar con vos

_estas acá ahora cuando más te necesito

_que pasa bells, estas como enferma

_y lo estoy

_qué?

_alice lo que te voy a contar necesito que me prometas que no se lo vas a decir a nadie

_bella

_por favor alice

_ok

_con el accidente quede mal

_pero si edward dijo que estabas bien

_y lo estaba, pero lo que tenía no se podía saber hasta que hubiese un cambio grande en mi cuerpo y un embarazo es uno demaciado grande, tan grande que mi cuerpo no lo va a resistir

_qué queres decir bella?

_el doctor me dio a elegir era mi bebe o era yo, y elegí a mi bebe

_bella

_no alice, nadie entendería, no podía dejar que mi bebe muriera, con edward deseamos tanto formar una familia

_y la tenes ness, kim

_lo sé, pero quería esto, quiero a mi bebe, y daría todo por él, y ahora lo que le puedo dar es mi vida alice, no hay nada que mi bebe necesite más que mi vida

_bella eso quiere decir que—sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

_eso quiere decir que cuando me bebe nazca yo voy a morir, y en ese momento es donde más te necesito alice, para que ayudes a edward con los chicos, para que lo ayuden a seguir, para que él pueda ser feliz

_él lo sabe?

_no, ni tiene que saberlo, no me dejaría seguir con el embarazo. Me vas a ayudar alice

_te lo debo, y sabes que siempre voy a estar con él y mis sobrinitos, y que es él bebe?

_un nene, fuerte y sano, muy sano según el doctor

_tendría que decirte que no siguieras con esto, pero te entiendo por primera vez te entiendo bella, y estoy orgullosa de vos, sos la mujer más increíble que conozco

_estoy segura que harías lo mismo por un hijo tuyo

_yo también estoy segura, vamos a tomar algo?

_ok, tenes que contarme todo, donde fuiste todo y perdón por cómo te trate la última ves

_no importa sacando cuentas ya estabas embarazada así que tu humor era por este precioso bebe—las dos reímos y nos fuimos a tomar algo.

4 MESES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS

Me di vuelta en la cama, y me dolió toda la espalda quise gritar del dolor, pero me contuve porque edward estaba durmiendo, hace meses empecé con dolores y como dijo el doctor eran leves, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, me duele todo, con un solo movimiento, pero ya me falta poco solo dos semanas y cumplo los 9 meses ya no queda nada mi bebe, sólo un poquito más, estaba acariciándome la panza y edward se despertó

_estas hermosa con esa pancita sabías

_ja siempre lo decís

_es que es verdad, quiero sacarte fotos puedo?

_todas las que quieras

_hoy estas accesible? Tanto como en la noche?

_muy accesible

_eso me gusta, porque voy a sacarte muchas fotos con distinta ropa

_edward tampoco para tanto

_sí, quiero estar lleno de fotos tuyas y de nuestro bebe

_ok empecemos

me saco muchas fotos con ropa de donde no sé sacaba, después de un rato terminamos, menos mal, ya estaba cansada y aunque no me quejara me dolía todo y mucho, pero nunca le dije no quería ponerlo mal

_amor ya vuelvo voy a ver cómo están las chicas y preguntarle donde quieren ir a pasear hoy

_ok te espero mientras me voy cambiando

_ok te amo sabías?

_como yo te amo a vos

_me voy o no salimos más de esta habitación te amo—salió de la habitación, me levante para poder buscar la ropa para irnos a pasear, aunque me doliera todo, no quería perderme este tiempo con ellos, cuando me estaba cambiando me dio una puntada en la pansa y sentí como agua en las piernas mire para abajo y había roto bolsa, aaaaa rompí bolsa, qué hago? Ok bella cálmate respira tranquila, pero me vino otra puntada más fuerte

_aaaaaaaa—a los segundos llego edward

_amor qué paso?—me vio a mí y al piso y se dio cuenta—ayyyy rompiste bolsa, ness, kim llamen a los abuelos va a nacer Anthony , llamen a todos yo voy a agarrar todo!

_edward amor, llama al doctor aterra

_bella, vamos a donde yo atiendo ahí vas a estar bien

_edward llámalo a él aaaaaaaaaaaa!

_ok, ok ahora lo llamo, no tengo el número amor

_En mi celular ya edward

_ok,- se fue a llamarlo y me acomodo en la cama. Para después llevarme hasta abajo alzada—bien amor, me dijo que ya va para allá, que hagas lo que sabes, y tranquila

_aha, vamos por favor—las chicas cuando subimos ya estaban en el auto me obligo a ir atrás acostada con ness sosteniendo mi mano—aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tranquilo tony ya vamos a llegar shh—iba respirando como me dijo quil, pero no podía estar tranquila, dolía mucho, ya casi no quedaban fuerzas. Llegamos al hospital y ya estaban todos, busque al doctor y lo vi

_bella, tranquila y vamos fuerza es lo último

_quil tiene que vivir lo sabes

_lo sé bella, lo sé. Vamos

Me dejaron en la camilla y me empezaron a llevar a la sala, quil los paro y le dijo a edward que no podía pasar

_edward, perdón pero no puedo dejarte pasar

_quil, soy su esposo

_este no es un parto como todos, por favor lean lo que le di a carlisle

_de que hablas quil

_quil me duele!

_vamos bella, vamos

En esos papeles que quil le había dado a carlisle iba mi expediente y una carta que había hecho hace unos días cuando fue la última visita al médico. Entramos a la sala y quil me hablo

_bella estas lista?

_si quil estoy

_ok, empecemos, estas completamente dilatada, asique tenes que empujar nada más

_ok, como me enseñaste—empecé a pujar, pero dolía y estaba sin fuerzas casi, fueron dos pujadas y ya no aguantaba más

_bella, aguantas o…

_no terminemos con esto por favor

_ok, sigamos—puje tres veces más y escuche un llanto, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, escuchaba todo muy lejano—bella acá esta Anthony, tu tony—me lo pusieron en los brazos y lo sentí, sentí a mi bebe, pude verlo muy lejano y era lo más hermoso que vi en mida, era tan linda como mi ness cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos

_hola amor, te amo, y siempre lo voy a hacer, este donde este te voy a cuidar—le di un beso, y empezó a faltarme el aire, me costaba respirar, dolía todo—me sacaron a mi bebe de los brazos y escuche de nuevo su llanto, pero ya no supe más nada no, escuchaba nada, no sentía nada. No sabía dónde estaba, si esto era la muerte entonces lo aceptaba porque había hecho que mi bebe naciera y el dolor había pasado, esto era bueno. En la muerte ya no había dolor


	41. Chapter 41

EDWARD POR….

Se llevaban a bella y no me dejaban ir con ella, porque, porque? Qué era eso de que no es un parto común, sentía caer mis lágrimas, algo me decía que esto no estaba bien, que pasaba algo grave, sentí una mano en mi hombro y era mi papá

_edward esto es grave, lee el expediente—me paso el expediente y cuando empecé a leerlo no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando mi bella, no, porque hizo eso, porque?

_papá ella, ella

_edward no sabemos, pero sabes que un 99% si

_no papá no! No ella no, papá por favor no!

_hijo tranquilo por favor

_no papá no, bella, bella por qué? No me dejes por favor bella!—estaba llorando como nunca antes lo hice, mi amor, la mujer de mi vida, estaba ahí muriéndose dando la vida por nuestro hijo, pero porque—bella no!

_edward tranquilo por favor, tu madre tuvo que llevarse a las chicas a la casa

_papá no, tengo que hacer algo no puedo dejarla ahí

_edward escucha, ella eligio esto, ella eligio dar la vida por su hijo respeta lo que ella quería

_pero puedo hacer algo papá

_edward, deja a quil hacer esto, él sabe lo que hace, y si no se puede hacer nada, ella sabía que podía pasar esto, lo sabe desde que se enteró de su embarazo y así todo lo acepto, has lo que ella quiere

_no puedo carlisle, no puedo es la mujer de mi vida, es la mujer que amo, no voy a poder seguir sin ella, no puedo no voy a poder!

_hijo tenes tres hijos, y uno de ellos está por nacer, tenes que seguir

_no, no voy a poder no sin ella, no sin mi bella—me deje caer en el piso y llore más, llore, mucho, mi bella no sólo sabía que iba a morirse, todos estos meses había estado sufriendo, le dolía su cuerpo y ella seguía, vivió todo esto sola, porque bella, porque amor, no voy a poder seguir sin vos, no voy a poder, no me dejes lucha, amor lucha, por nosotros, por nuestra familia, lucha

_hijo esto estaba con el expediente es para vos—me dio una carta y era de bella, la abrí casi desesperado

EDWARD:

Mi amor, si estás leyendo esto, significa que estoy en la sala de parto con nuestro bebe a punto de nacer. Perdón por mentirte, perdón amor, pero no podía dejar que nadie me sacara a mi bebe, a nuestro bebe, quisimos tanto este bebe, ed que no podía dejarlo ir, cuantas veces soñamos, con sus ojos, su pelito, su carácter, soñamos con él edward, con nuestra familia, puede que yo no esté en presencia, pero siempre voy a estar en tu corazón, y en el de mis bebes.

No te caigas ed, seguí adelante por nuestros hijos, por vos, una vez hace meses me prometiste que ibas a seguir adelante, que ibas a ser feliz, hoy te pido que cumplas esa promesa edward, por mí, si me amas, se feliz con otra mujer, no dejes que tu vida se termine acá amor, mi vida termina no la tuya. Siempre cumpliste con lo que me dijiste, no rompas esa palabra ahora, que es lo único que te pido. Seguí adelante y se feliz

Te amo edward, te amo hasta el fin, te amo, como a mis hijos y siempre dije que era capaz de dar todo por mis hijos, tony necesitaba que diera la vida por él, y jamás lo dude, como tampoco lo haría por vos, o por ness o por kim, ustedes son mi vida, y si me falta uno, entonces no tengo vida.

Los amo edward, y eso jamás va a cambiar, pero necesito escuchar que vas a ser feliz, necesito irme libre, necesito saber que vas a ser feliz edward. Te amo y no puedo irme sin saber que vas a estar bien sin mí

TE AMO ED

POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE

TU BELLA"

No pude más y me largue a llorar como nene. En el llanto tuve que decirlo tuve que prometerlo—voy a ser feliz bella, voy a ser feliz, pero con vos, con nuestra familia, si no, no.

Salió una enfermera y nos llamo

_señor masen?

_si soy yo, cómo está mi esposa?

_esa información no se la puedo dar, pero puedo decirle que acaba de nacer y pueden ir a verlo si así lo desean

_ok, pero mi esposa usted estaba dentro con ella

_señor masen, cuando el doctor quil tenga noticias les dirá, pueden acompañarme si quieren conocer a su bebe

_claro que quiero, pero

_ve edward yo me quedo cualquier cosa te llamo

_gracias papá—todos seguimos a la doctora, los padres de bella y todos los chicos. Llegamos a la sala y ahí estaba mi bebe pude reconocerlo en cuanto lo vi. Nos hizo pasar para poder tenerlo en brazos, era hermoso

—bella, ella, ella por lo menos lo pudo conocer?

_sí señor, lo tuvo en brazos, se veía tan feliz, la verdad es que bella ama a tony, por eso le digo no se deje vencer pase lo que pase, su esposa lucho por él, ahora usted luche por él y sus hijas

_gracias

_bueno los dejo—la enfermera se fue y nos dejó solo con tony, era hermoso

_es hermoso edward, tiene el mismo color de pelo que bella, pero son tus facciones

_si es lindo, con bells hicimos él bebe más lindo de todos

_mentira el más lindo va a ser el de rose y mío

_emmett no molestes ok

_ok osita

_chicos me pueden dejar solo con tony por favor?

_si amigo claro—los chicos se fueron y me quede solo con él

_hola mi amor, sabías que tu mamá, dio todo por vos, porque te ama, así como te amo yo, y vamos a luchar amor, vamos a luchar todos juntos, y tu mamá va a vivir, ella no nos puede dejar, te prometo que vamos a estar juntos, te amo tony te amo—no sé cuánto me quede viéndolo, acariciándolo, era hermoso, tan chiquito, y estaba sano, bella, había luchado tanto que había hecho que tony fuese fuerte como ninguno. Creo que pasaron horas, minutos no sé, sólo veía a mi hijo, un pedacito de bella y mío, mientras lo veía lloraba, no sé cuánto llore, pero llore mucho. Fui consiente de nuevo cuando sentí los una mano en el hombro

_hola hijo

_hola má

_ay amor, has llorado tanto

_no sé qué voy a hacer sin bella, es mi vida ella

_edward ahora este Anthony, y esta ness y kim, no podes dejarlos vos también

_lo sé, pero ahora es imposible pensar en otra cosa

_te vamos a ayudar mi amor, ahora puedo conocer a mi hermoso nietito?

_claro ma—se lo di y se quedó como boba con él—ma sabes algo de quil

_no hijo, todavía está dentro de la sala, nadie dice nada, ni siquiera a tu padre le dicen, queres ir?

_no, prefiero quedarme acá, papá dijo que si sabía algo me iba a llamar

_ok, puedo quedarme un ratito con tony?

_obvio ma, sos la abuela

_no le digas eso a rene porque te mata

_creo que si—los dos reímos y mamá acaricio mi mejilla

_vas a ver que todo está bien bebe vas a ver—sentí que mi celular vibraba y lo saque, era papá, me temblaron las piernas, podía decirme lo que fuese, pero podía ser bueno o malo, atendí y me tiritaba todo

_papá

_edward quil necesita que vengas

_ok ahora voy—corte y mire a mamá—mamá cuídalo por favor cuídalo

_si amor, siempre

_gracias—corrí por los pasillos que tanto conocía. Llegue y estaban todos

_quil

_edward


	42. Chapter 42

_quil por favor dejemos no de vueltas y por favor decime ya que pasa, cómo está mi esposa?

_edward voy a ser sincero bella…

_ya quil por favor!

_edward cálmate por favor

_papá estoy desesperado, tengo dos hijas que pueden quedarse sin madre, y un hijo que acaba de nacer y la necesita más que nunca—mire a quil y le dije—por favor quil te lo pido

_ella está estable edward—que? Dijo estable, estable, mi bella está estable—edward, edward

_qué?

_Escuchaste lo que te dije?

_si mi bella esta, estable

_no es eso nada más edward, bella está estable sí, pero con respirador artificial, hubo que hacerle transfusión de sangre, está en coma farmacológico, estamos haciendo lo posible para que sobreviva, pero no sabemos, está débil, perdió mucha sangre, y casi no tenía los nutrientes necesarios, tenemos que esperar edward, y tener esperanza de que sobreviva

_quil ella confiaba en vos no la dejes morir

_hice hasta lo imposible en esa sala, hace horas luchamos porque viva, está en ella, ponerle la fuerza necesaria. Nosotros le estamos dando por suero más de los nutrientes que le faltaba, para que pueda afrontar la recuperación, pero hay que esperar es lo único que queda

_puedo verla? Es mi esposa necesito verla por favor

_cámbiate de ropa, y desinféctate, es primordial que pasen a verla sin ningún germen desde fuera, en su estado cualquiera de esas cosas sería fatal para ella

_ok gracias—me fui hasta la sala de desinfección y me cambie. Cuando entre en la sala donde estaba mi bella, se veía pálida, sin fuerzas, y como habían dicho estaba con el respirador, como médico que soy revise los estudios que le habían hecho, y quil tenía razón estaba débil demaciado para mi gusto, compare los ritmos cardiacos, y las pulsaciones para ver algún cambio y nada, seguía estable, me acerque hasta la cama, le di un beso en la frente y le hable

_hola amor, no estoy enojado, ni nada como estarlo, si te entiendo perfectamente mi bella, pero quisiera que me hubieses dicho lo que estaba pasando, acompañarte, estar con vos, pero también sé que hubiese sido un pesado cuidándote, pero es que lo único que quiero es que estés bien, y lo que me pediste, jamás podría prometerte algo así, jamás podría decirte que voy a ser feliz, sin vos y que voy a conocer a otra mujer, vos seguro estabas loca en ese momento para pedirme algo así, solo voy a ser feliz si vos estas con nosotros, asique señora mía, usted va a luchar por la felicidad que tanto queremos, sin vos yo no soy feliz bella, vos sos todo para mi te amo.

No sé cuánto me quede hablándole, pero quil me dijo que era mejor que saliera. Le di un beso en la frente, le dije que la amaba y salí de la habitación para ir con tony, pedí por favor que me dejaran quedarme con él, y me hicieron ese favor, me quede toda la noche, y así fueron mis días por una semana, visitando unos minutos a bella, y el otro tiempo con tony, las chicas ya conocían a su hermanito y lo amaban, también en un par de veces habían visitado a bella, y ella movía un pocos los dedos, y su color ya estaba más rosado que antes, los estudios que le hacían ya no mostraban signos de anemia, solo faltaba un poco más, decidí ir a ver a mi bebe, y que rene se quedara un ratito con bella, no quería que mi hijo estuviese sin sus papás

_ya vengo amor voy a ver a tony, en un rato vengo—le di un beso en la frente y ella apretó mi mano como hace unos días empezó a hacer cuando le hablaba, eso era buen signo

POV BELLA….

Todo era tan tranquilo, había tanta paz, esto era lindo, me estaba dejando llevar por esa tranquilidad cuando en un susurro sentí, de no sé dónde venía esas palabras que me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad "voy a ser feliz bella, voy a ser feliz, pero con vos, con nuestra familia, si no, no." Y me di cuenta donde estaba porque estaba, y que me había pasado, pero quil dijo que iba a morir, que era mi hijo o yo, entonces si yo estoy viva, mi bebe, me desespere le dije a quil que lo salvara a él, porque, porque!

_shh bella, tranquila necesitamos que estés tranquila, tu bebe está bien, edward lo está cuidando, pero por favor tranquila si no los medicamentos no van a funcionar— termine de escuchar eso, y caí en un sueño profundo, pero con la tranquilidad de que mi edward estaba con mi bebe

No sé cuántos días pasaron o si fueron horas, yo lo único que sentía era mis manos que las usaba cuando alguien de mi familia, me hablaba para que supiera que los escuchaba, pero nada más. Hasta que un día empecé a sentir más el cuerpo, sentía esas suaves manos que tanto amaba, y de golpe las soltó y me dijo "ya vengo amor voy a ver a tony, en un rato vengo" y me beso la frente, quería que se quedara, pero sabía que tenía que ir con mi bebe, asique lo deje ir. Hice el esfuerzo de despertarme y lo logre después de un tiempo que parecía años logre despertarme, y vi a rene

_ma—mi vos parecía un susurro pero rene me escucho

_hija, hijita estas bien, mi amor estas bien. Voy a llamar a edward!

_no, má deja que este con tony, por más que haya dormido mucho necesito descansar un poco más

_ok mi amor dormí tranquila yo voy a estar acá si?

_ok mamá

_si amor

_te quiero ma

_y yo a vos amor, pero descansa si no me matan por hacer que hables

_ok—me dormí un rato más, pero ahora si sabía que iba a estar despierta cuando volviera a abrir mis ojos. Después de un rato sentí un beso en mi frente y me desperté

_hola amor

_bella, bella amor, te extrañe tanto, te amo, te amo—le cayeron las lágrimas y yo se las limpie con la mano donde no tenía el suero

_shh, amor estoy acá no me fui y todo gracias a tu insistencia y terquedad

_a mí por?

_te dije que fuese feliz, que me prometieras eso, para irme tranquila y vas y prometes todo lo contrario, no me podía ir sabiendo que no ibas a ser feliz

_menos mal que no prometí lo que me pedías si no te perdía

_creo que sí, me quedes por vos, y por mi familia

_bella porque no me dijiste?

_no quería que todo cambiara ed, quería ser igual que antes, y que disfrutáramos el embarazo

_si amor, pero sufriste y no me lo podes negar, sé cómo son estas cosas, soy doctor

_ya no importa, ya estoy bien

_por milagro

_por vos que sos mi milagro personal

_te amo bella, y por favor prométeme que no me vas a hacer nunca más esto, ya lo viví una vez cuando nos conocimos y ahora, por favor prométemelo

_te lo prometo amor, te amo

_y yo te amo a vos

_ed cómo están las chicas, han ido a la escuela, cómo esta tony?

_las chicas están bien, todos los días van a la escuela, rose y alice las llevan y las ayudan con su tarea, te han venido a visitar de vez en cuando, porque están con muchas pruebas y no quería que te vieran así, y tony esta hermoso, es igual a mí según dicen, pero tiene tu color de pelo

_entonces si se parece a su papá es hermoso

_más enseguida lo traigo, todavía está en el hospital, pero porque yo lo pedí, no quería que se lo llevaran para poder estar la mitad del tiempo con él, y con vos, sabía que si lo dejaba solito, me ibas a matar cuando despertaras

_lo hubiese hecho—los dos reímos y entro quil a la habitación

_hola bella, que bueno que hayas despertado

_gracias doctor le debo mucho

_no podría estar bien con migo mismo si dejaba que algo te pasara

_pero acá estoy no se van a librar tan fácil de mi

_y no queremos amor

_bueno bella vemos como estas hoy. Ya te sacaron sangre y tengo los resultados, tus nutrientes están perfecto ya no hay signos de anemia, estarías en condiciones de irte mañana mismo, según lo que salga mañana, ahora voy a pedir que te traigan algo de comida, pero leve, por un tiempo vas a tener una dieta estricta a base de lácteos, verduras, cereales, todos los nutrientes y después de un mes, vas ir variando , pero siempre que hayan nutrientes en tu organismo, y cada 3 meses te vas a hacer exámenes de rutina para ver que estén bien. Edward vas a tener que cuidarla y lo sabes

_no esperen, ya estoy bien, voy a seguir al pie de la letra con la dieta, pero no necesito que edward sea mi doctor particular

_isabella masen, vas a hacer lo que nosotros te digamos, durante 9 meses hiciste lo que vos quisiste, ahora vas hacer lo que los doctores digamos

_en realidad fueron 5 meses y medio, yo me entere que estaba embarazada a los tres meses y no llegue a los 9

_como sea

_ok, ok no tengo ganas de pelear

_bien, entonces ya mando a que te dejen la comida

_puedo levantarme estoy cansada de estar acostada

_solo un poco, y con cuidado

_si doctor – quil se fue de la habitación y nos quedamos solos con edward

_voy a traer a tony

_dónde ha estado?

_en la sala de bebes, pero ayer pedí que ya lo trajeran acá, así estaba todo el tiempo con vos

_y antes porque te fuiste a verlo?

_a porque le estaban haciendo estudios, ya sabes soy doctor y quiero que este sano, pero hiciste un excelente trabajo y nació sano y fuerte

_eso es bueno

_voy a traer a tony, espérame para levantarte

_ok—me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Quería levantarme, pero si llegaba edward y yo estaba levantada, se iba a enojar y mucho. Después de un minuto más o menos llego con un hermoso bebe en manos, mi bebe mi tony por el que tanto luche. Me levante de la cama despacio y me acerque hasta donde estaban ellos, edward me miraba por si algo pasara, llegue hasta donde estaban y antes de que edward me diera a tony le dio un beso en la frente, en ese momento alguien entro y nos sacó una foto, pero no le di importancia porque tenía en brazos a mi hijo, y cuando lo tuve, no importo el dolor, no importo el sufrimiento ni el miedo a morir, porque por todo eso había nacido él bebe más hermoso de todos, mi bebe.


	43. Chapter 43

Edward me dio a mi bebe y lo tuve otra vez en brazos, como apenas nació, verlo así sano me lleno de alegría, por fin mi familia estaba completa. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo viendo a nuestro bebe dormir, creo que toda la tarde. Los chicos vinieron a verme, pero no trajeron a nessie y a kim, porque mañana tenían pruebas en el colegio, ellos se quedaron poco tiempo, no querían molestarme mucho. Cuando llego la hora de comer fue una locura, no tenía mucho hambre que digamos y edward me miraba mal, para que comiera todo, ya estoy viendo lo que me espera un doctor loco, por mi cuidado, pero me gusta edward en su papel de doctor, cuando al fin terminamos de cenar, tuve que dejar a Anthony en la cunita, no quería pero edward dijo que era mejor así descansaba más, pero como terca que soy, le dije que entonces él durmiera con migo, y después de pelear termino accediendo.

A la mañana cuando desperté, edward ya estaba levantado y con Anthony en los brazos meciéndolo

_no sabes lo lindo que te ves con un bebe en brazos

_así? Entonces aprovecha verme así, todo el tiempo que puedas, aunque va a ser mucho porque ni loco me despego un segundo de mi hermoso hijo

_tiene trabajo señor masen

_no, señora, es hora de tomarme unas largas vacaciones con mi familia—me incorpore apoyándome en un brazo para verlo mejor

_de verdad me decís?

_si, pretendo que pasemos una semana acá hasta que las chicas salgan de vacaciones de nuevo e irnos a la casa de la familia

_a la casa hermosa, donde tan feliz fui?

_aha, a esa casa donde posiblemente quedaste embarazada de mi bebe, o antes no importa cuando, pero fuimos feliz, en esa casa pasamos nuestro primer día como marido y mujer, como una familia de verdad

_no me gusta que digas fuimos, de ahora en más quiero escuchar la palabra soy feliz, eso es lo único que quiero—se acercó hasta la cama y me susurro al oído

_y sólo eso vas a escuchar, porque a partir de hoy vamos a ser felices todos los días de nuestra vida—y beso mi frente. Me gustaban mucho estos besos, demuestran toda la ternura del edward protector, amoroso, tierno y dulce y me muestran lo feliz que esta por ser papá. En eso entro quil y una enfermera

_buen día a todos, cómo amaneciste bella?

_bien, más que bien, y con muchas ganas de irme a casa

_bueno según como salgan los estudios te vas en unas horas

_que bueno, no sirvo para estar conectada, y que todos los días me saquen sangre

_es preferible eso

_si ya sé quil, prefiero esto a no ver a mi familia, esto no es nada a lo que daría

_bueno, bueno ya dejemos de hablar de eso y pensemos en cosas felices si?

_si amor, estoy lista para que me saquen sangre

_bien, Irina podes sacarle la sangre

_si doctor

_quil, no voy a poder tener más hijos?—los dos me miraron como diciendo estás loca, pero tuvo que contestar igual

_poder de lo que es poder sí, pero no es recomendable, ya pasaste por esto, sabes que es peligroso, y también doloroso, no es recomendable bella

_pero una próxima vez, podríamos estar prevenidos, digo tomar muchos nutrientes y empezar desde antes con pastillas, para fortalecerme

_bella, acabamos de tener un hijo, no pienses en eso si? Tenemos dos hermosas nenas y tony acaba de nacer, disfrutemos de ellos por favor

_ok, edward, pero te vas a conformar con uno nada más

_no es uno nada más bella, tengo tres hijos, y prefiero tener tres hijos con su mamá a tener cuatro hijos que no tengan a su mamá, ahora entendes

_si entiendo ed

_mejor, esta charla se terminó acá, estamos bien así, no más hijos

_edward

_edward nada isabella, se terminó acá

_como digas—di vuelta la cara y le volví a hablar a quil—a qué hora van a estar los resultados?

_en una hora por?

_para bañarme y estar lista

_antes desayuna algo y después te bañas, todavía estas débil, así que báñate sentada si?

_ok—en ese momento llego el desayuno y quil se fue. Me puse a tomar la leche y todas las cosas. Cuando termine le hice señas a edward a que me diera a tony para darle de tomar la leche, y cuando se durmió, agarre las cosas para irme a bañar, cuando estaba por entrar al baño de la habitación edward me freno

_queres que te ayude?

_puedo sola

_bella por favor entendeme

_no sé de qué hablas edward, necesito bañarme lo único que quiero es salir de este hospital

_bella

_cuida a tony mientras me baño-lo mire a los ojos y se veía triste, pero me dolió lo que dije, corrí el brazo y me metí al baño cerrando con seguro. Mientras me bañaba empezaron a caer las lágrimas sin poder controlarlas, por mí no íbamos a poder tener más hijos, sé que tengo una hermosa familia, pero no quería que edward solo tuviese un hijo de su propia sangre, no sé cuánto llore, pero cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta de edward preguntando si estaba bien tuve que dejar de pensar y terminar de arreglarme. Una vez que estuve lista salí, y ya estaba quil, de nuevo

_bueno bella los estudios salieron perfectos ya podes ir a casa

_que bueno gracias quil—me acerque y le di un gran abrazo, él me había salvado la vida

_todo va a estar bien bella, y todo esto es por tu bien—me solté de su abrazo y me volví para juntar todas las cosas

_ya estoy lista para irme

_bien, mientras terminabas de bañarte le hice firmar los papeles del alta a edward, así que ya se pueden ir, y ya sabes, todas las precauciones, edward ya me hablo del viaje, lo podes hacer, pero siempre comiendo lo que debes, sin saltarte ninguna comida, y haciendo colaciones, mantente bien hidratada y bien alimentada y eso sería todo

_ok entonces vamos, ya no quiero estar acá—la puerta se abrió y me dejo ver a una alice muy sonriente y a rose, detrás de ellas venían jas y emm. Alice vino corriendo y me abrazo

_amiga ya estás bien

_Si alice, ya estoy bien y lista para irme a casa, necesito dormir en mi cama

_dormir o hacer cositas

_emmett te extrañe

_yo también cuñadita—vino y me dio un abrazo de oso, lo extrañe tanto

_emmett está débil—lo mire mal a edward para que dejara de decir esas cosas y abrace más fuerte a emmett, todos se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada

_bueno señores ya que la quieren tanto entonces van a controlar que haga todo lo que tiene que hacer

_Claro doctor y yo más que nadie, vamos a comer todo el día bellita eso ni lo dudes—todos nos reímos. Rose y jas me abrazaron bien fuerte, pero no fueron tan efusivos como emm y alice. Cuando terminaron las muestras de cariño. Le pedí a tony y él llevo los bolsos. El camino a casa fue en silencio por parte nuestra, pero alice lo llenaba con sus locuras, de que la casa ya estaba lista para recibirnos, la verdad había extrañado a todos, pero más las locuras de alice, desde que nos volvimos a reencontrar, las dos supimos aceptar mejor las cosas, y marcamos bien los límites de cada uno. Cuando llegamos a casa estaban todos, y gritaron bienvenida, me salieron lagrimas no pude evitarlo, ness y kim vinieron corriendo hasta donde estaba y me agache para abrazarlas con tony en brazos, su abrazo fue dulce, sabían que todavía estaba débil, cuando las tuve a ellas entre mis brazos y a tony no pude evitar llorar, mis bebes estaban todos con migo

_no llores má estamos juntos ahora, y ya nada nos va a separar

_no bebe nada

_hija bienvenida a casa—abrace a papá y también lloramos

_bellita creí que el llanto era cuando estabas embarazada no después

_no sé emm, me parece que se dio vuelta todo, y ahora voy a llorar todo el día

_bueno, yo te acompaño, si queres llorar yo estoy para vos en todo

_gracias emm, sabía que puedo contar con vos para lo que quiera—edward no dijo nada y se fue a llevar los bolsos a la habitación. Después de un rato parada me maree un poco y decidí sentarme y les pedí si podían traerme un yogurt y jugo de naranja, creo que esto es lo que me espera, ja que divertido. Después de un rato de charla, almorzamos todos tranquilos y contentos disfrutando del momento, pero me sentía cansada y quería llevar Anthony a descansar

_chicos estoy un poco cansada y quiero acostar a tony, nos vemos después

_te acompaño

_puedo sola edward—me di vuelta y me fui despacio para no marearme ni nada. Llegue a la habitación y deje a tony en la cama y me fui a poner un camisón para poder dormir. Viendo a mí bebe dormir, en unos minutos deje que todo el sueño me venciera y me dormí con él-


	44. Chapter 44

Me desperté después de un rato cuando sentí que tony se despertó, le di la leche y me puse a hablarle

_hola preciosura, hola mi bebe lindo queres que nos levantemos? Si yo creo que si ya es hora, mamá tiene que ir a comer algo antes que los doctores nos vuelvan a llevar al hospital y no queremos eso no?—no dejaba de verme, y era tan hermoso tan parecido edward—sabes que te pareces a tu papá las chicas van a estar como locas todas a tus pies, y yo como mamá celosa voy a tener que sacártelas de encima, si señor porque usted es mi hombre y de nadie más, aun que esta tu papá que seguro te quiere llevar por el camino de las mujeres, yo no voy a dejarte vas a estar toda la vida con migo, y que alguna se atreva a verte la mato—escuche una risita detrás mío y con tony nos dimos vuelta y estaba edward mirándonos

_te ves más hermosa que nunca con tony—no dije nada y me iba a parar, pero me dijo que me sentara—bella por favor hablemos—me volví a sentar y me percate de lo que antes no, en una bandeja traía yogurt con cereales, una manzana, jugo de naranja exprimido y tostadas. Él se dio cuenta de adonde iba mi vista y me pidió a Anthony y dejo la bandeja en la cama—come un poco, lo necesitas

_ya estaba por bajar para comer algo no tendrías que haberte molestado

_bella por favor, acabas de salir del hospital por días pensé que te perdía, no me hagas esto. Baje la vista para que no viera las lagrimas y empecé a comer la manzana—bella me duele que estemos así

_no quiero hablar ahora edward

_pero lo vamos a hacer, tenemos que hablar. Tendría que dolerme no tener más hijos, pero no me duele y sabes porque? Porque ya tengo todos los hijos que quiero, si pudieses tener más los tenemos y los amaría como a ness a kim o a tony, pero no bella, y tampoco me duele porque prefiero tener no solo a la madre de mis tres hijos, sino porque prefiero tener a la mujer que amo, a la mujer de la que me enamore en una pastelería, a la que salve en el hospital, con la mujer que me case y decidí pasar el resto de mi vida, puede parecer egoísta y lo sé, porque pienso en mi, pienso en que si te pierdo no voy a poder seguir sin vos, sin vos me muero bella, sin vos no soy nada—golpearon la puerta y era mamá

_perdón que los moleste, pero creo que es mejor que me lleve a tony, y las nenas quieren estar un ratito con él

_ok gracias rene, bella ya le dio de comer, pero si se pone a llorar lo trae si?

_si edward, pero he sido mamá y también tuve una nieta sé como cuidarlos

_ok gracias rene

_de nada—edward le dio a mamá él bebe y cerró la puerta con seguro, mientras ellos hablaban y mientras edward me decía todo eso, yo comía y lloraba, ya me había terminado la manzana y ahora iba por el yogurt. Edward vino hasta donde estaba y se sentó al lado mío

_cuando vi que te llevan en la camilla y quil no me dejo entrar, sabía que algo malo, pasaba no sabía que, pero algo malo era, hasta que mi papá me mostro tu expediente, y lo entendí, en ese momento sentí que todo se desplomaba que mi vida ya no tenía sentido—me miro a los ojos y me volvió a hablar—bella yo sin vos no soy nada, iba a seguir si por nuestros hijos, pero jamás iba a volver ser el edward que algún día conociste, entendeme tener hijos sería lindo, pero te necesito a vos para vivir, y ya tenemos una familia no dejes que eso se venga a bajo

_perdón edward, sé lo difícil que fue para vos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que te tenes que conformar con un hijo tuyo nada más, si ya sé están nessie y kim, pero sólo uno de tu propia sangre, sólo uno nuestro, yo tuve dos hijos, pero vos sólo uno

_no importa cuántos hijos sean nuestros, solo me importan los que ya tenemos, me importa no perder a las personas que amo, no quiero perder lo que tengo seguro, no quiero perderte – lo abrace fuerte y él se dejó abrazar, pero no me lo devolvió, y se paró de la cama hasta el armario y empezó a sacar ropa y ponerla en una valija

_qué estás haciendo edward?

_creo que los dos necesitamos tiempo bella

_tiempo?

_si tiempo para pensar las cosas, para decidir qué es lo que de verdad queremos

_yo sé lo que quiero edward

_no bella, si lo supieses no te hubieras puesto de esa forma— se dio vuelta dándome la espalda, me pare rápido de la cama y me marre, pero lo deje pasar

_edward mírame, por favor mírame—se dio vuelta para verme de nuevo—no hagas esto, no te vayas por favor, no nos dejes

_no voy a dejar a mis hijos bella, nosotros dos necesitamos tiempo no ellos

_edward—mi vos ya casi salía en susurros

_es lo mejor bella, yo ahora tengo un congreso de neurología en new york por unos días cuando vuelva hablamos

_y las vacaciones qué habías dicho?

_después—se volvió a dar vuelta y se fue de la habitación, me faltaba el aire, pero igual lo seguí, iba rápido bajando, y lo alcance en la puerta

_edward por favor, no hagas esto

_es lo mejor bella, es lo mejor—se subió al auto y se fue, sin mirar atrás. El aire me faltaba y ya casi estaba sin fuerzas no me sentía bien, le grite a rene

_mamá!—y perdí el conocimiento de todo.

EDWARD POV…

Dejar a bella fue difícil, cada palabra que le decía me dolía más a mí que a ella, pero era lo mejor, irme y que ella valorara lo que tenía que se diera cuenta de todo. Cuando se levantó de la cama me pareció que se sentía mal, pero como ella no le dio importancia significaba que estaba bien. Verla en la puerta de la casa con esa carita triste me dolió y mucho, pero tenía que dejarla y este congreso que antes había cancelado por las vacaciones era la excusa perfecta para alejarme por unos días

BELLA POV…

Fui cobrando el conocimiento de apoco y casi sin fuerzas, vi que estaba en mi habitación y con quil revisando cosas cerca mío

_quil, qué haces acá?

_isabella creo que es mejor que vuelvas al hospital

_no, estoy bien! Y ya te he dicho que es bella

_no me importa lo que pienses y si es bella o si es isabella, no estás bien todavía

_quil

_basta isabella, lo único que vas a lograr es que te interne de nuevo, ya mismo voy a buscar a edward y le voy a decir

_no está él—me miro sorprendido y tuve que decirle—no está, se fue a un congreso, discutimos un poco y decidió que era mejor tomarnos un tiempo

_y no habías comido nada?

_si una manzana y estaba comiendo un yogurt

_bella, estas cosas te hacen mal, no podemos correr el riesgo de que te pase algo

_quil, edward no está, tengo tres hijos de los que me tengo que ocupar, yo estoy bien

_vamos a hacer esto, le voy a pedir a carlisle que te controle todos los días

_no hace falta

_si hace—salió de la habitación y cuando volvió a entrar venía con carlisle

_hola bells

_hola carlisle

_bien necesito que cuides de bella, por lo menos por una semana, que ya va a estar recuperada

_no hay problema, esme va a estar más que feliz de cuidarla, lo que sí, va a tener que irse a nuestra casa, allá tengo todo lo necesario por si le pasa algo, acá edward no tiene todo

_no quiero molestar

_sabes que no sos molestia bella, cuando se termine ese suero que tenes puesto nos vamos a casa—me mire el brazo y por primera vez me daba cuenta que tenía un suero, me queje y pensaron que era porque me dolía

_estoy bien, sólo ya estoy cansada de esto. Bueno si me voy a tu casa la única condición que voy a pedir es…

_no estas para condiciones isabella

_quil! Soy bella y o me cumplen lo que quiero o me quedo acá

_ok bells qué queres?

_que no le digan nada a edward, no quiero que se entere de esto

_bella

_no carlisle, no lo quiero acá, él se fue a un congreso y no quiero que vuelva por esto, que es insignificante

_ok vamos a hacer eso, pero esto no es insignificante bella, sos importante para él

_ya sé, pero no quiero que venga, déjenlo

_bueno, descansa un poco más, para que te vuelvan las fuerzas y ya cuando despiertes seguro se ha terminado el suero y nos vamos a casa, le voy a decir a esme que valla armando los bolsos de los chicos y después el tuyo

_está bien gracias

_De nada bella ahora descansa—se fueron los dos, y de apoco me fui durmiendo de nuevo

,


	45. Chapter 45

Cuando desperté, me encontré con esme haciendo los bolsos

_hola esme

_hola bells cómo estás?

_mejor, ya me siento con fuerzas

_que bueno, pero tenes que comer, así que ya te traje yogurt con cereales, y una banana

_gracias esme, pero no tenías que molestarte

_bella para mí no es una molestia, y ahora come algo no quiero que se te baje el azúcar o la presión—me puse a comer mientras ella me iba mostrando la ropa para ver si yo quería llevar esa u otra. Después de una hora más o menos de hacer el bolso y yo de comer algo, bajamos a la sala y las chicas ya estaban con los bolsos y viendo como dormía Anthony en los brazos de rene

_má ya estás bien?

_si ness fue un mareo nada más

_ok, el abuelo carlisle dice que nos vamos unos días a su casa, es verdad?

_si ness es verdad además ya tenes los bolsos armados o no?

_bueno antes tenía que saber por vos

_ok vamos pequeñas?

_y edward bella?

_está en un congreso viene en unos días, pero vamos o nos quedamos?

_no mamá nos vamos con los abu

_ok vamos—me acerque a mamá y le pedí a tony

_hija cuídate si? Tú papá y yo vamos a viajar, pero si nos necesitas nos llamas

_mamá voy a estar en una casa con un doctor voy a estar bien

_igual cualquier problema

_si ya sé te llamo, vamos a estar bien los 4

_bella, no más peleas te hace mal

_ya sé mamá las voy a tratar de evitar

_evítalas completamente no trates nada más

_mamá tengo dos hermosas princesas y un príncipe que acaba de nacer, no quiero irme ahora

_mejor isabella, porque no te lo voy a permitir

_rene no me digas isabella

_ok bellita cuídate mucho por favor

_si má—y me abrazo cuidando de no golpear a tony que estaba dormido en mis brazos. Nos fuimos en el auto de carlisle a su casa y las chicas en el camino llenaron el silencio, era más que sabido que ellos dos sabían el motivo de esta pelea con edward o algo sospechaban.

Llegamos a su casa y emmett me ayudo a bajar del auto

_hola bellita, cómo está él bebe más lindo hasta que nazca el de rose y mío?

_emmett siempre va a ser lindo mi bebe

_si, pero cuando nazca mi campeón le va a ganar

_como digas

_bueno yo quiero alzarlo así que usted se agarra de mi brazo, pero antes me da a mi sobrino—le di a tony y lo sostuvo como si se le fuese a caer, y yo me agarre de su brazo, pero esme iba detrás mío con las chicas por si me caía. Cuando terminamos de entrar me dejo en un sillón y él se fue a la cocina con tony

_emmett no le enseñes a comer como vos

_a que decís si yo soy hermoso y como bien

_si hermoso y gigante

_pero a las mujeres les gusto así

_emmett de verdad vos sos empresario, no te veo de esa forma—asomo la cabeza con algo en la boca y tony en los brazos la imagen era muy graciosa

_soy el mejor empresario de eso no tengas dudas que sea lindo y divertido no significa que no sea buen empresario—todo esto lo entendí como pude porque tenía la boca llena

_emmett cullen no te he enseñado a hablar con la boca llena

_perdón má

_dudo mucho eso, tenemos que hacer una competencia para ver quién es el mejor de los dos

_ok

_Emmett e isabella, están locos nada de competencias, bella tiene que hacer reposo

_perdón ma, perdón esme—esme se fue al jardín y con emmett contuvimos la risa, para que no se enojara más

_mami

_si ness

_podemos ir a jugar a nuestra habitación?

_si, pero se cuidan

_si bella—se estaban yendo y las llame

_ee se olvidan de darme un beso—las dos volvieron corriendo y me dieron un beso en cada mejilla

_te queremos—dijeron las dos juntas y corrieron escaleras arriba. Acaba de llegar y ya me estaba aburriendo fui a la cocina y emmett no dejaba de ver a tony con cara de bobo

_te quedaría bien un bebe—me miro y sonrio

_todo me queda bien

_tonto, te estoy hablando enserio—me fui a sentar para no cansarme, y emmett de la nada se paró no sabía que iba a hacer, hasta que saco de la heladera un vaso de leche y me lo dio con bizcochitos

_tenes que estar alimentada te olvidaste

_gracias em—la verdad no me esperaba ese gesto, no me había dado cuenta que emmett era tan bueno—pero volviendo a lo de antes, no se han plateado con rose tener hijos?

_ni siquiera sé si rose quiere casarse conmigo

_estás loco emmett, es lo que más quiere no va a ir a decirte em, me quiero casar que decís

_oscea vos decís que le pida casamiento?

_yo lo haría

_entonces tengo que ganarte—los dos reímos, era lindo estar así con emmett—bells porque discutieron con edward? Claro si puedo preguntar

_el doctor dijo que no puedo tener más hijos si quiero estar viva, edward dijo que no vamos a tener más y eso me dolió, me dolió darme cuenta que edward sólo va a tener un hijo propio, ness y kim lo llenan sí, pero tenes que verlo como ve a tony tiene una cara de felicidad total y jamás la va a volver a tener por otro bebe, y por mi él se va a privar de esa felicidad y discutimos porque yo me enoje porque no quiere más hijos

_te entiendo y también lo entiendo a él, vos queres hacerlo feliz, y a él lo que lo hace feliz es tenerte a su lado, no quiere más hijos mientras te tenga a vos

_si lo sé, pero no quita que duela, después de explicarme todo lo que sintió, empezó a armar sus bolsos y ahí fue cuando me dijo que se iba new york

_se fue así sin tratar de arreglar nada?

_él me explico, yo entendí, lo abrace, él no y se paró y se fue, y yo me quede viéndolo ir y después me desmaye y acá estoy—los dos nos reímos le había contado todo como tonta

_y encima te desmayas, no estas lista para una competencia conmigo te ganaría en un segundo

_eso hay que verlo emmett

_qué sentiste cuando se fue?

_lo mismo que él cuando me creyó muerta, él sabía que yo podía no volver, pero yo sé que va a volver sí, pero por ellos, no sé si va a volver por mí, y eso es lo peor, saber que lo voy a ver y que sólo va a estar cerca mío por los nenes—emmett se acercó hasta donde estaba y me saco una lagrima que salía y yo no me había dado cuenta. Nos quedamos viendo y sonriendo, y escuchamos un carraspeo nos dimos vuelta y estaban rose y esme en la puerta de la cocina, y rose tenía cara de enojo. O genial otro problema más.


	46. Chapter 46

_perdón no sabía que molestaba—quizo irse, pero la pare

_rose no es lo que pensas, edward se fue y emmett

_y emmett te consuela que bueno

_no rose, no es así, mejor me voy a la habitación con tony—le pedí al bebe a emmett y volví a ver a rose—no te quiero perder a vos también rose, sos mi amiga jamás te haría algo así—y me fui dejándolos solos. Llegue a la habitación y me acosté un ratito para descansar, la verdad esto de estar cansada todo el tiempo cansa, y encima rose creyendo que entre emmett y yo hay algo, esto se está poniendo mal, me dormí unos minutos con tony en los brazos y sentí el celular sonar

_hola

_bells, estabas durmiendo?

_descansando un poco, pero tranquila creo que voy a estar por días así, que necesitabas amiga?

_nada te llame a tu casa para ver como estabas y no atiende nadie ni las chicas

_no estoy en mi casa estoy en los padres de edward

_por?

_tuve una descompensación y me trajeron acá para estar más segura

_y edward?

_en un congreso

_que? Esta loco

_es complicado, pero lo entiendo

_queres que hablemos?

_no alice no quiero meterlas en esto suficiente con rose

_con rose?

_si emmett me estaba escuchando contarle todo y empecé a llorar como siempre y él me saco una lagrima, nos vio rose y ahora emmett está tratando de arreglar todo

_rose desconfía de vos?

_no sé, pero que pensó cualquier cosa lo pensó, ahora falta que le cuente a jas y vos desconfíes de mi—las dos nos reímos, golpearon la puerta—adelante—era esme que entro con una sonrisa—alice hablamos después

_es alice?

_si esme

_dile que venga con jas, así cenamos todos juntos creo que te vas a aburrir estando todos los días sola

_ok. Alice dice esme que vengan a cenar a la casa con jas, así no me aburro

_pero no vas a querer conquistar a mi novio no?

_no amiga

_ok entonces nos vemos en unas horas

_los esperamos, chau—corto y esme me pidió a tony

_todo bien bella?

_casi todo

_queres contarme?

_soy demaciado complicada, y siempre cuando quiero arreglar algo o hablarlo termino arruinándolo

_estamos solas

_empiezo por edward o lo de allá abajo?

_por lo de edward—le conté todo hasta lo de emmett, y me entendió, pero también me reto por lo de los hijos, después de contarle todo, le di la leche a tony y se lo llevo para que me pudiera bañar. Cuando termine de bañarme baje a la sala y ya estaban todos ahí, alice corrió a abrazarme_amiga!

_alice estoy bien

_si lo sé, pero tengo que cuidarte no sea que a rose se le dé por matarte—esto me lo dijo en un susurro o nos mataba a las dos. Miramos a rose y nos miraba mal

_estoy lista para pelear—las dos nos reímos y yo me fui a saludar a jas—hola jas cómo has estado?

_mejor que vos seguro

_a muy gracioso seguro te estas juntando mucho con emmett

_ni tanto, pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos alcanza para arruinarte la cabeza

_entonces corro antes que mis hijos y yo quedemos mal

_hey soy súper inteligente ustedes porque son celosos

_celosos de vos ja, mejor voy a ayudar a esme con la cena

_cuñadita no tenes que hacer esfuerzos

_emmett no molestes ok?—me fui a la cocina y rose me siguió

_sólo te voy a decir algo, no te metas con él, vos ya estas con edward no te metas en mi relación

_de verdad me estás diciendo esto rosaline? De verdad pensas que voy a querer algo con emmett? Que mal me conoces

_parece que si te conozco mal—me fui a la cocina con esme y se dio cuenta que algo pasaba

_qué paso bella?

_nada

_bella

_nada importante esme, todo bien. Te vengo a ayudar con la cena

_ok, pero no mucho—la cena estuvo divertida con todos ahí, rose me miraba mal, pero no le di importancia, en la noche quise llamar a edward y no atendía. Fui a acostar a las chicas y después me fui a dormir.

Ya había pasado 6 días desde que edward se fue a ese congreso y no volvía, ni sabía nada de él, cada vez que lo llamaba me atendía el contestador, raro. Tony se despertó también y me estaba levantando, para irnos a casa ya habíamos decidido irnos porque me sentía más que bien, y ya me había hecho controles de nuevo y salían perfectos, además las cosas se estaban complicando entre emmett y rose y yo no las quería complicar más.

Como el día que emmett estaba lavando el auto sin remera y yo estaba ahí con tony, porque le había llevado algo para comer, y llego rose y nos vio fue tremendo lio, empezó a gritarnos que los estábamos engañando a ella y a edward, que yo una maldita y no sé qué más, literalmente se había vuelto loca. Por eso decidimos irnos a la casa antes de que todo terminara peor. Estaba terminando de arreglar las cosas cuando entro emmett a la habitación

_emmett podrías golpear la puerta

_ya sabía que estabas levantada

_igual

_ok gruñona ahora dame a mi sobrinito lindo—se puso a jugar con él mientras yo terminaba de arreglar todo-. Cuando se lo pedí para irnos a bañar no me lo quizo dar, y yo me puse a pegarle, él dejo a tony en su cuna y de la nada empezó a hacerme cosquillas, ya no aguantaba más y sonó el celular, atendí sin ver quien era, pero emmett seguía con las cosquillas

_no para, vasta por favor no aguanto más!

– no ahora vas a conocer lo que es buen—dejo de hacerme cosquillas y recién ahí pude ver el celular, pero ya habían cortado, así que me fui a bañar, antes sacando a emmett de la habitación claro

EDWARD POV…

Siempre trataba de hablar con bella, pero no contestaba, llamaba a la casa y no atendía, ya estaba cansado de esto. Baje a tomar un trago al restaurant del hotel y mientras esperaba el trago me abrazaron por la cintura, me di vuelta enojado porque sabía que no era bella y me encontré con tanya

_qué haces?

_nada te vi solo y quise hacerte compañía

_que este solo, no significa que este solo de verdad, sabes perfectamente que estoy casado y tengo tres hijos

_y si estas casado y tenes tres hijos porque no estas con ellos en este momento?

_porque bella estaba débil

_y te fuiste dejándola sola?

_estaba bien?

_seguro, si no está en tu casa es por algo

_cómo sabes que no está?

_fácil fui hasta tu casa y no había nadie, creo que desde que te fuiste vos, ya no hay nadie, no te parece raro? Ella te dice que está débil, vos te vas y ella desaparece de casa

_que queres decir tanya?

_en realidad veo bien que se valla, digo vos casi la matas

_yo?

_qué Anthony no es tu hijo?

_si

_entonces, edward tu mujer casi se muere y fue todo por tu culpa, pero veo bien que se haya ido, otro hombre no le vendría nada mal

_bella jamás me haría algo así

_tan seguro estas?

_si

_entonces llama a tu casa y fíjate si esta

_lo voy a hacer para sacarte la duda nada más

_o para vos sacarte la duda—llame a casa y no atendían, después llame a su celular y cuando atendió se escuchaba de atrás. "no para, vasta por favor no aguanto más – no ahora vas a conocer lo que es bueno". Corte y me quede con el celular en la mano qué estaba pasando? Un hombre, bella estaba con otro. Pague el trago y me fui de ahí a buscar todo para volver a los ángeles

_te lo dije ed, pero si queres podemos pasar la noche juntos—corrí a tanya para un lado y me fui. Isabella estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que se iba a quedar así la cosa.


	47. Chapter 47

BELLA pov…

Llegue a casa y las chicas no tenían muchas ganas de volver, pero ya era hora. Hacía horas que habíamos llegado de la casa cullen, ellas y tony ya estaban durmiendo y yo todavía estaba guardando la ropa que no había usado y separando lo sucio, claro antes tuve que hacerlo con lo de ness y de lo de kim, esme me dijo que ella lavaba todo, pero decidí traerlo a casa, estaba en eso, cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta y entro un edward raro. Quise ir a abrazarlo, pero él se corrió

_qué te pasa ed?

_ed? Y al otro cómo le decís isabella?

_otro? De qué hablas edward?

_no vasta no aguanto más!—trato de imitar mi vos, oscea que él había llamado

_estaba jugando con tu hermano edward

_ahora es mi hermano, por favor isabella no metas a emmett en esto

_si no me crees es tu decisión, yo sé perfectamente lo que he hecho estos días

_hablando de eso, dónde has estado? He llamado a casa todos los días y no contestaba nadie

_no he estado en casa

_y así tan tranquila lo decís isabella!

_primero no me grites, segundo no soy isabella, tercero te lo digo tranquila porque yo no tengo porque alterarme, y cuarto estuve con tus papás todos estos días

_ja y yo tengo que creerte?

_edward qué te pasa?

_dónde has estado isabella no te lo voy a repetir de nuevo!

_en la casa de tus papas! Has tomado edward?

_no importa

_si, si importa porque no te comportas así, y si vas a estar como loco, entonces te pido que te vallas de la casa, no quiero que tony se despierte y menos las nenas que ellas si entienden

_no me voy a ir sin que me contestes—vino y me agarro de la muñeca, le peque una cachetada (un golpe con la mano en la cara, no con el puño si no con la mano abierta)

_no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima te quedo claro, si has tomado entonces te vas a otro lado

_bella perdón yo

_no me vengas a pedir perdón ahora, yo sé dónde y con quien estuve estos días llama a tus papás si queres, si desconfías tanto de mi

_es que tanya me dijo

_tanya, tanya edward, no era que ibas a un congreso? Que yo sepa los congresos son para los médicos no para los enfermeros, qué hacía ella con vos?

_no sé ella fue por ir

_y ahora yo tengo que creerte?

_si porque no te miento

_qué hacías con tanya edward masen y me lo decís ahora, o te vas de esta casa

_no sé baje a tomar algo porque estaba enojado porque no contestabas los llamados en casa y ella apareció de la nada y me dijo que vos estabas con otro por eso te habías ido de casa

_y le creíste? Perfecto ahora mi marido le cree a una cualquiera en vez de preguntarle si quiera a sus padres no sé

_porque tenía que llamar a mis papás y porque no has estado en casa?

_porque tuve que irme con tus papás idiota! Cuando te fuiste me descompense y quil me dijo que me cuidaba carlisle o me internaban de nuevo

_y no me ibas a decir nada!

_para qué? Para que volvieras enojado como te habías ido? No gracias, mejor quédate allá,

_me importa tu salud

_solo mi salud edward? Si te importa pregúntale a tu papá, pero a mí no

_bella me importas vos

_si tanto te importara no te hubieses ido edward, quise buscarte y lo único que conseguí fue pasarme casi una semana en la casa de tus papás

_no quería eso, de verdad sólo quería que vieras lo que me dolía cuando casi te perdí

_y lo sentí edward, sentí que te perdía porque sabía que ibas a volver sí, pero por ellos no por mí, no por tu mujer, y era cierto

_no es cierto volví porque estaba celoso porque te escuche con otro

_otro que es tu hermano, ya te pareces a rose que piensa que entre nosotros hay algo

_y lo hay?

_sos idiota o te haces? Es más que obvio que no es como mi hermano, él lo único que hizo fue cuidarme y hacerme reír todos estos días que no podía hacer nada porque todos me retaban cuando quería nada más hacer la cama

_te cuidaban

_si ya sé, se te bajo la borrachera o seguís igual?

_perdón por agarrarte del brazo y pensar cualquier cosa, es que soy celoso y te escuche con otro, y me volví loco

_me di cuenta

_bells sé que soy un tonto, pero te amo

_ahora me amas?

_siempre te ame

_voy abajo a comer algo

_yo te traigo

_no vos te vas a bañar y sacar esa borrachera, y yo puedo hacer las cosas entendiste?

_ok y tony?

_está dormido báñate con la puerta abierta

_ok como digas, pero no tengo ganas de bañarme ahora

_vos haces lo que yo digo—lo lleve del brazo hasta la ducha y le abrí la canilla fría

_ayyyy bella esta fría!

_te hubieses metido solito y esto no pasaba—me iba ir, pero me agarro del brazo y me dio vuelta, el tonto me metió a la ducha con él, y empezó a besarme, la verdad estaba fría el agua, pero a los segundos se empezó a calentar o era yo, no sé. Él me seguía besando como loco, y yo me solté de su agarre y le abrí más fría todavía y me fui a la habitación a cambiar estaba toda mojada

_no te salvas de esta

_vos sos el borracho no yo, y encima termino toda mojada

_te lo merecías también

_si seguro. —termine de secarme y me puse el camisón y después me fui a comer un yogurt y frutas. Subí a la habitación y edward estaba viendo dormir a tony

_los extrañe tanto

_no te hubieses ido y listo

_no empeces

_solo digo la verdad

_queres ver cuál es la verdad?

_cuál?—me acaricio la cintura suave y me dio un escalofrió

_no me digas que no me has extrañado, que no querías que te acariciara, que te besara y te hiciera el amor

_no, estaba bien

_segura?

_Si—empezó a besarme el cuello y después fue besándome la cara para llegar a los labios y fundirnos en un beso tierno, pero a la ves desesperado y lleno de pasión, así empezó una larga noche de hacer el amor, cuando decidimos que era hora de dormir edward se cambió y bajo a traerme algo para comer por lo que había gastado demasiadas energías, mientras él bajaba yo también me cambie, por si las chicas o a alguien se le ocurría entrar como emmett en su casa. Llego y me dio una manzana y una banana, mientras comía nos quedamos viendo dormir a tony

_es hermoso

_si se parece a vos

_yo te parezco hermoso?

_si tonto—se quedó pensando un rato con cara triste, le acaricie la cara y volvió a reaccionar—qué paso edward?

_ bella no nos cuidamos y estas en una etapa que podes quedar con más facilidad embarazada

_edward podes despreocuparte de eso? Quil me dio pastillas para recuperar los nutrientes y esas cosas, y hacen que sea infértil hasta que deje de tomarlas

_Segura?

_si, además ya despreocúpate si?

_es que tanya

_y volvemos a ella

_no espera esta ves si tiene razón, ella dijo que yo fui quien casi te mato porque yo te embarace

_y otra vez se equivocó, seguro que ella tiene el título enfermera?

_bella

_edward es verdad, para que quede embarazada una mujer se necesita de dos no solo el hombre ok?

_ok

_ahora podemos dormir?

_si amor vení—nos abrazamos y así nos dormimos


	48. Chapter 48

A la mañana nos despertamos todavía abrazados, me moví despacio para no despertar a edward, pero fue en vano porque Anthony se despertó y empezó a llorar, me levante rápido para calmarlo, pero ya se había despertado edward también

_hola amor

_hola ed

_vení tráeme a ese hermoso bebe—se lo estaba llevando y la puerta se abrió de par en par

_bellita vamos a comprar!—si como había dicho menos mal que estábamos vestidos

_hola edward hermano, que bueno verte, cómo te fue en el viaje, bien todo bien

_si, si me alegro, bellita linda, tenes que acompañarme a comprar ya

_emmett no me digas que ahora sos adicto a las compras

_no bellita, pero salieron juegos nuevos al mercado y tengo que comprarlos

_y rose?

_no ella no, se vuelve loca como alice cuando nombro compras, no quiero pasarme todo un día de compras, es sólo ir y comprar el juego y volvemos

_emmett tenes a tu novia, porque no dejas de molestar a mi esposa

_no empeces edward, ella me adora y va a ir con migo o no?—me miro y me hizo el puchero que obviamente habían aprendido de alice

_si emmett te voy a acompañar, me baño y vamos

_siiii sabía!—me quizo abrazar, pero lo pare

_Esta tony, no quiero que lo aplastes

_perdón, ahora dame a mi sobrino que lo voy a convertir en un cullen

_emmett tranquilo

_ay amargado no me molestes o me vuelvo a llevar a mi cuñadita a casa, se las extraña y a mi bebe lindo también

_ella no va a volver para eso tiene su casa—por la forma en que lo dijo se notaba que había celos

_a ya estas como rosalie son insoportables, me voy

_la próxima vez golpea antes de entrar

_que? Cuando estaba en la casa yo entraba y ella no tenía problemas o no bella?

_bueno, pero ahora estoy yo y no quiero que veas a mi esposa en camisón

_edward

_no importa bellita te he visto con menos ropa

_emmett!—salió corriendo con tony en brazos y riéndose por toda la casa, trate de aguantar la risa, pero cuando vi la cara de edward, me fue imposible no reírme—si claro vos ríete tranquila, y cómo es eso que te ha visto con menos ropa?

_edward tus papás tiene piscina a eso se refería podes tranquilizarte, y ahora chau me voy a bañar

_compra mucha ropa porque nos vamos de vacaciones

_va no era que no íbamos

_bueno, pero ahora quiero que estés lejos de mi hermano, no me gustan esas juntas

_celoso masen

_de mi hermano? Ja no estarías con él

_queres verlo?

_no lo harías

Me fui a bañar dejándolo sorprendido, era más que obvio que no iba a estar con su hermano, si emm para mí era como el hermano que nunca tuve. Termine de bañarme y de arreglarme, cuando baje vi a edward rojo de lo enojado que estaba, y emmett rojo pero de la risa que le daba la situación

_hermano, podes dejar de molestarme estoy con mi sobrino

_emmett por qué rosalie esta celosa de bella? Qué hicieron para que este así?

_no hicimos nada edward deja de molestar con eso vos también

_si no hicieron nada por qué esta celosa?

_debe estar embarazada y por eso se le alborotan las hormonas—emmett se quedó estático por lo que dije y ahí me di cuenta de la tontera que había dicho—emmett vamos se nos hace tarde

_si, si vamos—el tonto estaba como ido. Le di un beso a edward y a tony, porque todavía no podía sacarlo por mucho tiempo a la calle y me fui cuando nos estábamos terminando de subir al auto, edward salió de la casa y nos grito

_emmett cullen traes a mi esposa, quiero ir a almorzar con papá y mamá

_no jodas

_queres que te mate?—termine subirme y nos fuimos, en el camino emmett iba más que callado

_emm qué pasa?

_vos de verdad crees que rose está embarazada y no me lo dice?

_no sé emm, pero si es así ya te lo va a decir, vos viste que no dije nada

_si, pero vos porque era distinto tu caso, ella no querrá tener hijos con migo?

_emmett por favor es lo que más quiere

_no sé bellita

_yo te digo que sí, de verdad ya vas a ver que muy pronto vas a tener un bebe tuyo

_eso espero, amo a tony, pero un hijo de rose y mío sería lo más lindo del mundo

_ya lo creo y si es una nena más todavía

_si es una nena voy a enseñarle a tony a que defienda a su prima y le saque todos los tipos y también voy a enseñarle como conquistar chicas

_ni soñando emmett cullen

_bella no te pongas en amargada son las leyes de la vida

_exacto son las leyes de la vida, vas a tener que dejar que tu hija se case y forme familia

_no! Todavía no nace no me tortures con eso—el viaje hasta el shopping fue una locura yo no dejaba de molestar a emmett por los novios de su hija y él por las novias de mi hijo. Ya habíamos terminado de comprar el juego y acabábamos de entrar a una joyería porque emmett quería comprarle un anillo de compromiso, se lo compramos y le verdad era hermoso, me hizo probarme como 10 anillos estaba más que indeciso, salimos del local y nos íbamos riendo porque todavía no estaba seguro

_emmett podes cortarla? Es el anillo perfecto ya vas a ver

_no sé bells, y si no le gusta?

_emmett cullen, seguís engañándome?—nos dimos vuelta y estaban rosalie y alice, rose se veía muy enojada y alice trataba de contener la risa

_osita yo puedo explicarte

_qué me vas a explicar, qué estas con una de mis mejores amigas?

_no osita no, no es así sólo me acompaño a comprar este juego—le mostro la bolsa que tenía en las manos y rose la vio, se tranquilizó un poco, pero volvió al ataque

_y por qué te acompaña ella?

_por que no queríamos tardarnos tanto rosalie y además porque me voy de vacaciones y quiero comprar ropa

_isabella swan, por qué no nos dijiste a nosotras?

_alice, tengo ropa era un poco nada más

_no me importa si vos queres ropa isabella, no entiendo por qué tienen que estar juntos?

_somos amigos

_no, no somos amigos osita, somos cuñados, somos como hermanos

_no me importa no los quiero juntos—la mire mal, y le tuve que decir unas cosas

_no voy a dejar de estar con mi amigo porque vos lo decís rosalie, yo estoy segura que con emmett no tenemos nada

_preferís estar con emmett? No lo puedo creer—se puso a llorar como loca. Emmett fue a abrazarla y ella lloro desconsoladamente

_ay chicos yo me voy no quiero ver esto.

_sos una insensible isabella swan!

_rosalie hale! Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada con emmett, estoy casada hace pocos meses y encima hace dos semanas he tenido un hijo

_entonces por qué no estas con él?

_porque estoy de compras y no puedo sacarlo, además esta con su papá que ayer llego de viaje

_edward sabe que ustedes dos están juntos?

_si rosalie

_y lo permite?y encima vean como estan vestidos! tienen un look increible!—se largó a llorar de nuevo, no podía soportar esto, agarre de la mano a alice y nos fuimos dejando a rose y emmett solos, y nos fuimos a una cafetería


	49. Chapter 49

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos pusimos a charlar con alice

_bells vos de verdad no tenes nada con emm?

_alice vos también pensas lo mismo? Por favor emmett es como mi hermano además todos saben lo mucho que amo a edward

_es que rose esta tan loca, que no sé

_si alice, pero de verdad entre él y yo no hay nada

_y entonces por qué puede ser lo de rose?

_no sé yo pienso que está embarazada

_vos decís?

_si alice yo estuve igual de loca que ella

_puede ser, sería lindo otro bebe y sólo faltaría yo

_entonces apúrate quiero que tony tenga con quien jugar—nos estábamos riendo y escuche una vos que podría reconocerla a leguas

_isabella

_tanya, pero que casualidad encontrarte acá

_mucha, y cómo está tu vida?

_perfecta mi marido acaba de llegar de un congreso y esta con mis hijos en casa

_que alegría y que bueno que lo perdonaras por pasar esa semana con migo, es que era para recordar viejos tiempos—qué acababa de decir? La mato

_seguro una semana con vos

_si isa, decidimos no decirte nada hasta llegar, pero edward quiere separarse no te lo dijo, pues a mí me lo dijo toda la semana

_tanya por que no te vas

_y a vos quién te llamo? Acaso isabella no puede aceptar la verdad? Edward esta con vos por lastima desde el primer día, no te ama, siempre teniendo que salvarte y si te morías, le ibas a dejar a tres mocosos, menos mal que seguís viva obviamente no me encargaría de tus hijos ni loca

_tampoco lo permitiría antes muerta a que mis hijos estén con una cualquiera como vos

_una cualquiera que le da mucho más que vos a tu marido—me saco de mis casillas y me pare y le di la cachetada del año

_no vuelvas a decir que estas con mi marido

_tu marido me prefiere a mí en la cama—me le iba a ir encima, pero unos brazos me pararon

_ándate de acá tanya no provoques más

_hay emm te extraño tanto, tan bueno, y tan confiado

_tanya ándate

_emmett isabella no es la santa que todos piensan, de verdad piensan que james era el malo de la película, de verdad piensan que ella no fue la mentirosa?—qué estaba hablando

_tanya deja de inventar

_no invento, esta mugrosa les ha mentido a todos incluso a sus amigas, ella quiere la fortuna cullen y como sabe que edward no quiere saber nada con ella, pues se va con vos emm—los tres me miraron a la cara, de verdad le creían a ella?

_o vamos saben que no soy así

_chicos de verdad piensan que ese accidente fue un accidente y no lo provoco ella? Que cuando se conocieron en la cafetería no lo provoco ella? Yo sé tú historia isabella swan, y créeme que edward se va a enterar de todo

_bella de que está hablando? Es verdad

_claro que es verdad, rose ya se dio cuenta de que quiere estar con emmett

_no puedo creer que tenga que soportar esto

_deciles la verdad isabella, deciles que tus empresas están en banca rota, por eso necesitas su fortuna—todos me miraron de nuevo, esto era la más completa de las locuras

_a bueno esto ya es mucho, mis empresas en banca rota? Por favor no necesito de la fortuna de nadie tengo mucha más plata que todos ellos juntos—los mire a ellos, que todavía me miraban con duda en los ojos—tengo más plata que ustedes no necesito nada de nadie, siempre me las arregle sola, no necesito que duden de mi—agarre mi cartera y me estaba llendo del lugar y tanya dijo

_te vas porque sabes que es verdad isabella

_me voy porque no puedo creer que te piensen que es verdad lo que decís, mis propios amigos no puedo creerlo, y si quieren inicien una investigación no tengo ningún problema ni nada que esconder—me fui y cuando llegue a fuera me subí al primer taxi que encontré, en el camino no pare de llorar, en eso sonó mi celular lo atendí y era jasper

_bella, alice me dijo que van a empezar una investigación

_qué? No puede ser de verdad le creen a ella?

_bells tranquila

_cómo queres que esté tranquila si mis amigos no me creen

_bells vos sabes que todo lo que dijo ella no es verdad

_puede que yo lo sepa, pero lo demás le creen a otra

_yo te voy a ayudar vamos a resolver esto tranquila

_jasper vas a terminar separado de alice

_no importa si lo que hago está bien, yo sé que todo es mentira te conozco bella

_por qué confías en mí?

_porque sé que vos no sos así, yo te vi en la cama de hospital, yo te vi sufrir por ness, por kim, por tony, por edward, mi hermana ahora esta hormonal y creo que los dos sabemos por qué es, pero se va a arrepentir de todo, y alice de ella tampoco puedo creerlo, pero conocí a tanya y puede ser demaciado convincente

_lo sé jas—mire a la ventana y ya estábamos en casa—jas llegue a casa hablamos después?

_si bells y tranquila no te hace bien

_gracias por confiar en mí y estar con migo

_te quiero bells

_y yo a vos jas gracias—le pague al taxista y salí, cuando estaba terminando de bajar aparecieron ness y kim por la puerta de la casa y edward con Anthony en brazos, en su cara se podía ver que sabía todo, también se veía duda

_mamá te extrañamos

_y yo a ustedes mis amores que han hecho?

_primero papá dijo que armáramos las valijas y después de un llamado dijo que no—lo mire y él dio vuelta la cara, con que si les creía a ellos, me acerque a él y estire las manos para que me diera a tony, no me lo quizo dar

_edward dame a mi hijo

_no

_chicas vallan a hacer las maletas

_sí qué bueno!

_no las de ustedes las de edward—todos me miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par

_mamá

_renesme ya escucharon, cuando edward se haya ido de la casa nosotras nos vamos de vacaciones

_no te vas a llevar a mis hijos

_no te lo pregunte a vos edward o ellas preparan tus maletas o lo haces vos

_la que va a ser investigada sos vos no yo

_hijas vallan a dentro y llévense a tony

_si bella—kim se acercó y le pidió a edward él bebe. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso—yo creo en vos bella

_gracias amor—se fueron a dentro de la casa y nos dejaron solos. Mire a edward y todo lo que les quería decir a todos salió y se lo dije a él—me importa una mierda que me investiguen, yo sé quién soy, si vos no sabes con quien estas casado es tu problema, y la verdad yo tampoco sé con quién estoy casada, porque nunca creí que desconfiaras de mí, yo también podría hacerlo sin embargo creo en vos

_por que no he hecho nada

_y yo tampoco, pero de verdad tengo que creer que no hiciste nada edward, pues tanya no dice lo mismo ella dijo que estuvieron toda la semana juntos, y que queres separarte de mí porque ella es mejor que yo y estas con migo por lastima, sabes qué? Te ahorro la lastima quiero el divorcio edward no quiero saber nada más con vos ni con nadie de ustedes, ya me canse

_no te vas a quedar con mis hijos!

_los vas a ver el tiempo que quieras no pretendo una guerra entre ustedes

_es lo único que te faltaría

_no lo último que me faltaría es perdonarte a vos de nuevo, no quiero volver a verte edward, quiero que desaparezcas por completo de mi vida

_eso es lo que queres?

_si es lo que quiero, no quiero sufrir ni por vos ni por nadie—entre a la casa y subí a la habitación quise ponerme a llorar, pero estaban las chicas y no lo hice. Les dije que nos fuéramos a su habitación que él terminaba de arreglar todo. Se pusieron a ver una película y yo me quede en un sillón con tony, kim se acercó a mí y se acostó en mis piernas

_bells, escuche la llamada que le hicieron a edward, perdón

_tranquila kim todo está bien

_sé que vos no sos como ellos dicen, mi mamá no es así—la mire y me puse a llorar me había dicho mamá. La abrace y ness también vino corriendo y nos abrazó, me puse a llorar más, no podía creer que nunca acabaran mis problemas


	50. Chapter 50

_mami qué va a pasar ahora?

_no sé ness, no sé nada

_papá no va a volver?

_ustedes lo van a seguir viendo

_vos no?

_no kim por ahora no

_má no quiero verte triste vallamos no de viaje nosotros cuatro solos

_no podemos ahora ness, hay unos trámites, pero cuando todo termine les prometo que nos vamos

_podes tomarte vacaciones y estar con nosotras?

_si mis amores todas la vacaciones que necesiten, voy a llamar al abuelo y le voy a decir

_si mamá se va a quedar con nosotras—nos estábamos abrazando y entro edward a la habitación

_venía a despedirme

_chau edward—kim fue dura, pero ella confiaba en mí, ness lo abrazo y salió fuera de la habitación, se acercó a besar a tony y se lo pase para que pudiera besarlo mejor

_chau principito, te voy a extrañar, pero voy a venir a verte todos los días lo prometo te amo—le dio un beso en la frente y le cayeron unas lágrimas. Me lo dio y se fue de la habitación kim, volvió a poner la película y trato de hacer como que nada había pasado, pero sé que le dolía estar así con edward, ella lo adora.

EDWARD POV…

Acababa de decirles a las chicas que hicieran sus maletas y recibí un llamado de emmett

_qué paso?

_bella

_qué le paso?

_nos encontramos con tanya

_qué? Qué le dijo?

_nos dijo que bella no es la persona que pensamos que es, que sus empresas están en banca rota y sólo quiere nuestra fortuna, dijo que como vos ya no querías estar con bella, ahora quiere agarrarme a mi

_yo si quiero estar con bella emmett

_vamos a investigar las empresas de bella, mañana mismo empezamos

_no podes hacer eso emmett es mi esposa

_edward si es verdad lo que dice tanya entonces nos engañó a todos, dice que su encuentro en la pastelería fue una mentira que todo lo arreglo ella, el accidente, la memoria todo, que es un invento, su supuesto sufrimiento al tener a tony

_emmett yo la vi, casi morirse dos veces

_entonces por que busco a otro médico?

_rose estaba con ella cuando fue a hacerse los estudios

_rose se fue antes que le dijeran el problema ese, porque yo la llame, ella nunca supo nada

_nadie sabía nada?

_alice dice que ella si sabía, que le dijo cuándo se enteró de que era un nene, que la encontró llorando en un parque

_entonces, si es verdad

_edward puede estar mintiendo, me duele creerlo, pero y si es cierto ¿y si bella nos mintió? Dice que también lo de james es mentira, que ella hizo todo esto

_emmett yo estuve en el juicio

_edward todo puede ser mentira

_no puedo desconfiar de bella, ella no haría algo así

_me duele edward, la considero mi hermana, pero si nos traiciono entonces no podemos hacer nada, tanya dice que tiene pruebas contra bella

_podemos creerle a tanya?

_parecía sincera edward, perdón sé que te enamoraste de ella

_ya no importa emmett, hace lo que haya que hacer, nadie va a traicionar a mi familia—corte la llamada y les dije a las chicas que no hicieran la maleta, me miraron asombradas, pero hicieron caso. Cuando llego bella, fue feo verla, sentir desconfianza de que todo podía ser cierto, me dolía mirarla así. Cuando me dijo que quería el divorcio, que no quería volver a verme, creo que sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, fue como si la volviera a ver en ese hospital, esas palabras me demostraron lo mucho que la había lastimado al desconfiar de ella, y si todo era una mentira, entre ella y yo todo se había roto. Subí a hacer mis maletas y ya estaban hasta la mitad, cuando termine fui a despedirme de las chicas, y estaban abrazando a bella. Kim fue tan fría con migo, como nunca lo había sido, ness me abrazo y salió de la habitación, me despedí de tony, y llore como tonto dejaba mi vida y mi corazón acá. Salí de la habitación y cuando salí de la casa con las maletas ness estaba en la puerta

_ness

_sé que a veces nos equivocamos, yo le creo a mamá, pero no puedo no quererte a vos

_ness perdón por todo esto

_espero que no sea tarde cuando todos se den cuenta que mamá no miente

_escuchaste?

_si con kim escuchamos todo, y mamá no miente. James es todo lo que saben, mi mamá de verdad no se acordaba de mí, yo la vi llorando en las noches tratando de recordar quien era yo, nosotras estuvimos juntas las dos solas durante años, porque estuvo alice y rose, y mis abuelos también el tío jas, pero cuando todos se iban nos quedábamos ella y yo nadie más, sé quién es mi mamá, y ella no necesita su plata, mamá ha sacado libros con un nombre falso, y esa plata es toda para sus hijos

_ness qué estás diciendo?

_ella sabe que si algún día un negocio sale mal, o las empresas andan mal podemos quedarnos en la calle, cosa que no creo, pero lo hizo con otro nombre para que esa plata nunca se pudiera tocar y fuese solo para mí en ese momento, y hace meses cuando se enteró de tony, me dijo que cambio los nombres y nosotros tres somos los beneficiarios de esa plata, nadie más ni los abuelos ni vos, ella lo dispuso así nadie puede tocar esa plata más que sus tres hijos

_ness si eso es cierto?

_como eso es cierto ustedes juzgaron a mamá y le creyeron a otra, me voy pá. Espero que estén juntos de nuevo. Te quiero—me abrazo y se fue a la casa. Si lo que decía nessie era verdad entonces todo esto era el error más grande del mundo y me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida.

BELLA POV…

Llame a papá y tardo dos tonos en atender

_mi amor cómo estás?

_papá voy a dejar la dirección de las empresas

_qué?

_todos desconfían de mí, piensan que nuestra compañía está en banca rota, y los cullen creen que sólo quiero su fortuna

_hija eso no es verdad

_y cómo lo sabes papá?

_por qué te conozco

_pues mis amigas que también me conocen desconfían de mi

_bella no me importa lo que piensen de vos, jamás harías algo así

_mañana empieza la investigación, por lo que tengo que ir a la empresa y no puedo sacar a tony de la casa

_rene los va a cuidar y yo mismo te acompaño

_papá

_nada de papá bella, no puede ser que piensen esas estupideces de vos, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me estas ocultando porque sé que hay más y no lo decís para que no me enoje—me maree un poco y me acorde que no había comido todavía—bella estas ahí?

_si pa, sólo necesito comer algo

_bella ya mismo salimos para allá

_papá estoy bien

_no importa tenes tres hijos, y todo esto es mucho, tenes que comer todo el tiempo, ahora corta y vas a comer algo ok?

_si pá

_bueno en menos de media hora nos vemos

_no hace falta

_si hace falta—cortamos la llamada y baje a comer algo, ness estaba distraída y no la quise molestar, al rato bajo kim y se puso a jugar con tony que estaba en mis brazos. Antes de la media hora ya estaban rene y Charlie en la casa, las chicas corrieron a saludarlos y después ellos vinieron a saludarme, mamá me abrazo fuerte y se llevó a tony y a las chicas a la sala, nos quedamos con papá y me hizo contarle todo. En la cena tratamos de que todo fuese normal, dentro de lo que se podía. Cuando fue la hora de dormir les dije a las chicas que durmieran con migo, las bañe a ellas y después las deje a cargo de su hermano mientras yo me bañaba, nos dormimos después de ver la película la bella y la bestia, tape bien a mis angelitos y nos dormimos

CHICAS PEREDÓN LA TARDANZA, PERO LAS FIESTAS ME TIENEN COMO LOCA

ESPERO QUE TODAS PASEN UNAS HERMOSAS FIESTAS, LAS QUIERO BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	51. Chapter 51

A la mañana me levante temprano y las chicas todavía dormían le di de comer a tony y se volvió a dormir, me cambie rápido porque ya era un poco tarde y cuando salí de la habitación mamá estaba ahí

_hola bebe

_hola ma

_ya te vas?

_si tengo que arreglar las cosas, espero que termine rápido no quiero estar mucho tiempo lejos de los chicos

_te entiendo, pero anda tranquila tu papá y jas te están esperando abajo

_jas está acá?

_si amor, te amo y confiamos en vos, y tu mamita linda va a cuidar de los príncipes

_gracias ma

_no hay nada que agradecer, te amo

_y yo a vos ma—nos abrazamos y baje, como dijo mamá ya estaban jas y papá

_buen día hija

_buen día pa. Hola jas

_hola bells, vamos?

_si por fa

_hija tenes que desayunar

_en la oficina

_ok- cuando llegamos a la oficina Jesica nos dijo que nos esperaban en la sala de juntas, entramos y estaban todos emmett, rosalie, alice que cuando nos vio entrar y vio a jas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, edward estaba ahí y carlisle. Todos y claro los abogados de la familia

Nadie decía nada, sólo miraban llame a jess y cuando entro le dije

_Jesica me harías el favor de pedir todos los balances desde hace 10 años hasta ahora?

_si claro, algo más?

_si por favor llama a quil aterra

_tu doctor?

_si, si no puede venir entonces que sea por llamado por favor

_enseguida, y te traigo tu desayuno un pajarito me dijo que no desayunaste

_papá

_no fui yo—mire a jasper y me miraba sonriendo

_gracias jas

_dijiste que en la oficina—hasta que llego jess nadie dijo nada, estábamos en silencio, solo jas me hablaba y era para mostrarme fotos de tony que no había visto antes, eran de cuando estuve mal después que él nació. Llego jess y me dio los balances, también traía copias cosa que agradecí con una sonrisa, se fue y nos dejó solos de nuevo

_acá tienen todos los balances desde 10 años, hasta ahora véanlos y corroboren por ustedes mismos que las compañías swan no están en quiebra, ni ahora ni antes—les di las fotocopias y se pusieron a verlas. Cuando jasper termino de verlas también se levantó de la mesa, salió fuera y volvió a entrar con un submarino y unas tostadas. Le di un beso en la mejilla y alice se puso peor

_bueno ya vieron los balances creo que queda más que claro, que desde que isabella asumió la dirección de company swan las acciones no han dejado de crecer, y también creo que si esto no fuese verdad el señor emmett cullen se hubiese dado cuenta antes de la estafa que supuestamente hizo mi clienta isabella y no hubiese firmado la sociedad, también hay que ver que dos de sus gerentes están al tanto de todo lo que hace, y tanto ellas dos como isabella revisan cada cierre del ejercicio contable de la compañía juntas, por ende también se tendrían que haber dado cuenta, para eso cada uno de los presentes hemos estudiado

_estas diciendo que no sabemos lo que hacemos jasper?

_no señor cullen y por favor, fuera de esta compañía o de esta reunión soy jasper ahora soy el abogado jasper hale

_le crees a ella?

_soy abogado señor cullen y la señora swan no ha cometido ningún delito

_es señora masen no swan

_no estoy para discutir el apellido de mi clienta, ustedes ya vieron los balances, obviamente se los pueden llevar y revisarlos tranquilamente—me empecé a marear y jasper lo noto—bells toma el desayuno por favor

_jas estoy bien

_si y yo estoy casado hace 10 años con alice—los dos reímos y se escuchó como un bufido—ahora isabella no quiero obligarte

_ya lo estás haciendo—sonó el teléfono y era jess diciendo que quil estaba fuera de la oficina, esta chica sí que es rápida, hice entrar a quil y todos se quedaron mirándolo

_buenos días no sabía que había reunión familiar, creía que me ibas a decir que estabas embarazada de nuevo y te mataba antes que te matara el embarazo

_no gracias quil, no voy a dejar solos a mis hijos

_menos mal que razonaste son buena chica, pero como paciente me hiciste sufrir, ahora en que puedo ayudarlos familia

_creo que ya ayudaste quil

_si y cómo?

_diciendo que de verdad estuve a punto de morir por el embarazo de tony

_obvio que estuviste a punto de morir, un tonto pensaría lo contrario, carlisle y edward vieron tu expediente pueden comprobarlo, todos los presentes estuvieron cuidándote en el hospital y si mal no recuerdo hace una semana tuve que mandarte a la casa de carlisle porque si no te internaba de nuevo

_parece que personas piensan que todo es mentira—quil se sorprendió y se enojo

_miren pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero yo soy un doctor reconocido y jamás me metería en ese tipo de problemas, que gano plata? Yo tengo y mucha no necesito, isabella estuvo a punto de morir en mis manos, y no saben lo feo que se siente que podes perder a una persona, que ella solo depende de vos, que en tus manos está la posibilidad de dejar a tres hijos sin una madre, nunca mentiría con algo así—miro a todos y cuando me vio a mi cambio su cara—isabella qué te he dicho de la comida, voy a internarte si seguís así

_estoy bien

_si claro, alguien puede traerle un yogurt con cereales y agua con azúcar?

_ya le digo a su secretaria—a los minutos entro jess con lo pedido, ya estaba más que avisada de todos estos cuidados, así que tenía todo listo

_bella no hagas esto

_he comido quil de verdad

_entonces desenchúfate de los problemas o no te vas a recuperar

_ok terminando esto me voy de vacaciones

_perfecto es lo que necesitas, ahora si no me necesitas para nada más me tengo que ir, tengo pacientes que atender

_claro quil gracias por venir

_no hay nada que agradecer y cuídate, y antes de esas merecidas vacaciones pasas a una consulta

_ok, nos vemos

_nos vemos, buenos días a todos—quil se fue y yo me levante de mi silla

_ya escucharon al doctor, ya vieron los balances, pueden verlos acá o donde les quede comodo no tengo problema, de ahora en más la sociedad entre las compañías cullen y swan las va a manejar mi padre y mi abogado el señor hale, como escucharon tengo unas vacaciones que tomar y cuidar de mis hijos, dentro de dos semanas que es lo que tarda las revisiones de todas mis cuentas por parte de los auditores, me iré de vacaciones, por ende si tienen un juicio contra mí, empiécenlo ahora mismo y sólo contáctense con el señor hale

_bella, queremos ver a mis nietos

_señor cullen como dijo mi abogado acá no soy bella, soy la señorita swan y a MIS HIJOS—le enfatice las dos palabras para que notaran que eran míos—pueden verlos cuando ustedes quieran, pero llego a ver que intentan sacármelos o inventarles algo a ellos, en mi contra entonces no esperen que sea buena, porque van a conocer a la verdadera isabella swan, se los aviso desde ya, nadie se mete con mi familia—salí de la oficina y los deje a todos ahí


	52. Chapter 52

Desde esa reunión pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas de puro caos, la familia cullen visitaba todos los días a los chicos y mientras estaban con ellos yo me dedicaba a llorar y convertirme en un mamarracho sin glamur ni nada, parecía borracha todo, no me importaba, cuando las chicas llegaban yo estaba lista y con una sonrisa esperándolas, una tarde entro jasper a la habitación y me encontró en las fachas que estaba, ese día no estaba tan mal, y no dijo nada

Pero la segunda vez me encontró peor y dijo basta

_isabella swan te vas a bañar ya mismo, nos vamos a cenar

_no tengo ganas jasper

_no me importa las ganas que tengas, te vas bañar ahora mismo y cuando lleguen las chicas y tony nos vamos a cenar

_jas

_isabella ahora

_ok, ok. —me fui a bañar y la verdad cuando me vi en el espejo era un completo desastre me tarde más de media hora en el baño, si era cualquier cosa menos isabella swan.

Salí del baño y me cambie, cuando baje ya estaban las chicas y corrieron a abrazarme jas me dio a tony y yo le di besos a los tres

_vamos bells

_mami, tío jas nos dijo que vamos a cenar

_si mis amores nos vamos todos a cenar a un lugar que nos va a llevar jas

_y paga él?

_que bien le enseñas bells

_ese debe ser su padre –todos nos reímos y nos fuimos a un restaurant la cena estaba más que divertida, jas no dejaba de hacer reír a las chicas, la verdad que me gustaba también me estaba divirtiendo. Cuando no parábamos de reírnos por que jasper le estaba haciendo caras raras a kim y ella las copiaba escuchamos a nessie gritar

_abue!—nos dimos vuelta con jasper y estaban todos los cullen y alice y rose, alice se quedó viéndonos y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a nosotros y le dio un beso a tony que estaba en el coche

_hola bella

_hola alice

_hola jas

_hola alice—el ambiente se cortaba con una tijera

_hola bella, hola jas

_hola esme—ella miraba triste la escena, edward estaba como decaído y nos miraba a jasper y a mí que estábamos juntos

_abue se quedan a cenar con nosotros?

_ness no creo que sea lo mejor

_por fa—todos vieron el puchero que era igual al de alice, decidí acceder las chicas querían eso

_pueden quedarse no tenemos problema con jasper

_gracias bella—todos se sentaron y ness me dijo gracias al oído

_cómo has estado bella

_bien, la verdad necesitaba estas vacaciones

_abue sabías que nos vamos en unos días a Disney

_de verdad?

_si mamá nos quiere llevar nos vamos con jasper y mis abuelos

_jas también vas—alice se notaba sorprendida y triste siempre quisimos ir todos juntos

_si, hace tiempo queremos ir, y ahora que ness tiene con quien jugar podemos ir, y la verdad necesito vacaciones también

_que bueno siempre quisimos ir

_si tía alice, ustedes pueden ir también

_no nessie no creo—esto se ponía feo. Tony se puso a llorar

_yo me ocupo esme

_ok—me lo dio y me aleje, verlos todos ahí y sin deciros palabra era doloroso, me salieron unas lágrimas y sentí las manos de jasper en mi hombro

_no soporto esto jas

_queres que nos vallamos? Les digo a las chicas y nos vamos

_creo que puedo soportarlo un poco más, pero no puedo ver la distancia entre vos, alice y rose,

_no importa bells, vamos a sentarnos y tranquila yo estoy con vos—me abrazo y escuchamos que nos llamaban

_bells podemos hablar?—vi y era alice

_yo me voy

_jas no te vallas

_alice, con bella no odiamos a nadie no somos como ustedes, no desconfiamos de las personas, de personas que conocemos desde años

_yo quiero pedirles perdón, me quede con ellos, pero no puedo creer que me quedara con ellos, no lo puedo creer, soy la más idiota de todas

_alice tranquila todo está bien, ya te dijo jas yo no te odio ni nada

_si, pero ahora podríamos irnos de vacaciones todos juntos y no podemos,

_alice

_bella vamos a comer, sabes que no podes estar tiempo sin comer

_ok vamos alice después hablamos, vamos a cenar—llegamos a la mesa y todos veían la escena, mire a kim y no estaba muy contenta—kim estas bien?

_no mamá podemos terminar de cenar e irnos a la casa?

_si claro amor

_y mientras todo esto no se resuelva no quiero volver a la casa cullen—todos se quedaron viéndola, a esme, carlisle y edward se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

_kim ellos son tu familia, no podes hacerles esto—ahora me miraron a mi sorprendidos que esperaban que yo le dijera todas esas cosas

_no mamá una familia no desconfía de otro integrante de ella, una familia siempre escucha a los otros, una familia es un esposo que confía, ustedes no hicieron eso y yo no quiero estar con personas así

_kim no hagas esto

_mamá siempre aceptaste lo que dije ahora te pido que lo aceptes

_Si eso es lo que queres kim entonces está bien

_gracias—se puso a comer su cena en completo silencio. Todos nos quedamos sin decir nada y carlisle me pidió a tony, se quedó jugando con él y edward jugaba con ness y tony, y miraba triste a kim. Terminamos la cena y kim se levanto

_dónde vas amor?

_a jugar con lo jueguitos permiso

_yo voy con vos princesa—jasper le agarro la mano y se fueron juntos, que amigo, me deja sola

_bella, mañana festejo mi cumpleaños, alice me lo organizo podrías ir con jasper y las chicas y tus papás claro, ya los invite y no saben si van a ir trata de convencerlos y vos también ve me encantaría tenerlos ahí con migo

_no lo sé esme, perdón pero

_te entiendo bella, pero de verdad querría que estuvieses ahí me harías muy feliz—vi su cara y ya no quería verla triste al fin y al cabo ella siempre que iba a buscar a las chicas trataba de hablar conmigo

_está bien esme nosotros vamos y voy a tratar de convencerlos a mis papás

_gracias bella—se paró y me abrazo—gracias hija no sabes cuánto te extraño

_yo también esme—me abrazo más fuerte y le salieron las las saque y le dije—no esme no llores, sabes que sigo siendo la misma bella de siempre no he cambiado, yo a vos te quiero como una mamá, no quiero que vos estés así me duele

_bella no aguanto esta situación, vos fuiste la única que hizo reír de nuevo a mi hijo, no puedo creer que te hagan pasar por esto, por esa cualquiera tanya es la peor persona, y le creyeron a ella todavía no puedo creerlo

_tranquila esme, todo está bien, cuando quieras podes ir a casa y hablamos

_pero ahora te vas de vacaciones

_podrías venir, nos vamos a divertir y ness estaría feliz

_kim no nos quiere ver

_no es verdad conozco a mi hija y sé que si los quiere ver, pero le duele esto, esto podría solucionar las cosas

_entonces voy, cualquier cosa para recuperar a mi kim—en eso llegaron kim y jas riéndose

_mamá nos vamos?

_si kim vamos, mañana es el cumpleaños de esme queres ir?

_si vos vas entonces si

_si voy, en realidad vamos jasper viene con nosotros y voy a tratar de convencer a los abuelos

_yo no voy, perdón esme, pero no

_jas

_perdón esme

_no tío jas si vos no vas entonces yo no voy

_kim vos vas

_entonces vos también—puso los brazos como jarra y ahí se quedo

_ok voy

_aha te gane de nuevo kim 2 jasper 0—kim salió corriendo y jasper la siguió

_kim!. Chau a todos nos vemos mañana—me puse a acomodar las cosas de tony y se lo pedí a edward que lo tenía él, cuando me lo dio me toco la mano a propósito y yo la saque como si quemara

_queres que te ayude?—mire a la persona que dijo eso y era emmett

_no gracias puedo sola

_pero jasper te dejo sola con nessie y tony con sus bolsos y coche

_puedo sola emmett como siempre—termine de arreglar todo y me fui me despedí sin saludarlos y cuando ness termino nos fuimos


	53. Chapter 53

Llegamos a la casa con jasper y las chicas se reían, cuando entramos a la casa les dije lo de esme y el viaje

_chicas la abuela esme capaz que venga a Disney con nosotros

_siiii que bueno

_mamá, ella confía en vos?

Kim es hermoso que quieras acompañarme en todo, pero no quiero que te alejes de la familia

_mamá quiero que confíen en vos

_yo también kim, pero tenemos que darles una oportunidad

_a todos mamá?

_a los que sean posible kim, no son malos ellos

_ya sé nunca dije eso

_y entonces

_nada

_kim qué queres decir?

_nada ma tengo sueño

_Kimberly!

_isabella!—subió corriendo las escaleras mientras reía

_ness vos sabes a qué se refería?

_no mami, me voy a dormir y tenes que ayudarme mañana con la ropa, tengo que estar más que linda

_a ya está como alice, tanto tiempo juntas se les pego

_que tiene tío, es lindo estar arreglada

_si, sobre todo si sos hija de isabella

_hey termínenla no me gusta andar bien vestida todo el tiempo

_si y cuando te vestís bien infartas a todos no?

_qué ahora no puedo arreglarme?

_si, pero ustedes vieron como estaba edward, se le caía la baba cuando te vio, haces bien dos semanas sin verte y cuando te ve se despierta

_jasper

_yo no entiendo nada me voy a dormir—nos dio nuestro beso de las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación

_queres que vallamos a tomar un café?

_puede ser sólo si no me provocas

_jasper desde cuando con tantos chistes?

_desde que estamos solos bella—me puse triste él tenía razón con todo esto él se había alejado de alice y de rose—no bells, tranquila yo lo quiero así, creo que necesitan darse cuenta del error que cometieron con vos

_pero no quiero que estés lejos de ellas

_lo estoy porque quiero, sabes de las horas de compras de las que me he salvado por estar con vos?

_nunca dijiste que te molestaran

_a mí no a mis piernas si—los dos reímos y escuchamos llegar un auto—esperas a alguien bells?

_no voy a ver—fui hasta la sala y vi por la venta y era el auto de alice, abrí la puerta y venía llorando—alice qué pasa?

_perdí a jasper bella, por todo esto lo perdí no quiere ni mirarme, no contesta mis mensajes, no atiende mis llamados no sé qué hacer

_tranquila pasemos a dentro y charlamos tranquilas—fuimos a sentarnos a la sala y jasper no apareció, sabía que iba a estar escuchando detrás de la puerta y era lo mejor

_bella sé que no tendría que estar acá, pero no sé qué hacer, él está mucho con vos y

_esta con migo, pero como amigo nada más, por favor basta de inventos

_ya sé bella, sé que no estarías con él, y también sé que él no estaría con vos, sólo que vos debes saber lo que siente

_con jas tratamos de no hablar mucho de eso, él me ayuda en todo, pero trata de no recordarme por lo que estoy pasando y yo tampoco se lo recuerdo a él, pero es más que obvio que te extraña alice cualquiera lo haría

_bells no sé qué hacer, siento que lo perdí, y no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo creer que mi jas se haya ido

_alice, creo que tenes que luchar

_cómo? No quiere verme, no me escucha, me evita totalmente, cuando va a la compañía va directo a hablar con charly, ni nos mira a rose y a mi

_alice

_yo sé que no puedo pedirte nada, que me he portado horrible con vos, pero no puedo vivir sin jasper es mi vida, necesito que se lo digas, yo sin él no soy nada, no me gustan las compras nada, no soy la misma alice lo necesito para ser feliz, nunca me había cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesito y de lo mucho que lo amo, siempre lo tuve seguro, y ahora que lo puedo perder me doy cuenta de todo, no quiero perderlo a él y tampoco quiero perderte a vos

_a mí no me perdiste alice y a jasper creo que se lo vas a tener que decir vos

_pero bella

_shh. Jasper creo que necesitan hablar—jas asomo la cabeza por la puerta y tenía los ojos rojos

_bella—mire a alice y estaba roja de la vergüenza claro él había escuchado su declaración

_tengo que ir a darle el beso de las buenas noches a ness y a kim, y además mi principito tiene que dormir en su cama, nos vemos mañana—les di un beso a cada uno y cuando llegue con jasper le dije—solo escúchala no seas malo—me miro sonriendo y me fui a la habitación de las chicas

_mami quién llego?

_la tía alice

_qué hace acá?

_vino a hablar con migo y ahora está hablando con jasper

_ya es hora que se arreglen

_que dijiste kim?

_parecen tontos, jasper siempre mira las fotos que hay en la casa de ella, tan tonto

_eso es el amor

_y vos no te quedas atrás sos peor que él

_bueno, bueno mis niñas tienen que descansar

_y eso ness se llama cambiando de tema

_kim no molestes a mamá

_ya bueno me voy a dormir buenas noches ma

_buenas noches mis angelitos malos, nos vemos mañana, que duerman bien

_si vos soña con papá

_chau nos vemos—salí de la habitación y deje acostado a tony en su cuna para que no fuese a caerse, me fui a bañar, cuando termine cambie de la cuna a mi cama a tony para que durmiéramos juntos.

A la mañana desperté y me fui a cambiar mientras tony dormía, apenas termine se despertó ya estábamos sincronizados

_hola principito mío como estas?—me miraba y reía tan hermoso, cada día se parecía más a edward—vamos a tomar la leche que no quiero que desde temprano lloremos—le di la leche y nos mirábamos, verlo a él era como ver a edward, lo extrañaba no podía mentir, él es la persona que más amo, pero también la persona que más me lastimo, creerle a otra y no a mí, me cayeron lagrimas que me saque ahí nomás no quería que las chicas me vieran así

_mami!—y ahí llegaron mis terremotos personales

_mis amores ya levantadas?

_si tenemos que ir de compras

_ness tenes ropa

_mamá es el cumple de la abuela por favor, si alice te escuchara

_y la escuche ya nos vamos de compras—mire a la puerta y venía muy sonriente atrás de ella estaba jas, que me alzo el dedo pulgar como que todo estaba bien

_no chicas yo pasó nada de compras, la última no termino bien

_ no importa arriba, vamos tenemos tanto que comprar, va a ser la mejor fiesta por lo menos esme me deja armar una mega fiesta de cumpleaños

_ya bueno vamos, pero nada de reproches cuando me canse volvemos

_ok—salió dando saltitos y jasper reía

_vos venís con nosotras

_a no es tarde de chicas, yo me voy a una junta con tu papá

_jasper

_Chau bellita—me dio un beso y se fue, era malo, agarre las cosas de tony, lo cambie y cuando estuvimos listos bajamos, las chicas se habían quedado con migo y venían sonriendo

_ma podemos confiar en alice?

_si kim tranquila

_ok—se fue corriendo hasta la cocina y me trajo un vaso de yogurt tan hermosa

Nos fuimos de compras y nos pasamos todo el día de tienda en tienda, paramos para almorzar porque alice sabía que tenía que almorzar y después seguimos. Llegamos a la casa y me fui a bañar con tony, por suerte las chicas se bañaban solas, cuando termine de bañaros salí envuelta en una toalla y lo cambie a él para que no se enfermera y después me cambie y me arregle yo. Cuando estuvimos listos nos fuimos con jasper, alice ya se había ido para terminar de organizar todo. Llegamos y con jasper estábamos más que nerviosos hacía dos semanas que no volvíamos a esta casa, y estábamos peleados con todos, por suerte había convencido a papá y a mamá de que vinieran así conocíamos a alguien más. Cuando entramos todos se dieron vuelta a vernos, qué acaso teníamos algo? Con jas nos miramos y seguimos como si nada, ness se fue corriendo a los brazos de esme y kim se quedó al lado de jasper que le sostenía la mano. Esme vino hasta donde estábamos y nos saludo

_bella, jas gracias por venir

_feliz cumpleaños esme, la situación es difícil, pero teníamos que venir

_gracias chicos de verdad, para mí es muy importante que estén todos acá—le dimos su regalo y le encanto yo le regale una gargantilla y jasper unos aros que iban a tono

_chicos son hermosos gracias

_de nada y que bueno que te gusten esme—kim le dio una bolsita que me había pedido que la acompañara las dos solas para que se lo comprara. Esme lo vio y la abrazo

_gracias preciosa es hermoso

_de nada, voy a buscar a ness—se fue y nos dejó solos

_lo intenta esme de verdad que lo intenta lo sé bella la entiendo. Déjenme decirles que están hermosos los dos

_gracias esme no te quedas atrás, tu belleza opaca a las demás mujeres que hay acá

_gracias jasper, pero todos estamos hermosas

_de eso estoy seguro, pero usted le gana—todos reímos y en eso apareció alice

_hola menos mal que llegaron—le dio un beso a tony en la frente uno a mí en mejilla y uno a jas. Después de eso nos llevó a las mesas y bingo teníamos que sentarnos con toda la familia, con jasper nos miramos y rodamos los ojos esta noche iba a ser larga


	54. Chapter 54

Nos sentamos y ya estaban todos en la mesa hasta rene y charly lo salude con la mano, y tony se puso a llorar, jasper me lo pidió y se fue a calmarlo él, me quede sola por unos minutos y después llego alice

_jas?

_Se fue con tony se puso inquieto y lo quizo calmar él

_tan hermoso, va a ser bueno padre no?

_buen padre sí creo que sí, hermoso no sé, no me gusta

_es hermoso

_alice estas muy linda

_gracias bells, vos también lo estás queriendo conquistara alguien

_no alice, no quiero conquistas estoy bien así, vos tratando de reconquistar a un galán?

_si yo confieso tengo que hacer buena letra—las dos reímos y vi aparecer al hombre más hermoso, cómo puede ser que siga provocando esas cosas en mí

—y después dice que no le pasa nada

_alice

_ok no digo nada por que vos ayudaste a que todo estuviese bien con jas, sólo por eso

_gracias

_me voy a charlar un poco con mi novio

_ok, pero tranquila

_si seguro—se fue y de nuevo me quede sola en la mesa, me levante y fui a buscar algo para comer, cuando estaba llendo a el lugar de los canapés apareció edward con dos en la mano y me los dio

_gracias

_de nada. Estas muy hermosa—le hice una mueca de agradecimiento, y quise irme, pero me agarro el brazo

_podemos hablar?

_no quiero escándalos edward es el cumpleaños de tu mamá

_yo tampoco los quiero bella, solo necesito que hablemos

_ahora no

_bella por favor

_por favor te lo pido yo edward, quiero disfrutar esta noche, hace dos semanas que lo único que hago es llorar, no quiero hacerlo esta noche—me solté de su agarre y me fui a sentar de nuevo, a los segundos llego jasper

_bells estas bien?

_si jas

_no tendría que haberme ido soy un idiota

_está bien jasper no pasó nada

_es que no puede dejarte de molestar

_jas tenes a tony en los brazos tranquilo

_tenes razón perdón—le dio un beso a tony en la frente y él le sonrio. Carlisle vino y me pidió a tony

_buenas noches podrían prestarme unos minutos a mi nieto?

_claro no hay problema—jasper le dio a tony y se quedó con nosotros

_cómo la están pasando?

_bien, alice se lució con la fiesta

_y ustedes con los regalos esme me los mostro son hermosos

_si fue difícil elegir no sabíamos si le iban a gustar

_y cómo están los preparativos para Disney

_bien, ya falta poco, el lunes terminamos unas cosas y listo

_el lunes?

_es cuando los auditores dan el informe de las cuentas de bella

_a, por eso se han quedado

_si no quería irme

_entiendo, bueno voy a presentarles a mi nieto a unos amigos

_ok—nos quedamos charlando con jasper un rato más


	55. Chapter 55

_bells qué vas a hacer si las cosas salen como sabemos que van a salir?

_oscea bien para nosotros. No sé jas, fue feo ver su desconfianza, que empezaran una investigación mi propia familia, podía aceptarlo si era antes de que me conocieran, pero ahora es difícil

_y más si esta la persona que amas

_si jas, no sé no quiero alejarlos de los chicos, ellos son su familia pero ya kim no quiere verlos hasta que se arregle todo y no puedo obligarla a que los veas, pero también veo como esta situación lastima a muchos de ellos

_ Y ellos acaso vieron lo que te lastimaron a vos? Bella yo también quiero estar con ellos, también lo quiero como mi familia, y me encantaría que todo estuviese como antes, pero esta la duda de la desconfianza

_jas ya te he dicho que no quiero que te separes de ellos, alice es el amor de tu vida y rose es tu hermana, vos sos su única familia

_ya sé bella me duele, pero no puedo de verdad no puedo

_pero yo sí, y ya que me has ayudado tanto—me pare para ir a buscar a rose, y de la nada apareció ella con emmett, me quede quieta en el lugar y jasper también

_hola

_hola rosalie

_hola jas

_hola—jasper se paró como para irse y yo lo agarre del brazo, me miro pero le hice señas de que tenía que quedarse

_voy a buscar a tony para darle la leche

_te acompaño—mire y era emmett, no le respondí nada que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Llegue donde estaba carlisle y lo tenía edward a tony, que en cuanto me vio se puso a llorar

_es la hora de su cena

_si claro—me lo dio y me fui a otro lugar no es lindo que te vean. Cuando termine de darle la leche volví a la fiesta y me fui donde estaban mis nenas

_hola amores

_hola ma, tony ya se durmió?

_si amor sabes que no aguanta mucho despierto

_a qué hora nos vamos el lunes?

_en la tarde amor por?

_para que alice y la abu terminen de armar sus maletas

_alice?

_si mamá nosotras la convencimos de ir, no puede perderse estas vacaciones

_ok si ustedes quieren

_vos también queres

_pero no le digan nada no quiero que se vuelva loca

_quién se vuelve loca?

_vos tía alice

_a muy buena amiga diciendo que me vuelvo loca

_has visto a jas?

_me tengo que poner celosa bells?

_no alice sólo que lo deje con rose

_a eso, siguen hablando los vi y me fui no querría interrumpir

_hola chicas—era emmett oscea no se cansaba

_hola tío tenemos que terminar esa pelea que quedó inconclusa

_obvio ness, cuando quieras

_va a tener que ser después tío nos vamos de vacaciones

_si, pero es lindo Disney te vas a divertir mucho

_podrías ir—se me puso la cara roja, ness lo hacía apropósito es igual a alice

_bueno creo que es hora de sentarnos a comer, vamos princesas?—menos mal que intervino alice no estoy para esto

_bella—emmett de nuevo

_ya escuchaste a alice, tenemos que ir a cenar

_solo un minuto

_emmett, lo mismo le dije a tu hermano sólo les pido esta noche, dos semanas fueron horribles por lo menos esta noche déjenme disfrutar sin tener que pensar todo esto, ya me es muy difícil estar acá con ustedes no me lo hagan más todavía

_perdón por esta noche y por todo

_creo que ya no importa pedir perdón emmett

_qué queres decir?

_lo hecho, hecho esta y nadie puede borrar el pasado—me fui y lo deje solo, me senté al lado de jasper, pero no le pregunte nada porque iba a hablar carlisle

_buenas noches a todos, esta noche es muy importante para nosotros, mi esposa esme cumple años y gracias a dios podemos decir que tenemos todo lo que una vez soñamos, tenemos una familia hermosa, nuestros hijos son hombres de bien, con su familia, tenemos nuestros nietos que espero se sigan sumando, pero sobre todo tenemos felicidad por que esta noche están todas las personas importantes—nos miró a jasper y a mí. Y la que se paró ahora fue esme

_carlisle tiene razón las personas que más amamos están con nosotros, gracias por venir para mí es muy importante tenerlos acá, gracias. Y ahora uno de mis hijos va a darme su regalo especial, pero que a la ves es para otra persona—esme me miro y sonrio, esto no me gustaba para nada. Iluminaron la plataforma del piano que justamente nosotros estábamos frente a ella, y edward subió al escenario

_buenas noches a todos, mamá feliz cumple y gracias por dejarme hacer esto.—me miro a mí, que no daba más de los nervios, jasper lo noto y me apretó la mano, pero la soltó porque edward nos veía—esta noche quiero dedicarle este mini concierto a una persona que me cambio la vida, que me hizo dar cuenta que yo sin ella no era nada, me regalo lo más hermoso de la vida, me dio tres hermosos hijos, y me regalo su compañía, me acompaño siempre, y yo como un tonto me equivoque en todo, sé que lo que hice no se puede arreglar de un día para el otro, pero quiero que sepas que esto es lo que siento, te amo bella, perdón por equivocarme como lo hice—se sentó en el banquillo del piano y se puso a tocarlo

Las canciones que toco fueron hermosas tenía ganas de llorar y de abrazarlo, pero no podía, ya sé era tonta, pero sólo acordarme que en dos días se sabía la verdad de la investigación que ellos mismos habían empezado, hizo que me quedara en mi lugar, como una persona totalmente fría, todos aplaudieron y cuando él se bajó del banquillo se fue a su lugar y se quedó ahí, menos mal, ya le había dicho que no quería escándalos y él va y canta delante de todos

_bells estas bien?

_si jas todo bien

_aha te creo

_entonces para que preguntas?

_la verdad no sé, pero tenía que preguntar

_jajá que tonto

_por lo menos te hice reír

_desde hace tiempo sólo vos conseguís hacerme reír

_para eso soy tu amigo, además me divierto, porque siempre me miro acosta tuyo

_jasper eso es ser malo

_lo sé—seguimos charlando y después nos pusimos a bailar un rato con las chicas, yo le había dejado tony a mamá, porque se quejaba de que siempre se lo daba a los demás. En la mitad de la noche, emmett subió con rose a la tarima del piano y agarro el micrófono

_hola a todos, hoy queremos decirles que la mujer que más amo y yo vamos a ser papás, mi hermosa rose está embarazada de tres meses—a todos se nos llenaron los ojos de lágrimas incluso a mí, mire a jas y estaba estático con las lágrimas en la cara, lo empuje para que fuera a abrazarla, llego a ella y la abrazo como nunca antes, y los dos se largaron a llorar como nunca. Salí al patio trasero de la casa y me senté en una banca para ver la noche hermosa que había

_es lindo salir un poco de ahí—no tuve que darme vuelta para saber que era carlisle quién se había sentado a mi lado

_si, es bueno poder respirar un poco

_cómo vas con las vitaminas?

_bien, fui a ver a quil y me dijo que estoy bien, pero que trate de evitar los problemas y esas cosas, y que no deje de comer lo de siempre

_si, vas a tener que seguir con el tratamiento

_si es molesto, pero bueno es mejor si quiero estar con mis hijos

_y cómo vas con todo lo demás?

_bien

_es difícil no? Hablar cuando nosotros hicimos todo esto

_lo es, me he es muy difícil verlos a todos a la cara, tener que fingir que todo está bien, tratar de reír, ver a la que fue mi familia, es difícil

_bella somos tu familia

_no carlisle! Ya me canse a mis hijas, y a jas puedo decirles que no se separen de ustedes porque son su familia, pero yo no me voy a mentir, todos ustedes desconfiaron de mí, iniciaron una investigación para ver si yo les mentía, necesitan de eso para creerme, pues dejen de poner cosas para confiar en mí, ya no es necesario no necesito su confianza

_bella

_no carlisle, ya no hay nada que hablar, todo se terminó acá, ya saben cómo son las cosas ustedes pueden visitar a mis hijas cuando quieran, pero no intenten nada más

_no lo vamos a hacer

_mejor, porque yo no necesito mentirles a mis hijas para que vean lo que ustedes hicieron, ellas ya lo saben y si ness no se aleja es porque los quiere demaciado, pero ya vieron a kim ella los adora, pero igual no pudo soportar esto

_bella, todos en la casa sabemos lo mucho que nos equivocamos y queremos remediar las cosas

_como le dije a emmett lo hecho, hecho esta

_bella, tratemos de arreglar las cosas

_tengo que arreglar tantas cosas, que a veces cansa carlisle, perdón, pero ya es tarde tony ya está dormido hace rato y tenemos que terminar de armar los bolsos para el viaje

_si, entiendo y gracias por dejar que esme vaya con ustedes al viaje

_es lo que las chicas querían y si eso querían pues no puedo dejar de darle lo que quieren

_siempre lo que ellas quieren y cuando lo que vos queres?

_Si fuese por mí, me hubiese ido hace mucho tiempo de los ángeles, me hubiese ido para no volver eso es lo que quiero carlisle no volver, si no fuese porque están mis hijos ya no estaría acá, permiso es mejor que me valla, no puedo estar acá, no soy actriz y esto no es una película o una obra de teatro, esto es la vida real y yo soy una persona de verdad—me levante y me fui dentro de la casa, fui a buscar a tony y mamá estaba con esme, y edward jugando con él

_mamá podrías darme a tony, nos vamos

_pero bells, es temprano

_mamá tengo que irme hay cosas que arreglar para el viaje, estoy cansada, y ya es tarde para que tony este levantado

_bella, las chicas la están pasando bien, tony también

_edward, cuando vos estés con ellas y con tony vos vas a hacer lo que vos quieras, ahora yo digo lo que hay que hacer!—me marre de la nada, y menos mal que llego jasper o me caía

_bella, vamos es tarde

_si por favor vamos—mamá me dio a tony y me fui, sin saludar, agarre el bolso de tony y los abrigos de las chicas y nos fuimos a buscarlas

_ness y kim, vamos hay que hacer dormir a tony y bella está cansada

_ok ma vamos

_bella estas bien te ves pálida?

_si estoy bien, los felicito por su embarazo, tengo que irme—no me sentía del todo bien. Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al auto, el camino fue en silencio, jasper me miraba de vez en cuando para ver como seguía y yo le sonreía, pero le mentía no estaba bien. Cuando llegamos a la casa fui directo a la cocina a comer un yogurt y una banana

_oscea que no has comido nada

_jas, no empecemos

_bella, no podes no comer lo sabes

_ya sé, pero no podía comer nada

_fue un error ir a esa casa

_Error enterarte de que tu hermana está embarazada, error hablar con ella?

_error enfrentarte a los cullen, en tu estado

_qué estado jasper?

_las mujeres son tontas ya lo entendí

_jasper hale!—se fue corriendo hasta fuera de la casa riéndose. Me fui a la habitación a darles su beso de las buenas noches, y después acosté a tony y fui a bañarme, cuando estuve lista me acosté, necesitaba dormir.


	56. Chapter 56

El domingo cuando nos levantamos la pasamos tranquilos desayunamos nosotras tres solas, con tony y a las horas llegaron jasper y alice.

_amiga cómo vas con los bolsos si queres te ayudo

_no gracias la verdad tendrías que terminar el tuyo

_pero ya lo termine

_hubo cambio de planes y si ustedes quieren pueden ir

_no vamos a Disney?

_si, pero también queremos playa, estamos viendo donde ir

_mamá ya sé donde

_dónde ness?

_a la casa en las islas canarias

_no creo ness

_vamos mamá la última vez fueron dos días nada más

_ok, ok ness cuando venga esme le decimos para que ella le avise a edward

_siiii nos vamos a la playa

_no era que querías Disney?

_bueno podemos querer todo—se fue corriendo a su habitación y nos quedamos con alice

_cómo va todo con jas?

_bien, cuesta un poco, pero no creo que me cueste tanto como a edward

_jajá alice, no hablemos de eso

_bellita, si a mí jas me cantaba lo que él te canto a vos, le saltaba encima y me lo llevaba a la habitación

_ya vez no soy como vos alice

_vas a hacer que le cueste mucho reconquistarte?

_alice esto no es un juego, o una lección

_ya sé, pero no te vas a separar de él o sí?

_no lo sé alice, ya le dije que quiero el divorcio

_estás loca isabella?

_no y no grites no es para alterarse

_la verdad estás loca, no sé qué hacer con vos, pero se me tiene que ocurrir algo

_ni se te ocurra alice, lo que estés pensando olvídatelo

_sos mala, mejor me voy para organizar lo de la playa

_playa?

_hola esme, si bellita cambio planes y además de Disney nos vamos a la casa de ellos en las islas canarias

_alice antes tenemos que preguntarle a edward

_para nada bella, es su casa y lo sabes, así que nos vamos para allá, por primera vez voy a conocer esa hermosa casa

_Segura que no hay problema esme?

_para nada, todos los hombres se van de viaje por congresos, sólo quedan emmett y rose, pero es mejor dejarlos solos, ya saben las hormonas

_me imagino

_qué si vos estabas peor?

_perdón yo no veía que mis amigas querían estar con edward

_en eso tenes razón a rose le da celos hasta que yo esté cerca de emm que es mi hijo

_y después decís que yo estaba peor—terminamos de arreglar los bolsos y nos fuimos a almorzar. Después nos fuimos a jugar al jardín todos juntos, porque para el almuerzo llego carlisle, trate de no volverme loca, a y en la tarde llego edward, con rose y emmett porque según ellos no iban a ver a los chicos por mucho tiempo. Me fui a la cocina para comer algo porque hacía mucho que no comía, cuando le di el primer mordisco tuve que salir corriendo al baño por el asco que me dio. Me lave los dientes y cuando salí edward estaba ahí

_estas bien?

_perfecta—me quise ir, pero me agarro el brazo

_si estuvieses perfecta no habrías vomitado

_no molestes edward, eso que comí estaba asqueroso nada más y trata de no perseguirme

_bella no tendrías que viajar en tu estado

_qué estado, por favor termínenla de decir que estoy en un estado, que ni si quiera sé qué estado es, estoy perfecta, quil también lo cree

_quil te hizo estudios de sangre?

_no porque ya sabe que estoy bien

_es mejor que te hagas unos antes de viajar

_y es mejor que no me molesten más puede ser?

_hacelo por los chicos

_si por ellos lo hago, necesito estas vacaciones, necesito despejarme, olvidarme de todo

_pero tenes que estar sana

_y lo estoy edward, no necesito cuidados toda mi vida

_podes entender que me preocupa tu salud, me preocupas vos, me importas

_hubieses pensado eso antes no ahora, no necesito que te importe mi salud ni yo, sé cuidarme sola

_pero yo necesito cuidarte

_ya es tarde edward—me solté de su agarre y cuando iba caminando sentí un olor demaciado dulce y me dio asco de nuevo, tuve que correr al baño y vomitar lo que no tenía

_bella vamos a hacerte estudios!

_se acabó edward no necesito tus cuidados ni los de nadie, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, ni vos ni nadie me dice las cosas déjame en paz, ándate con tu familia y a mí no me molestes más

_eso soy para vos una molestia?

_no dije eso, pero necesito tranquilidad, y felicidad y por alguna razón no podemos ser felices estando juntos edward, juro que es lo que más quisiera, pero siempre hay algo que se interpone en nuestro camino, el accidente, mi memoria, el embarazo y sus consecuencias, tu viaje por el congreso, tanya, siempre hay algo, edward y ya no puedo soportarlo más, ya no tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas de luchar contra esto. Te amo y lo sabes, pero ya no puedo más—termine de decirle todo y estaba llorando como tonta, listo le había dicho todo

_bella, luchemos juntos sólo esta última ves y si alguna vez hay otro problema, prometo no buscarte más y dejarte ser feliz, pero luchemos sólo esta última ves

_ya no puedo edward, ya no.—subí a la habitación y me puse a llorar más todavía, así es como iba a terminar todo? Recién casada con tres hijos y ya me iba a separar, esto no es lo que quería, pero es lo que hay. Me dormí después de llorar un poco más. Cuando me levante vi que era la noche había dormido mucho, tenía que darle la leche a tony. Baje rápido las escaleras y casi me caigo, pero me atajo emmett

_gracias

_seguís con falta de equilibrio hasta después del embarazo, ja espero que a rose no le quede—lo deje riéndose solo y me fui a buscar a tony que lo tenía edward, y encima estaba llorando

_trate de calmarlo y al principio pude, pero ya no

_porque no fuiste a llevármelo?

_porque dormías

_si, pero igual, para ellos no duermo—me lleve y le di la leche y se calmó—listo amor, sólo era tomar la leche, si nada más, mañana nos vamos a Disney siiii las a pasar hermoso

_bella

_qué edward?

_con respecto a eso, puedo pasar la noche con ellos, digo mañana se van y no sé cuánto se van a tardar en volver

_estás loco si pensas llevártelo a tony de la casa, él duerme acá, si vos queres te quedas, pero él no se va

_ok entonces me puedo quedar?

_si—me fui a comer algo y esme me sorprendió en la cocina

_perdón bella, tenían que comer las chicas y como dormías

_perdón esme, me quede muy dormida y no sé porque no duermo casi nada, y hoy me paso

_no hay problema, bueno nosotros nos vamos así pueden cenar tranquilos

_esme quédense vos preparaste la cena, hay que comerla todos juntos

_segura?

_si, es una cena, creo que las chicas necesitan de vez en cuando esto

_y vos podes soportarlo bella?

_por ellas y por tony si, además quiero que jas, es una de nuevo a ustedes, o por lo menos a rose ella ahora está embarazada y no quiero que estén distanciados solo se tienen a ellos mismos

_sos tan buena bells, pensas en los demás con todo lo que está pasando

_no tienen que salir perjudicados los otros por actos que no son de ellos

_va a costar reconstruir relaciones de eso estoy segura

_ya lo creo esme, vamos que te ayudo a servir

_ok—llevamos la comida a la mesa y la cena paso tranquila yo hablaba con esme, alice y jas que siempre estaba conmigo, la cara de celos de edward cada vez que jas me decía algo era para reírse, pero con jas nos conteníamos, tony paso de brazo en brazos, y él se divertía con todos, los deje en la sala solos y me fui a sentar a la escalera sola

_ma porque dejas que vengan a la casa?

_porque no quiero separarlos kim, ustedes no tienen que pasar por esto

_los extraño, quiero estar con ellos, pero los veo y me acuerdo de la conversación de emmett y papá, él trataba de confiar en vos, pero emmett decía tantas cosas que le había dicho esa mujer, que hasta podrían ser ciertas, papá no dijo desconfió de bella, todo lo contrario, pero dejo que hicieran la investigación

_era lo mejor kim para que se sacaran las dudas, además si decís que no desconfió

_no, por lo menos no lo dijo, pero no me gusto que aceptara eso

_sabías que sos hermosa?

_no tanto como vos

_cada uno es lindo a su manera kim, algunos por lo de fuera y otros por lo de adentro, pero vos tenes suerte sos linda en los dos sentidos—la abrace y nos pusimos a reír

_que lindo ver a dos hermosas damas riendo, pero es feo que yo no sea él que provoca sus risas

_jasper no siempre se puede ser el centro de atención

_kim viste que mala es tu mamá, yo así no puedo ser su amigo

_jasper no seas melodramático, que paso estas con embarazo?

_creo que otra está embarazada no yo—me miro sonriendo y se fue

_qué quizo decir má?

_no sé kim tu tío cada día está más loco

_me parece, ma tengo sueño puedo ir a dormir?

_edward va a quedarse esta noche porque quiere estar con ustedes

_ok entonces voy con ellos

_es lo mejor—me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue—después de un rato fui con ellos, y le di la leche a tony para que se durmiera, me dio mucho sueño y tuve que irme a dormir, salude a todos y les di el beso de las buenas noches a mis bebes


	57. Chapter 57

Cuando me desperté tuve que salir corriendo al baño a vomitar, esto ya me estaba cansando no había comido nada, y no quería ni pensar en que podía ser cierto lo de jasper, digo quil dijo que las pastillas para tener los nutrientes hacían que no pudiese quedar embarazada, será que si quede, oscea es hermoso y lo que yo quería, pero si es verdad y se enteran soy bella muerta, mejor no decir nada y hacer como si nada pasara y por las dudas manejarnos como con el embarazo de tony, no quejas y muchos cuidados, a y con una sonrisa sí, eso es lo mejor. Termine bañarme y de arreglarme porque hoy era el día, y vi la cuna y estaba tony durmiendo, esto significaba alguien entro a la habitación. Fui hasta la cuna y había una nota

"hola no quise despertarte y además tony dormía, seguís viéndote hermosa cuando dormís, tuve que irme porque seguro esta mañana era más que seguro que no querías ni verme, y lo entiendo, ojala se crearan las maquinas del tiempo para arreglar los errores que cometemos.

Te amo bella, y eso nunca va a cambiar vos sos todo para mí, vos y mis hijos claro, los amo"

Edward

Deje la nota en la cuna y tony se despertó, le di la leche y bajamos en la sala ya estaban charly, rene, esme y jasper, las mujeres supuestamente se iban a quedar para cuidar a tony y las chicas la verdad se los agradecía, para no pensar mucho en que se quedaban solos. Nos fuimos a la compañía con charly y jas, que iban hablando del clima, pueden creerlo del clima, esto era ilógico, yo iba puro nervios y ellos hablando del clima. Llegamos a la empresa y jess nos dijo que ya nos esperaban, entramos con los chicos y alice nos vio y sonrio

a como habían cambiado las cosas desde hace dos semanas, el viento al entrar a la oficina movió mi pelo y encima trajo el olor al café, tuve ganas de ir a vomitar, pero lo resistí, nada de dar show y que sospechen.

Nos sentamos y entro jess con mi desayuno, que no había pedido mire a jas y reía, siempre pensando en todo, Jesica hizo entrar a dos hombres con ella, supuse que eran los auditores

_buenos días señores, señoritas.—se sentaron en sus lugares y sacaron papeles y más papeles, se los fueron repartiendo a emmett, carlisle, edward, charly, jasper, alice, rose y por último a mí, y el hombre que me lo dio me guiño el ojo, se escuchó el bufido de edward, y reí internamente, pero la verdad no me gustaba el hombre, pero podía usarlo hasta que terminara la reunión

_bueno señorita swan

_disculpe, pero es señora mases es mi esposa—chau juego de celos

_disculpe señor no sabía que estaba casada

_si hace unos meses y estamos muy felices—si sobre todo felices, que pare o se me va a acabar el sentido del humor

_podemos seguir con la reunión tengo un viaje

_si, como le decía señora masen

_bella—edward volvió a bufar y rodar los ojos

_ok bella acá están las revisiones de sus cuentas, como todos podrán ver, y según fui informado ya se les había entregado una copia de los balances desde hace 10 años, hasta la fecha. En ese tiempo bella, sólo ha ocupado el cargo de la dirección durante 4 años, que fue cuando termino su carrera, y pudo hacerse cargo, los otros 6 años como pueden ver la compañía mantuvo su estatus, pero sólo lo mantuvo, con el ingreso de la bella, las acciones de la compañía y por ende de las empresas se incrementaron al 300% sólo en 4 años, como podrán ver en las planillas, donde se muestran distintas cuentas, se puede ver claramente las curvas de crecimiento, y sus porcentajes, creo que también pueden corroborar que desde el ingreso a la compañía de bella, las acciones no han dejado de subir un solo día, por lo que pensar que company swan algún momento pudo llegar si quiera a soñar con la quiebra sería un delirio total, esta compañía está mucho mejor instalada que muchas otras—el hombre se sentó y el otro se puso a hablar

_mi trabajo fue encargarme de las cuentas personales de bella, desde que entro a la compañía, como verán ella ya contaba con una cuenta creada por el señor charles swan desde que ella nació, otra cuenta a nombre de isabella swan y renesme swan ahora masen creada hace 6 años, y una a nombre de isabella de hace 4 años atrás que fue cuando ella ingresa a la compañía, el monto de la cuenta coincide con los montos de los bonos de sueldos y contribuciones que se le abonan y corresponden a un director de una compañía tan importante. Esto quiere decir que isabella, no ha sacado ni un solo dólar de las cuentas de la compañía para nada más que fines laborales, y sus cuentas son legales

_con esto qué quiere decir?—sabía lo que quería decir, pero quería que ellos lo escucharan

_esto bella significa que tus cuentas están más que legales y que obviamente la compañía no está en banca rota ni podría estarlo en 10 años más o menos, y si es que aparece un mal director

_gracias, ahora si me permiten tengo que irme de vacaciones

_seguro bella dónde vas—vi la cara de edward y quería reír mucho

_a Disney quiero divertirme y después a la playa un poco de sol no le viene mal a nadie

_seguro, creo que estaría bueno ir de vacaciones

_ya lo creo—mire a todos y me fui riéndome, atrás mío salió jasper, que también reía

_sos mala isabella

_a veces hay que hacer un esfuerzo—los dos reímos y fui hasta el escritorio de Jesica—jess ya sabes no estoy para nada, ustedes pueden ocuparse de todo, ahora necesito vacaciones

_seguro bella

_podrías contenerte de coquetear con hombres, digo por lo menos delante mío

_no sé de qué hablas edward

_si ahora la señora no sabe que hablo, bella, Disney y la playa, es bueno tomar sol, sólo faltaba que le dijeras acompáñanos

_me diste una idea—me iba a ir, pero me agarro del brazo y cuando me di vuelta, me dio un tremendo beso que de verdad casi me deja sin aire, quería seguir besándolo, pero hay que ser fuerte—hay edward no me gustan estas cosas

_seguro lo único que queres es que te vuelva a besar

_yo? No creo—me acerque a su oído y le dije—pero creo que tu amigo si, lástima que se busque otra—empecé a caminar y salude a todos, disfrutando antes de salir del piso tenía que decirlo—podrían llamar a tanya y decirle que todo está bien, y que se esté tranquila nadie quiere estafar a la familia cullen ya vieron no lo necesito—empecé como chiste y en el camino me volví loca—no necesito nada de ustedes, puedo vivir toda la vida sin trabajar y mi estilo de vida nunca cambiaría, no necesito su plata, su confianza, nada no necesito nada de ustedes, cuando terminen de reunir sus cosas los quiero fuera de mi empresa, puede mi padre este en mi puesto, pero cuando vuelva la sociedad entre nuestras empresas se va a disolver, y edward—lo mire a él y por su cara creo que ya sabía lo que le esperaba—cuando vuelva jasper va a empezar los papeles del divorcio, y despreocúpate la división de bienes como veras no la necesito, pero si vos necesitas algo no hay problema, le decís a jasper. Permiso señores—subí al ascensor y salí triunfalmente, pero que es triunfalmente, dejar a mi familia, pedirle el divorcio al hombre que amo, eso es triunfar? entonces hubiese preferido no triunfar.

Subí al primer taxi que encontré y me fui directo a casa, quería llorar, pero ya no tenía que hacerlo tenía que parar, en el camino le pedí al chofer que parara necesitaba hacer algo, fui a una farmacia y compre un test de embarazo. Cuando llegue a casa salude a todos y le di muchos besos a tony lo había extrañado tanto

_listo ma podemos irnos?

_si amor hago unas cosas y me cambio y nos vamos

_mamá el abuelo, jas y alice?

_ya vienen kim, yo quería venirme rápido no aguantaba más necesito Disney y la playa

_si vamos a pasar tiempo con mamá!

_ok hagamos esto cuando lleguen los hombres y alice los obligan a que hagan todo rápido yo me voy a tardar como mucho 15 minutos, si no han llegado me voy sin ellos

_mamá no podemos

_bueno es que necesito vacaciones

_bella cómo está todo?

_perfecto mamá, como siempre todo legal

_me alegro—subí las escaleras y cerré la puerta con llave, hice todos los pasos del test y lo deje, estaba nerviosa, pero decidí bañarme, así cuando terminara ya iba a estar listo. Me bañe y no vi el resultado hasta que ya estuve completamente lista, cuando agarre el test y vi el resultado me puse a llorar


	58. Chapter 58

mamaaaaa llegaron podemos irnos!—deje todo en el baño y tire todas las cosas—mamá escuchaste vamos

_si ness amor escuche ya voy

_ok—termine de tirar todo, agarre los bolsos y baje. Cuando llegue todos estaban ahí, ok bells tranquila respirando uno, dos, tres, bien sigamos

_bells qué haces con tantos bolsos?

_jasper

_dame—me saco los bolsos y yo fui y agarre los de las chicas—qué acaso no aprendes?

_shh no quiero estar ahí

_cobarde

_ja cuidadosa más que cobarde

_entonces ya sabes

_qué es lo que sé?

_ok, si queres que hagamos como que acá no pasa nada lo hacemos

_gracias—terminamos de subir los bolsos a los autos y tuvimos que entrar

_mamá ya terminaron?

_si ness podrías habernos ayudado

_se me arruga la ropa

_creo que tenes que alejarte de alice, no más compras, no más tardes de chicas, ness sos mi hija, y eso a mí no me gusta

_mamá somos damas, comportemos no como damas

_ok esto es mucho, cuando encuentre un lugar con barro voy a decirle a jasper que las tire a las tres para que conozcan la suciedad

_aaaaa no cualquier cosas menos barro, chau me voy al auto—Salió corriendo y fui a buscar a tony que como siempre lo tenía su papá

_vamos mi nene lindo a unas hermosas vacaciones?—tony me miraba y sonreía—si mi bebe vamos—edward me lo dio y le dio antes un beso en la frente

_cuídense

_si, seguro

_no te olvides de comer y tomar las pastillas

_aha—salí de la casa sin despedirme de ninguno para que despedidas, ya había dicho todo en la oficina, subí a tony en la parte de atrás y después subí en el lado del conductor, las chicas se iban conmigo, jasper, alice, charly y rene, y en el otro los cullen, iban todos para llevarse después mi auto y el de jas. Baja la capota del auto y puse música bien alto, quería distraerme y tony ya estaba acostumbrado con sus hermanas, él sólo se reía de las caras que le hacían las chicas y por como bailaban en los asientos. Llegamos a un semáforo y jasper hizo ronronear el motor del auto, eso era molestarme

_bells, tanta música arruina neuronas

_entonces a vos ya no te quedan ninguna rubia

_ja no te metas con mi pelo mala persona, alice viste lo que me dijo?—la otra se estaba riendo y mis papás también

_hey jas, queda poco hasta el aeropuerto, jugamos una carrera?

_no loca, están tus papás

_jas dale, quiero que mamá maneje rápido

_no, chau.—dio el semáforo y salió corriendo tramposo, pise el acelerador y en unos segundos lo pase, cuando pase por al lado le toque bocina y con las chicas nos reímos. Llegamos al aeropuerto y estacionamos el auto, los demás llegaron y tenían cara serías, no les di importancia y fui a dejar todos los bolsos de las chicas y mío, cuando terminamos todos de dejar los bolsos fuimos a una cafetería que tenía libros, con jas estábamos charlando y tomando leche, cuando ness apareció con un libro demaciado conocido por mi

_mamá mira tu libro, nunca me dijiste que ya había salido, mala. Ahora me lo compras para que lo lea—todos se quedaron viendo y yo no sabía dónde meterme, nadie sabía esto sólo ness, y ahora estaban todos, tanta suerte tengo—má puedo comprarlo?

_si ness, toma—le di plata y se fue con el libro a pagar—me di vuelta y seguí tomando leche como si nada, pero sentía las miradas de todos en mí, hasta la de jas—bueno ya basta de miradas jasper

_pero es que vas a explicarnos que quiere decir ness con tu libro?

_mi libro jasper, nada escribo y es un libro nada más

_nada más oscea vos escribís libros, los publicas y nadie se entera?

_no, no hace falta

_y cómo nadie sabía nada?

_por que le pongo otro nombre

_aha y lo haces gratis, porque no hay ninguna cuenta que este llena de más por eso

_otro más no jasper, no hay cuentas a mi nombre porque está a nombre de mis hijos, la plata de los libros la deposito en esa cuenta para que ellos tengan plata, nada más yo ni uso esa plata porque para mí escribir es un hobbies, antes estaba solo a nombre de ness, pero ahora a nombre de kim, tony y ness y de otro—eso último lo dije por lo bajo

_qué?

_nada, va a salir el avión, me voy

_hija oscea que si nuestra compañía quedara en banca rota vos tendrías más plata?

_si papá creo que mucha, pero no importa eso, es de ellos no mía

_desde cuando escribís bells—llego ness con el libro más que contenta

_ness hace cuanto que escribo?

_no sé, cuando yo era chica mamá ya me leía sus libros, y los he vuelto a leer, y por el año de publicación que sale acá atrás—le mostro las últimas hojas que daba la información—son de antes que naciera

_hija, pero tenías plata

_y ahora también papá, ya te dije lo hago porque me gusta nada más, además así podía tener plata cuando ness naciera

_cuánto tenías?

_lo suficiente para vivir bien

_nunca nos ibas a decir?—no dejaba de tener la sonrisa en la cara, era muy gracioso ver a todos los cullen saber que yo tenía plata incluso antes de nacer ness, y que yo podía cuidar sola de ella, así charly no hubiese aceptado el embarazo

_no era necesario papá, tengo sueño creo que voy a dormir todo el viaje. Ness quiero ver el libro

_no, porque nunca me dijiste que había salido

_renesme—salió corriendo y yo la perseguí jugando por toda la cafetería. A los minutos escuchamos como llamaban por el alta vos que llamaban nuestro vuelo, fuimos hasta la cafetería y ya se estaban despidiendo todos. Le pedí a tony a edward y agarre su bolso

_cuídate y cuídalos por favor bella

_si, siempre lo hago

_bella por favor pensa lo que vas a hacer, por favor te lo pido—su vos de desesperación me dolió en el alma

_edward tengo que irme, nos vemos en un mes—me agarro la mano libre y me miro a los ojos, ver sus ojos eran hermoso quería quedarme con él

_te amo bella, sos mi vida—se acercó y sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo deje como tonta que soy, pero necesitaba ese beso. Sentir sus labios fue el cielo, pero me separe

_nos vemos edward—me di vuelta y me fui, pero antes de terminar de irme le dije lo que no podía guardarme—revisa el canasto de la basura del baño, y por favor, no te enojes no sabía que podía pasar

_qué decís?

_solo velo—me fui dejándolo con la duda, pero no quería que parara este viaje lo necesitaba. Arribamos el avión y emprendimos el viaje a Disney. El viaje fue divertido las chicas no dejaban de gritar con alice y jasper, yo estaba viendo dormir a tony y pensaba en lo que se venía cuando edward supiera

_estas muy pensativa bells

_si, han pasado muchas cosas hoy

_si enterarnos que escribís fue una sorpresa

_no digo eso esme. Le pedí el divorcio a edward—le cambio la cara a una triste

_ya se lo habías dicho

_si, pero ahora ya no sé qué va a pasar, todos creyeron algo y necesitaron de una investigación para saber que no era cierto

_bella ya sabíamos de la verdad antes de que todo terminara

_entonces no hubiesen empezado esa investigación

_lo sé bells, pero se cegaron esa compañía la creo el padre de carlisle y si alguien los traicionara y perdiésemos la compañía carlisle moriría de dolor

_entiendo, pero no sé

_hay algo más bella, tus ojos tienen tristeza, pero a la ves tienen un brillo que yo conozco

_esme antes de salir para el aeropuerto confirme algo

_qué es bella?

_esme yo… yo…


	59. Chapter 59

_bells tranquila

_Esme estoy embarazada—a esme le volvió a cambiar la cara se veía felicidad, preocupación era una mezcla de todo

_bells es hermoso, pero tu salud

_tranquila esme, creo que este embarazo va a ser distinto he tomado nutrientes desde antes, oscea que eso facilita todo porque antes no sabíamos que yo estaba delicada, pero ahora si

_estas segura bella?

_si esme muy

_Entonces puedo felicitarte?

_Si

_bells otro nieto que felicidad—me abrazo y se puso a llorar

_esme que pasa?

_desearía que todo estuviese bien

_y lo va a estar tranquila

_bella

_ahora disfrutemos del viaje

_ok—acaricio mi pancita y las dos reímos. Estaba segura que todo iba a ser distinto ahora, nos pusimos a ver el paisaje, sabía que cuando se pudiesen prender los celulares iba a tener como 10 llamadas de edward. Cuando llegamos hicimos todos los trámites y fuera del aeropuerto nos esperaba una limosina

_jasper

_qué? Somos muchos ahora—rodee los ojos y nos fuimos a la cosa esa. Prendí el celular y bingo 15 llamadas de edward y mensajes de textos, iba a leerlos cuando llamo de nuevo

_isabella esto es una locura, es hermoso, pero no, no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo ya mismo me voy para Disney

_estás loco, tenes un congreso y no gracias no quiero que vengas estoy de vacaciones

_no me importa, hay que hacer algo

_cálmate, primero ya sabes mi pensamiento no voy a hacer nada ok, segundo quédate donde estas si no queres que se arruine todo, tercero sé lo que hago

_si supieras lo que haces no harías esto

_ya te dije no sabía, quil dijo una cosa parece que no funciona como él dijo—todos miraban la escena claro yo no dejaba de reírme y él estaba como loco

_juro que ya me subo a un avión

_si para irte a ese congreso, yo acá no te quiero no es broma

_ok termino ese congreso y te voy a buscar

_no, además no vamos a estar en Disney todo el mes

_ya sé, no sé dónde van después, pero voy a encontrarte y no me voy a separar de vos

_no tendría que haberte dicho nada, ahora voy a tenerte todo el día como mosca en el teléfono, no hagas que lo apague y vos solamente puedas comunicarte con tu mamá

_ok, ok no te molesto, pero te voy a encontrar

_chau llegamos al hotel nos vemos

_te amo bella, cuídate por favor, ahora más que nunca toma las pastillas, como todo el tiempo por favor te lo pido

_si ya cálmate

_sabes que sin vos no soy nadie, habíamos quedado que no más hijos bella

_no lo sabía, pero así todo lo quiero y voy a luchar como siempre

_pero conmigo al lado tuyo, los dos juntos

_no

_Si bella no importa nada lo que quieras, no voy a dejarte sola ya no

_sabes lo que va a pasar cuando vuelva de estas vacaciones

_no me importa puedo firmar esos papeles si queres, pero no voy a dejarte sola

_es mejor que corte ya llegamos

_ok te amo, con toda mi alma

_chau –quería decirle que lo amo, pero no. Baje de la limosina y el hotel era hermoso.

Nos fuimos a llevar todos los bolsos a las habitaciones y eran todas más lindas que otras, claro que elegimos un pent house para estar todos juntos, desempacamos todo rápido y decidimos irnos a la pileta un rato

Cuando nos cansamos nos fuimos a cenar y decidimos que mañana recorreríamos el parque de juegos.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Ya la estancia en Disney estaba terminando la verdad la habíamos pasado más que bien, fue muy divertido y sobre todo saque el stress acumulado. Y acá estaba organizando todo para irme a las islas canarias y volver al lugar donde tan feliz fui

EDWARD POV…

Bella se iba con mis bebes, y no podía dejar de pensar que no quería que se fuera o que ya volviera, pero a la ves saber que cuando ella volviese tenía que divorciarme era los más doloroso, no podíamos separarnos. Me pidió a tony y se lo di

_cuídate y cuídalos por favor bella

_si, siempre lo hago

_bella por favor pensa lo que vas a hacer, por favor te lo pido—no sé qué reflejo mi vos, pero lo único que quería era llorar

_edward tengo que irme, nos vemos en un mes— pero le agarre la mano que le había quedado desocupada y le dije

_te amo bella, sos mi vida—me acerque y ella me dejo acercarme, volver a besarla era tocar el cielo con las manos

_nos vemos edward—se dio vuelta y se fue, pero antes de terminar de irse me dijo —revisa el canasto de la basura del baño, y por favor, no te enojes no sabía que podía pasar

_qué decís?

_solo velo—no entendía porque quería que lo hiciera, pero si eso quería entonces lo iba a hacer. Vi cómo se iban y me puse a llorar, nos fuimos y papá manejo el auto donde veníamos, emmett y rose el de jasper, y yo el de bella, maneje más rápido que todos y llegue obviamente antes a la casa, estacione el auto como fuese y subí rápido a la habitación, entre al baño y cuando revise el tacho de la basura me encontré con una caja demaciado conocida un test de embarazo, no por favor, oscea sería hermoso, pero no de nuevo, no puedo verla pasar por esto de nuevo, busque el test y ahí estaba, vi el resultado y me salieron las lágrimas bella estaba embarazada, era hermoso quería gritar de felicidad, pero a la ves mi bella podía morirse otra vez no.

Empecé a llamarla y aunque ya sabía que no iba a atender porque estaba de viaje necesitaba hacerlo. Llegaron a la casa y baje, cuando me vieron así me preguntaron qué pasaba y yo sólo les mostré el test

_hijo sabías el peligro y ella también

_ya sé papá, pero quil dijo que esas pastillas para los nutrientes hacían que no pudiese quedar embarazada

_y es verdad, pero también es según el organismo de la persona lo sabes edward sos medico

_wow hermanito, no terminas de tener uno que ya haces otro

_emmett

_qué osita?

_no molestes, es grave

_bueno perdón

_qué hacemos papá?

_ya sabes lo que piensa bella, no hay nada que hacer, sólo esperar que todo salga como el embarazo de tony, vamos a casa edward tenemos que organizar ese congreso

_papá yo voy a ir a Disney

_sabes que no va a querer que vallas, la conocemos déjala que descanse y piense un poco las cosas, por lo menos agradece que te lo dijo, eso significa que confía en vos, devolverle esa confianza y déjala tranquila un poco

_papá es mi esposa si fuese mamá ya estarías allá

_hijo es diferente, las cosas con bella no están bien, deja que respire un poco, y sobre todo descanse de los problemas eso va a ayudar a que lleve un buen embarazo

_ok, pero no voy a dejar de llamarla—nos fuimos a nuestra casa y no dejaba de llamarla ya estaba volviendo locos a todos


	60. Chapter 60

BELLA POV…

El viaje a las islas canarias fue hermoso, los chicos no dejaban de jugar con jasper, y la cara de tonta de alice era lo mejor, todo el tiempo venía y me decía que iba a ser un excelente padre, eso provocaba que me acordara de edward, él era el mejor ama a mis bebes desde el día que los conoció, quiero que este conmigo, creo que soy la tonta más grande al pedirle el divorcio, pero creo que también merece un castigo chiquito, pero lo merece. En el avión llamaron a esme, menos mal edward todavía no llamaba

_hola si yo soy la esposa, si y él es mi hijo—qué? Porque decía hijo, edward estaba con carlisle—si en dónde?...ok yo estoy en el avión de casualidad nos dirigíamos para canarias, ok lo veo allá

_esme qué paso?

_no sé bells, dicen que hubo un accidente

_accidente, pero con quién?

_con carlisle y edward—su cara era de pura preocupación y no quiero ni pensar la mía—bells tranquila no podes alterarte no en tu estado

_esme cómo queres que este edward tuvo un accidente

_bella vamos a hacer esto vos te vas con las chicas a la casa y nosotros vamos al hospital

_no, no y no yo tengo que ver a edward

_bella no podes estas esperando un hijo y sabemos que en vos es peligroso, no podes alterarte y además hacelo por las chicas si, vos deciles que nosotros fuimos de compras y después vamos a la casa

_pero esme

_bella es lo mejor para tu bebe—y con eso me pudo mi bebe tenía cuidarlo

_ok hagamos eso, pero cualquier cosa me dicen por favor

_si bella sabes que no vamos a dejar de avisarte, pero relájate por favor, si no, no te voy a avisar nada

_ok, ya—trate de relajarme como me dijo, pero me era imposible, si a edward le pasaba algo me volvía loca, como iba a seguir porque era obvio que tenía que seguir por ness, por kim, por tony y por él bebe que viene en camino, tengo que seguir, pero por favor que no le pase nada a mi edward, por favor

_favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad, el avión esta por descender—nos abrochamos los cintos, y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa solo pensar que no podía ir a ver mi edward, me tenía mal. Terminamos de aterrizar, hicimos los trámites y en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto nos íbamos a separar

_bueno bella vos te vas a la casa con las nenas y nosotros en unas horas vamos

_abue a dónde van? yo quiero ir

_ee vamos de compras ness

_yo quiero ir

_y yo

_ok vamos todos entonces

_A no bella vos vas casa, hacemos esto las nenas se van con charly, rene, alice y jasper de compras y yo voy a otra parte

_esme nosotros vamos con vos

_rene

_no esme vamos con vos, que jas y alice vallan con las chicas de compras

_pero y yo?

_vos hija vas con tony a la casa y descansas, todavía no te recuperas

_mamá

_nada bella, somos 5 personas que te obligan a irte a la casa después vamos, además tony tiene que descansar

_ok, ok voy a la casa, pero me avisan por favor

_que tienen que avisarte mami?

_nada kim, me tienen que decir que me van a comprar antes de comprarlo ya sabes cómo es alice

_a es eso, bueno yo te aviso

_ok, amor nos vemos entonces—mire a esme, charly y rene, como diciéndoles me avisan o me voy para allá y asintieron menos mal saben lo que es bueno.

Me tuve que ir a casa con tony, me iba a volver loca de tener que esperar, pero bueno bells tranquila tenes a tony, y un bebe en camino, necesitas tranquilidad. Le dije al chofer del taxi donde ir y menos mal el camino no era largo, durante el trayecto fui jugando con tony, cada día estaba más hermoso, y ahora tenía más pelo que antes. Llegamos a la casa y el chofer me ayudo a bajar las maletas de todos, claro yo me tenía que ocupar de eso, pero bueno era para mantenerme despejada, bajamos todas las maletas y le pague más de lo que era por ayudarme con los bolsos, cuando entre a la casa me vinieron todos los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvimos acá y me fue imposible no llorar. Puse a tony en el cochecito y fuimos a guardar la ropa a los armarios, no sé porque tony no quería dormir, asique íbamos los dos juntos a todas las piezas, puse música y mientras ordenaba trataba de distraerme bailando y haciendo que tony riera de las payasadas que hacía, cuando al fin termine de guardar todo en las habitaciones, me fui a la sala y le di la leche a tony para que se durmiera no pasaron ni 10 minutos que mi bebe hermoso ya estaba dormido. Lo fui a dejar a la habitación principal que había una cuna que habíamos mandado a llevar cuando estábamos en Disney así cuando veníamos ya estaba en la casa, lo deje y fui a la sala para llamar por teléfono porque ya estaba más que preocupada porque no llamaban, espere tres tonos y atendieron

_mamá que ha pasado cómo esta edward, porque no me llamaron?

_hija tranquila ok, primero carlisle está bien—uf que bueno, pero porque no dijo nada de edward

_y edward mamá, cómo está?

_hija primero que nada tenes que prometer no jurar que no vas a hacer nada y te vas a quedar en la casa

_mamá por favor qué le paso?

_todavía no nos quieren decir bells, pero parece que es grave

_cuanto grave má?

_está en la sala de operaciones todavía

_mamá tengo que ir ya, no me puedo quedar acá

_bella en qué quedamos por favor tenes que cuidarte

_pero mamá

_bella yo te voy a llamar de verdad, cuando sepamos algo te llamo

_prométemelo mamá, por favor

_si amor tranquila, a y nos quedamos acá con esme para acompañarla

_ok pero si es grave lo de edward me voy para allá

_bueno hagamos esto cuando yo te llame si la cosa es muy grave dejamos que vengas ok?

_ok ma, nos vemos y me avisan

_si amor chau—corte con ella y llame a alice

_hola bellita cómo estás?—porqué esta chica mantenía la alegría cuando yo estaba que me volvía loca

_alice dicen que es grave

_bella, quedamos en que tenías que estar tranquila

_alice

_mira con jas decidimos quedarnos por acá por el centro, las chicas quieren ver una obra de teatro infantil, así que nos quedamos en un hotel y mañana vamos, así vos también te tranquilizas un poco, y no las preocupas a ellas ok

_gracias amiga de verdad, creo que si ellas estuvieran acá ya se hubiesen dado cuenta que algo pasa

_por eso mañana nos vemos, hagamos esto mañana venís y almorzamos acá y después vamos de compras

_Alice estás loca edward está mal

_ok, ok pero dale hacelo, te esperamos a la 1 del mediodía chau amiga besos—corto la llamada así como así, estaba loca ella pensando en compras y yo desesperada por edward, fui a ver a tony y decidí darme una ducha porque me sentía encerrada y sin poder hacer nada

Termine de bañarme y me puse algo comodo, salí de la casa y empecé a caminar por la playa era hermosa, pero sin edward conmigo nada era lindo. Después de un rato de caminar con la lluvia que había empezado a caer y encima caminar en círculos porque no quería alejarme de la casa por tony, escuche que alguien me llamaba, pero no cualquiera era la vos de él, era la vos de mi edward, pero era imposible porque él estaba en el hospital. Volví a escuchar que me llamaban, me estaba volviendo loca, su vos era tan real, tan él

_bella amor!—no de verdad estoy loca. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y parecía tan real, su aroma, su suavidad, todo, me di vuelta con miedo y no podía ser estaba loca de verdad


	61. Chapter 61

_bella amor, no me escuchabas?

_vos no sos real, vos estas en el hospital yo hable con mamá están en la sala de operaciones

_bella amor soy yo—lo mire completo de arriba abajo, pero no podía ser cierto, pero era tan real

_no edward vos estas en el hospital, no entonces si te estoy viendo esto que significa, me volví loca o vos estas mu… no, no quiero ni pensarlo mejor estoy loca si—me di vuelta y seguí caminando, pero de nuevo me tocaron y esta vez me abrazo por atrás, podía sentirlo, se sentía tan real_no edward vos estas en el hospital, no entonces si te estoy viendo esto que significa, me volví loca o vos estas mu… no, no quiero ni pensarlo mejor estoy loca si—me di vuelta y seguí caminando, pero de nuevo me tocaron y esta vez me abrazo por atrás, podía sentirlo, se sentía tan real

—edward qué haces bájame!

_no ahora vamos los dos a la habitación

_vos estás loco, bájame!

_no amor—mientras íbamos a la casa me iba tocando las piernas, lo mire y él a mí con la sonrisa pícara esa que tanto amo, me mordí el labio—amor no hagas eso, si no queres terminar mal

_yo no hago nada masen vos sos el tonto no te hablo más—le di vuelta la cara y él se rio escucharlo era lo más hermoso del mundo lo había extrañado tanto

_no sabes lo que te extrañe, mi bella dama, mi ángel, te necesite tanto—lo mire de nuevo y sus ojos demostraban tantas cosas juntas, llegamos a la habitación y él se sacó la remera, oscea su pensamiento iba para otro lado, me reí sola—de qué te reís amor?

_de que vas muy rápido no te parece, digo yo te acabo de ver, y si mal no recuerdo vos y yo nos vamos a divorciar cuando llegue a los ángeles

_bueno amor, pero estamos en canarias, dejemos el divorcio para cuando lleguemos no te parece?

_mmm déjame pensar—pero no me dio tiempo a nada que me beso de forma casi desesperada, y obviamente yo no me quede atrás, tampoco soy tonta y la verdad también lo extrañe como nada.

Le saque el pantalón y ahora él se rio—ok, ya que nos vamos a olvidar del divorcio entonces yo también puedo participar no

_siempre que usted quiera puede tener mi cuerpo—me mordí el labio y me volvió a besar. Nos sentamos en la cama y nos seguíamos besando, pero no desesperadamente, si no tranquilos solo amándonos, teníamos toda la noche para nosotros, ahora era tiempo de amarnos.

No sé cuántas veces lo hicimos, pero cuando estábamos descansando mi cuerpo pidió comida y el de tony también

_creo que mis amores necesitan comida

_vos que crees, después del ejercicio que hice y encima no comer nada por estar preocupada

_isabella no has comido?

_no mucho

_ahora mismo vas a darte una ducha y yo voy a prepar la cena

_tengo que darle la leche a tony

_ok le das la leche, te bañas y vamos a cenar

_no te queres bañar conmigo?

_qué voy a hacer con vos, primero no queres y ahora son adicta, pero no señora aunque sea una oferta demaciado tentadora, tengo que prepar la cena

_ufa edward—se acercó a mí y me susurro

_tenemos toda la noche amor

_ok solo por eso

_te amo—agarre a tony y me puse a darle la leche, edward le acaricio la frente y se arrodillo delante mío—me va a costar que me digas de nuevo te amo no?—se había dado cuenta que no le había respondido esa palabra. Lo mire y se veía triste—te entiendo de verdad, y te prometo que voy a hacer todo para que volvamos a ser la familia feliz que fuimos, sin desconfianza sin nada de eso

_edward

_te prometo amor, que vamos a ser felices de nuevo, nosotros dos , las chicas, tony y él bebe que viene en camino, vamos a estar juntos de nuevo. A y con respeto al embarazo

_no hay nada que hablar

_ya sé, no dije eso, sólo que vamos a empezar un buen tratamiento después que nazca, para no tener tan seguidos, digo yo no pienso dejar de hacerle el amor a mi mujer, y no quiero que cada vez que hagamos el amor quedes embarazada, no porque no quiera hijos, si no que después me vas a odiar –los dos nos reímos, y se levantó—ahora señora a bañarse que yo me quedo con tony y después a cenar

_ok—me dio un beso que no debería estar permitido si quería que hiciera lo que él quería. Me fui a bañar y tarde un rato porque me quede pensando todo lo que había pasado.

Salí del baño ya con otra ropa cómoda y me senté a ver a edward que estaba cantando y tocando el piano, era una hermosa canción que expresaba tanto. Termino la canción y se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo

_hola amor

_hola ed

_vamos a comer?

_qué hizo de cenar el súper chef?

_mm déjame ver, hay pescado al horno, con ensalada, arroz, y jugo de naranja. De postre hay muchas y diversas frutas y yogurt, no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer algo más elaborado—me acerque y le di un beso corto

_eso está perfecto, lleno de nutrientes, gracias

_siempre amor, tengo que cuidar de vos y de mi bebe en camino

_me parece que son dos

_qué?

_chiste no me he hecho ninguna ecografía todavía no sé

_bells, tenemos que ir a hacerte una, voy a llamar a un doctor

_edward ya tengo un doctor

_si, pero hay que buscar uno acá, pienso quedarme muchos meses acá

_qué?

_si tu papá se va a hacer cargo de la compañía de nuevo y yo deje por un tiempo el trabajo en el hospital

_estás loco? Y la escuela de las chicas?

_bells acá también hay escuelas, y además podemos ponerles profesores particulares

_vamos a ver que dicen ellas

_ok, entonces nos quedamos en canarias

_tan seguro estas?

_obvio mis hijas hacen lo que el padre quiere

_si por eso kim no te quiere ver

_ja una por lo menos tenía que estar del lado de la madre—me estiro la mano y yo la tome, y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas—te amo tanto bells sos mi vida, y creo que tenemos que estar un tiempo lejos de los problemas, se lo debemos a las chicas, a tony y a nosotros también, en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos hemos tenido muchos problemas

_te cansaste de mis problemas?

_no amor no me canse, sólo que quiero que estemos un poco alejados de ellos, y estar más relajos cuando volvamos a los ángeles y vuelvan a aparecer más de ellos

_oscea que pensas que van a haber problemas?

_no sería divertido sin problemas ni reconciliaciones amor

_bueno, pero no quiero muchos y muy seguidos, podemos experimentar la reconciliación sin que sea de verdad

_ok me gusta esa idea, no me gusta estar separados

_ni a mi te amo—me beso y para mi vergüenza mi estómago pidió comida—mm vamos no quiero dejar a mi nuevo bebe sin su comida o no me va a querer desde el principio

_es imposible no quererte sos hermoso. Antes de ir a cenar quiero una canción amo como cantas

_cuál hermosa?—le susurre al oído la canción y se puso a cantarla


	62. Chapter 62

Fuimos a comer y la verdad no me di cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que provee el primer bocado

_wow amor esto está muy rico

_menos mal que te gusto, tenes que comer mucho

_estoy todo el tiempo comiendo edward, no paro de comer, creo que he engordado como 10 kilos en estos días

_mentira yo te veo igual

_si?

_si amor, estas igual de hermosa

_ay gracias, pero mejor deja los halagos para cuando tenga una pancita bien grande

_grande, pero hermosa porque va a estar mi bebe, como cuando estaba mi tony o no amor—me saco a tony de los brazos y se puso a jugar con él, era tan tierno verlo en el papel de padre

—si mamá se ve linda cuando lleva un hermoso masen dentro de su panchita

_hay que hacerlo dormir señor masen, ya comió así que…

_yo me encargo usted termine su cena y coma frutas y yogurt que eso no le hace mal ni engorda todo lo contrario

_ok si usted lo dice mi lindo y sexi doctor

_si, si lo digo mi bella dama

_ok, deja le doy un beso a mi bebe

_ y a mí no?

_ok si vos vas a dormir…

_a no, no tengo sueño—le di un beso a tony y a él lo mire picara—se llevó a tony a dormir y yo me quede comiendo una banana y un yogurt.

Después de un rato que no volvía fui a ver que le pasaba y lo vi, arrodillado viendo dormir a tony

_alguna vez te han dicho que sos hermoso y demaciado tierno?

_mmm no me lo habían dicho, pero gracias

_sólo digo la verdad

_la verdad es que ver dormir a mis hijos es hermoso, es algo que hace años soñaba y no podía lograrlo, y ahora tengo 3 hijos, uno en camino y una hermosa esposa, qué más puedo pedirle a la vida

_no sé

_si sé, que mi esposa me perdone todo los errores que cometí y que me vuelva amar como antes

_mi amor por vos no cambio edward

_pero algo si cambio no?

_creo que sí, es tonto mentirte y es tonto mentirme, esas dos semanas fueron de lo peor, ver como ustedes desconfiaron de mí. Fue feo seguí adelante porque jas me lo pedía y porque estaban nuestros hijos, pero me era imposible cuando me quedaba sola, dejaba salir todo lo que tenía, jasper fue mi gran apoyo esas semanas, delante de mamá y papá tenía que mantener una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan por mi salud, y delante de las chicas para que los siguieran queriendo como antes, pero con jas lloraba, no tanto como sola, pero él me obligaba a salir de la habitación, y salir a pasear, como el día en el shopping creo que ese día jas pensó lo peor, por eso me obligo a salir, para que despejara mis ideas

_jas es un buen amigo

_si antes lo fue emmett cuando estuvimos con las chicas y tony en tu casa, emmett me acompaño y después fue él que más desconfianza me tuvo

_las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes no? Vos ya no nos vas a ver con la misma cara

_no sé ed, yo quiero verlos como siempre, pero algo hay, quiero que sea como antes de verdad que lo quiero—se acercó hasta donde estaba y me tendió la mano para que fuéramos a fuera para hablar, nos sentamos en unas sillas que habían en la parte que daba al mar, pero que estaba en nuestra habitación

_amor no quiero que te sientas presionada a perdonarnos, tomate tú tiempo el que sea necesario nosotros te vamos a entender

_ya lo sé amor, sé que no me van a presionar y tampoco los han hecho antes

_segura? Yo tengo muchas veces

_bueno puede ser veamos, el casamiento también lo quise, no hubo presión mmm que no me dejaran ir a verte al supuesto hospital por un supuesto accidente, no me gusto pero ahora si me gusta

_de verdad bells, quiero que el día que nos perdones sea de corazón porque lo sientas

_ya sé, pero con mi bebe no puedo sentir odio por su familia, ni nada parecido—miro mi pancita y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—qué paso ed?

_pienso y trato de no arruinar este momento para vos ser madre es lo más hermoso del mundo, y para mí también lo es nada de se compara, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo bells

_ed mírame, no sé porque pero siento que este embarazo va a ser distinto, primero porque hace tiempo vengo tomando nutrientes, segundo porque vos sabes que puede pasar y vamos a ser felices estos meses sin importar lo que venga, y tercero tengo porque luchar, tengo tres hijos, uno en camino y tengo un esposo que no voy a dejar en manos de ninguna mujer, una vez lo permití, pero ahora no nadie toca a edward masen porque es mío y de nadie más

_obvio que soy tuyo y de nadie más

_vamos?

_dónde?—le agarre la mano y lo lleve al mar

_tengo ganas de nadar un poco vos no?—le levante las cejas y entendió lo que quería en realidad

_creo que yo también tengo ganas de nadar—nos besamos, nos sacamos la ropa y nos metimos al mar, tratamos de ser amorosos, pero después no se pudo y paso a ser muy pasional todo, pero siempre demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amamos.

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a la habitación y ahí seguimos haciendo el amor, no sé cuántas veces más, pero la verdad es que nos extrañamos mucho, es una excusa lo sé


	63. Chapter 63

A la mañana me desperté y edward me tenía abrazada por atrás, extrañaba y mucho despertar con él así, me quise mover un poco y no me dejo

_edward amor, vamos arriba

_mmm no, un poquito más

_no amor, tenemos que levantarnos no podemos estar todo el día acostados

_si, si podemos

_no, tengo que darle la leche a tony, desayunar y después encontrarnos con los chicos y con mis hijas o acaso vos no las extrañas

_si, las extraño, pero un poquito más no le hace mal a nadie

_no arriba

_no quiero—se dio vuelta mirando para otro lado y yo aproveche y me puse como arriba de él, pero no tanto

_no te enojes amor, que si vos te enojas, yo termino enojada y en la noche no hay postre no sé si entendes

_bella no se vale que me extorciones eso es maldad sabías

_un poquito no le hace mal a nadie—los dos reímos

_ok vamos a levantarnos, pero solo porque quiero ver a mis nenas lindas

_y a tu mamá, y a alice y a jas

_también a ellos—nos levantamos y mientras yo le daba la leche a tony edward se bañaba. Después que él termino de bañarse entre yo, y él se llevó a tony y no sé qué fueron a hacer. Termine de bañarme y me puse algo comodo después me iba a cambiar para salir

Cuando llegue a la cocina edward ya tenía todo el desayuno listo

_ay amor gracias

_tengo que tener bien alimentado a mí bebe

_edward que pasa si son dos, o tres?

_son tres bellas?

_te pregunto

_va a ser lindo, muchos bebes en la casa es lo que quiero

_te vas a volver loco cuando empiecen los gritos, los llantos, las corridas, es un caos

_pero es hermoso, ya quiero que tony me diga papá o cuando de su primer pasito, me vuelvo loco soñando con eso, o pensando en que va ser cuando sea grande

_edward tiene un mes y medio y vos ya pensas en eso!

_es que tantas veces soñé con una familia, y ahora la tengo soy tan feliz amor, y sólo porque vos llegaste a mi vida, si vos no hubiese aparecido no sería feliz

_aunque ese encuentro de la cafetería fuese planeado?

_aunque lo fuese, preferiría eso antes que no conocerte, porque nunca hubiese conocido la palabra felicidad, ni lo que significa el amor

_sos tan hermoso, me encantas desde que te conocí

_soy irresistible

_obvio me volviste loca con solo escuchar tu vos, no quería darme vuelta y verte porque sabía que me iba a enamorar de vos

_pero al final hice que me vieras cuando te lleve la billetera

_viste hasta eso provocaste que me olvidara eso

_sabías que me puse muy celoso cuando te llamaron por teléfono y vos decías si amor, te amo, y te llevo una sorpresa—hizo una pobre imitación de mi voz y yo me reí

_pero era ness

_ya sé, pero después me entere de eso, cuando te escuche quería matar al que fuera tu novio

_celoso masen?

_si y mucho, ya me pertenecías solo a mí, aunque no éramos nada todavía

_y ahora míranos casados, con tres hijos y uno en camino quién iba a decirlo?

_yo no, pero me encanta podría pasar toda mi vida así, que nada importa, tenemos todo para vivir de viajes sin trabajar olvidarnos del mundo

_Sería lindo, pero nuestros hijos necesitan ir a la escuela

_para qué? Tenemos plata para que ellos tengan toda su vida

_Edward! Tenemos que enseñarles a valorar las cosas

_ok, ok sólo soñaba con estar toda la vida en un paraíso como este nada más

_hablando de paraísos, tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con dos angelitas ya las extraño

_y yo ni te cuento hace dos semanas que no las veo, necesito abrazarlas y darles besos, vos crees que kim me acepte?

_si me ve con vos seguro

_ok entonces no te separes de mí

_nunca masen sos mío—nos reímos y nos dimos un beso tierno.

Después que terminamos de desayunar nos fuimos a cambiar para poder salir y encontrarnos con todos. Cuando estuvimos listos nos fuimos al centro comercial y los encontramos haciendo compras, cuando ness vio a edward salto a sus brazos literalmente

_papá estas acá!

_hola princesita si estoy acá porque las extrañaba mucho y no podía estar sin mis hermosas hijas

_te extrañe mucho

_y yo princesa, pero ahora ya estoy acá y nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo

_siiii!

_hola kim—kim lo miro y lo me miro a mi

_hola pa…edward

_princesa te extrañe mucho—dejo a ness en el piso y fue a abrazar a kim, que primero no lo abrazo y ya después se venció y lo termino abrazando

_yo también te extrañe, ya hablaste con mamá? O todavía seguís siendo tonto?

_ya hable con ella, pero sigo siendo tonto y ella no me perdona del todo, pero me dijo que vos si podes perdonarme del todo, ella lo hace para hacerme sufrir un poquito y para que haga todo lo que ella quiera, es un castigo

_haces bien ma, no le podes dar todo

_kim no seas mala, tenemos que hacer que me perdone

_ya voy a ver

_hola ed

_hola alice, hola jas gracias por quedarse con las chicas anoche

_no hay nada que agradecer, es más estuvo más que divertido no sé desde cuando jasper es tan gracioso, pero anoche no paramos de reírnos

_jas se convirtió en payaso desde hace semanas y la verdad se lo agradezco

_para eso estoy la risa es mi recompensa-todos nos reímos y después tuve que preguntar

_y mis papás y esme?

_a ellas están en una sesión de masajes en un spa y ellos, están viendo un partido de no sé que

_a y yo creyendo que estaban mal

_bueno tampoco te quejes tanto

_quien dijo que se queja alice?—nos reímos y nos fuimos a recorrer las casas de ropa, jasper me agarro del brazo mientras los otros seguían

_todo bien bells?

_casi todo jas, arreglamos las cosas, pero falta

_te entiendo con alice estamos igual, pero por lo menos nos volvió el brillo a los ojos o no?

_si amigo eso es lo bueno.—se iba a ir, pero lo pare—jas

_si bells

_gracias por haber estado con migo, sin vos y mis hijos no creo que hubiese podido

_lo hice porque quería, no podía verte sufrir sin que fueras la culpable

_gracias de verdad, no sabes lo mucho que significo que estuvieses conmigo en todo este tiempo

_y en el que se viene, no creas que no lo sé

_a qué?—toco mi pancita que todavía no se notaba y los dos reímos

_no me voy a alejar de vos ni loco, no ahora que viene otro, u otros en camino

_gracias

_bells mira ese vestido te va a quedar re lindo vamos a probártelo

_ok alice, después hablamos jas

_no hay problema

_anda amor, jasper y yo vamos a hablar

_pero sin enojos ok?

_para nada amor

_ok princesas a probarnos ropa con la tía alice

Nos fuimos a probar ropa y terminamos comprando un montón, después fuimos a casi todas las casas según alice faltaban muchísimas, pero paramos para poder almorzar, al fin creo que me iba a comer todo el restaurant


	64. Chapter 64

_alice menos mal que paramos para comer, creo que me voy a comer un elefante

_tampoco es para tanto!

_Alice estoy alimentando un bebe

_bueno, bueno entonces lleva comida en tu bolso

_chicas tenemos que decirles algo—mire a edward como diciéndoles, todavía no

_qué pá?

_que con mamá queremos quedarnos un tiempo largo en canarias

_papá y la escuela?

_acá hay colegios ness

_y nuestros amigos, y la familia?

_a ya están como su madre, porque no quieren estar un tiempo largo acá?

_porque ellas son responsables como la madre

_bueno, pero quiero pasar un tiempo sin edificios

_hagamos esto papá nos quedamos hasta que empiecen las clases de nuevo

_mmm voy a pensarlo, es una buena oferta, pero me parece poco tiempo

_no hay cambios papá es eso o nada

_se nota que la madre le enseño lo que es la negociación

_a ahora la culpa la tengo yo, edward no quieren estar lejos de su familia

_bueno que la familia venga a canarias

_edward

_ok, ok entendí cuando las chicas tengan que volver a la casa por la escuela volvemos a los ángeles contentas?

_si, papi ves que podemos estar todos felices vos pasas un tiempo en canarias y después volvemos a la casa

_lo que te espera amigo una casa llena de mujeres

_jasper vos no opines

_tengo razón bells, un hombre siempre cae rendido a los encantos de una mujer, imagínate de tres mujeres, tenes una larga vida de cumplir deseos de mujeres ed

_con gusto cumplo los deseos de las mujeres de mi vida

_bella!—todos nos sorprendimos por el grito de alice

_qué paso alice?

_por dios bella estas comiendo como por 5 personas!

_alice no molestes a mi hermosa bella

_ay edward lo que pasa es que no entendes, si tenemos una fiesta ella va a estar con peso

_no importa igual es linda, hermosa

_si, si lo que digas edward, yo sólo digo una cosa no me vengas después con que no te gusta cómo te queda la ropa

_ed, la escuchas me dice gorda

_no mi amor no te dijo eso—estaba llorando, por una tontera como eso, ya hacen efecto las hormonas

_si ed me dijo gorda!

_no amor, bells ella no dijo eso de verdad

_edward me dijo gorda

_Alice hace algo!—pobre edward lo iba a volver loco con las hormonas

_bellita no te dije gordita ni nada, sólo dije que no te iba a quedar la ropa

_siiii me va a quedar la ropa no estoy gorda, ni siquiera debo haber aumentado un kilo!

_perdón bells no te pongas así era un chiste nada más de verdad

_mamá porqué te pones así?

_es porque después de los embarazos quedan un poco mal hasta después

_no estoy mal!—me pare de la mesa y empecé a caminar con tony en los brazos, cuando iba caminando aparecieron esme, carlisle y mis papás. Los vi y me tire a los brazos de esme con cuidado por tony

_bella qué paso?

_esme todos dicen que estoy gorda!

_no bells estas hermosa

_entonces por qué me dicen eso?

_porque son tontos no les hagas caso nena

_hija qué pasa?

_papi!—me tire a sus brazos y él me abrazo

_ya mi amor qué pasa?

_me dicen gorda, y que quede mal por el embarazo

_mi amor eso es mentira, tranquila si? Vos siempre fuiste hermosa y lo seguís siendo

_de verdad?

_si amor, no les hagas coso. Has comido algo?

_si mucho

_mejor—charly miro sobre mi hombro y se tensó un poco, mire donde él veía y venían los chicos, pero entendí que al que veía era a edward—qué hace él acá?

_ee estaba en un congreso creo, y…

_y qué bella?

_creo que arreglamos las cosas—me miro a los ojos y se veía un poco enojado

_qué hizo para tener tu perdón?

_invento el accidente, para quedarnos solos y podes hablar

_no es muy inventivo que digamos, pero si vos lo queres…

_si papi

_ok—llegaron hasta donde estábamos y saludaron a todos, cuando le toco a edward saludar a charly, se miraron a los ojos y yo reía

_charly que bueno verlo

_aha—le dio la mano y me vio a mí—dame a mi nieto que me voy a pasear con él—le pase a tony y yo le saque la botella de agua que él tenía y me tome un poco, me saque la campera que tenía puesta y se la tire a edward, que la agarro sorprendido y yo me reí

_isabella no te pongas loca

_yo loca? No señor masen ustedes me molestaron a mí, ahora aguántate

_hey!

_qué?

_te amo!—todos se dieron vuelta para mirarnos y el muy tonto se puso a reír. Le estire la mano y me la tomo ahí nomás, empezamos a caminar juntos y se escucharon muchos suspiros, los dos nos reímos y seguimos caminando tranquilos, porque las chicas iban jugando con jasper, sólo se escuchaban sus bromas y las risas de todos.

Nos pasamos todo el día de compras y ya después nos fuimos a la casa, les dijimos que se vinieran con nosotros, pero dijeron que mejor se quedaban en el hotel. Los dejamos irse y ya después nos fuimos nosotros.

Les dimos de cenar a las chicas y las llevamos a acostar después de darle la leche a tony, edward me dijo que fuéramos a nadar, la idea me gusto, me quise ir a cambiar, pero no me dejo

_amor

_vamos a la playa así

_pero y la ropa?

_se puede mojar o no?

_ok vamos—fuimos de la mano hasta la playa y nos metimos, pero en ropa interior, nadamos y jugamos un rato y ya después empezó a besarme, empezó lento, pero después se volvió más pasional. Terminamos haciendo el amor dentro del mar y fue una experiencia que sin duda vamos a repetir otro día


	65. Chapter 65

Nos fuimos a la habitación a dormir y lo que menos me dejo hacer fue dormir, hasta que lo rete

_edward Anthony masen cullen, quiero dormir, tengo que dormir estoy embarazada tengo dos hijas de 6 años y un bebe

_ok, ok, pero te extrañe tanto que quiero estar todo el día con vos

_bueno, pero necesitamos dormir un poco

_ok vení dormí bien pegada a mí—me acerque a él y así nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana me levante temprano y fui a prepar el desayuno, por suerte tony no se despertaba, termine de preparar el desayuno y fui a despertar a todos, las chicas no me dieron ni 5 de atención, y edward no estaba en la habitación, lo iba a matar. Me fui a sentar a un tipo sillón que hay en la sala con vista a la playa, y en un segundo vino edward me asusto y después se sentó en el mismo sillón

_hey tonto

_ja no me digas que te asustaste

_si tontito

_mm perdón amor quería jugar

_ya te voy a dar jugar

_qué vamos a hacer hoy?

_no sé alice todavía no llama ella es la que organiza siempre

_en la noche podemos ir a cenar

_a fuera?

_si, porque no? Digo ellos no quieren venir a la casa

_ok vallamos tengo que aprovechar que todavía no se nota la pancita

_hablando de eso, quiero que vallamos al medico

_mañana?

_mañana me parece bien amor, quiero ver a mi bebe, qué será?

_edward tiene un mes

_a tenes razón, es que ya quiero hacer las compras preparar su habitación toda

_te vas a convertir en alice segunda

_que mala que sos, estoy emocionado nada más, voy a tener otro bebe

_y después decías que no querías más

_bella, sabes porque lo dije, no quiero pasar por lo de hace un mes y medio

_ya sé amor, pero te lo estás tomando tan libre

_bueno, no me olvido de los riesgos, pero quiero pasar un poco de tiempo sin problemas, sin peleas, disfrutemos de este embarazo y después cuando llegue el momento, ya veremos

_ves de eso hablaba quería que me entendieras y que disfrutáramos, por eso nunca te dije en el embarazo anterior, para que no estuvieras preocupado como ahora

_soy tu esposo no? Algo de preocupación tengo que tener

_Algo nada más edward cullen?

_bueno mucha preocupación amor

_a bueno mejor así—se acercó y me dio un beso

_uggg paren un poco no quiero verlos cuando se dan un beso

_hey acaso no queres que tus papás se quieran ness?

_si papá, pero no delante mío

_que estas celosa princesa?

_yo celosa? Pff—edward corrió hasta donde estaba y la alzo y le dio vueltas

_que infantiles que son, creo que me voy a volver loca viendo tantas niñadas

_hey Kimberly masen para vos también hay—bajo a ness de los brazos y como kim estaba corriendo, él la fue a corretear por toda la casa y ness se les unió, yo me fui a ver a tony, llegue a la habitación y dormía como un angelito, pero parece que siente mi presencia porque apenas llegue se puso a llorar

_shh principito mío mamá ya está acá—lo alce y me puse a darle la leche

_mamá queremos desayunar

_díganle a su padre yo estoy dándole la leche a tony

_papá dijo que vos nos dieras el desayuno a los tres

_a sí?

_si—me acomode y me fui a la cocina

_edward masen!

_bueno amor si queres lo hago yo no hay problema

_el desayuno ya está listo hace rato, calentalo y listo no mandes a ellas para que me digan lo que a vos te da miedo

_no amor miedo no

_si como no, pero ahora me vas a escuchar—sonó el celular y se salvó—hola—conteste media enojada

_hey bellita qué paso? Yo queriendo invitarte a pasear y vos me moldes por poco

_es edward no se comporta como un buen marido

_son todos iguales, pero tengo una idea queres ir a conocer?

_me encantaría respirar aire puro

_sabía que te iba a gustar la idea

_ponete cómoda que vamos a pasear mucho

_que bien, ed dice que en la noche vallamos a cenar a fuera

_me encanta la idea, él ya tiene en mente un lugar o me tengo que encargar?

_creo que es mejor que vos lo hagas él es un completo desastre

_hey—se escuchó a edward detrás y las dos nos reímos

_ok cuando estemos juntos nos fijamos

_ok amiga nos vemos en un rato entonces

_si amiga nos vemos

_dónde vamos amor?

_no sé, alice tiene ganas de pasear ya sabes cómo es

_ok entonces vamos a pasear chicas, a cambiarse y nos vamos

_ok pa—se fueron a cambiar y nos quedamos solos

_así que soy un completo desastre isabella?—se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde estaba

_bueno no en todos los aspectos, pero en otros si

_estas segura?—empezó a acariciarme las piernas

_edward pueden venir las nenas

_no importa—se acercó más y empezó a besarme el cuello—puedo jurar que ahora te estas mordiendo el labio como tanto me gusta y me vuelve loco—y era verdad, pero él también me estaba poniendo como loca

_ed… amor no empeces algo que después no podes terminar

_quién dijo que no voy a terminar—me llevo hasta la mesada de la cocina y me subió, empezó a tocarme más y ya estaba subiéndome el vestido cuando escuchamos un grito

_mamá, no encuentro que ropa ponerme—me reí cuando vi como había quedado edward y me fui a ver que le pasaba a ness

_anda a bañarte hombre lindo, pero te lo advertí

_como si vos no hubieses quedado como yo

_si, pero a mí no se me nota

_mala—me fui riendo hasta la habitación y era un completo desastre

_renesme carlie swan masen qué es todo esto?

_perdón ma, pero no sé qué ponerme tía alice no te dijo nada

_ Ponete cualquier cosa nessie, por dios tanto lio por una salida, me voy a volver loca y a vos te voy a separar totalmente de tu tía

_nooo

_si y también de los centros comerciales

_no eso no mamá por favor, kim decile algo

_a mí no me metas sos vos la adicta a la moda no yo

_mala—hizo la misma cara que edward y no pude evitar reírme—si vos te reír porque no te gustan las compras

_vamos ness, o no salimos nada y nos quedamos en la casa

_no mamá porque? Yo si quiero salir y no estoy haciendo un berrinche porque no sé qué ponerme

_ok, ok terminen de prepararse y nos vamos

_siiii—terminaron de arreglarse y al fin nos pudimos ir

Fuimos a diferentes lugares y la verdad cada uno era más linda que el otro me encantaba todo


	66. Chapter 66

A la tarde por fin alice nos dijo que podíamos irnos a la casa, menos mal ya no daba más estaba más que cansada y todo el día había tenido un hambre tremendo, cuando llegamos a la casa las chicas se fueron corriendo a su habitación. Edward me dio que se iba a bañar y yo aproveche e hice dormir a tony, pobre había estado todo el día más que atento parece que él también quería conocer todos los lugares donde fuéramos. Cuando termine de hacerlo dormir, cerré la puerta con seguro, me cambie y me puse algo para provocar a edward, fui hasta el baño y estaba con los ojos cerrados, fui caminando y cuando se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta

_amor viste un fantasma o qué?

_isabella vení ya mismo acá—su vos así de ronca me volvía loca, me acerque lento hasta donde estaba y me metí con él al jacuzzi, nos empezamos a besar y después la cosa subió mucho de tono. Terminamos haciéndolo ahí y después nos fuimos a la cama, a seguir con lo que habíamos empezado

_mmm no sabes cómo amo tus embarazos me vuelven loco bello mío

_y a mí también—nos volvimos a besar y me subí arriba de él, pero siempre se tiene que interrumpir todo

_mamá, acaba de llamar alice, dice que terminen lo que están haciendo y vallamos a cenar ya

_ok ness ahora vamos

_haceme acordar que mate a esa duende

_vamos amor, creo que por una tarde ya es mucho

_pero bells

_esta noche seguimos

_de verdad?

_si amor, qué te pensas que me gusta quedarme con las ganas?

_ayyyy amo esas hormonas, las amo!

_shh te van a escuchar las chicas, vamos

_ok te amo—me beso de nuevo y me dejo debajo de él

_edward vamos, encima no pude ni bañarme. Pensándolo bien ya espero tanto que le hace un poco más

_me gusta la idea

_no masen, vos te vas afuera yo me baño

_bells

_ahora

_ok, ok—me fui a bañar rápido y me puse lo primero que encontré cuando salí, me ví al espejo y no estaba mal

Llegamos al restaurant y vimos a alice que estaba como loca

_isabella, mira la hora que es!

_bueno alice tampoco es para tanto tranquila ok?

_ok, ok- nos pusimos a cenar y la verdad todo era hermoso. Con carlisle todo seguía siendo todo medio tenso, pero igual hablamos mucho

Ya han pasado dos semanas y con esto, todos se tienen que ir a los ángeles a retomar sus vidas, cuando se enteraron que nos quedábamos un mes más se volvieron locos, pero después de una charla larga lo aceptaron y dijeron que bueno, que merecíamos despejarnos de todo por un tiempo. Todavía no les decíamos que estaba embarazada y todavía no había podido hacerme chequeos porque siempre estábamos acompañados, pero en cuanto se fueran me iba a hacer un chequeo bien grande, para ver cómo estaba mí bebe


	67. Chapter 67

A la mañana que ellos se fueron fuimos a hacernos los chequeos a las chicas las dejamos durmiendo y con Kate, que le habíamos dicho que vinieran a casa para que me ayudaran más que nada para controlarlas un poco, porque según edward decía que necesitaba comer mucho, porque necesitaba muchos nutrientes, la verdad es que por suerte no me sentía mal como el embarazo pasado. Estábamos jugando con tony mientras esperábamos a que nos llamaran

_señora masen, el doctor la espera

_ok gracias, vamos amor—le agarre la mano a edward marcando el territorio porque la secretaria lo miraba de una forma muy acosadoramente la quería matar y edward se dio cuenta

_vamos amor ya quiero conocer a mi bebe, te amo preciosa me hacen muy feliz

_te amo ed—me dio un beso y entramos, era hermoso hasta eso me daba, le mostraba a la otra que me amaba a mí y a nadie más

_buenos días señores tomen asiento por favor

_gracias doctor

_bueno isabella cómo has andado?

_bella doctor por favor

_bueno bella, mi secretaria dice que es sólo una ecografía y estos estudios no?

_si, la verdad en un mes volvemos a los ángeles, creo que igual unos estudios y una ecografía antes de irnos vendría bien

_me encantaría sobre todo para que mi primo se quedara tranquilo, esta como loco diciendo que te cuide y que te haga todos los estudios posibles por tu problema

_quil se preocupa tanto

_si la verdad, pero bueno vamos a hacer esto primero te vamos a sacar sangre y mientras esperamos los resultados te hacemos la primer ecografía

_ok

_may por favor que vengan a sacarle sangre a la señora masen

_si doctor en seguida—tardaron unos minutos y me sacaron sangre, edward me agarro la mano porque sabe cómo odio todo estas cosas

_bueno bella en media hora más o menos van a estar los resultados, hablemos un poco mientras

_de qué quiere hablar?

_bella quil me ha dicho cosas

_cómo qué cosas?

_bella sabes que hay que tomar precauciones

_si lo sabemos

_y vos ya las estas tomando, pero veo que tu semblante ya va decayendo

_doctor es obvio que va a decaer un poco, tengo dos hijas de 6 años un bebe de dos meses y un embarazo de un mes y medio

_lo entiendo bella, lo que quiero es que dejes de trabajar o por lo menos no vallas todos los días, mmm dos o tres días a la semana nada más, los otros días descansa, y como siempre mucha comida y con muchas vitaminas

_lo sé doctor, nunca deje las vitaminas desde hace meses lo tomo

_mejor, habiéndote dicho todo podemos hacerte la ecografía

_que bueno no aguanto no ver a mi bebe— me fui a poner la bata de hospital y me acosté en la camilla , edward me agarro de la mano mientras en la otra tenía a tony, el doctor prendió el aparato y lo puso en la pansa. Cuando escuchamos el latido fue hermoso, yo ya lo había vivido dos veces anteriormente, pero no sé ahora todo era tan distinto, ahora ya tenía una familia hermosa, con ness no tenía al papá y sufría por eso, con tony sufría por tener que mentirle a edward y porque veía como que todo era lo último que iba a hacer, ahora era todo lo contrario esto era un paso más para nuestra absoluta felicidad

_bella no querías complicarlo un poco más no?

_por qué?

_miren bien la pantalla, ahora les saco unas fotos así pueden ver bien y después seguimos—saco la foto y con edward entendimos porque decía eso, en la imagen mostraba dos bebes

—ahora entienden hay dos bebes lo que significa que son mellizos como pueden verlo están en bolsas diferentes por lo que pueden ser de distintos sexos, y que no sean iguales

_doctor esto es más que riesgoso para ella

_edward que dijimos dejemos los riesgos para después

_bella es verdad no hay que ignorar la verdad

_ok doctor yo sé que lo hacen por mi bien y todo eso, pero no me voy a pasar 9 meses de embarazo escuchando la palabra peligroso, ya sé lo que puede pasarme, todos sabemos lo que puede pasarme y todos también saben lo que yo opino sobre esto, oscea que basta de esa palabra

_está bien si vos sabes lo que puede pasar, entonces vamos a hacer como que es un embarazo común y corriente vale?

_mejor así

_bien sigamos, como ya les dije son dos, y están en perfectas condiciones sus medidas son perfectas, su peso es perfecto y aparentemente están muy sanos, ahora cuando traigan los resultados de los exámenes vamos a verificar si esto es así. Podes ir y cambiarte bella

_gracias—me fui a cambiar y cuando salí esperamos unos minutos más y llego la chica esa con los estudios

_bien veamos cómo están esos nutrientes—se puso a verlos y abrió los ojos como sorprendido

_qué pasa doctor cómo esta bella?

_véalo usted mismo doctor—le pasó los estudios a edward y él también los vio sorprendido

_bueno me pueden decir que pasa?

_amor tus estudios están perfectos, se podría decir que no tenes ningún problema

_pero si quil dijo que si

_y lo hay amor, pero tus nutrientes están perfectos, oscea muestra que tu cuerpo no está bien preparado, pero no hay anemia ni nada de eso

_y qué significa?

_que vas a aguantar mucho tiempo sin sentir los malestares de este problema que tenes bella, lo que es muy bueno, porque al no estar padeciendo una anemia desde tan temprano ayuda a que tu cuerpo este más fuerte para el embarazo y para el parto cosa que siendo dos bebes vas a necesitar y mucho

_por fin buenas noticias con respecto a eso, ven no hay que hacer tanto escándalo si todo está bien

_bella no es verdad, dijiste que no querías que habláramos de esto, pero no hablar no significa que no este, ignorarlo no significa que estés en perfectas condiciones y sobre todo hacer que no existe y que ya lo superaste no significa que no exista y sea sumamente peligroso para vos, porque si un embarazo múltiple es peligros para una mujer que está bien, entonces imagínate para una mujer en tus condiciones

_ya sé y dije que no quería escuchar esa palabra, sé que existe y sé que es peligroso, pero entiendan que no me importa nada, sé que este embarazo va a ser distinto y lo es, son dos, dos bebes por los que luchar y se suman a los tres motivos que ya tenía y por mi marido, la ves anterior me había resignado a que podía morirme esta vez no, nada me va a pasar

_eso espero. Pero bueno ya te dije todo está bien

_y los bebes cómo están ellos?

_perfectos no hay problemas con ellos, están más que nutridos, pesan y miden excelente, vas por buen camino

_eso es lo que quiero escuchar que mis angelitos estén bien

_entonces ponete feliz porque están perfectos, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo

_gracias

_ahora sí, si no hay más preguntas pueden ir y disfrutar de su embarazo

_gracias doctor y nos vemos en un mes, para otro control

_los espero y disfruten de su estancia aquí

_de eso seguro, yo quiero quedarme años, pero mis hijas y mi mujer no quieren dicen que tenemos que ser responsables

_seguro allá ellas tienen su escuela y bella su trabajo, pero acá pueden rearmar su vida, aunque es recomendable que por lo menos hasta que pase el embarazo este rodeada de personas que puedan ayudarla por las dudas

_ok entonces nos volvemos cuando termine este mes, y las vacaciones largas las dejamos para cuando ya hayan nacido mis bebes

_mejor chicos

_bueno doctor nos vemos en un mes, mis hijas ya tienen que estar por despertarse es hora de volver

_ok, los veo dentro de un mes y mucha comida

_de eso ni lo diga estoy comiendo como por 50 personas juntas, todo el tiempo tengo hambre y todo el tiempo tengo algo en la boca—todos nos reímos.

Nos despedimos y cuando salimos estaba la secretaria que seguía mirándolo. Edward me atrajo hasta él y me dio un beso en la frente

_no sabes lo feliz que soy amor, gracias te amo

_y yo te amo a vos amor—nos fuimos de ahí y edward seguía llevándome bien abrazada, mire para ver porque y habían hombres mirando, me reí de la situación los dos éramos unos celosos sin remedio, pero tratábamos de no decir nada y matarlos marcando territorio, y para dejarlo bien marcado me dí vuelta y quedamos de frente para darle un beso


	68. Chapter 68

Los días pasaban y la verdad nada podía ser mejor somos tan felices , la pancita todavía no se me nota, pero es muy tierno ver como edward le habla a los bebes, o les canta o les cuenta todo lo que hicimos en el día, siempre antes de dormirnos le da un beso a la pansa y se queda apoyado como si escuchara algo, es muy tierno, lo amo. Mañana ya había que volver y edward estaba como loco, por eso, pero las obligaciones hay que cumplirlas, además ness estaba como loca, porque decía que tenía que ir de compras con su tía para renovar su guardarropas y el de kim, me iba a volver loca eso está claro, tony cada día estaba más lindo, verlo crecer era hermoso me encantaba, ya tiene tres meses, y cada día se parece más a edward solo que tiene como el pelo más rubio. Hoy íbamos a pasar el día en el mar jugando y después íbamos a ir a cenar a fuera para disfrutar de un poco y ya mañana temprano antes de irnos, me iba a ir a hacer otro chequeo. Mientras me acordaba de todo no sé en qué momento me quede dormida de nuevo sobre la mesa, hasta que escuche un grito

_mamá te acabas de levantar y ya estas durmiendo de nuevo!

_perdón amor estoy un poco cansada nada más

_ok, ok pero vamos a nada un poco dale—me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta la habitación para que me fuera a cambiar, al final no sé para qué me pongo una ropa si me hacen cambiar, tengo que matar a alice. Me fui a cambiar por algo más comodo y primero me quede viendo un poco y ya después me iba a meter al agua, miraba como jugaba edward con las chicas y las caras que le hacía, era un excelente padre y lo amaba por eso.

Después de no sé cuántas horas jugando en el mar nos fuimos a bañar y a prepararnos para ir a cenar a fuera. Cuando estuvimos listos nos fuimos al restaurant, llegamos y yo pedí que ya me trajeran una entrada de empanadas argentinas, tenía mucho hambre después de jugar todo el día y tener dos bebes creo que merecía mucha comida

_mamá por qué estas comiendo tanto y estas siempre tan casada?

_eee porque

_ok chicas miren con mamá tenemos que decirles algo

_qué?

_mamá está embarazada de dos bebes

_qué? No entiendo

_ay ness a ver mamá está embarazada y en vez de ser uno como tony son dos, dos bebes entendes

_si, si entiendo y no es peligroso como la última ves?

_no ness, las cosas están mejores ahora—edward me miro mal por mentirles, pero no podía decirles si chicas es igual o peor

_estas bien, pero igual hay que cuidarte, tranquilo pá yo la cuido y cualquier problema te aviso

_gracias kim

_puedo saludar a mis hermanitos?

_obvio amor—kim se levantó primero y después vino ness a darme un beso, pero creo que estaba un poquitín celosa. Terminamos la cena y nos fuimos a la casa, primero las acostamos y después le di la leche a tony, cuando al fin se durmió lo deje en su cunita y fui hasta la orilla de la cama donde estaba edward, me abrazo por el hombro y se veía un poco triste

qué pasa amor?

_pienso

_si me doy cuenta, pero en qué?

_en que si les mentís a ellas, también podes mentirme a mí, en cuanto a cómo te sentís

_amor me siento bien de verdad, te lo diría, no te dije que estaba embarazada?

_si

_y bueno podría haber esperado hasta que se me notara la pansa y no decirte nada, amor de verdad estoy bien, no hay problema

_me juras que me vas a decir todo? Bells quiero estar con vos, quiero acompañarte sé que es doloroso el último tiempo, y quiero que me digas todo

_amor, te prometo que te voy a decir todo lo que sienta y todo lo que me pase, pero ahora estoy perfecta de verdad

_ok te creo, vamos a dormir

_dormir?

_ O no—nos acostamos y lo que menos hicimos fue dormir

A la mañana cuando nos despertamos nos bañamos juntos, y cuando salimos le di la leche a tony y después fui a prepar el desayuno para las chicas, yo como tenía que hacerme estudios no podía comer nada. Dejamos a las chicas con Kate y nos fuimos con tony a la consulta. Cuando llegamos estaba de nuevo la chica esta, y seguía mirando a edward, no se daba cuenta que era mío? Me hizo sacarme sangre mientras esperábamos que el doctor dejara de hablar con quil por teléfono y después la chica nos dijo que ya podíamos pasar

_pueden pasar el doctor los espera—no le dije nada y pasamos

_hola bella, hola edward

_hola doctor

_y cómo han andado los tres?

_perfectos y de verdad, no hay molestias, nada tengo el mismo cansancio que para el embarazo de ness, oscea sueño nada más y todo el tiempo ganas de comer y muchas ganas

_bueno eso es bueno que tengas ganas de comer y todo este bien

_si estamos perfectos

_bien pasemos a hacerte la ecografía—me fui a poner la bata y ya cuando salí me acosté en la camilla y empezó a pasar el aparato—bien bella estos bebes de verdad están perfectos, miden muy bien y pesan excelente, podes verlo edward?

_si, están en perfecto estado, y son hermosos. Cuándo vamos a poder saber el sexo

_todavía no, creo que para la próxima con quil ahí van a poder saberlo, todavía no, esta de dos meses y medio, y tampoco creo que para la próxima sos doctor edward sabes los tiempos

_si ya sé, pero es que quiero tanto ya poder comprarle sus ropitas, arreglarle su habitación todo como lo hicimos con tony

_bueno, pero falta, vallan arreglando la habitación de blanco y ya después le dan el toque final de los detalles cuando sepan el sexo

_puede ser, ya vamos a ver—la chica golpeo la puerta y entro con los estudios en la mano

_doctor acá están los estudios

_ok déjalos en la mesa, gracias—la chica se fue y ya me pude ir a cambiar, cuando salí los dos hablaban sobre los estudios

_y bien cómo estoy?

_han bajado un poco los nutrientes, pero un mínimo no es nada casi, es menos de lo que esperábamos los dos, así que estas bien muy bien, te felicito

_gracias, ya les dije todo iba a ser distinto

_y la verdad si, quil se sorprendió cuando se los mande por mail, dice que estas casi perfecta

_yo les dije, ya lo sabía no hay de qué preocuparse

_bueno, tampoco para tanto

_pero es que si sigo así les voy a ganar a todos

_amor, ya sabes hay que ser precavidos

_y lo soy, como mucho y bien, y tomo todas las pastillas que me dicen, hago mi tarea

_Eso es bueno, seguí así que vas bien—nos despedimos del doctor y cuando salimos la chica se le quedo viendo a edward

_hey chica

_Si?

_que lastima querida con mi marido volvemos a nuestra casa y ya no vas a poder verlo, así que míralo por última vez y espero que así lo sea, porque si te vuelvo a ver que miras a mi marido te rompo la cara, me escuchaste? Te quedo claro?

_si seguro

_que bueno, chau querida—nos fuimos y antes de salir agarre a edward de la nuca y lo traje hasta mi para darle un beso

_me encanta cuando te pones celosa amor

_cállate masen vos provocas a las mujeres

_y yo por qué?

_porque sos lindo

_bueno vos tampoco te quedas atrás—los dos reímos y nos volvimos a besar. Nos subimos a un taxi y nos fuimos a la casa, para prepar las cosas y volver a los ángeles.


	69. Chapter 69

Llegamos a la casa y las chicas todavía estaban peleando con Kate porque ahora no querían irse

_haber señoritas qué pasa acá?

_ay mamá tu embarazo te vuelve loca

_renesme

_bueno es que no queremos irnos todavía, puede ser unos días más?

_yo digo que si

_edward

_qué amor? Las chicas quieren quedarse también unos días más

_edward tus papás nos están esperando, y los míos también, que hemos hablado tenemos responsabilidades

_si, pero hay tiempo todavía sólo unos días más dale amor por fa

_ok, ok unos días más, voy a llamar a alice para que avise a todos

_siiiiiiiiiiii te amo, te amo—corrió a alzarme este hombre estaba loco—chicas al agua una carrera

_papá estas vestido sin tu malla

_tienen razón entonces me cambio y nos vemos allá

_ok—se iba a ir a la habitación y lo pare

_masen

_si amor?

_Esto te deja sin premio en las noches

_no amor, te lo pido

_asuma las consecuencias señor, usted quiere quedarse

_entonces ya mismo les digo a las chicas que nos vamos a la casa

_no ya les dijo que se quedaban ahora valla, disfrute de los días de vacaciones

_bells no me hagas esto

_chau masen, tengo asuntos que atender—marque el número de alice y no tardo en contestar

_amiga! Hay tanto que contarte, me imagino que ya están por abordar no? Tenemos que hablar tantas cosas

_no alice a tres personas se les ocurrió quedarse más días

_me imagino que lo castigaste no?

_obvio alice, con quién estás hablando?

_bien amiga esa es mi bella, pero no puedo creer que no vengas todavía, rose se va a casar!

_que?, espera alice—me di vuelta y edward seguía ahí con cara de perro tierno—masen ya dije mi última palabra, o te vas a disfrutar o igual te quedas sin nada

_bells

_chau. Ahora si amiga contas todo

_bueno, lo decidieron mientras todos estábamos de vacaciones, parece que les sirvió quedarse solitos, llegamos y organizaron una cena, creyeron que ustedes también venían, pero bueno y ahí nos contaron

_a y nadie fue capaz de decirnos nada?

_bells vos están en etapa de reconciliación

_que tiene? Tengo que saber lo que pasa, y ahora encima tengo que quedarme más tiempo

_ya vas a volver amiga, y vamos a ir de compras y hablamos de todo, cuánto se quedan?

_no sé amiga han dicho unos días, igual las chicas en una semana empiezan el colegio

_tenes razón tengo que comprarles ropa, aaa cómo se me pudo olvidar? Amiga te dejo porque hay emergencia de compras

_alice, ellas todavía no llegan

_no importa yo ya tengo que tener elegida la ropa para ellas

_de eso vamos a hablar, ness se está convirtiendo en alice 2

_que lindo, ahora solo me falta kim

_ni loca, las voy a alejar de vos

_jajaja como si pudieras

_chau alice, voy a ver que hacen estos locos, y ver que hago de almorzar

_ok, nos vemos amiga y cuídame a mis principitos a todos

_si amiga nos vemos—corte la llamada y fui hasta la cocina donde estaba Kate

_señora que quiere que haga de comer

_Kate soy bella

_perdón

_y por fa hacenos pescado al horno con tarta de espinaca y acelga

_bien de postre?

_mus de vainilla, con diferentes frutas como siempre

_ahora mismo me pongo a hacerlo

_gracias Kate

_De nada, comió algo o quiere que le dé un yogurt?

_ya lo saco yo, gracias igual

_DE nada bella—fui hasta la heladera y lo saque, de ahí fui hasta afuera y vi que edward no estaba cambiado y veía a las chicas, asique decidí irme a recostar al pasto, después de un rato de estar al sol sentí a alguien a mi lado, y su aroma tan atrayente me dijo quién era sin tener que abrir los ojos

_por qué no queres quedarte?

_no es eso edward, ya habíamos hablado, yo he estado ausente de la empresa mucho tiempo, y quiero ver a mis amigos

_bella no te gusta estar sola con migo?

_edward de qué estás hablando? Me encanta

_y entonces?

_no sé

_bells mírame a los ojos por favor—abrí los ojos y los tenía como triste—qué pasa amor?

_edward tengo miedo

_miedo de qué amor?

_de volver

_entonces por qué decís que volvamos?

_porque si bien tengo miedo tengo que afrontar mis miedos

_pero a qué le tenes miedo?

_a tanya

_tanya?

_edward ella fue capaz de inventar todas esas cosas de mí, y ustedes le creyeron

_ya te pedimos perdón amor

_no es eso, es la capacidad de mentir y que las personas le crean, además ella sabía de james y más cosas, cómo las sabe?

_no sé, pero si te da miedo entonces nos alejamos de ella

_cómo?

_vamos a encontrar una forma

_edward, ahora estamos esperando dos bebes, y si a ella se le ocurre hacerles algo?

_no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase te lo prometo de verdad, te amo—me dio un beso y como que se quedó esperando que le dijera que yo también—tiempo al tiempo edward

_jajaja

_no te rías no sé cuánto voy a tener que trabajar para reconquistarte

_ya lo has hecho

_pero no lo he hecho con tus palabras y si tanto te cuesta decirlas es porque todavía no estás del todo bien

_amor

_shh voy a recuperarte de verdad, porque te amo y sos la mujer de mi vida

_papá vamos a jugar!

_ya voy princesas

_anda no las hagas enojar

_y usted señora mía?

_voy a darme una ducha y después a almorzar

_ok, yo me traigo a tony

_no lo dejes al sol

_ya sé amor, soy su papá y además doctor o se le olvida?

_a veces sí, hace tiempo que no pisas un hospital

_y me alegro—nos dimos un beso y me fui a bañar


	70. Chapter 70

Termine de bañarme y salí a ver que hacían las chicas, como siempre ellas estaban jugando en el agua y edward estaba sentado viendo como kim mojaba y le tiraba arena a ness y ella le decía que se le arruinaba el pelo así. Y tony él miraba todo y sonreía como entendiendo todo

_linda imagen

_mmm faltaba usted con mis dos bebes para que fuese perfecta—me estiro la mano y cuando me acerque me sentó en sus piernas y me dio un beso—te amo sabías?

_vamos a comer?

_te digo que te amo y me decís que vallamos a comer?

_edward tengo hambre y las chicas ya han jugado mucho ahora tienen que comer algo

_ok vamos, pero sí de postre hay algo rico

_si hay mus y frutas

_no me refería a eso

_no sé entonces

_sabes muy bien a que me refiero y puedo asegurarte que no vas a durar mucho estas embarazada y las hormonas te vuelven loca—me acerque a su oído y le susurre

_masen no provoques a una swan, porque vas a perder, te lo puedo asegurar—le acaricie el pecho y descendí hasta abajo y después me levante, agarre a tony y cuando mire a edward tenía los ojos como locos—chicas a almorzar vamos

_ahora ma

_masen vas a comer o qué?

_ahora voy bells—seguía mal pobre chico si seguía así lo iba a matar jajá, él lo busco. Nos fuimos a almorzar y la verdad tenía un hambre muy, pero muy grande, me repetí la comida si seguí así iba a engordar mucho

_mami no quiero decir nada, pero tía alice te va a poner a dieta

_que tía alice no moleste ya tengo mucho

_ok no dije nada

_ma

_si kim

_cuándo vamos a hacer las compras para el colegio? Útiles todo eso

_cuando lleguemos kim, lo que me recuerda que por lo menos el sábado ya hay que estar en casa

_papá decile algo!—las tres miramos a edward y estaba como perdido, hasta que tony le toco el brazo como si tratara de despertarlo

_qué, qué?

_papá, mamá dice que tenemos que estar el sábado en casa!

_si mamá lo dice entonces hay que hacer lo que ella quiera

_por qué ahora se te da hacerle caso a mamá?

_ness es tu mamá y si dice que hay que irnos entonces hay que irnos

_ufa yo quiero quedarme más tiempo

_señorita usted tiene que volver a la escuela, ver a sus abuelos, sus tíos

_pueden venir o no kim?

_la verdad yo quiero volver por lo menos un día—su mirada se llenó de lágrimas y bajo la cabeza

_amor qué pasa?

_en estos días es el cumpleaños de mi abuela y quiero ir a visitarla

_kim no me habías dicho nada, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer vamos a comprarle un ramo de rosas blanca y se lo llevamos qué te parece?

_gracias ness

_hermana, también podemos comprarles a la abuela esme, y rene porque se van a poner celosas si no

_tenes razón, también a ellas podemos comprarles algo más, se nos tiene que ocurrir algo, vamos—se la llevo del brazo a ness y fueron hasta su habitación, ness le cambiaba el ánimo, pero la verdad era que kim siempre se lo tomo demaciado bien, o lo ocultaba demaciado bien

_edward—lo mire y se había vuelto a perder—edward, edward

_a a qué?

_qué te pasa?

_nada

_si y por nada te quedas sin pensar?

_de verdad pensas dejarme sin premio por mucho tiempo?

_edward es eso?

_no me contestaste—apareció Kate y nos pregunto

_señores terminaron les traigo el postre?

_ya quisiera yo postre—Kate lo miro raro y después a mí, yo asentí y se fue de nuevo a la cocina

_edward, se va a dar cuenta todo el mundo

_no me importa quiero estar con vos, y me decís que no hay premio

_estas con migo por eso nada más?

_sabes que no, pero también sabemos cómo disfrutamos de tus hormonas por el embarazo

_se hubiese comportado mejor

_pero dijiste que…

_dije que había que volver y cumplir con las responsabilidades que tenemos

_y tanya?

_se acerca a vos y te juro que la ahorco

_esa es la bells que me gusta, pero la que también me pone loco—hizo carita de perro triste y no pude aguantar la carcajada que me salió. Kate llego con el postre y yo me seguía riendo, cuando lo termine agarre a tony le di un beso a edward, y me fui a caminar por la playa. Me pase la tarde en la playa y de paso también metí un poco a tony, el agua era cálida y yo lo tapaba con mi remera, ya cuando decidí ir a tomar algo fui hasta dentro y vi que edward estaba mirando donde habíamos estado con tony, con cara de tonto. Me acerque hasta donde estaba y le deje a tony en los brazos

_las nenas?

_jugando en la habitación—el tonto contestaba como autómata

_vas a estar todos los días que estemos acá así?

_no, o si? no sé por?

_no para saber, me voy a dar un baño y salimos a cenar que te parece?

_como quieras

_ok, chau—me iba caminando moviendo las caderas y escuche como suspiraba ja. Cuando llegue a la habitación me maree un poco y me senté en la cama, despacio me saque la parte de arriba de la bikini y me había quedado solo con la falda que llevaba. De golpe se abrió la puerta

_bella yo que…-se dio cuenta como estaba y abrió los ojos

_qué paso amor?

_nada te…-me miraba como un tonto

_edward!

_nada, voy a fuera te veo más tarde

_ok chau—se fue de la habitación y yo me reí como loca, iban a ser días divertidos


	71. Chapter 71

Me termine de bañar y me cambie, fui a ver que estaban haciendo y edward miraba desde el sillón como las chicas jugaban con tony

_vamos a cenar fuera que les parece mis nenas lindas?

_siiii yo quiero y después paseamos por la playa o vemos que hacemos

_ok—vi a edward y miraba con cara de tonto—me acerque y le dije

—amor cambia esa cara o vas a parecer tonto toda tu vida

_vos provocas estas caras

_vamos a cenar dale

_quiero postre bella

_papá vas a tener mucho postre donde vallamos ahora dale—me reí mucho cuando ness le dijo eso, su cara era todo un poema

_no díganle a su madre que me de postre o no salgo a ningún lado

_ok masen vos te lo perdes vamos nenas?

_mamá por qué no queres que coma postre?

_Eso bella por qué no queres?

_masen cállate, y mis hermosas nena su padre no come postre, porque el otro día le dolió la pansa de tanto comer postre

_Es mentira eso

_no miento, ahora yo me voy a cenar con tony quién viene?

_nosotras vamos ness

_papá vas?

_si vamos—se levantó y cuando paso por al lado mío le susurre al oído

_sabías que ibas a venir no vas a dejar que todos los hombres vean a una pobre mujer sin su marido no? Y encima con vestido

_sos mala isabella

_muy mala masen. Nos fuimos a cenar y la pasamos bien, pero edward seguía molestando con que quería postre

Ya es jueves en la noche mañana temprano hay que irnos para llegar y comprar las cosas del colegio de las chicas. Acabábamos de llegar de una cena en un barco como cena de despedida la verdad la pasamos más que bien y nos divertimos como nunca, me molestaron un pocos los mareos pero es común todavía no paso los tres meses. Llegamos a la casa y las chicas se fueron a bañar, edward se fue a la habitación y me quede paseando por la playa dándole la leche a tony y haciéndolo dormir

_mi bebe lindo qué pensas le damos postre a tu papá? O todavía no?—tony se rio como si supiera de lo que le hablaba—yo creo que si hay que darle postre no seamos malos—termine de hacerlo dormir y me fui a la habitación lo deje en su cuna y me acosté al lado de edward que miraba para el techo, cuando me acosté a su lado se dio vuelta y me miro

_estas hermosa, el embarazo te hace ver mucho más linda que nunca

_oscea que tengo que estar embarazada todo el tiempo?

_mmm no, creo que ya podemos parar de tener hijos, o vamos a tener una guardería, aunque pensándolo bien, si tengamos muchos más podemos tener 8 que te parece?

_que estás loco!

_por?

_no voy a tener 8 hijos edward

_ufa yo quiero muchos hijitos corriendo por toda la casa llamándome papá

_si es lindo, pero estas loco de verdad

_me gusta verte embarazada

_a sí? Pensaba que te gustaba otra parte de mi embarazo

_eso también, pero ya que no puedo disfrutarlo, entonces me pongo a buscar otra faceta y te digo que esta es hermosa

_que mal yo que pensaba hoy día comer postre, pero voy a tener que irme a otra parte entonces

_nooo amor yo puedo con todas las facetas de tu embarazo—me acerque a su oído y le dije

_seguro?—le bese el cuello y él me contesto muy brevemente

_aha—empecé a besarle todo el cuello y después subí hasta la boca

_mmm yo creo que no podrías

_si te lo prometo—ataco mis labios y empezó a besarme de forma desesperada. De la nada se paró y me sonrio

_ok entiendo. ahora me vas a hacer pagar por dejarte 5 días sin postre?

_no amor no soy malo como vos—se fue hasta la puerta y le puso el seguro y después volvió y se puso arriba mío—no queremos que lleguen nuestras hermosas hijas y nos vean sin ropa no? O lo que es peor interrumpan lo que hace días espero

_entonces si lo esperas hace días no hables más y hace

_usted manda señora—ataco mis labios y empezó a sacarme la ropa, de forma no tan delicadamente, esta noche iba a ser larga

Al otro día nos despertamos, y nos levantamos para hacer el desayuno y despertar a las chicas para irnos, cuando salí ya bañada él seguía acostado, no se quería levantar como siempre

_edward Anthony masen cullen o te levantas ahora mismo o te dejo sin un mes de postre!

_no amor ahora mismo voy—se levantó como resorte y se fue a bañar, se fue todo desnudo y es tan hermoso y todo mío. Después de cambiarme fui hasta la cocina y empecé a prepar el desayuno, cuando estaba preparando el desayuno me maree mucho y tuve que agarrarme de la mesada para no caerme, menos mal ya faltaba una semana para pasar los tres meses

_amor ya estoy listo viste?

_Aha

_amor qué pasa, estas bien?

_si solo me maree un poco, nada más

_segura?

_si ed, ya estoy bien vamos a desayunar

_hola ma

_hola kim cómo dormiste preciosa?

_bien y vos

_perfecta

_hola papis!

_hola ness

_mami y esa cara?

_cuál cara?

_esa mamá estas como pálida

_no es nada a comer vamos o sus hermanos en la pansa se comen todo

_a no, yo como más—se sentaron rápido y se pusieron a comer, edward no dejaba de mirarme raro. Cuando terminamos agarramos todos los equipajes y lo pusimos en el taxi que había llamado edward, y de ahí nos fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando al fin terminamos de hacer los tramites subimos y me las chicas se quedaron con tony mientras nosotros los veíamos jugar, me acurruque a edward y él beso mi cabeza

_amor me vas a decir cuando te empieces a sentir mal?

_si ed, pero todavía no pasa eso

_y entonces por qué la cara de la mañana?

_porque me maree y debe haber sido eso nada más

_y por qué te mareaste?

_será porque todavía no llego a los tres meses y eso pasa, me extraña doctor que no sepa eso

_bella no te hagas la tonta sabes a qué me refiero

_ya sé amor, y te digo que no pasa nada todavía ok, yo te aviso ahora a dormir estoy cansada

_ok dormí que yo te cuido

_siempre?

_hasta después de la muerte

_te amo edward—sentí su sonrisa en mi cabeza

_como yo te amo a vos my angel—nos dimos un beso y me acurruque de nuevo y me dormí en los brazos de mi hermoso hombre


	72. Chapter 72

_amor estamos llegando vamos a aterrizar

_mmm ok tony?

_ya lo tengo yo

_Aha—me desperté bien y cuando ví para delante vi como una aeromoza veía a edward, me acerque más a él y le di un beso

_Celosa señora masen?

_te diste cuenta vos también?

_si, pero no me importa tengo una mujer mucho más hermosa al lado mío, no necesito ver a otras

_sos hermoso

_no más que vos—nos dimos un beso y cuando nos separamos ya habíamos terminado de descender. Nos fuimos a hacer todos los papeleos y cuando terminamos y vimos para irnos nos estaban esperando jasper y alice, los dos más que sonrientes. Ness corrió a los brazos de alice y kim a los brazos de jasper, llegamos hasta donde estaban y nos dimos un tremendo abrazo grupal, jasper y edward hablaban, pero no mucho, en cambio cuando me acerque me dio un abrazo de esos que había extrañado y de pasada sin que alice lo notara, pero si edward me toco la pancita y me sonrio

_cómo están?

_estamos perfectos

_me alegro, se te nota mejor que la última ves

_qué última ves amor?

_cuando los dejamos en canarias amor, ahí todavía no tenía una sonrisa tan grande

_y no había comido tanto

_alice no molestes desde el principio ok?

_ok, vamos a comer algo y después nos vamos de compras, a y por cierto hoy tenemos organizada una cena en nuestra casa

_su casa?

_si cuando llegamos del viaje decidimos mudarnos juntos, y hoy vamos a inaugurarla

_ya era hora después de tantos años

_hey todo a su tiempo o no jas?

_si amor todo a su tiempo

_alice creo que es mejor dejar el equipaje en la casa

_Tenes razón con todas las compras que vamos a hacer necesitamos mucho espacio. Entonces hacemos esto nos vamos hasta tu casa y después vamos de compras

_si alice como digas—nos fuimos hasta el auto y guardamos el equipaje, en el trayecto del aeropuerto hasta la casa alice no paro de hablar

_ay si compras con mis sobrinas preferidas, y bella

_qué alice?

_nada de alejarlas de mí, están perfectas y muy combinadas nada que ver con tu madre, pero bueno

_a mí no me molestes suficiente con que tengo que combinar para el trabajo

_ay como si fuese una tortura

_lo es alice

_mentira, a por cierto en la noche es cena de gala, no es vestido largo, pero si es algo formal-informal

_si entendimos alice tranquila

Llegamos a casa y dejamos todo el equipaje, escondida de alice baje y me fui a comer una banana y un yogurt

_acá estas! Vamos de compras ahora

_si alice estaba comiendo un poco

_como si no hubieses comido, vamos

_si, si

Nos fuimos a hacer las compras y la verdad fue un día lleno de tortura, edward de vez en cuando me preguntaba si me sentía bien, y jasper también, les decía que si, pero creo ya estaba haciendo falta la comida y jasper lo noto y se lo dijo a alice

_alice hay que parar para comer algo

_pero si hace poco almorzamos

_alice vamos a parar para comer algo—uso un tono un poco autoritario que no había usado antes

_ok, amor vamos a comer algo

Fuimos hasta un café y pedimos yo un submarino con dos medias lunas y un vaso de jugo de naranja, y ellos no sé. Me dieron muchas ganas de ir al baño

_ya vengo voy al baño, kim, ness quieren ir?

_no má—dijeron las dos juntas casi parecía que tenía telepatía

_yo te acompaño bells

_ok vamos al—cuando terminamos de hacer las cosas y me estaba lavando las manos se me ocurrió preguntarle—al por qué le hiciste caso a jas, si él siempre te hacía caso?

_vos dijiste me hacía caso. Ahora lo sigue haciendo, pero cuando quiere imponerse como hoy lo hace, después de ese distanciamiento, como que todos saben el lugar que les corresponde

_y cuál sería el tuyo?

_estar con jasper, y no dejarlo por nada, a él le dolió mucho todo lo que hicimos y le costó volver a verse con la familia cullen, y su hermana

_yo no quería eso

_ya sabemos bells, era él para él toda su vida era la confianza, confiaba en su nueva familia, y lo defraudaron por así decirlo, y él jamás dejaría a su familia de toda la vida

_su familia de toda la vida?

_si bells, vos, ness, rose, él y yo éramos una familia, que se agrando más después, pero éramos eso, y cuando paso todo como que se rompió algo para él, algo que estoy tratando de recomponer y de apoco lo voy logrando, pero hay días como hoy que me demuestra que no es el jasper que conocimos, no quiero mandarlo ojo, no es eso, pero no sé si algún día voy a recomponer esa relación

_alice tranquila, yo tampoco podía al principio, pero siempre hay algo que nos hace ver que sin esa persona no podemos estar, no te digo que no costo, porque te estaría mintiendo, pero se puede, cuesta pero se puede

_gracias bells, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, la verdad a rose no la quiero poner mal por su embarazo

_te entiendo al. Vamos nos deben estar esperando

_si amiga vamos—fuimos a sentarnos de nuevo y edward cuando llegue acaricio mi mano y me sonrio.

Por fin terminamos de hacer las compras y nos fuimos a la casa para poder arreglarnos e irnos a la casa de alice y jasper.

No tardamos mucho la verdad, las que más tardaron fueron las chicas, porque ness quería estar linda

_amor

_Si ed?

_estas hermosa, pero quiero que se te note la pancita

_ya se va a notar tranquilo

_quiero tenerlos acá con migo a mis bebes

_yo digo que son nenes

_no yo digo que son dos princesas

_edward!

_quiero tener muchas princesas, y un principito

_hagamos esto que sea un principito y una princesa

_mmm ok, me da igual que sean nene o nena, mientras salgan hermosos como la madre

_y como el padre

_te amo

_y yo te amo a vos—nos dimos un beso y entraron dos torbellinos a la habitación

_mamá, papá estamos listas vamos!

_si ness, vamos

_tan impaciente que es tu hija se parece a la tía

_a mí me encanta como es o no princesa?

_si papi, después te voy a llevar a renovar tu guardarropa

_no es necesario ness

_si, si lo es ahora vamos—las chicas se fueron y me le acerque con tony en los brazos

_a mí me encanta como es, ahora bánquese que le cambien todo el guardarropa—me fui riendo de la habitación.

El camino a la casa de alice fue pura risa, todos iban cantando y tony se reía de las cosas que hacían. Cuando llegamos a la casa de los chicos nos vino a recibir alice, vi la casa y la verdad era muy linda. Alice venía más que contenta esto es lo que siempre quizo vivir con jasper


	73. Chapter 73

Entramos a la casa y ay todos estaban ahí reunidos incluso charly y renne, las chicas corrieron a abrazar a todos diciendo que los habían extrañado, puf pequeñas mentirosas

_hola bells, cómo has estado?—me di vuelta y me encontré a un muy sonriente emmett

_bien

_o vamos bells vas a seguir así con migo? Sabes que soy un tonto, pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que podemos volver a empezar no?—edward llego y me abrazo por atrás

_em, yo digo que lo dejemos acá, no es bueno, acabamos de llegar y la verdad no quiero tener discusiones ni que bella se ponga mal

_o vamos chicos, ya paso tanto tiempo dejemos eso en el pasado—esto era mucho, así que esto era si dejemos las cosas en el pasado claro tan fácil

_mira emmett la verdad como dijo edward no quiero peleas, vine a disfrutar de esta cena, he pasado las mejores vacaciones con mi familia y no quiero volver y tener que soportar estas cosas

_bella podemos olvidarnos de todo?—mire a los costados y estaban todos mirando la cena, mire a edward y sólo me solté de su agarre y me fui. No quería ser la pobre bella, pero tampoco quería armar un show ahí y además estaba embarazada con lo complicado que es para mí y no sólo de uno si no de 2. Me quede viendo el hermoso paisaje que tenía la casa de alice cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura, no dijo nada sólo se quedó y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, en un gesto tan tierno, nos quedamos así unos minutos y después me hablo

_queres que nos vallamos a casa y dejemos que las chicas se vallan con tus papás o los míos?

_no quiero hacerle un desplante a alice ni a jas

_pero no estas cómoda

_bueno muchas veces no he estado cómoda y sin embargo he sobrellevado la situación

_pero no quiero hacerte pasar por esto

_shh, vos no haces nada, sólo no quiero que vos peles con nadie ok?

_siempre te voy a defender a vos

_es lindo, pero es tu familia

_amor, mi familia son mis hijos y vos, puede que ellos sean mis papás y mi hermano, pero siempre voy a estar con mi familia que eso te quede claro

_y que a vos te quede claro que yo no quiero distanciamientos de la familia

_quiero que te crezca la pancita—ok eso fue un cambio bruto de tema

_ja yo creo que ya tengo una pancita chica, incluso para el tiempo de embarazo que tengo

_ya quiero decirles a todos que estas embarazada

_podríamos esperar a pasar los tres meses amor, sólo falta una semana nada más

_ok si usted lo quiere así, por mí está más que bien—nos dimos un beso tierno que tuvimos que cortar cuando escuchamos un grito de un charly muy enojado

_isabella aaa!

_oo y ahora que le paso a tu papá?

_no sé, pero podríamos correr he irnos, nunca escuche así de enojado a charly

_mi amor estoy con vos para lo que sea si?

_te amo, vamos o me escapa—nos fuimos agarrados de la mano y cuando entramos ness, tenía cara de disculpas, kim la miraba como diciendo que metida de pata, charly y rene tenían una cara de enojo y preocupación, emmett y rosaline de preocupación, y alice preocupación y cara como de diciendo yo lo sabía y jas, sólo me sonreía como apoyándome

_qué pasa papá?

_todavía preguntas qué pasa? El doctor te dijo que no tuvieses más hijos y vos y te quedas embarazada de dos!

_papá primero que nada tranquilo, vos ya estas grande y yo obviamente no puedo alterarme

_ahora te preocupas por tu salud?

_ok vasta! Es mi problema, sé que ustedes sufrieron y todo, pero ni edward ni yo lo buscamos, oscea cuando estuvimos juntos las pastillas que tomaba por los nutrientes supuestamente no iban a dejar que quedara embarazada, ninguno sabía que si podía quedarme igual

_hija es peligroso

_ya sé mamá, pero no podemos hacer nada, no voy a hacer nada, sé cómo se complican las cosas, pero no podemos hacer nada ni tampoco quiero hacerlo, son mis bebes, y no voy a hacer nada

_te entiendo bells, puede que sea una alocada pero si pasara por lo mismo también lo haría, sólo una mujer que es mamá sabe hasta donde es capaz de llegar para que sus hijos estén bien

_gracias por entender ma

_bueno pasemos a festejar, por el embarazo de bells, y porque por fin nos mudamos juntos jasper y yo, y porque em y rose se van a casar y además también están esperando un hijo que alegría!—alice siempre igual, pero se lo agradecía la verdad no quería quedarme en este ambiente tan tenso. Fuimos hasta el comedor y nos acomodamos cada uno en su lugar

_wow bells, yo sabía que estabas embarazada incluso sin habérmelo dicho, pero de dos

_si jas, nos enteramos en la primer ecografía la verdad fue una locura, pero no sabes es hermoso

_y cuándo van a poder saber qué es?

_falta recién me falta una semana para cumplir los tres meses

_y cómo va tu salud bella?—carlisle siempre con lo mismo

_la verdad más que bien, el doctor en España dijo que estoy muy bien de nutrientes, que si sigo así no va a ser tan difícil como el anterior

_pero eso no quita no vayas a pasar por lo mismo?

_no papá no quita que vaya a pasar por lo mismo, pero estoy bien y dicen que voy a durar mucho más así

_cómo es posible que ahora estés bien cuando son dos y con tony que era uno no?

_porque para el embarazo de tony no sabíamos que tenía este problema, en cambio para este embarazo ya venía tomando nutrientes

La cena siguió pasando entre charlas y más charlas, rosaline ya estaba casi entrando a los 6 meses de embarazo y tenía una pancita muy linda, y se veían re felices con emmett, habían decidido casarse dentro de 4 meses, así ya estaba él bebe con ellos, y ella ya hubiese bajado un poco de peso, oscea yo iba a estar con una pansa enorme de 7 meses casi. Cuando termino la cena fuimos a tomar ellos café y yo submarino, y ya después nos despedimos y nos fuimos a casa. Nos acostamos después de dejar durmiendo a las chicas y yo después de hacer que tony se durmiera

A la mañana nos levantamos y las chicas insistieron que querían meterse a la pileta, así que nos obligaron a levantarnos y pasar un día entero disfrutando del sol y del buen tiempo de los ángeles.

El lunes a la mañana nos levantamos bien temprano, nos bañamos juntos con edward y aprovechamos un poco que estábamos solos sin que nadie nos molestara en ese pequeño espacio, cuando terminamos fui a darle la leche a tony y edward se cambiaba, cuando edward termino le di a tony y empecé a cambiarme yo, estaba agachada buscando no sé qué cosa en el piso y edward se quedó viéndome como tonto

_qué?

_se nota un poco de tu pancita

_ya?

_si amor, son dos ahora, así que la pancita se va a notar más rápido

_ni me lo digas

_pero vas a estar hermosa con dos bebes dentro tuyo, vas a ser simplemente perfecta

_sabías que te amo?

_me lo habías dicho, pero desde hace 10 minutos que no lo escuchaba y me gusta que me lo digas todo el tiempo

_te amo, te amo

_como yo a vos princesa

Nos fuimos a dejar a las chicas a la escuela y después edward me llevo hasta la oficina y yo llevaba a tony, porque no quería dejarlo solito con nadie, era mi bebe hermoso.

Cuando llegue jess, vino corriendo por poco a agarrar a tony y llenarlo de besos, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de nuevo y de dos se volvió loca, diciendo que ahora la oficina iba a ser una guardería. Me fui a la oficina y después de 5 minutos jess me trajo mi submarino y todas las novedades de la compañía, cuando estaba viendo asuntos de la productora tocaron la puerta

_adelante

_bella necesitamos hablar—mire a la persona que me hablaba y ni si quiera era necesario sabía quién era, sin ver, pero cuando vi sus ojos, vi que estaban tristes


	74. Chapter 74

_sentate—me miro sorprendida—supongo que te parece raro, pero bueno, si queres habla, habla te escucho

_por qué a emmett no?

_primero por que vos estas embarazada al igual que yo, y no sabemos perfectamente que no tenemos que discutir, segundo no sé, sólo te voy a escuchar

_sólo escuchar

_mira rosaline ni vos ni emmett pueden pedirme que haga como si nada de esto paso, porque no fue así yo tuve que soportar que todos me miraran con desconfianza, yo soporte que se sometiera a la compañía en una investigación y sobre todas las cosas que me investigaran a mí, cuando vos y alice son las que más saben de cómo son las cosas acá, conocen cada movimiento que hago, sabes perfectamente, que siempre consultaba antes con ustedes

_lo sé, por eso no sé cómo pedirte perdón, primero esos celos tontos cuando te veía con emmett, y después lo de la empresa, es más que obvio que estas en todo tu derecho de no perdonarme

_no se trata de perdón rosaline—levanto la vista con ojos sorprendidos—se trata de la confianza, cómo puedo saber yo que no siguen pensando mal de mí, cómo puedo saber yo que todo va a ser lo mismo? Puede que de su parte quieran que todo quede en el pasado, pero no se puede y sabes por qué no se puede rose? Porque ustedes todos, menos jas desconfiaron de mí, habrán tenido sus motivos, pero ninguno fue capaz de preguntarme si eso era verdad o no, solo me vieron con desconfiando de mí, y cuando vieron los resultados o cuando abrieron los ojos, ahí se dieron cuenta de su error antes no, mientras yo tuve que soportar estar separada de mi marido, perder la amistad de mis amigas, todo.

_ya sé bella, y no sabes lo mal que estuvimos con emmett cuando nos dimos cuenta, tanya puede ser tan convincente y le crees todo lo que diga

_si, pero delante de ustedes estaba su amiga, su hermana no una cualquiera, vos has pasado toda la vida con migo y así todo desconfiaste de mí, emmett que me acompaño esa semana que no estuvo edward, y él me conoció mucho más también desconfió de mí. Entonces en qué se basaba nuestra relación, que con una sola cosa que dice alguien ya desconfiaron de mí?

_no sé ni que decirte bella, porque te entiendo, no sabes cuánto te entiendo, fuimos unos estúpidos, yo fui una estúpida, te conozco de toda la vida, sé que no sos capaz de eso, pero no sé, podría decir que fueron las hormonas, pero no sé si me creerías

_las hormonas, ja las conozco a la perfección sos bastante cansadoras

_bella no quiero seguir así, vos y alice sos mis únicas amigas, mi familia—ja ahora decía que soy su familia

_rosaline, no pretendas que vuelva todo a la normalidad, porque por ahora nada va a ser como antes, puede que hablemos algo más, pero no voy a forzar las cosas, yo no estoy a gusto todavía, no es como antes

_te entiendo, sólo quería hablar y que me escucharas

_ya lo hice, ahora sólo el tiempo dirá como siguen las cosas

_ok, entiendo—se paró y antes de que terminara de salir le dije

_felicidades por el casamiento y el embarazo

_gracias, me imagino que vas a ir no?

_seguro, a pesar de todo somos familia

_gracias, sin vos no sería igual, ese día igual que el día que nazca él bebe va a ser uno de los más importantes de mi vida, y quería que estuvieses ahí

_no podría no ir—nos sonreímos y ella se fue. Mire a tony y le hable—algo es algo no?—me miro y se sonrio

El tiempo pasaba volando hoy día íbamos a ir con edward a saber de qué sexo era él bebe, estaba más que emocionada ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo, pero también sabía las cosas ya se empezaban a complicar, habían tardado en aparecer, pero ya era hora no? No todo podía ser color de rosas

_amor

_qué paso?

_tu cara

_qué tiene?—me mire al espejo e hice como si nada—bueno edward no puedo estar todo el día pintada, y menos si me acabo de levantar

_sabes que no me refiero a eso, siempre vas a ser hermosa, pero ya empiezan a notarse los signos de la…-me acerque y le puse un dedo en los labios

_qué dijimos ed? Nada de preocupaciones todo va a estar bien, pase lo que pase vamos a disfrutar

_bells—su vos tenía un tinte triste

_shh todo va a estar bien, y juntos vamos a luchar por nuestros bebes—le puse la mano en la pansa y le cayeron unas lágrimas—te amo edward y no voy a dejar que este problema nos separe, he tenido muchas cosas que superar, un problema de nutrientes no es nada

_bells—lo abrace y así nos quedamos un rato abrazados.

Fuimos a dejar a las chicas y después nos fuimos hasta el hospital, cuando llegamos nos hicieron pasar y después llego quil

_hola chicos

_hola quil

_bien ya vienen a sacarte sangre y así hacemos la eco

_ok..-después de que me sacaran sangre me acosté en la camilla y nos mostró que era

_bien chicos sus mellizos son nenas, las dos—a edward le salieron lagrimas que yo limpie con mi mano y me miro sonriendo

_cómo están quil?

_están perfectas edward, diría que tienen un tamaño perfecto incluso siendo mellizas

_eso es bueno, vieron sirvo para tener hijos

_bueno, pero ya descasemos un poco, creo que tres bebes muy chicos, ya es mucho no, además están ness y kim, que voy a tener que aguantarme a muchachitos

_todavía falta para eso, siempre te adelantas a todo

_me gusta que mi vida este ordenada, y creo que es mejor empezar a hacerme la idea de que mis hijas algún día van a crecer—trajeron los estudios de sangre y yo me termine de limpiar el gel

_bien bella, las bebes están más que bien de nutrientes

_aha

_y bella?

_han bajado las defensas, y lo demás, creo que además se nota eso

_si ya sé, hoy le dije a ella

_y yo le dije que todavía estoy bien, cuando me siente de verdad mal se los voy a decir

Terminamos la ecografía y nos fuimos edward me dejo en la oficina y me dijo que esta noche íbamos a cenar a la casa de sus papás.


	75. Chapter 75

En la oficina por suerte todo estuvo tranquilo, rose ya no venía porque estaba de 8 meses de embarazo y no se podía la pansa ya, la entendía y mucho.

En la tarde edward me vino a buscar y de ahí nos fuimos a buscar a las nenas y después nos fuimos a arreglar para ir a la casa cullen. Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos menos mis papás que andaban de viaje por Grecia.

_hola bella, cómo andan mis nietitos?

_bien esme, pero son nietitas, son nenas las dos

_hay que hermoso, me imagino como se puso edward

_si no sabes, él quería nenas así que estaba más que feliz

_ahora se tiene que aguantar los novios

_esme ya le dije a él, todavía falta mucho para que crezcas, dejemos los novios lejos por mucho tiempo

_vos tampoco queres novios?

_no y menos con tony, cualquiera que se acerque a mi bebe la mato

_mmm pobres chicos lo que les espera un padre y una madre sobreprotectora

_si y mucho, pero él ya lo sabe es el principito de mamá, así que va a estar siempre con migo

_lo mismo decía yo y mira, edward está casado y tiene 5 hijos, y emmett se casa en dos meses y ya está por tener un hijo

_no sé cómo lo soportas yo que vos agarro a las novias y las encierro de por vida—las dos nos reímos, que locura yo era una de ellas

_bueno bells voy a la cocina a traer las cosas para la cena

_vamos te acompaño—nos fuimos hasta la cocina y le deje tony a edward, que obviamente lo recibió encantado, decía que tenía que estar con los hombres de la casa no con las mujeres, ya se parecía a emmett. En la cocina había mucho para llevar, así que fueron muchas las vueltas que di, en una de esas idas y venidas edward entro a la cocina sin tony

_y tony?

_con emmett, le está cambiando los pañales, tiene que aprender para su hijo

_amor

_qué? Además no me desvíes del tema que venía a hablar

_a y cuál tema es señor masen?

_que tendrías que estar descansando y no dar tantas vueltas

_mm déjame pensar si no puedo hacer lo que estoy haciendo entonces esta noche no voy a poder comer un rico postre, que tantas ganas tengo—se acercó hasta donde estaba y me agarro de la cintura—hey guarda tengo comida

_y señora masen dígame cuanto postre quiere esta noche?

_todo el que esté dispuesto a darme

_me muero por darte mucho postre—nos íbamos a besar y entro emmett

_uggg chicos podrían dejar eso para la cocina de su casa o la habitación? Hay menores y además tienen mucha hambre

_edward lleva esto a la mesa que yo le doy la leche a tony

_uuy como te tienen hermanito

_cállate tarado no escuchaste como me lo dijo ahora no sé si hay postre esta noche y todo por tu culpa—lo mire y pobrecito tenía cara de perro triste, me reí y los deje solos.

Nos fuimos a cenar y rosalie apareció con su ya muy grande pansa

_hola bells, cómo están los bebes?

_bien, pero son nenas no nenes

_uf me imagino a edward, hay que comprarle un babero o no?

_puedo asegurarte que sí, esta como loco, pensando en todos los chicos que va a tener que espantar

_por suerte van a estar tony y mi bebe para ayudarlo

_los va a necesitar mucho, y yo por suerte voy a tener a mis 4 hermosas hijas, para ahuyentar a las niñitas que se quieran acercar a mi tony

_no vas a dejar que este de novio bells?

_no alice, es mi bebe y siempre va a ser así, ya van a saber de lo que les hablo cuando tengan sus hijos

_yo creo que ya lo siento, mi bebe va a ser tan hermoso como emmett, no quiero a nadie cerca suyo

_hay que chicas tan celosas, vamos a comer muero de hambre

_no estarás embarazada alice?

_de qué hablas bella, yo me cuido

_ok, ok vamos igual creo que por ahora podes disfrutar de los nuestros y ayudarnos, y nosotras después te ayudamos con los tuyos

_más les vale ayudarme con mis hijos, si no les compro más ropa

_entonces creo que yo no te voy a ayudar

_isabella!

_hey qué pasa con mi bella dama?

_tu bella dama, me va a volver loca

_con migo ya lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, ahora vamos que ya está la comida

_y el postre?—me sonrio y me hablo en el oído

_el postre te espera en casa y no sabes con que ganas

_ay ya chicos vamos a cenar antes de que vomite todo

_rosalie como si vos no hicieras lo mismo

_ya, ya lo hago, pero ahora quiero comer sin tener la vista de lo que ustedes quieren hacer

_vamos rose, estos dos con solo mirarse ya dejan embarazada a cualquiera y yo todavía no quiero, tengo que casarme antes

_alice si seguís así no vas a tener hijos nunca

_es porque yo ayudo a mis amigas y jas, me entiende que yo quiero un casamiento hermoso, y necesito toda la atención puesta en eso

_aha—nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa y estuvo más que divertida, las relaciones iban mejorando, pero no del todo, con emmett y carlisle las cosas seguían un poco tirantes, más con emmett y con rose, bueno con ella era complicado, pero trataba de no volverme loca. Cuando termino la cena, jasper me dijo que ellos se llevaban a las nenas, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaban, ellas obviamente no se quejaron desde ese tiempo juntos, lo adoran y kim se vuelve loca por él

Nos fuimos a casa y cuando llegamos edward se fue a bañar, y yo me quede dándole la leche a tony, cuando él termino le di él bebe y me fui a bañar. Cuando salí todavía no lo hacía dormir

_edward qué pasa?

_no sé quiere a su mamá

_su mamá, si su mamá—lo agarre yo y en menos de un minuto ya se había dormido, mientras le cantaba

_viste necesitaba a la mamá, y su vos perfecta

_aha, voy a llevarlo a su habitación

_ok te espero –salí y fui a llevarlo, lo deje dormidito y hermoso como él solo

me fui a la habitación edward estaba acostado—hola amor lista para comer el postre?

En cuanto edward dijo estas palabras fui hasta la cama y me acosté a su lado y lo bese suavemente, pero parece que él tenía pensado otra cosa y me beso como un loco, sostenía mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra me acariciaba desenfrenadamente, gemí en su boca cuando su pene rozo mi pansa, enrede mis manos en su pelo, porque necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, de apoco me dio vuelta y él quedo encima mío, sin dejar que soportara nada de su peso, empezó a rosarme mi intimidad nada más y ya me estaba volviendo loca, bajo su mano y empezó a sacarme la ropa interior, yo le saque la suya, ya así quedamos sin nada de estorbos de por medio, empezamos a hacer el amor y yo le pedí que fuera salvaje, las hormonas me estaban matando, empezó a moverse más rápido y más profundo, haciéndome gritar del placer que sentía. Los dos llegamos juntos y me acomode a su costado los dos todavía abrazados

_sin duda amo a tus hormonas

_me parece que yo también las amo, pero más amo a un hermoso y sexy doctor que sepa cómo manejarlas

_siempre puedo manejarlas, y cuando están como hoy me muero por manejarlas

_que bueno, porque todavía queda mucho de la noche, y las hormonas todavía siguen como locas—los dos nos reímos y nos volvimos a besar para seguir con la noche llena de hormonas.


	76. Chapter 76

Me fui a bañar y cuando salí edward no estaba, me maree un poco mucho y me volví a sentar en la cama

me sentía mal y demaciado débil para mi gusto, cuando llego ed con tony y me vio así se puso como loco

_bella qué pasa?

_nada ed, solo fue un mareo

_si y por eso esa cara, a ver—dejo a tony en la cama y fue hasta el armario a buscar sus cosas de médico, me tomo la presión y el azúcar

_y cómo estoy lindo y sexy doctor?

_Esto no es un chiste bella, te viste cómo estás?

_edward ayer quil dijo que estaba bien

_si como también dijo que no ibas a quedar embarazada y estas de 5 meses y dos bebes

_bueno ya voy como algo y listo, ya viste estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo no hagamos de un mareo un mundo por favor

_me dirías si estas mal?

_ya sabes que sí, ahora vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre

Bajamos y por suerte comí algo, porque me sentía un poco mal.

_bella hoy podemos quedarnos en la casa?

_y el trabajo?

_dejémoslo para otro día por favor

_ok si vos queres, me voy a cambiar y ponerme algo más comodo entonces

_te espero en el jardín

_en menos de 10 minutos estoy con usted señor masen—subí a la habitación y me puse lo más comodo que encontré la verdad seguía sintiéndome mal, y cuando me vi al espejo edward tenía razón mi cara estaba más que mal, pero como puede ser que de un día para el otro me ponga mal? Baje y ed estaba sentado en un banquito con tony en el cochecito a un costado, me fui y me senté con él, pero me agarro de la mano e hizo que me acostara sobre él

_por qué esa cara amor?

_bella tengo miedo

_ya sé ed, por primera vez yo también tengo miedo

_de verdad?

_si tonto puede que me haga la fuerte, pero a veces me doy cuenta de lo que me pasa

_amor, no quiero perderte

_no me vas a perder ed, no voy a dejar que otras mujeres te vean, sos mío

_te hablo de verdad

_ya sé, pero no quiero estar triste, no quiero tener miedo

_no vamos a tener más hijos no?

_creo que no ed, ya son suficientes, ya somos felices

_por fin lo entendes—le acaricie la mejilla

_te amo

_yo también te amo, y voy a luchar, vamos a luchar

_sé que lo vas a hacer sé que vas a luchar por nuestros hijos, por nuestro amor, vamos a luchar por nuestra felicidad—se puso a llorar como un nene y yo lo seguí verlo así me dolía, me dolía ver que podía perderlo y no verlo nunca más, me senté bien y lo abrace y así nos quedamos un buen rato.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Mi pansa ya parecía un mundo aparte y eso que solamente estoy de 7 meses, los dolores ya habían empezado, y aun que trate de que edward no se diera cuenta, no se lo pude ocultar por mucho tiempo. Recién me despertaba de una noche bastante larga, que me costó conseguir porque edward decía que me iba a lastimar, y yo le decía que me iba a lastimar si no lo tenía a él

hola amor

_hey me asustaste

_es que estás en tu mundo

_mi mundo donde recuerdo la noche que pasamos

_uuy que lindo mundo

_hermoso diría yo—me acomode un poco y me dolía como nunca

_amor estas bien?

_si sólo se movieron un poco nada más—me dieron una patadita que me dolió mucho, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca.

Edward se puso su camisa que estaba en la mesita de noche y se acomodó cerca de mi pansa con una cara triste y les hablo

_chicas yo sé que no están muy cómodas, pero por fa no hagan muchas cosas a su mamá le duele

_hey estoy bien si? No es todo el tiempo vamos hoy tenemos turno con quil

_ok arriba entonces—nos levantamos y nos fuimos a cambiar, hoy además de todo tenemos el casamiento de rose y emmett, ellos ya tuvieron a su bebe, es un hermoso nene, que se llama thomas jasper cullen, cuando lo nombraron jasper, su hermano casi se vuelve loco, estaba más que embobado con su sobrinito, y edward también no dejaba de molestar a emmett diciendo que menos mal había salido lindo como la madre.

Llegamos al hospital y ya quil nos esperaba en el consultorio

_bella por dios como ha crecido esa pansa

_ni me lo digas que me pesa como nunca

_vamos a ver cómo están esas bebas ya—puso el aparato y empezaron a salir las imágenes—bien bella, las bebes están perfectas, estas de 7 meses, pero parecen de más creo que los nutrientes que estas tomando les hicieron más que bien

_quil si las hacemos nacer antes no tendrían problemas?

_bueno son de 7 meses, pero no creo que vallan a estar mal, porque están grandes y tienen un buen peso, mejor del que creía

_entonces podemos hacerlas nacer antes?

_edward

_bella no estás bien. Y todavía faltan dos meses no quiero seguir viéndote así

_edward tiene razón lo mejor sería hacerlas nacer antes, hagamos esto piénsenlo y hablamos qué les parece?—edward me miro a mi

_ok hagámoslo, que nazcan antes—edward me agarro la mano y me sonrio

Cuando salimos de ahí nos fuimos a casa y descansamos un poco, o bueno yo descanse un poco, cuando me desperté vi la hora, y ya tenía que levantarme y bañarme y preparar a las chicas, bañar a tony, todo y era re tarde. Edward salió del baño con tony en brazos ya bañado

_hay gracias sos un amor, me quede dormida

_no hay problema para eso estoy para ayudarte

_te amo

_y yo a vos, pero ahora valla a cambiarse

_si—me fui a bañar y cuando estuve lista fui a ver a las chicas, pero ya también estaban más que listas y hermosas. Nos fuimos al casamiento y todo estaba más que perfecto, todo obra de alice


	77. Chapter 77

Alice esto es hermoso amiga, ha quedado perfecto

_gracias bells, estas muy linda te queda muy tierna la pancita

_pancita ja? Vos estas hermosa, radiante

_Espera ver a rose

_me la imagino toda una modelo de pasarela

_alice, creo que es mejor que bella, se siente ya viste su pansa no puede estar mucho de pie

_no hay problema amigos vallan—nos fuimos a sentar y edward fue a hablar con emmett. Mientras hablaban emmett me vio, y yo le sonreí, ya había pasado tanto tiempo, parece que esa sonrisa hizo que tomara confianza y vino hasta donde estaba y me abrazo

_bells, te quiero, te quiero gracias por estar acá

_emmett estas llorando?—vi su cara y si estaba llorando—emm estas llorando

_me decís emm de nuevo, soy feliz, tengo un hermoso hijo, me voy a casar con la mujer que amo, y mi cuñadita me perdona

_tonto, anda que ya va a llegar rose

_me prometes que bailas con migo?

_te lo prometo—me dio un sonoro beso y se fue, cuando vi todos estaban viendo la escena y sonriendo. Cuando llego rose estaba hermosa, radiante, perfecta. La ceremonia fue muy emocionante, emmett se atropelló todas las palabras y eso lo hizo más tierno todavía. La fiesta fue genial la pasamos de maravilla, baile con emmett como le prometí y con edward, aunque me decía que tenía que descansar, pero que va no todos los días se casa mi mejor amiga, ahí entendí cuando alice se puso mal, no fue solo por la fiesta en sí, sino porque no pudo estar en el día más importante de su amiga

_alice

_qué?

_cuando este recuperada quiero un casamiento hermoso como este

_siiii sabía que me lo ibas a decir un día, mañana mismo me pongo a organizar todo

_dije cuando termine el embarazo

_bueno amiga, pero hay que estar preparada

_ok hace lo que quieras, tenes mi permiso

_te adoro, va a ser el mejor casamiento que hayas tenido después del de edward claro

_a ya te iba a decir yo

Cuando termino la fiesta emmett y rose se fueron a un hotel, y claro se llevaron a thomas, nosotros nos fuimos a la casa cullen, para dejar a las chicas ahí, cuando llegamos sentía mucho dolor

_ed voy a ir al baño

_bella estas bien?

_me duele mucho la pansa

_te dije que tenías que descansar

_si, después duermo, voy al baño ahora

_ok—me fui al baño de la planta baja y cuando llegue, no era que tenía ganas de hacer pis, mire abajo y había roto bolsa, cuando me di cuenta me vino una puntada muy dolorosa

_Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, me duele—a los segundo llego edward con carlisle

_bella amor—vieron el piso y se dieron cuenta

_yo perdón, por el piso

_tranquila bella

_Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, edward me duele, me duele mucho por favor hace algo—estaba tirada en el piso del dolor

_papá llama a quil decile que valla al hospital, bella tranquila respira

_edward me duele, ayyyy, edward no puedo respirar me falta el aire

_bella respira profundo, por favor bella—me alzo y me llevo hasta el auto, por suerte los bolsos ya los tenía armado hace mucho, me dejo en el auto y les pidió a esme y a alice que se quedaran con las nenas que estaban dormidas, jasper se fue con charly y renne es su auto, y carlisle manejaba el auto de edward mientras, él iba atrás con migo

_aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, no aguanto edward, me duele no puedo respirar

_hijo como esta su cara?

_pálida papá

_Controla las pulsaciones, todo—me lo controlo

_están bajas—su vos sonaba preocupada

_ya llegamos hijo, ya llegamos

_ayyyy edward mírame

_qué?

_prométeme que vamos a luchar, por favor, prométemelo

_bells vas a estar bien

_edward

_si bella lo prometo vamos a luchar

_aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, no puedo respirar—llegamos al hospital y ya estaba quil con una camilla

_quil no puede respirar y le duele mucho

_que no pueda respirar no es bueno—me puso una mascarilla y me llevo a la sala, iban a hacer que edward se quedara afuera y le dije que no

_no por favor quil que entre lo necesito

_ok, anda a cambiarte, mientras la preparamos—edward se fue a cambiar y a me empezaron a desvestir

_Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy quil no aguanto más por favor

_ya bella, ya va a pasar


	78. Chapter 78

_quil dónde está edward? Lo necesito

_bella concéntrate en pujar

_quil necesito a edward, no puedo respirar Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!—sentí una mano agarrar la mía, vi a sus ojos y ahí estaba el amor de mi vida

_bella estoy acá con vos

_te amo—no podía respirar casi, ya no aguantaba los dolores, y mis ojos cada vez pesaban más, se cerraban solos

_bella por dios mírame, bella amor, mírame dijimos que íbamos a luchar juntos los dos, no te duermas, después cuando estemos en casa vamos a poder dormir, ahora por favor no te duermas

_aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_bella estas lista, a la cuenta de 3 cuando vengan las contracciones pujas ok—me vino una contracción y puje

_ayyyy

_vamos bella puja

_pff, pff, pff ayyyyyyyyy

_vamos amor, puja ya vienen

_aaaayyy no aguanto no puedo respirar!

_bella puja, puja

_Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy—me vino otra mucho más fuerte que las demás—ayyyyyyyyy

_bien bella ya salió la cabecita una más y listo—le apreté más la mano a edward y cuando vino la contracción puje de nuevo

_ayyyyyyyyy!

_bien bella ya está acá—escuche el llanto de mi bebe, quería verla

_quiero verla

_bella tenes que concentrarte en la otra nena

_quiero verla quil, es mi hija—mire a edward y veía a la nena con cara de baboso, pero a la ves con cara triste y preocupada—edward, edward quiero a mi hija, quiero verla—él me miro y estaba llorando—edward qué pasa quiero a mi hija tráemela

_bella tenes que pujar, bella por dios haceme caso

_no, quiero a mi hija—vi que las enfermeras y doctoras trabajaban en mi bebe y después se la llevaban sin que yo la hubiese visto—no denme a mi hija, quiero a mi hija edward por favor dame a mi hija!

_bella, amor por favor hace que nazca la otra bebe por favor—vi sus ojos y tuve que hacerle caso, todavía faltaba una nena

_ya sabes cómo es bella, pujas cuando venga la contracción

_aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Pff, pff, pff

_vamos bella, vamos

_vamos amor, vamos—vino otra más, y dolía, pero además no podía respirar ya no aguantaba

_no puedo respirar, edward hace algo no puedo respirar

_bella, puja dios puja

_no escuchas que no puedo respirar? aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_bella, ahí viene se puede ver su cabecita vamos—me concentre en mi hija y no en mi falta de aire

_ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_ya salió la cabeza una más bella una más

_aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, no puedo respirar

_ya nació bella, ya está acá—escuche su llanto, y vi como se la llevaban, pero ya no podía hacer nada, mis ojos se cerraban solos, no respiraba, apreté la mano de edward sólo un poco, y cuando me vio su cara se deformo

_no bella no, dijimos que íbamos a luchar juntos, bella mírame, bella mírame por dios amor mírame, quédate conmigo, quil hace algo!—escuche unos ruidos cerca de mí y el llanto de mi bebe, ya después me deje llevar y mis ojos dejaron de ver lo que había a mi alrededor, deje de escuchar, deje de sentir.

EDWARD POV…

No podía ver a mi bella, así se notaba que le dolía mucho más que con tony, pero además me preocupaba y mucho que no pudiese respirar, todo el tiempo gritaba que no respiraba, quería hacer algo, pero quil decía que no. Cuando nació la primer bebe me fui con la doctora y las enfermeras. Mi bebe era hermosa, pero algo no andaba bien, las enfermeras se dieron cuenta y yo también y empezaron a ver que no respiraba y que se estaba poniendo más morada, escuche a bella como hablaba, pero yo solo veía a mi bebe, sin poder hacer nada

_quiero verla

_bella tenes que concentrarte en la otra nena

_quiero verla quil, es mi hija, edward, edward quiero a mi hija, quiero verla—la mire y no quería que me viera así, pero no podía evitarlo—edward qué pasa quiero a mi hija tráemela

_bella tenes que pujar, bella por dios haceme caso

_no, quiero a mi hija—bella vio a la doctora como se llevaba a nuestra bebe y empezó a gritar más—no denme a mi hija, quiero a mi hija edward por favor dame a mi hija!

_bella, amor por favor hace que nazca la otra bebe por favor—me vio a los ojos, y por suerte me hizo caso, mi cabeza estaba dividida en muchas partes en mis hijos en casa, acá en una parte de neo con una de mis hijas, y otra parte acá con la mujer que amo, y mi otra hija

_ya sabes cómo es bella, pujas cuando venga la contracción

_aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Puff, puff, puff

_vamos bella, vamos

_vamos amor, vamos—trataba de alentarla de estar con ella, pero en estos momentos quería poder estar en todos lados a la ves

_no puedo respirar, edward hace algo no puedo respirar—me necesitaba, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que quil, terminara

_bella, puja dios puja

_no escuchas que no puedo respirar? aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_bella, ahí viene se puede ver su cabecita vamos

_ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

_ya salió la cabeza una más bella una más

_aayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, no puedo respirar

_ya nació bella, ya está acá—volví a escuchar el llanto de mi bebe, y vi como la llevaban a verla, pero en la misma sala todavía, bella me agarro de la mano y lo que vi me mato, bella se me iba, estaba cerrando los ojos, y las maquinas me mostraban que se iba

_no bella no, dijimos que íbamos a luchar juntos, bella mírame, bella mírame por dios amor mírame, quédate conmigo, quil hace algo!—me desespere, y corrí a quil del lado de mi bella, ella no podía morir, no en mis manos, no ahora cuando ella quería vivir, agarre las paletas de descarga, le corrí la bata de parto y le puse el gel para darle electroshock

_uno, dos, tres.—le di la descarga y vi al monitor, pero nada, bella se me iba—1, 2,3—otra vez más y cada vez la perdía más, se me iba

_edward, no pudo aguantar el parto fue mucho trabajo para ella

_no, no mi bella!—volví a darle descarga mucho más fuerte, pero nada bella se estaba llendo, su cuerpo estaba casi pálido, sin vida—bella por dios amor, no me dejes no voy a poder vivir sin vos, por dios te necesito, te necesitamos bella, no me dejes bella, no me dejes, bella!—le di otra vez descarga y el cuerpo de bella reacciono, sus latidos volvían a aumentar, sus pulsaciones iban creciendo, la vi y volvía a mover su mano de apoco, mi bella estaba acá, con migo, y ahora si no iba a dejar que nada malo nos pasara—te amo bella, te amo


	79. Chapter 79

_edward cuántas veces vas a salvar a bella?

_las que sean necesarias quil, yo sin bella no puedo vivir

_edward creo que es mejor que vallas con las bebes, acá todavía hay que trabajar en ella, pero va a estar bien, de verdad

_no sé qué hacer quil, mis hijas me necesitan, pero mi bella

_tu belle va a estar bien, ya la salvaste, nosotros terminamos acá y la llevamos a la sala, claro tiene que tener conectado el respirador

_quil porqué le dolía mucho más que la otra vez?

_edward creo, que ya no va a tener más hijos

_si eso lo dijimos

_no edward, la ginecóloga acaba de meter una camarita, su aparato reproductor no aguanto el embarazo, y los cambios tan grandes al ser dos

_qué queres decir? Que bella…

_bella no puede tener más hijos, ahora que salgas vamos a operar para sacar todo—mire a bella, y me puse mal, pero creo y sé que es lo mejor, ya no podría verla así

_pero no corre peligro no?

_no edward, la verdad creo que su falta de aire, es por lo mismo, pero ahora va a estar mejor, ya tiene oxigeno así que tranquilo, anda con las nenas, hablando de eso cómo le van a poner?

_la verdad nunca nos habíamos detenido a pensar en eso, cuando ella despierte le ponemos nombre

_ok anda y conócelas mejor—fui hasta la sala de neo y estaban todos viendo a mis bebes

_edward cómo esta bella?

_ahora bien, qué le han dicho de las bebes?

_no nos han dicho nada quieren hablar con vos—mientras me decían eso, salió la doctora que estaba en el parto

_señor masen podríamos hablar por favor

_Si claro

_a solas—los mire y seguí a la doctora que me llevo hasta donde estaban mis bebes cuando entre ví que una de ellas estaba conectada a muchos aparatos

_qué le paso?

_usted sabía que la hija de isabella tuvo problemas respiratorios al nacer?

_si algo me dijo bella, pero nunca me explico bien

_una de las nenas, nació con la misma complicación, como paso con su primera hija, esto es cuestión de tiempo

_cómo cuestión de tiempo? Usted me está queriendo decir que espere sin hacer nada, y dejar que mi hija se muera?

_no, no, no es eso de lo que hablo, ella se puede recuperar, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda tardar, es prematura y hay que tenerla controlada mucho más que a su hermanita

_cómo esta ella?

_su hermanita esta perfecta no tiene ningún problema, es más cuando tenga un poco más de peso, o cuando isabella ya esté mejor la nena puede irse con ella, en cambio la otra nena, bueno ya le dije hay que esperar

_entiendo, puedo verlas más de cerca soy pediatra y además su papá

_claro que puede, además sabemos quién es usted, el gran doctor masen, tan joven y ya iba a ser director, pero lo dejo todo por amor

_y lo dejaría todo de verdad, nada en el mundo se compara con la felicidad que me dio mi esposa, ni ser el director del hospital nada

_lo entiendo, bueno lo dejo así esta con sus hijas

_gracias doctora por todo

_no hay problema

Me acerque hasta donde estaban y me puse a hablarles

_hola mis bebes lindas son tan hermosas—

vi a la nena que estaba conectada y era igual a bella con su mismo color de pelo, marrón—a vos te pondría marie, sos tan luchadora como tu mamá y a vos layla creo, es perfecto parecen nombres de princesas, mis princesas. Mire a marie como le había puesto y se veía tan chiquita y tan vulnerable, mucho más chiquita que su otra hermanita. Pase un rato largo viendo a mis bebes tranquilas, por lo menos, pero todavía marie no estaba bien, no hasta que le sacaran el respirador

_señor masen su esposa acaba de salir de la sala de partos ya puede ir a verla estaba despertando cuando la sacamos, está en la habitación 109

_ok gracias ahora voy—me fui hasta la habitación que me dijo, entre y ahí estaba mi bella, con quil a los pies de la cama

_edward podes sentarte si queres, te estábamos esperando para hablar—mire a bella a la cara, pero ella la dio vuelta, con unas lágrimas en los ojos, así que me puse a ver a quil

—ya bella sabe algo de lo que paso, sabe que hubo que operarla

_aha

_pero bueno ahora que estamos acá los tres, voy a decirte que hubo que operar

_quil podes dejar de dar vueltas

_ok, bella tu aparato reproductor no aguanto el embarazo múltiple, y eso es el dolor que tenías

_eso quiere decir…

_quiere decir que hubo que sacarlo, lo bueno es que, como decirlo gran parte se desprendió al tener las bebes, lo único que hicimos fue pincharlo y cuando tiraste la placenta salió todo, entonces no es complicada tu recuperación

_significa no más bebes, pero ahora si de verdad

_si bella, ahora no es cuestión de cuidarse o no, ya no podes tener más hijos, no hay posibilidades de embarazos, lo lamento mucho sé cuán difícil es que le digan esto a una mujer, por más que ya tenga hijos como es tu caso, pero a la ves creo que es lo mejor, porque ya vas a poder hacer tu vida como antes del accidente, bueno por un tiempo si vas a tener que seguir cuidándote bien, porque perdiste mucha sangre, y mucho nutrientes, pero ya después vas a estar bien

_entiendo y mis hijas? Cómo están ellas?—quil me miro a mi y bella también me miro, pero después la volvió a correr

_les puse nombre no sé si te van a gustar, una se llama marie, es igual a vos y la otra se llama layla ella se parece mucho a mí, las dos son hermosas, layla esta perfecta, pero marie tiene lo mismo que ness cuando nació—cuando termine de decir eso, se dio vuelta y me miro

_pero cómo esta, está bien?

_esta con respirador, dicen que es cuestión de esperar nada más, pero que va a estar bien

_y vos les creíste?

_bella, soy doctor también y puedo asegurarte que va a estar bien, se va a recuperar, sólo que son prematuras amor—se volvió a dar vuelta de nuevo que le pasaba

_chicos yo los dejo y vengo más tarde ok?

_ok, quil puede ir a ver a las nenas?

_claro, pero en silla de ruedas nada de andar caminando

_yo me ocupo de que no camine—quil se fue y me acerque hasta la cama, cuando quise ayudarla me saco el brazo—qué pasa amor?

_nada

_bella, desde que entre por esa puerta no me has querido ver a la cara, qué pasa te conozco

_no me vas a querer ahora

_qué?—pero cuando le pregunte, entendí lo que quería decir, le agarre suave la cara e hice que me viera a los ojos—bella yo siempre te voy a querer no importa lo que pase, te voy a amar siempre, vos y mis hijos son todo para mí, pero vos sos la mujer y el amor de mi vida, no importa cómo te veas, ni que aspecto tengas, ni nada, siempre te voy a amar

_pero ya no soy mujer

_bella, sos mi mujer, además veámosle el lado bueno, ahora podemos comer postre todas las noches sin miedo de nuevos embarazos

_edward

_qué? Bella, tu aparato reproductor va por dentro, además pensándolo bien, ya le diste mucho uso, el pobre necesita descansar no te parece

_tonto

_pero así me amas o no?

_obvio que te amo

_vamos a ver a tus hijas son hermosas—golpearon a la puerta y era rene

_hola hija dónde van?

_a ver las bebes

_de eso te venía a hablar, le acaban de sacar el respirador

_pero si hace poco estuve con ella y lo tenía puesto

_si, pero parece que la nena necesitaba que su papá la visitara porque apenas te fuiste las enfermeras notaron el cambio, es más no hace falta que vallan a ningún lado

_por?—abrió la puerta y ahí traían a mis bebes

_son hermosas mis nietitas, cada una un calco de ustedes, iguales a sus papás—bella cuando las vio se quedó embelesada

_son hermosas edward

_y teniendo una madre como vos

_vos también hiciste lo tuyo amor—se abrió la puerta de nuevo y entro toda la familia con globos y rosas

_felicitaciones bellita, nos asustaste, pero vos sos como los gatos tenes 7 vidas, ya cuantas has usado?

_hasta ahora 3 me quedan 4

_bueno, pero esas déjalas para cuando seas vieja

_ok, te prometo que por ahora no uso ninguna más—todos se quedaron enamorados de nuestras bebes, y la verdad es que son hermosas


	80. Chapter 80

BELLA POV…

_bells son hermosas!

_lo sé alice, mis hijos son lindos

_y cómo le han puesto de nombres?

_nunca lo pensamos con edward—en eso entro edward que había ido a hablar con los doctores de las nenas para ver cual era el diagnostico

_hola preciosa

_hola ed, y qué dice?

_que están perfectas, pero lo mejor es que duerman en neo para mantenerlas cuidas, y que vos puedas descansar bien

_pero si puedo dormir igual

_si, pero yo creo que también es mejor que se queden en neo, por lo menos una noche

_ok, ok, amor dónde y cómo esta tony y las nenas?

_están bien bells, los tiene mis papás

_a bueno, pero me lo tienen que traer para que lo vea

_si bella

_y hasta cuándo me quedo?

_no sé creo que hasta mañana en la tarde, hay que ver también como están las nenas

_tengo tantas ganas de ir a la casa y estar con mis hijas, todos felices

_mañana amor, mañana.

7 AÑOS DESPUÉS (ISLAS CANARIAS)

_bella tenemos que hablar

_si amor de qué?

_ya no aguanto más esta situación

_de qué situación me estás hablando amor?

_de esta bella, ya no puedo más

_qué me estás diciendo que se acabó eso queres decir edward?

_si bella, eso es lo que quiero decir, ya no te amo, no puedo estar con vos, no así

_oscea que tu amor duro 7 años nada más?

_no es eso

_si es eso edward ya no me amas, ya no me amas!

_bella

_no, quiero que me lo digas quiero que seas hombre y me digas que no me amas

_yo… yo…

_vos qué edward, vos qué? Mírame a los ojos y decime bella no te amo!—me estaba volviendo loca lo sé, menos mal que las chicas estaban en la escuela

_bella no es eso

_entonces qué es? Cómo puede ser que de un día para el otro me vengas y me digas que no soportas esta situación, que no me amas?

_estoy confundido bella

_a que bien el señor está confundido, llevamos 8 años y medio juntos edward y ahora me venís y me decís que estas confundido

_bella no entendes

_no edward no entiendo, la verdad que no te entiendo, pero si esto es lo que queres, bien nos separamos y listo

_no es eso lo que quiero

_entonces qué? Por favor te lo pido decime que mierda que queres, porque no entiendo nada, no sé qué pensar. No sé qué carajo paso para que me vengas con estas cosas, esta mañana cuando nos despertamos todavía éramos un matrimonio feliz mente casados y ahora esto

_bella…

_deja de decir mi nombre y explícame de una buena ves lo que está pasando

_yo me quiero separar, no puedo estar con vos, ya no te amo

_desde cuándo?

_desde cuándo qué?

_desde cuándo no me amas?

_hace tiempo

_cuánto? Meses, años cuánto?

_años—qué?

_años, años que me tuviste en una puta farsa edward años, donde creí que éramos felices, donde creí que te hacía feliz, y me salís con esto. No puedo creerlo, de verdad qué paso edward?

_no sé bella, paso

_simplemente paso! Por favor edward , no puedo creer lo estúpida que fui!

_bella no fuiste vos la estúpida, yo lo soy por no saber que quiero ni que me pasa

_yo sé que te pasa, arruinaste todo

_ya sé

_no es solo eso, kim, ness y yo dejamos todo por vos, lo hicimos porque así lo queríamos y somos felices acá, pero dejamos la familia, la escuela, el trabajo, dejamos una vida allá, y haces esto

_sé que me equivoque bella, yo simplemente no sé qué me pasa

_se terminó edward esto se terminó, no puedo soportar que sigas diciendo esto, apenas lleguen de la escuela los chicos hacen sus maletas y nos volvemos a estados unidos

_bella

_bella nada, si queres verlos te vas a estados unidos, pero hasta acá llegue

_si eso es lo que queres

_si eso es lo que quiero, no voy a seguir un minuto más en España, no voy a seguir ni un minuto más al lado tuyo!—llegaron las chicas con cara preocupadas ness y kim

_hola mami

_hola princesitas cómo andan?

_bien, pero veníamos en el camino y los 5 pensamos que queremos ver a los abuelitos

_y los van a ver, chicos vallan a sus habitaciones a bañarse que nos volvemos a estados unidos

_qué?

_lo que escuchaste ness, nos vamos a casa

_esta es nuestra casa

_ness por favor

_no bella, esta es nuestra casa, siempre tenemos que hacer lo que quieras vos, yo no me voy de acá, ándate vos si queres, pero yo me quedo en España—me dijo bella y además se quiere quedar, ya no podía soportar más, el hombre que amo, ya no me ama, mi hija no quiere irse con migo, pero la entiendo y ya no puedo decidir por ella

_está bien hija, has lo que quieras, yo me voy

_nosotras también mami—mis princesitas layla y marie contestaron juntas como si tuviesen telepatía

_yo también me voy con vos mamá, donde vallas yo voy—mi principito tan lindo tenía casi 8 años, y ya era todo un hombre

_perdón ness hermana, pero esta vez no te sigo, me voy con mamá

_nessie creo que todos nos vamos, yo no voy a dejar a tus hermanos

_papá qué está pasando?

_ness, es difícil—si claro no amar a su esposa es difícil

_chicos a sus habitaciones por fa yo después armo sus maletas

_tranquila mamá yo los ayudo

_gracias kim—me fui a la habitación y me puse a recordar cada momento que habíamos pasado juntos, todos estos años, de supuesto amor, de felicidad, todo era una farsa!


	81. Chapter 81

Me termine de bañar, y salí con una bata y el pelo ya seco, cuando me acorde de tantas cosas el día que le dijimos que veníamos a canarias, lo feliz que se puso cuando le mostré los pasajes de avión, el casamiento de alice, y lo linda que estaba, nuestro propio casamiento antes de venirnos a España, todas las veces que hicimos el amor en el mar. No pude sostenerme más en pie, y me quede en cuclillas en el piso, no podía soportar esto, edward lo es todo para mí

—golpearon la puerta y tuve que secarme las lágrimas que caían a mares de mis ojos

_Adelante—hubiese querido que mi vos sonara más clara, pero me era imposible

_mami, qué pasa?—kim vino corriendo hasta donde estaba y me abrazo fuerte, esto era lo que necesitaba el amor de mis hijos

_no pasa nada amor

_entonces por qué estas llorando? Mamá ya yo grande por favor contame

_mi amor, es preferible que no lo sepas

_por qué no?

_es cosa de nosotros nada más

_mamá

_kim, lo único que podes saber es que nos vamos a separar—su cara se descompuso

_de un día para el otro, no entiendo nada mamá

_yo tampoco entiendo

_cómo no entendes nada?

_si kim, no sé qué paso, estábamos bien y de nada paso esto—me volvieron a salir las lagrimas

_mami—me volvió a abrazar—mami yo estoy con vos, nada va a pasar, yo voy a estar siempre

_gracias kim, voy a preparar las maletas de tus hermanos

_ya las arme yo, estuviste mucho tiempo en la ducha y pensando

_perdón hija

_má, vamos estamos con vos

_ya sé amor ya sé, voy a ir a comer algo

_ok, llevo a los chicos a la playa un rato y después nos vamos

_gracias, pequeña en un ratito nos vamos

_cuando quieras—kim se fue y yo fui a la cocina a comer un yogurt, llegue y estaba nessie y edward

_papi me voy a preparar los bolsos

_ok princesa—paso por mi lado y ni me prestó atención, saque el yogurt de la heladera y me iba a ir, pero edward me agarro del brazo –bella, perdón yo no quiero hacerte esto

_ya lo estás haciendo edward, quieras o no, lo estás haciendo

_bella entendeme

_que te entienda edward? Que te entienda? Y vos, cuando me vas a entender, el hombre que ame, amo y que siempre voy a amar me acaba de decir que no me ama, que no puede seguir conmigo, después de todos los años juntos, los momentos que pasamos juntos—me acerque a él y podía sentir como se ponía, igual que hace años, los dos nos poníamos nerviosos, ansiosos de la sola cercanía

_bella

_qué? Acaso no te acordas que esta mañana estábamos así, que hicimos el amor, que me decías te amo, no te acordas de todo eso?

_bella por favor te lo pido

_por favor te lo pido yo—me acerque más y lo bese, no quizo corresponderme, pero después accedió, y con las mismas ganas de siempre, me seguía amando, me empezó a acariciar la cintura, y después me dejo en la mesada, de la cocina, me acariciaba las piernas, y me besaba el cuello, empezó a sacarme la campera que tenía y me llevo alzada hasta la habitación, cuando llegamos cerramos la puerta de la habitación y me dejo en la mesita donde nos arreglábamos, se sacó su remera y mi pantalón, me siguió besando y se estaba desprendiendo el pantalón, y de golpe me separo

_para bella, para no puedo, no puedo—nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas

_por qué edward? Porque si queres, me doy cuenta todo lo que provoco en vos, es lo mismo que hace años, cuando apenas nos conocimos, como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, en esa cabaña de los ángeles, cuando seguramente quede embarazada de tony

_basta bella, por favor te lo pido basta—se acercó hasta donde estaba y se puso a llorar

_edward por favor decime que pasa, amor qué paso?—me puse a llorar con él y me abrazo, me limpio las lágrimas que caían como siempre

_bella no llores, no puedo verte así, no puedo ver todo el dolor que te estoy causando

_edward no me dejes, por favor no me dejes

_bella

_sé que me seguís amando, puedo verlo en tus ojos, me seguís amando como el primer día—se alejó, hasta el armario sin decir nada

_bella, sólo te pido que cada día de tu vida te acuerdes de tu primer cumpleaños juntos

_por qué nos estás haciendo esto edward?

_bella por favor, entendeme

_ok edward si esto es lo que queres, es mejor que deje de insistir—me volví a poner la ropa y me fui de la habitación, cuando estaba saliendo creí escuchar que decía te amo


	82. Chapter 82

Llame a la escuela de las chicas y avise que ya no iban a ir más y si podían mandar los papeles, a su antigua escuela, para que apenas llegaran retomaran las clases, no fue tan difícil, si pidieron muchas explicaciones, pero dije que los chicos querían ver a sus abuelos, y ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo acá. Edward apareció en la sala, y yo ya estaba por llamar al aeropuerto

_edward volves a los ángeles o te quedas?

_vuelvo con ustedes

_ok—llame a la aerolínea y pedí 7 pasajes a los ángeles—chicos en media hora nos vamos al aeropuerto

_ok má ahora vamos—ness entro a la casa más que enojada

_siempre tenes que arruinar todo isabella

_ness no le hables así a tu mamá

_es la verdad, ahora qué hizo? Desde que te conocimos quizo separarse siempre me tenes cansada isabella, cuando lleguemos a los ángeles yo me voy a ir a vivir con mi papá!

_hija

_ya dije papá o vos no me queres con vos?

_si, pero no le hagas esto a tu mamá ya te dije que ella no tiene nada que ver, soy yo

_si y yo tengo que creerlo, tanto te cuesta darnos una familia isabella?

_vasta renesme me canse de esto, vos no sabes cómo son las cosas entonces no hables, podes estar muy enojada, pero soy tu madre y me vas a respetar quieras o no. Queres irte con tu papá hacelo, hace todo lo que vos quieras, que yo no te voy a parar

_obvio si nunca te importo nada de nosotros, siempre te dedicaste a tener más hijos, cuando corrías riesgo y eso no te importo, los tuviste igual, claro yo doy la vida por mis bebes, y tus otros hijos qué pasa? Siempre preferiste los que eran de edward

_vasta! Los 5 son mis hijos, por vos y por kim tuve que luchar contra viento y marea para poder tenerlas, por tony y las mellizas casi muero

_no me vengas con tu cuento de bella pobre, porque no lo sos, siempre arruinas todo

_renesme termínala, ni vos ni nadie sos quien para meterse en la vida de mamá y papá

_claro vos la defendes no? Qué te da?

_los dos me dan amor, me dieron una familia, mi mamá te tuvo a vos que sos mi hermanita, dónde quedo la dulce ness? La que me acompaño siempre, la única que me vio llorar, donde quedo la ness que decía que cuando ella fuese grande quería ser como su mamá?

_desapareció

_no desapareció, solo queres olvidarte de ella, y si no vuelve entonces ya nada importa, porque la que estoy viendo gritarle a nuestra mamá no es mi hermanita ness—a nessie se le aguaron los ojos, pero no dijo nada y se fue a la habitación, kim fue a buscar a los chicos, y así terminamos de llevar todos los bolsos para irnos al aeropuerto. Cuando al fin terminamos de hacer todos los papeles subimos al avión y nos acomodamos, kim al lado mío, del otro lado tony, y las mellizas y el otra fila Edward y ness, las azafatas miraban descaradamente a edward, pero estaba ves no podía hacer nada, en cambio ness si, lo hacía

_mire señorita, deje de molestar a mi papá, no se da cuenta que su esposa está en el mismo avión? Ubíquese por favor—no volvió a decir nada, y la chica ya no hizo nada más. En el viaje me quede dormida y me vinieron recuerdos de cuando éramos tan felices

Llegamos a los ángeles, y sólo estaba jasper, parecía que para nosotros no había pasado el tiempo, sólo nos dábamos cuenta que si pasaba, por como crecían nuestros bebes, cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme, después de tanto tiempo nuestra amistad seguía intacta, después de esas semanas donde todos desconfiaron de mí, y sólo él estuvo ya nada volvió a ser como antes, ahora éramos hermanos inseparables, que siempre estábamos para el otro. Me soltó y se fue a encarar a edward

_mira pedazo de mierda, es la segunda vez que veo a bella así, no puedo creer que siga permitiéndotelo, sos mi amiga edward, pero algo grande le hiciste, no por nada esta así, te juro

_jas, por favor, no hagas nada, sólo quiero llegar a casa por favor

_si bellita vamos—vio a los chicos y los abrazo—hey pero mira que grande están estas princesas, y este príncipe va a romper corazones

_no quiero romper ningún corazón, con que mi mami me ame, ya me alcanza—lo abrace a mi bebe lindo, y él me dio un beso en la mejilla, vio a kim y se sorprendió

_a bueno y esta hermosura, voy a tener que poner órdenes de alejamiento para todo los ángeles, estas hermosa kim

_gracias, como esta mi prima?

_bien igual que tu tía alice, hiperactiva, y adicta a la moda, pero toda una hermosura

_me la imagino

_hola ness, preciosa

_hola jasper— jas me miro a mi y no dijo nada más

_bueno vamos a la casa

_jasper yo me tomo un taxi, no voy a la casa

_papá yo me voy con vos lo acordamos

_princesa

_no papá ya lo dije

_déjala edward si eso es lo que quiere que lo haga

_pero bella

_eso es lo que ella quiere, hacele caso—edward se despidió de todos, y renesme sólo saludo a las mellizas y a tony, la vi irse, y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, como mares. Tony y kim, me abrazaron de la cintura y me empujaron para seguir, jasper llevo todas las maletas en el carrito y nos fuimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos todos los recuerdos me golpearon como nunca, fui tan feliz, pero me tuve que contener no podía caerme por mis hijos

_chicos voy a acomodar las cosas enseguida vuelvo, y jas gracias por estar acá

_tranquila bells, sabes que siempre estoy con vos—subí las escaleras y cada paso que daba era como si el mundo se me viniese abajo, acomode todas las cosas, y después baje a cenar, alice había venido, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar, cuando se fueron nos despedimos y me fui a llevar a los chicos a la cama para que se fuesen a dormir. Una vez que termine me fui a mi habitación y era como que su olor se había quedado penetrado en ese lugar, todo lo que viera era de él, no aguante más y me fui a la habitación de ness, y también me puse a llorar, no la tenía se había ido, después de todo lo que luchamos juntas no estaba acá.

Llore toda la noche, creo que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas, quería que fuese un sueño, pero era la realidad, mi horrible realidad


	83. Chapter 83

Cuando me pude levantar por fin de la cama, me fui a bañar y preparar, para ir a despertar a los chicos, pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando ya estaban cambiados para ir a la escuela

_layla quién las cambio?

_kim, vos estabas durmiendo

_perdón amor, me tendrían que haber llamado

_no hay problema má, vamos a desayunar, el abuelo charly ya está acá

_su abuelo—seguro jas les dijo a todos, bajamos y charly ya estaba ahí con tony y marie—hola amores, hola pá

_hola bells, cómo estas—me vio a la cara—deja no digas nada

_mejor no tengo ganas de hablar, chicos les falta mucho?

_no mami, en 5 minutos estamos

_ok voy a ver dónde anda kim—fui hasta las escaleras y le grite, ni de eso tenía ganas—kim, te falta mucho amor?—apareció por las escaleras tan hermosa como siempre

_no mami, ya estoy, vos decís que así estoy bien, o me cambio?

_no preciosa así estas bien, además ya sabes que sos hermosa y todo lo que te pongas te queda bien

_gracias má, me pongo perfume y estoy lista

_ok y gracias por ayudar a tus hermanos

_no hay problema má ya bajo—fui hasta la cocina y los chicos no estaban

_tony y las mellizas?

_en el auto fueron a dejar las mochilas

_bueno, entonces me como rápido una manzana y me voy

_bella, qué paso hija, mira tú carita

_no tengo ganas de hablar de eso papá

_bella, no te podes cerrar como siempre déjanos ayudarte

_no hay nada que hacer papá, ya no hay nada que hacer

_hay bellita mía—me atrajo asía él por la cintura y así nos quedamos un rato hasta que llego kim

_má vamos?

_si princesa vamos, nos vemos después pá

_ok, alice quiere que vallan a cenar a su casa

_ok entonces decile a la tía que esta noche vamos—la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir, pero tampoco podía hundir a mis hijos en esta depresión. Salude a charly y nos fuimos, en el auto kim puso música y se pusieron a cantar yo solamente iba concentrada en la carretera y nada más, no escuchaba nada. Llegamos al colegio y ahí estaba ness, más linda que nunca y con un peluche de las mellizas, vino hasta donde estábamos y se los dio, layla el abrazo bien fuerte, ellas dos son las que más se parecen

_hermanita te extrañamos en casa, esta noche vas?

_no lay, no voy, pero nos vamos a ver todos los días acá, así que nada de extrañarme—sonó el timbre y le agarro la mano para irse juntas

_espera ness—corrió hasta donde estaba y me dio un abrazo bien grande—chau mami te amo

_y yo a vos princesa, en la tarde las busco

_chau ma

_chau marie, cuídate

_si mamita vos igual—tony me abrazo bien fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla, espero que kim me saludara y se fue con ella y marie, dejando a layla y a ness solas. Después de dejarlas me fui a la casa de nuevo, no tenía nada para hacer más que llorar y llorar. Llegue a la casa y pude descargarme, llore, grite, tire cosas, la habitación era un completo desastre.

2 MESES DESPUÉS

Ya ha pasado tiempo, ni siquiera sé cuánto, desde que volvimos ya no soy la misma bella, delante de los demás y de mis bebes trato de no mostrarme mal, pero es imposible, en mis ojos se ve todo lo que llora por las noches, ya casi no como, tratan de obligarme y no accedo a nada, no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé qué. Todos me pedían que dejara este estado que no me hacía bien, a mí ni a los chicos, pero no podía hacer nada, lo extraño, todos los días que pasan lo extraño más. Jasper muchas veces me grito para que saliera, pero no me importaba, el pobre ya no sabía qué hacer para no verme como estoy.

_qué hacen todos en mi casa?

_vinimos a llevar a los chicos a la escuela

_para que vinieron todos?

_bueno pensamos que vos no ibas a poder llevarlos, y bueno como las mellizas tienen que ir a control, decidimos llevarlas nosotros y tus papás llevan a tony y a kim a la escuela

_y por qué? No lo entiendo, yo los iba a llevar

_pensamos que querías más tiempo

_más tiempo?

_hija, con edward, su reconciliación

_ja reconciliación? No me hagan reír por favor, yo no me arregle con él

_pero como, él anoche no llego a casa, y pensamos que iba a estar con vos

_pensaron mal, anoche dormí sola, como desde hace dos meses

_bella, estas segura?

_si esme, sé con quién duermo, a edward hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo

_esto es raro, tiene su celular apagado, y no fue a dormir a la casa

_bueno, es grande debe tener sus necesidades—todo lo decía con sarcasmo, pero dolía y mucho darme cuenta que de verdad podía ser cierto que estuviese con otra

_bella, te das cuenta que esto no es normal

_esme yo ya no sé, que es normal en él, y que no

_ya no te importa mi hijo?

_acaso tendría que importarme, acoso yo le importe a él? No esme, puede que sea tu hijo y lo quieras, pero me lastimo, me dejo sin importarle nada de mí, yo ya no puedo hacer nada—agarre mi bolso, y me fui a esperar a los chicos al jardín. Llego alguien hasta donde estaba

_bella

_qué jasper?

_amiga sé cuánto te duele esto, te he visto llorar, pero esto es raro

_raro jasper? Raro

_Si bella, que de la nada edward te deje, que este sufriendo igual que vos

_sufriendo, si como no

_bella, es verdad lo he visto yo mismo, algo pasa, ahora desaparece así como así,

_ok, ok me canse de esto, voy a llevar a los chicos a la escuela y después voy al médico con las mellizas y si vuelvo y no hay novedades, me pongo loca como ustedes quieren que haga

_bella

_jasper, ahora no quiero saber nada de eso, puede ser?

_ok—llegaron los chicos y se subieron al auto

_en un rato vuelvo

_te esperamos—ahora que pasaba, encima que me deja tengo que preocuparme por qué le pasa algo, debe andar por ahí.

Termine de hacer todas las cosas que tenía que hacer y me fui a la casa cuando llegue todavía estaban los autos ahí. Entre y tenían unas caras

_novedades?

_ninguna, vos sabes algo?

_no esme nada—se largó a llorar a los brazos de carlisle desconsoladamente, por favor sólo era una noche de diversión para él


	84. Chapter 84

Estaba viendo llorar a esme y el celular sonó

_hola

_isabella

_si, quién habla?

_la mujer que tiene a tu esposo

_querrás decir ex esposo

_no importa que sean, lo tengo yo me prometí que no iba a dejar que fueran felices y lo conseguí, estas sufriendo mucho

_que queres plata? Decime cuanto y te lo doy no hay problema, pero no me canses con esto

_no quiero plata, quiero verte sufrir

_no vas a conseguir que sufra, me canse de sufrir por edward, te lo regalo con moño y todo—me sacaron el teléfono de la mano y se pusieron a hablar

_bella hija que te pasa? Hemos estado esperando ese llamado, y vos solo te pones a pelear

_mamá, esa mujer lo único que quiere es que yo sufra y ya estoy harta de sufrir.—subí las escaleras corriendo y cerré la puerta con llave, para volver a llorar de nuevo, todo lo de abajo había sido una farsa, es más que obvio que me preocupa, pero también tengo en claro que ya estoy cansada de esto. Cuando me desperté vi la hora y eran las 11 am, no podía ser cierto había dormido todo el día y toda la noche, me bañe rápido y baje, todos estaban en la sala con la misma ropa

_alguna novedad?

_ninguna, dice que él está bien y que hace esto para que vos sufras

_más? Voy a comer algo, los chicos dónde están?

_jasper se encargó de llevarlos

_ok, ya vuelvo—fui hasta la cocina y apenas me senté me empezaron a caer lágrimas, una mano de mujer que yo bien conocía, me paso un pañuelo para que me limpiara

_es mentira que no te importa no?

_ya sabes la respuesta esme

_por qué no admitirlo?

_de qué vale?

_bella, no sabes lo que me duele verte así, vos sos como mi hija, y veo lo demacrada que estas, edward también estaba así antes de desaparecer, por eso nos preocupó tanto

_si estaba mal, entonces por qué lo hizo esme?

_no sé bella, no yo misma entendí, un día llego y se tiro a mis brazos a llorar, sin decir nada más que "la perdí ahora sí que la perdí para siempre", después nos enteramos que ya no estaban más juntos, pero nunca supimos bien la historia, qué paso en realidad bella?

_no sé, esme. Un día estaba en la casa y edward me dijo que ya no me amaba, que ya no podía seguir conmigo que no soportaba esa situación

_qué situación bella?

_me encantaría haberla sabido, pero nunca supe que paso, no dijo más que eso—esme se acercó a sacarme las lágrimas que habían vuelto a salir

_perdón bella, por hacerte recordar esto, pero estoy desesperada

_lo sé esme, lo sé, puede que trate de no mostrar lo que siento, pero ya no puedo más, ya no soporto esto—nos volvimos a abrazar y mi celular sonó, lo puse en alta vos y era la misma mujer

_hola isabella

_habla que queres?

_ya sabes

_bueno si ya sé que lo que queres es que sufra no lo vas a conseguir, ya te dije, no quiero nada de edward, nada

_que mal, justo te está escuchando y al pobre le caen las lágrimas, yo le dije en España que vos no lo querías

_en España?

_si querida, lo busque y le dije que vos no lo amabas, pero él tan tonto prefirió cuidarte a vos

_Cuidarme? Si como no, me dejo como un trapo de piso

_no puedo seguir hablando chau—corto la llamada, y sólo había durado menos de 3 minutos

_lo hace porque sabe que podemos estar rastreándola

_y qué podemos hacer esme, ella quiere que yo sufra ni siquiera pide plata

_lo que tenes que hacer es seguir haciendo como que no queres a edward, pero si de verdad él está escuchando, entonces la debe estar pasando mal

_esme

_si bella

_no todo lo que le dije a esa mujer es mentira

_de qué hablas bella?

_cuando esto termine, me quiero ir un tiempo no sé dónde, pero necesito pensar en mi vida

_bella

_sé que mis hijos van a quedar en buenas manos, y yo por más que los ame con mi vida, no puedo obligarlos a hundirse con migo

_bella, qué te pasa?

_no lo sé esme, pero siento que ya no soy la misma bella, me perdí y tengo miedo de no volver a ser la misma

_bella perdón

_esme vos no tenes la culpa

_si nuestra familia no se hubiese cruzado en tu camino, no te estaría pasando esto

_si tu familia no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino nunca hubiese sido tan feliz, pero necesito alejarme

_ok bella te entiendo—me fui a la habitación a descansar un poco, era increíble, pero seguía teniendo sueño

Ya había pasado una semana y las cosas seguían igual, llamaba todos los días, pero nunca dejaba pasar los 3 minutos para poder rastrearla. Estaba sentada viendo tv con jasper, en la sala y los demás estaban en la cocina cuando el celular sonó o mejor dicho vibro porque lo tenía en silencio

_hola

_isabella querida, cómo anda tu día?

_perfecto estoy viendo tv con mi amigo jasper

_tan bien te hace no tener a tu esposo a tu lado?

_sí que más se puede pedir—jasper me hacía señas para que siguiera la charla

_pobre edward, cada día está peor porque vos ya no lo amas

_él dejo de amarme primero, yo nada puedo hacer con eso

_tengo que cortar

_no espera

_qué?

_podrías decirle, o si me estas escuchando edward, quiero decirte que ya olvide mi primer cumpleaños juntos, ya olvide nuestro casamiento, y tus enormes mentiras, ya te olvide, y cuando te suelte o no, ya no quiero nada más con vos, y jasper está empezando los papeles del divorcio no te quiero cerca mío, no quiero volver a verte, ya no te amo—jasper me hizo señas que ya la había encontrado

_pobre edward no deja de llorar

_él se lo busco, y te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme a mí, si queres seguir llamando, llama a su familia, yo ya no quiero saber nada de él, si está bien, no me importa, chau—corte la llamada y jasper se quedó mirándome—y, conseguiste encontrarla?

_si, ya sé dónde esta

_vamos entonces

_no bella, no podemos, tus papás se van a dar cuenta que llamo, esperemos un poco hasta que lleguen las chicas, vas te bañas y ahí nos vamos

_y qué decimos?

_que yo te obligue a salir, vos déjamelo a mí

_ok—pasaron horas y yo ya no sabía qué hacer para salir, y buscar a la loca esa, me estaba cansado de esperar, jasper me hacía señas para que me tranquilizara y no podía, me iba a volver loca de la espera. Cuando al fin llegaron los chicos les di la leche, y después me fui a bañar, me abrigue un poco, porque estaba fresco cosa rara, pero hacía frio. Baje a la sala y estaban todos ahí

_bella no han llamado?

_no esme nada

_bella vamos a pasear un poco

_no tengo ganas jas, otro día

_bella vamos a pasear

_no quiero

_no me importa ahora nos vamos—me alzo y me llevo hasta el auto. Mire a charly y medio que se reía, vino hasta la ventanilla

_papá decile que me deje

_bells, amor necesitas salir un poco anda, respiras y después volves

_papá

_chau bells te quiero—jasper arranco el auto y nos fuimos, le pegue en el brazo

_hey qué te pasa?

_no tenías que alzarme

_así fue más creíble

_dónde vamos?

_no tendría que llevarte, pero te ibas a volver loca sino

_dónde vamos?

_a la casa de james

_qué?

_si bella, no sé qué pasa, pero donde vamos es la casa de james

_jas estás seguro que no se fueron?

_no, los celulares tienen un rastreador, y está loca no se dio cuenta de apagarlo, podíamos saber dónde estaba después de los 3 minutos y ella lo sabía, pero una vez que el sistema entra en contacto con el rastreador siempre lo va a seguir, por eso sé que están ahí

_ok entonces apuremosno, quiero terminar con esto de una ves


	85. Chapter 85

_jas, no era que james no tenía nada?

_esto estaba a nombre de su padre, y lo heredo después que murió hace 3 años

_cómo sabes?

_bella, tenía que saber cómo seguía el caso de james

_y eso era saber todo de su familia?

_no tonta, su padre era un empresario famoso, vos no te enteraste porque estabas en España

_a bueno con razón no sabía—llegamos a la casa de james y era bien fea.

Dejamos el auto y fuimos bien despacio hasta llegar adentro, prendimos el celular como si estuviésemos llamando para que todos vieran donde estábamos, jasper llamo a la policía y también lo dejo prendido para que lo rastrearan

_bells, es mejor que te quedes acá

_jasper no molestes vamos.—seguimos caminando y vimos una sombra, jasper me agarro de un brazo y me hizo esconderme. Me dijo al oído

_ves ese cuarto donde acaba de salir?

_si

_ahí tiene que estar edward, vos soltalo y yo busco a ella

_ok, cuídate

_y vos más que mucho—me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Fui hasta la habitación y el pobre de edward estaba todo atado en una silla, y en muy mala posición

_no puede ser que este tan loco que ya hasta me imagino tan real el perfume de bella—me acerque hasta él para hacerlo callar

_shh no hables nos pueden descubrir

_bella? Bella sos vos?

_si, shh—empecé a desatar los nudos de las manos y las piernas, le saque la venda de los ojos, y le fue difícil acomodarse a la luz después de tiempo con la venda puesta. Cuando termine, me vio y se tiro a mis brazos

_bella, bella amor estas acá—cuando dijo amor, fue como si algo faltara, como si sus palabras llegaran, "no te amo ya no puedo estar así"

_edward vamos—le agarre la mano y nos estábamos llendo y llego una rubia que cuando prendió todas las luces, pudimos ver que era tanya, edward me llevo atrás suyo, y tanya nos enfrentó con un cuchillo

_isabella, no era que no querías saber nada con edward? Qué haces acá?

_tanya vasta no molestes

_shh, edward shh

_dónde está jasper?

_el pobre se cree un buen policía

_tanya qué le hiciste?

_si te preocupa que esté vivo, si está vivo tranquila—me tranquilice un poco más—me encanta que estés acá, la parejita feliz van a morir juntitos, pobre sus hijitos, o también podría matar nada más a edward y vos sufrís, me encantaría verte sufrir

_tanya!

_basta edward, ella te alejo de mí, nos alejó amor, vos me amas, y ella nos alejo

_tanya vos nos alejaste!

_no amor, fue ella, ella te dije edward que te alejaras, siempre te lo dije, no basto con separarte un poco, tenías que separarte del todo, tuve que ir hasta España para amenazarte. Yo te amo edward —tanya se fue acercando a edward, y le tocaba la cara, quería darle un beso, edward me alejo de él, y cuando estuve detrás de ella, le agarre el brazo y empezamos a forcejear y ella en un movimiento me corto el brazo no mucho, pero salía sangre, volví a agarrarle el brazo, y seguimos forcejeando y termine clavándole el cuchillo en el pecho, y a ella le empezó a salir mucha sangre del pecho, edward me separo de tanya y ella se calló al piso. En ese momento llego la policía, y vio la escena. Edward corto un poco de la tela de mi ropa y me vendo el brazo. Se llevaron a tanya en la camilla y a mí me hicieron una curación, no era nada, no se necesitaba puntos, por suerte de solo pensarlo me hubiese puesto loca.

_bells—me di vuelta y era jasper. Me tire a sus brazos y lo abrace como nunca

_jas, estas bien por dios estas bien

_soy fuerte, pero la muy idiota me agarro desprevenido

_no importa jas, lo único que importa es que estas bien—lo volví a abrazar, y después los policías nos dijeron que nos fuéramos a casa y mañana íbamos a atestiguar.

Nos fuimos a casa, y cuando llegamos los chicos ya estaban durmiendo por suerte, le dije a edward que se fuera a bañar.

Yo me fui al jardín a sentarme y a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, tanya había sido la que había hecho todo esto, siempre fue ella, la que nos arruino la vida. Después de un rato de llorar, llego alguien a mi lado, y era él, su olor era inconfundible

_gracias, por buscarme

_tenía que hacerlo

_lo hiciste sólo porque tenías que hacerlo?

_edward por favor no empecemos

_bella, todo esto fue una mentira, ella me obligo a hacerlo

_edward, ahora no, te lo pido, necesito descansar un poco

_bella

_no edward, sé que necesitas hablar, pero tanya ya dijo todo, dijo que fue ella, y te entiendo ella te amenazo, y vos también sufriste, pero nada va a cambiar el pasado, nada puede cambiar las palabras que vos dijiste ese día, nadie puede cambiar lo que ese día se rompió entre nosotros, yo… yo… ya no sé si… si siento lo mismo que antes, estoy confundida, no sé qué me paso, pero en estos meses, algo se rompió, llore es verdad y también sufrí mucho, pero algo cambio

_estas queriendo decir qué lo que le decías a tanya era verdad? Te queres separar?

_yo le dije a jasper que hiciera los papeles, pero conociéndolo no creo que los hiciera. Pero necesito tiempo, y le dije a tu mamá que cuando te encontráramos yo me iba a ir, un tiempo porque necesito pensar en todo

_te vas a ir?

_si, me duele por los chicos, pero no puedo hacerles esto a ellos, yo no me siento bien, no soy la misma bella, no me siento como la madre que ellos necesitan, y me voy para pensar y poder volver como la bella que siempre fui

_bella yo…-quizo tocarme la mano, pero yo se la saque

_no edward, no quiero esto, ahora la que no puede soportar esto soy yo—me levante y me fui a la habitación para bañarme y preparar las maletas para irme mañana en la mañana


	86. Chapter 86

En la mañana me levante y me prepare para irme, pero me vi al espejo y no me sentía yo. Fui a buscar unas tijeras que tenía en la habitación y cuando me volví a ver en el espejo, me empecé a cortar el pelo, esto era una locura lo sabía, pero ya no me sentía yo, estaba perdida, todos estos años, fui tan feliz y en un minuto mi felicidad se había perdido, por culpa de otros, pero se había perdido igual que me sentía yo en este momento. Baje a la sala y todos se quedaron viéndome, no dije nada y fui hasta la cocina a buscar algo de comida

_bella, hija qué te está pasando?—no me di vuelta no quería que me viera así

_ni yo entiendo papá, pero necesito tiempo

_hija, te estás viendo ni siquiera cuando te enteraste de nessie te dejaste caer de esta forma, ni cuando te enteraste que podías morir, que te está pasando bella? Esta que estoy viendo no es mi nena, que siempre lucho por todo

_lo sé papá por eso es que necesito irme, para volver a encontrar esa bella, que se perdió no sé cuándo, pero se perdió y no puedo encontrarla

_hija necesito que me prometas que esa bella va a volver

_no puedo prometerte eso papá, pero puedo prometerte que lo voy a intentar, juro que voy a intentar volver por ustedes, por mis hijos

_y vos por bella, volve por vos, te estas destruyendo—abrace fuerte a charly y salí a la sala que estaban los policías para tomarnos declaraciones, después que terminamos de decir todo, nos dijeron que tanya estaba grave en el hospital y que si salía de esa iba derecho a la cárcel, espere que llegaran los chicos, y me despedí de ellos, por suerte pudieron entenderme mejor de lo que creía, nessie cuando me vio se quedó impactada, pero no dijo nada, no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde que llegamos de España, y por más que paso este tiempo que tanya tubo a edward igual no volvimos a hablar. Pude irme y ver lo triste que todos estaban, pero no podía quedarme ahí y arrastrar a todos a mi locura

no sé cuánto estuve manejando, sólo sé que cuando me canse de manejar sin un rumbo decidí que me quería ir a las vegas. Llegue y lo primero que me recibió fue ese cartel tan conocido, decidí hospedarme en un buen hotel y disfrutar por un tiempo

Las semanas fueron pasando y yo había estado dos semanas acá, de fiesta en fiesta y para qué?

Para estar igual o peor que antes, me sentía más deprimida que antes, tome una decisión y volví a los ángeles, pero no sabía ni que hacía porque estaba más que tomada, si para que bella swan tomara esta decisión había tomado hasta el agua de los jarrones de todo el hotel, y encima en el camino seguía tomando, cuando pase con el auto por el edificio de la compañía no sé qué estupidez me paso por la cabeza y pensé que necesitaba un poco más de adrenalina.

Cuando llegue al piso Jesica se sorprendió de verme

_bella qué haces acá?

_vengo aaa a qué venía? Ja no me acuerdo, pero es mi oficina chau jessss que bien suena jessssss—me fui a la oficina y me puse a desparramar todos los papeles, encontré más alcohol en la oficina y seguí tomando gritando tonteras, cuando ví la ventana abierta me gustó la idea, salí de la oficina y me puse en la orilla, viendo los autos pasar, esto era divertido y la sensación no se podía comparar, hasta que escuche un grito

_bella! Por favor baja de ahí por favor

_hola ed, vedí esto es re divetido

_bella, por favor vení con migo

_no ed te va a diveti acá vení

_bella, pensa en los chicos, ellos te extrañan, bella amor yo te extraño, por favor baja de ahí y vení conmigo acá—lo mire y se veía tan triste, me acerque hasta él y le acaricie la mejilla

_shh edwad no estés así no voy a hace nada mado, sólo me divetía

_amor baja de ahí por favor

_si eso quedes esta bien—me ayudo a bajar y cuando estuve dentro de la oficina me abrazo bien fuerte, de forma desesperada

_bella no me hagas nunca más esto te lo pido por favor, no me hagas esto

_ok

_bella, esto llego demaciado lejos

_qué quedes deci?

_mírate bella, mira lo que acabas de hacer

_no me iba a matar si eso crees—por suerte se me estaba pasando un poco la borrachera que tenía

_no importa bella, pudiste resbalarte y caerte sin querer, bella no estás bien

_qué queres decir?

_esto me duele y mucho, pero—miro a todos y recién ahí me di cuenta que estaban alice, rose, emmett y jasper—bella esto no es lo que más quiero hacer, pero es lo que vos estas necesitando en este momento, necesitas descansar

_ya descanse en este viaje

_por eso viniste totalmente borracha y casi te matas!

_ya dije que no me quería matar, me estaba divirtiendo, si hubiese querido matarme lo hacían en las vegas!

_bella, esto no puede seguir así, te voy a llevar a un lugar para que descanses—qué? Me iba a meter a un loquero!

_estas muy equivocado edward, yo no voy a esos lugares

_bella no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es

_que no lo haga más difícil? Esto es lo que querías no? Claro te di la justificación perfecta, me volví loca, internen a la loca de bella, así vos te podes ir con otra mujer, con tanya seguro ya salió del hospital y te vas con ella!—vi a mis amigas llorando—y ustedes que lloran seguro que también quieren esto, quieren verme en un loquero eso quieren!, pero no les voy a dar el gusto—de golpe la puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres con batas blancas, y caminaban hasta donde estaba

_bella perdón, pero es necesario—se acercaron más y yo más me alejaba, pero me acorralaron contra la ventana, empezaron a querer agarrarme y yo forcejeaba para que no me alcanzaran, pero me agarraron y me inyectaron algo, el cuerpo empezó a pesarme, los hombres me agarraron bien las manos y empezaron a llevarme, cuando pase por al lado de ellos, los mire y les dije

_los odio y no quiero volver a verlos—cada rato mi cuerpo pesaba más y más, cuando termine de salir de la oficina llevada por los tipos esos, vi como todos estaban llorando hipócritas


	87. Chapter 87

Empezamos a comer y ninguno decía nada, hasta que hablo

_no queres que salgamos? Hoy todos salen

_por eso

_por eso qué?

_todos salen hasta los doctores

_aha y?—me acerque hasta donde estaba y me senté arriba de él

_podríamos terminar lo que empezamos si queres claro—obviamente él capaz que decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo decía otra, ya estaba listo

_bella—me levante y me fui hasta un patio interno de cada habitación el mío parecía más una selva. Sentí como unas manos me rodeaban la cintura y él me hablaba al oído—acabas de despertar a un loco que hace meses no toca a su esposa

_a si? No creo porque si ese loco estuviese cerca, entonces ya estaría más que desnuda—me di vuelta y me beso desesperado obviamente yo no me quede atrás si esto era lo que más quería, empezamos a desvestirnos y terminamos tirándonos en el pasto, sin importarnos nada más que nosotros dos y amarnos como locos

pude dar vuelta a edward y quedar arriba de él

Empecé a cabalgarle despacio, para incrementar el ritmo, él, acompasaba esos movimientos empujando desde abajo, haciendo que sintiese el límite de su miembro en mi interior, sentía las estocadas hasta el fondo, y me abandoné al placer más salvaje. Puse mis manos en mis pechos y me incliné hacia atrás, cabalgando rápido, el me pedía más con la voz más ronca y sexy que había oído jamás.

-Más Bella… más… Preciosa. Más rápido- Oírle hablar así entre gemidos, multiplicaba mi placer.

De modo que me dejé llevar aún más, cuando sentí su pulgar masajear mi clítoris. Me eché hacia atrás, apoyando mis manos en sus rodillas, y dejé que me embistiese hasta la locura. Mis jadeos debían oírse a bastante distancia, pero no me importó lo más mínimo.

Llegué al orgasmo más intenso de mi vida. Esto demostraba cuanto había extraño a mi edward. Nos quedamos un poco acostados en el pasto y después decidió que era hora de entrar que se estaba poniendo frio. Agarramos las cosas y cuando vimos la hora, ya casi era hora que se fuera. Me fui a dar una ducha y cuando salí con la bata puesta justo golpeaban la puerta

_hola

_hola bella venía a decir que termino el horario de visitas—vi que edward se iba a ir, y hable rápido

_puede quedarse a cenar conmigo hace mucho que no cenamos juntos?—la chica me miro sorprendida, claro siempre dejaba que edward se fuera sin protestar

_claro que puede, pero sabes que tenes que descansar

_si claro y gracias

_chau nos vemos—cerré la puerta y me di vuelta a ver a edward

_qué tenes en mente loca?

_mmm lo de loca no me gusta, pero te lo dejo pasar sólo si me acompañas a la habitación y usamos ese lugar

_bellas vos sí que estás loca, pero aceptó gustoso ir y usar la habitación—corrió a alzarme y llevarme como loco hasta la habitación, me dejo en el piso y se empezó a sacar toda la ropa, yo hice lo mismo me saque la bata y el corpiño y cuando él ya había terminado lo tire a la cama y después me subí hasta donde él estaba. Me dio vuelta quedando él arriba mío ahora.

Restregó su dura erección en mi vientre mientras me miraba fijamente. Su jodida sonrisa de satisfacción me mataba. Un sonoro jadeo subió desde mis pulmones, y él volvió a frotarse contra mí.

-Por favor…- Gemí.

-Por favor… ¿Qué?- Preguntó ronco en mi oído, regándolo con su aliento.

-Edward…-

-¿Qué… Bella?- Pasando su aliento por mi cuello y bajando…

Sólo pude responderle con gemidos, retorciéndome, girando mi cintura, buscando su contacto. El me respondió alejándose cuando yo lo buscaba, y podía notar su sonrisa en mi clavícula.

Su agarre no cedía, y me desesperé. El me miraba divertido, mientras me seguía castigando con el roce de su aliento.

-Basta Edward…- Imploré.

-No entiendo cariño- Seguía jugando.

-Basta de juegos- Rogué

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó parando en mi cuello y mirándome fijamente.- ¿No quieres esto?- Lamió mis labios mojándolos completamente.- ¿Ni esto?- Mordió mi mandíbula- ¿O esto?- deslizó su húmeda lengua hasta mi oreja.-¿Esto tampoco?- La mordió- ¿Nada?- Bajó hasta mis pezones y los mordió.

Subió hasta quedarse frente a mí, mirándome profundamente. Hablando con la voz tan ronca por el deseo

-Pretendes decirme, que esto- Metió una de sus manos entre mis piernas, mojándola y enseñándome el brillo que mi excitación dejó en sus dedos- ¿No te gusta?- Los metió en su boca y cerró sus ojos mientras los lamía.

-¿Respóndeme?- Ordenó mientras clavaba su hinchada entrepierna en mi vientre.

Tenía los sentidos nublados. Una niebla espesa me rodeaba. Tan sólo era consciente del fuego que arrasaba mis entrañas, de la necesidad de apagarlo.

-Te necesito- Susurré apenas en un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo?- Empujó contra mi vientre. Su boca dolorosamente separada de la mía.

-T… Te necesito- Repetí elevando la voz.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?- Siguió torturándome con su aliento en mi boca.

-Edward…- Quería llorar, mi resistencia estaba bajo mínimos, y él me castigaba.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo, jadeó profundamente y presionó más su entrepierna contra mí. Lamió la separación de mis pechos, y me derretí.

-Dios Edward… Por favor… Por favor… Por favor…- Mis súplicas parecieron conmoverle.

Soltó el agarre de mi otra mano, separó su cuerpo del mío y me dolió. Me mostró su sexy sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Dímelo- Y volvió a mojar sus labios mientras clavaba sus ojos en mi cuerpo.

Algo me corrió por las venas mezclándose con el deseo y la pasión. Enojo, puro enojo. Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, y Edward, lejos de ser la tormenta que lo aplacase, avivaba aún más el fuego que me consumía.

Estaba enojada, muy enojada, e iba a darle un escarmiento.

-Quiero esto- Mordí sus labios- Y esto- chupé y mordisqueé sus pezones-Además de esto- lamí todos los dedos de sus manos, lentamente, succionándolos sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos-Y esto…-tomé su miembro entre mis manos presionándolo, haciendo que Edward emitiese un sonoro jadeo y apretase sus dientes- …Lo quiero dentro de mí _Ya- _Me había enfadado de verdad.

Sonrió de lado antes de capturar salvajemente mi boca con la suya. Literalmente destrozó mis labios convirtiéndome en una adicta. Mi sexo era un volcán a punto de estallar. No sé cómo, sentí chocar mi espalda contra la cama. Edward estaba poseído. Verle la cara era ya de por sí terriblemente excitante. Lamió todo mi cuerpo con una avidez lujuriosa, no podía dejar de jadear, era sencillamente insoportable. Abrió mi sexo con su lengua, dejando que mis manos apretasen su cabeza contra él.

Me retorcí como una serpiente ante el fuego, mis gritos debieron oírse por todo el lugar, pero nada importaba, sólo ese hombre que castigaba mi cuerpo con el más absoluto de los placeres.

Colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, y me penetró sin contemplaciones. Decir que vi las estrellas es quedarse corto, ese hombre acababa de abrirme una ventana al Universo. Mató mis gemidos con su lengua. Acompasó sus entradas en mi boca con las de mi sexo. Podía notar como sus testículos golpeaban mi entrepierna, sus gruñidos incentivaban mí ya descontrolado ritmo cardiaco. Noté como todos mis nervios confluían en mi vientre, los noté cargados de lava, deseando salir al exterior.

-Ed…Edward… Ahhhh Edwardd… no aguanto más…N…No puedo cariño- Jadeé como pude.

-No lo hagas. Córrete para mí. Hazlo Bella… ¡Hazlo!… ¡Ahora!- Bramó aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Terminé gritando su nombre absolutamente presa del placer.

Me dejé caer exhausta al mismo tiempo que Edward se vaciaba en mi interior. Se dejó caer al lado mío y me llevo hasta su pecho y me abrazo

_wow bella, esto ha sido wow

_parece que necesitamos estar un poco alejados para hacer las cosas así de bien

_ni loco, quiero que vayas a la casa, mañana mismo pido que te dejen ir

_eso tengo que pedirlo yo señor masen, y me acabo de dar cuenta que podemos disfrutar mucho más estando en este lugar

_pero yo quiero tenerte en casa y poder hacer todo esto, toda la noche sin tener que irme—le di un beso que íbamos a seguir, pero golpearon la puerta diciendo que tenía que irse—ves por eso mañana mismo te vas a la casa

_ok señor—pero se me ocurrió otra idea. Edward se cambió se bañó y se fue. Después que se fue me fui a bañar y a preparar mi bolso, hoy me iba a la casa, hoy volvía a ser isabella masen la misma bella de siempre.

Cuando termine todo, salí de la habitación mirando que no hubiese nadie y me fui despacio, podía esperar hasta mañana, pero no tenía ganas. Camine un poco hasta estar más lejos y pedí un taxi, por suerte cuando llegue me habían dejado la billetera con plata, cuando llegue a casa me fui directamente a la sala de música y me puse a tocar y a cantar

Cuando termine escuche que sonaba el celular de edward

_si alec esta acá en casa, de donde nunca se tendría que haber ido… si tranquilo mañana firmamos el alta, igual mañana te iba a decir que ya no hacía falta que estuviese más… si ella está bien, ahora está bien—corto la llamada y se acercó hasta donde estaba. Me pare y él me abrazo

—hola amor

_hola ed, perdón por irme, pero quería estar acá

_te retaría, pero quería estar con vos, tenerte así entre mis brazos

_no te basto con esta tarde?

_no señora, nunca es suficiente de usted—nos besamos y después escuchamos como aplaudían nos dimos vuelta y estaban todos mis bebes. Cuando me separe de edward y abrí los brazos mis bebes corrieron a abrazarme y kim también. Ness se quedó más lejos, pero estaba llorando

_mamá volviste!

_si principito

_para siempre?

_para siempre amor

_te amo mami

_y yo a ustedes mis bebes hermosos.

Fuimos a acostarlos y ness ya se había ido sola. Le pedí a edward que me dejara con ella sola. Golpe la puerta y me dejo pasar, me senté al lado de ella y me puse a cantarle una canción que sabía que le encantaba

Cuando termine se dio vuelta y me abrazo llorando

_perdón mamá, perdón fui una tonta

_shh mi pequeña, no sos tonta, te amo ness. Sos mi bebe y siempre lo vas a ser

_te quiero mami—me abrazo de nuevo y se quedó durmiendo abrazada a mí. Cuando se durmió me fui a la habitación y edward estaba acostado sin dormirse todavía

_todavía no dormís amor?

_te estaba esperando hermosa, no iba a dormir sin mi ángel—me acerque y lo bese

_me prometes que de ahora en más siempre vamos a estar juntos?

_Siempre juntos mi dulce bella. Siempre te voy a amar

_yo más te amo ed

_te amo bells—nos besamos y nos quedamos abrazados disfrutando del momento


	88. Chapter 88

A la mañana me levante y edward no estaba en la cama, me levante y me di un relajante baño en mi casa después de tanto tiempo. Cuando baje los chicos ya estaban desayunando

_hola amores

_hola má cómo amaneció la mujer más hermosa de todas?

_muy bien gracias mi bello ángel y usted?

_más que bien, porque mi mamá volvió al lado de su hombre oscea yo—todas se rieron y yo abrace a mi hermoso bebe, tan hermoso él

_si tony soña, lindo soña

_mamá decile a ness que se calle

_no pelen, saben dónde está su padre?—todos se miraron entre ellos y no dijeron nada—ok acaso tengo que dejarlos sin postre para que me cuenten?

_está afuera en el jardín

_tony!—dijeron las cuatro mujeres, yo sólo le di un beso en la frente a mi bebe y le dije

_por ser el único que respondió tiene doble porción de postre y ustedes cuatro señoritas, no tienen nada

_mamá—de nuevo las cuatro juntas

_shh, ya hable—salí al jardín y edward estaba sentado y se veía mal. Fui hasta donde estaba y me arrodille a su altura—edward amor qué pasa?—levanto la vista y había estado llorando, limpies sus lágrimas y espere que él sólo me hablara, me senté al lado suyo con las manos unidas

_me acuerdo de todo lo que te hice pasar, de cuanto te hice sufrir, de lo mucho que cambiaste por algo que yo te hice, de que casi te pierdo, por mi culpa llegaste a tomar tanto y hacer una tontera de esas

_ya dije que no quise matarme

_ya sé, pero sólo pensar que podría haber pasado por accidente, me volvía loco, te juro que me perdonaras era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero sé que no lo merezco, yo te lastime, te hice sufrir

_shh edward—no me miraba, así que alce su cara y lo puse a la altura de mis ojos—mírame bien a los ojos, los dos sufrimos, los dos nos lastimamos, y no fue nuestra culpa, siempre quisieron que nos separáramos, por eso te pido el favor que ya no les demos más el gusto de separarnos, hagamos todo lo contrario a lo que ellos quieran

_bella, porque es tan fácil perdonarme?

_no fue fácil edward, no lo fue, pero el amor puede más que cualquier cosa, no lo hemos demostrado ya miles de veces? La primera de todas, fue cuando me salvaste en esa cama de operaciones, y la segunda cuando me sacaste de ese coma con un simple beso, edward nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo lo que exista allá afuera y quiere vernos separados

_fui un tonto

_lo fuiste, pero sólo por seguirle la corriente a tanya y dejar que nos separara

_alguna vez vas a dejar que te cuente?

_cuándo vos quieras

_puedo ahora?

_claro que puede señor, soy todo oídos

EDWARD POV…

_ese día que nos levantamos tan felices como siempre, fui a trabajar, y cuando llegue la secretaria me dijo que ya había una paciente esperándome dentro, cosa rara porque siempre esperaban fuera, pero lo deje pasar. Cuando entre y la vi

FLASH BACK

_disculpe señorita, la tardanza

_no hay problema, por cierto hermosa la familia—esa vos yo la conocía y muy bien, cuando me di vuelta la v

_qué haces acá?—le saque el portarretrato de mi familia y ella solo se río

_no hace falta que me lo saques de las manos, de hecho ya los conozco perfectamente, tan hermosos. Ese nene va a ser igual o más hermoso que su padre

_qué queres tanya?

_sabes muy qué quiero edward, no pienso dejar que seas feliz con esa mosca muerta

_llegas tarde ya somos felices

_hasta hoy Darling hasta hoy. Voy al grano lindo quiero que dejes a tu esposa

_obviamente estás loca, porque no lo voy a hacer

_es que no entendes Darling, no es una pregunta, ni consejo ni nada es una orden la vas a dejar, por el bien de ella, de tus hijos y de toda tu familia en los ángeles

_estás loca tanya

_si lo sé y me encanta, por eso mismo vas a hacer lo que yo quiero mira—me mostro fotos de mi familia, de mis hijo, de mi bella.

_qué queres? Plata?

_no, no edward, decidí que si yo no te tengo entonces nadie

_no voy a dejarla

_vas a hacerlo, es eso o que todos tus hijos se mueran hoy mismo en el auto de camino a la casa

_no serías capaz

_fui capaz de inventar cosas de tu, esposa y de venir acá y poner una bomba en el auto que lleva a tus hijos a la escuela, de verdad crees que no soy capaz, de oprimir este botoncito y hacerlos explotar?—saco un control de su pantalón y tenía un botón rojo y uno blanco—si yo oprimo el botón rojo tus hijos tienen un minuto exactamente para bajarse de ese auto y no morirse

_tanya estás loca!

_siiii ya sé y me encanta vas a hacer lo que yo te digo o no?

_demostrame que no les va a pasar nada a mis hijos

_llámalos y deciles que se bajen del auto y lo dejen en la playa—los llame a los chicos y les dije que se bajaran, no entendieron nada, pero me hicieron caso

_listo

_bien mira esto—puso el celular y me dejo ver su pantalla—está conectada en el auto, bien apretemos el rojo quiero diversión—apretó el rojo y de la nada el auto dejo de verse

_qué paso?

_ya te dije exploto bum! Por los aires jajá

_estás loca, ándate ya!

_ok, ok no te pongas así, ahora sé que vas a dejar a la mugrosa esa, nos vemos en los ángeles chau besitos

FIN FLASH BACK

Las lágrimas caían como tonto

_edward, de verdad eso paso?

_si bella, después de eso llame a un policía y me dijeron que el auto se estaba incendiando

_esa mujer está loca, cómo fue capaz

_por eso cuando llegue a la casa, te trate de esa forma, estaba como loco, saber que había pasado eso de verdad, no lo podía creer te juro que me moría por hacerte eso, pero saber que podía haberlo hecho me mato y no supe cómo actuar

_ya edward ya paso amor, ya estamos juntos y ella…-bella dudo un poco y me vio—y con ella que paso?

_se salvó la muy perra se salvo

_edward!

_perdón, pero esa mujer no se merece otra cosa

_y qué paso?

_después que le clavaste el cuchillo, ella quedo mal mucho tiempo digamos que un mes estuvo internada y ahora está en la cárcel desde hace dos semanas más o menos

_que le han dicho?

_por todas las cosas está condenada a cadena perpetua, pero como es la justicia acá, en unos años o menos va a la muerte

_De verdad?

_si bella, de verdad

_ok. Alguna vez vamos a poder verla?

_no sé amor porque querrías verla?

_para demostrarle que somos felices—abrace a mi bella y le di un beso en la frente, en eso sonó mi celular

BELLA POV…

Edward me abrazo y me beso la frente y sonó su celular

_hola…si él habla…cómo? …si ok en un rato estoy allá—corto la llamada y se quedó viendo el celular

_amor qué pasa?

_eee

_edward no quiero mentiras

_tanya

_qué por favor no me digas que se escapó, por favor te lo pido

_no bella todo lo contrario

_Qué?

_bella ella no va a molestar más, ella… ella se

_edward

_mejor voy a verlo por mis propios ojos, antes de decirte algo

_voy con vos

_no bella

_Si, siempre juntos ok

_creo que voy a poner una excepción a esa frase—me abrazo y nos fuimos hasta dentro donde estaban los chicos, viendo la tv y algunos jugando

_chicos con mamá vamos a salir, se quedan acá en seguida llega la abuela esme

_ok pá nos vemos

_ed, voy a arreglarme un poco y bajo espérame, te llegas a ir y te dejo sin postre como a tus hijas

_De verdad las dejo sin postre?

_si tony es el único que va a comer y encima doble, por decirle que vos estabas en el jardín, vos tendrías que darnos algo a nosotras por no decirle

_perdón preciosas, pero esta vez no puedo decir nada, su mamá ya hablo

_sos un dominado papá!—me fui riendo hasta la habitación y me arregle un poco, baje y edward se quedó viéndome como tonto

_lista

_estas hermosa amor

_gracias, vamos?

_si

_mis bebes se cuidan y no vuelvan loca a su abuela

_si mami no tarden mucho

_no mis angelitos—les dimos un beso a todos y nos fuimos

Cuando llegamos con edward a la comisaria muchos policías se quedaron viéndome y edward me agarraba más de la cintura de forma posesiva, yo me reía y él me hacía caras como que no le gustaba

_Señores, esto no es lindo de ver, y si hemos dejado así el hecho es porque hay que hacer investigaciones de rutina y queríamos que ustedes lo supieran porque se han visto perjudicados por ella—seguimos un poco más al policía y cuando llegamos hasta donde nos llevó el policía, me quede estática ante la sorpresa y la impresión que me dio

_edward—dije en un susurro—me abrazo más y me saco del lugar, se volvió un segundo más al lugar a no sé qué y después volvió y me llevo al auto—qué fuiste a hacer?

_a comprobar que fuese cierto

_y?

_es verdad, tanya está muerta

Me quede callada, ella nos había lastimado sí, pero a esto llego? Tanta era su locura? No podía creer la locura de alguien, para lastimar a las personas y después matarse, estaba loca eso si


	89. Chapter 89

A la mañana me levante y edward no estaba en la cama, me levante y me di un relajante baño en mi casa después de tanto tiempo. Cuando baje los chicos ya estaban desayunando

_hola amores

_hola má cómo amaneció la mujer más hermosa de todas?

_muy bien gracias mi bello ángel y usted?

_más que bien, porque mi mamá volvió al lado de su hombre oscea yo—todas se rieron y yo abrace a mi hermoso bebe, tan hermoso él

_si tony soña, lindo soña

_mamá decile a ness que se calle

_no pelen, saben dónde está su padre?—todos se miraron entre ellos y no dijeron nada—ok acaso tengo que dejarlos sin postre para que me cuenten?

_está afuera en el jardín

_tony!—dijeron las cuatro mujeres, yo sólo le di un beso en la frente a mi bebe y le dije

_por ser el único que respondió tiene doble porción de postre y ustedes cuatro señoritas, no tienen nada

_mamá—de nuevo las cuatro juntas

_shh, ya hable—salí al jardín y edward estaba sentado y se veía mal. Fui hasta donde estaba y me arrodille a su altura—edward amor qué pasa?—levanto la vista y había estado llorando, limpies sus lágrimas y espere que él sólo me hablara, me senté al lado suyo con las manos unidas

_me acuerdo de todo lo que te hice pasar, de cuanto te hice sufrir, de lo mucho que cambiaste por algo que yo te hice, de que casi te pierdo, por mi culpa llegaste a tomar tanto y hacer una tontera de esas

_ya dije que no quise matarme

_ya sé, pero sólo pensar que podría haber pasado por accidente, me volvía loco, te juro que me perdonaras era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero sé que no lo merezco, yo te lastime, te hice sufrir

_shh edward—no me miraba, así que alce su cara y lo puse a la altura de mis ojos—mírame bien a los ojos, los dos sufrimos, los dos nos lastimamos, y no fue nuestra culpa, siempre quisieron que nos separáramos, por eso te pido el favor que ya no les demos más el gusto de separarnos, hagamos todo lo contrario a lo que ellos quieran

_bella, porque es tan fácil perdonarme?

_no fue fácil edward, no lo fue, pero el amor puede más que cualquier cosa, no lo hemos demostrado ya miles de veces? La primera de todas, fue cuando me salvaste en esa cama de operaciones, y la segunda cuando me sacaste de ese coma con un simple beso, edward nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo lo que exista allá afuera y quiere vernos separados

_fui un tonto

_lo fuiste, pero sólo por seguirle la corriente a tanya y dejar que nos separara

_alguna vez vas a dejar que te cuente?

_cuándo vos quieras

_puedo ahora?

_claro que puede señor, soy todo oídos

EDWARD POV…

_ese día que nos levantamos tan felices como siempre, fui a trabajar, y cuando llegue la secretaria me dijo que ya había una paciente esperándome dentro, cosa rara porque siempre esperaban fuera, pero lo deje pasar. Cuando entre y la vi

FLASH BACK

_disculpe señorita, la tardanza

_no hay problema, por cierto hermosa la familia—esa vos yo la conocía y muy bien, cuando me di vuelta la v

_qué haces acá?—le saque el portarretrato de mi familia y ella solo se río

_no hace falta que me lo saques de las manos, de hecho ya los conozco perfectamente, tan hermosos. Ese nene va a ser igual o más hermoso que su padre

_qué queres tanya?

_sabes muy qué quiero edward, no pienso dejar que seas feliz con esa mosca muerta

_llegas tarde ya somos felices

_hasta hoy Darling hasta hoy. Voy al grano lindo quiero que dejes a tu esposa

_obviamente estás loca, porque no lo voy a hacer

_es que no entendes Darling, no es una pregunta, ni consejo ni nada es una orden la vas a dejar, por el bien de ella, de tus hijos y de toda tu familia en los ángeles

_estás loca tanya

_si lo sé y me encanta, por eso mismo vas a hacer lo que yo quiero mira—me mostro fotos de mi familia, de mis hijo, de mi bella.

_qué queres? Plata?

_no, no edward, decidí que si yo no te tengo entonces nadie

_no voy a dejarla

_vas a hacerlo, es eso o que todos tus hijos se mueran hoy mismo en el auto de camino a la casa

_no serías capaz

_fui capaz de inventar cosas de tu, esposa y de venir acá y poner una bomba en el auto que lleva a tus hijos a la escuela, de verdad crees que no soy capaz, de oprimir este botoncito y hacerlos explotar?—saco un control de su pantalón y tenía un botón rojo y uno blanco—si yo oprimo el botón rojo tus hijos tienen un minuto exactamente para bajarse de ese auto y no morirse

_tanya estás loca!

_siiii ya sé y me encanta vas a hacer lo que yo te digo o no?

_demostrame que no les va a pasar nada a mis hijos

_llámalos y deciles que se bajen del auto y lo dejen en la playa—los llame a los chicos y les dije que se bajaran, no entendieron nada, pero me hicieron caso

_listo

_bien mira esto—puso el celular y me dejo ver su pantalla—está conectada en el auto, bien apretemos el rojo quiero diversión—apretó el rojo y de la nada el auto dejo de verse

_qué paso?

_ya te dije exploto bum! Por los aires jajá

_estás loca, ándate ya!

_ok, ok no te pongas así, ahora sé que vas a dejar a la mugrosa esa, nos vemos en los ángeles chau besitos

FIN FLASH BACK

Las lágrimas caían como tonto

_edward, de verdad eso paso?

_si bella, después de eso llame a un policía y me dijeron que el auto se estaba incendiando

_esa mujer está loca, cómo fue capaz

_por eso cuando llegue a la casa, te trate de esa forma, estaba como loco, saber que había pasado eso de verdad, no lo podía creer te juro que me moría por hacerte eso, pero saber que podía haberlo hecho me mato y no supe cómo actuar

_ya edward ya paso amor, ya estamos juntos y ella…-bella dudo un poco y me vio—y con ella que paso?

_se salvó la muy perra se salvo

_edward!

_perdón, pero esa mujer no se merece otra cosa

_y qué paso?

_después que le clavaste el cuchillo, ella quedo mal mucho tiempo digamos que un mes estuvo internada y ahora está en la cárcel desde hace dos semanas más o menos

_que le han dicho?

_por todas las cosas está condenada a cadena perpetua, pero como es la justicia acá, en unos años o menos va a la muerte

_De verdad?

_si bella, de verdad

_ok. Alguna vez vamos a poder verla?

_no sé amor porque querrías verla?

_para demostrarle que somos felices—abrace a mi bella y le di un beso en la frente, en eso sonó mi celular

BELLA POV…

Edward me abrazo y me beso la frente y sonó su celular

_hola…si él habla…cómo? …si ok en un rato estoy allá—corto la llamada y se quedó viendo el celular

_amor qué pasa?

_eee

_edward no quiero mentiras

_tanya

_qué por favor no me digas que se escapó, por favor te lo pido

_no bella todo lo contrario

_Qué?

_bella ella no va a molestar más, ella… ella se

_edward

_mejor voy a verlo por mis propios ojos, antes de decirte algo

_voy con vos

_no bella

_Si, siempre juntos ok

_creo que voy a poner una excepción a esa frase—me abrazo y nos fuimos hasta dentro donde estaban los chicos, viendo la tv y algunos jugando

_chicos con mamá vamos a salir, se quedan acá en seguida llega la abuela esme

_ok pá nos vemos

_ed, voy a arreglarme un poco y bajo espérame, te llegas a ir y te dejo sin postre como a tus hijas

_De verdad las dejo sin postre?

_si tony es el único que va a comer y encima doble, por decirle que vos estabas en el jardín, vos tendrías que darnos algo a nosotras por no decirle

_perdón preciosas, pero esta vez no puedo decir nada, su mamá ya hablo

_sos un dominado papá!—me fui riendo hasta la habitación y me arregle un poco, baje y edward se quedó viéndome como tonto

_lista

_estas hermosa amor

_gracias, vamos?

_si

_mis bebes se cuidan y no vuelvan loca a su abuela

_si mami no tarden mucho

_no mis angelitos—les dimos un beso a todos y nos fuimos

Cuando llegamos con edward a la comisaria muchos policías se quedaron viéndome y edward me agarraba más de la cintura de forma posesiva, yo me reía y él me hacía caras como que no le gustaba

_Señores, esto no es lindo de ver, y si hemos dejado así el hecho es porque hay que hacer investigaciones de rutina y queríamos que ustedes lo supieran porque se han visto perjudicados por ella—seguimos un poco más al policía y cuando llegamos hasta donde nos llevó el policía, me quede estática ante la sorpresa y la impresión que me dio

_edward—dije en un susurro—me abrazo más y me saco del lugar, se volvió un segundo más al lugar a no sé qué y después volvió y me llevo al auto—qué fuiste a hacer?

_a comprobar que fuese cierto

_y?

_es verdad, tanya está muerta

Me quede callada, ella nos había lastimado sí, pero a esto llego? Tanta era su locura? No podía creer la locura de alguien, para lastimar a las personas y después matarse, estaba loca eso si


	90. Chapter 90

Edward me saco del mundo donde me había quedado pensando

_bella amor, es mejor que vallamos a casa

_edward, qué ha pasado, qué hizo?

_creo que vos lo viste amor

_si, eso lo sé, pero que puede hacer que una persona llegue a tanto?

_no lo sé amor, pero mejor vamos a casa, quiero estar con mis hijos

_disculpe señora masen?

_si soy yo

_soy el detective mallory, usted conoce al señor james Harris no?

_si

_podría acompañarnos por favor? Necesito mostrarle algo

_si claro—le agarre la mano a edward y fuimos juntos hasta donde nos llevaba el oficial. Cuando llegamos hasta donde nos llevaba, me quede más que helada y creo que edward también, el lugar estaba lleno de fotos mías, y una de edward y mía

—qué es esto?

_esto estaba en la casa que el señor Harris heredo al morir su padre, claro que nosotros no pensamos que murió por causas naturales, ni por accidente como se dijo

_qué quiere decir?

_se dijo que murió en un accidente de autos, pero nosotros creemos que fue planeado entre el señor james Harris, y la señorita tanya

_cómo podrían estar juntos, si no se conocían

_eso no lo sé, señora lo que sí sé, es que algo paso para que la señorita terminara como termino, y el señor Harris va para el mismo lugar

_qué está diciendo?

_los dos estos días estuvieron raros, y ella termino haciendo esto, él en cambio ha dejado de comer, y está cada día peor, grita y dice que ve cosas, creemos que lo hace para poder salir de la cárcel y que lo lleven a un pabellón de locos, se creen que es más fácil escapar de ahí, pero le advertimos a la jueza y ya dijo que no lo van a trasladar—edward estaba callado sin decir nada, de nada como que no caía

_estas bien edward?

_De cuando son estas fotos bella?

_algunas de cuando estuvimos juntos, y otras como la de la vincha en la cabeza de cuando estábamos en Disney con los chicos y tu mamá

_te das cuenta que nos han estado siguiendo, bella esta foto juntos es de hace años en canarias, cuando esperábamos para que los chicos entraran al colegio, nos han estado siguiendo hace años, y nadie se dio cuenta de eso!

_ya edward cálmate, si ya todo pasó

_qué paso bella, qué paso? Podrían habernos hecho lo que ellos quisieran o a nuestros hijos!

_Señor, ellos ya no van a molestar más tranquilícese

_tranquilidad, cómo mi familia vivió en un peligro constante y me piden tranquilidad

_edward ya tranquilo amor, ya está todo bien—al oficial lo llamaron por la radio y se alejo

_no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo

_ed, te va a hacer mal, ya amor cálmate por favor—lo abrace y como que un poco se calmo

_es que bella, ellos podrían haberlos lastimado o haberles hecho algo, en cualquier momento

_pero nada malo paso ya estamos todos juntos—el oficial volvió y su cara no era la mejor—todo bien oficial

_no sé si es bueno o malo, señores el señor Harris acaba de morir

_qué?

_lo que escucharon, fueron a buscarlo para que saliera a su recreo y lo encontraron muerto al parecer tuvo una pelea con otro interno

_necesito verlo

_bella, no

_edward

_Señora no es lindo verlo

_lo necesito por favor

_ok, acompáñenme—nos hizo caminar entre muchos pasillos, y a mí los nervios ya no me daban para más, pero algo me hacía querer verlo. Llegamos y nos hizo pasar, muchos presos cuando nos vieron empezaron a gritar cosas desubicadas, edward me agarro más de la cintura, pero yo no les tomaba importancia necesitaba ver—está segura señora?

_Si—se corrió para que entrara y lo que vi, me dejo más que mal, fui hasta donde estaba y me agache a verlo mejor

—james que te paso? James, como hago para decirle esto a ness? Sé que hace años, vos ya no eras nada, pero juntos hicimos que mi dulce ness, existiera y eso es lo más grande que hicimos—me cayeron unas lágrimas—no lloro porque te valla a extrañar, quisiste arruinarme la vida muchas veces, pero lloro porque me acuerdo de ese chico que conocí en la universidad, ese chico que me enamoro, y del cual quede embarazada y tuve al angelito más hermoso del mundo, ese angelito que tan feliz me hizo y que vos nunca quisiste disfrutar de esa felicidad, nunca le diste esa oportunidad. James me diste a mi ness, y eso siempre te lo voy a agradecer, no sé si es así como debías morir, pero a veces todo lo que hacemos se tiene que pagar, acá o donde sea se paga, perdón james, pero ni puedo sentir nada más que pena, pero no te odio, no puedo odiarte, porque odiarte sería como odiar a mi ness, ella tiene tu misma sangre, pero yo nunca podría odiar a la luz de mi vida. Hasta acá llegaste james, chau—me levante y le cerré los ojos, algo que todavía no hacían, edward me abrazo y me llevo fuera de ese lugar

_señores creo que ya vieron mucho por hoy, es mejor que se vallan, y que vallan con la tranquilidad de que nada malo les puede pasar, las dos personas que los querían lastimar terminaron mal

_hasta luego oficial, es mejor que lleve a mi esposa a casa—nos fuimos sin decir nada en el camino, y cuando llegamos a casa me fui a acostar no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero estaba segura y no sé porque que a partir de ahora había cerrado un capítulo muy feo de mi vida, donde se habían cruzado en mi camino james y tanya


	91. Chapter 91

A la mañana me desperté y me arregle bien porque hoy íbamos a festejar en la oficina mi vuelta oficial al trabajo, todos estaban más que felices que la bella normal volviera. Nos fuimos a dejar a los chicos al colegio y nos avisaron que se quedaban en la casa de sus abuelos, así que esme los pasaba a buscar, ja ellos ahora disponían de quien los buscaba, ya hacían lo que ellos querían. Cuando los dejamos y vi a ness con su pelo corto todavía le pregunte a edward

_amor por qué ness se cortó el pelo?

_para hacerle apoyo psicológico a una loca

_heyy

_qué sólo dije una loca

_que soy yo

_si vos decís

_de verdad lo hizo por eso?

_si se sintió un poco mucho culpable por cómo te había tratado y pensó que haciendo eso, te ayudaba un poco o por lo menos se sentía más cerca de vos

_mi nena hermosa

_nena hermosa que ya tiene miles de pretendientes, no puedo creerlo cuando estaba en casa de mis papás llamaban a cada rato hombrecitos preguntando por ella, ya le dije que no dé nunca el teléfono de casa no quiero saber nada de hombres hasta los 30 o más

_no seas tan celoso masen

_ja como si vos no lo fueras

_te amo

_yo también te amo, pero porque lo decís?

_tenía ganas, además hemos pasado tantas cosas que ya no quiero perder el tiempo y no decirte te amo cada 5 minutos

_yo tampoco amor, así que de ahora en más te voy a mandar un mensaje de vos diciéndote te amo

_estás loco edward

_si estoy loco, pero de amor por vos—nos acercamos y nos dimos un beso largo y apasionado

_mmm amor, creo que si no, nos vamos ahora no nos vamos más y hoy es mi bienvenida

_ok solo te dejo ir porque si no alice me mata—nos fuimos hasta la oficina tomados de la mano y me dejo ahí dándome un beso y prometiéndome que me iba a mandar un mensaje llegue a la oficina y todos dijeron bienvenida a coro, esto era un caos, un hermoso caos todo arreglado con globos y guirnaldas por todos lados, había un montón de gente

_bells amiga que bueno que ya estés acá!

_gracias alice por todo esto

_no tenes nada que agradecer amiga, lo hicimos porque queríamos

_bells—vino rose y me dio un abrazo—tengo algo que decirte

_qué?

_Estoy embarazada, voy a ser mamá de nuevo

_de verdad rose? Qué bueno amiga te felicito!

_si con emmett estamos más que felices, ya queríamos otro bebe corriendo por la casa, ahora falta que alice tenga otro u otra

_no sé chicas, ustedes sabes que una hija aprenda todo lo que la madre sabe de moda es muy difícil, si es hombre no me quiero imaginar

_alice, si es hombre ninguno de los chicos va a dejar que te siga

_soy la madre, y si no me quiere acompañar a hacer compras, entonces tendrá que vestirse como yo le diga sin decir nada, así como hacen tony y thomas

_ellos ya se acostumbraron pobres

_malas

Seguimos festejando un poco más y ya después me fui a hasta mi oficina y vi unas fotos, de mis bebes y de edward y mías donde se veía lo felices que hemos sido a lo largo de estos años, una era de cuando veníamos de una fiesta en canarias, y kim nos sacó una foto de recuerdo porque dice que nos veíamos tiernos, yo creo que más que tiernos nos veíamos locos por irnos a la cama, otra donde estábamos jugando y yo iba colgada atrás suyo más que felices, y la otra que siempre me hacía llorar, donde él ponía mi mano sobre su pecho, y me dijo "siempre vas a ser la mujer y el amor de mi vida, la única que supo hacerme feliz, la única que supo enseñarme la palabra amor y felicidad, la única que me pudo enseñar que el amor crece día a día y se hace más fuerte. Te amo mi bella, y te voy a amar más allá de la muerte" ese día no sé cuánto llore, pero de felicidad, porque tenía todo lo que quería, y mi felicidad era plena.

El tiempo paso volando y ya era hora de que edward me fuese a buscar, pero como había prometido, cada 5 minutos me llegaban mensajes de voz diciéndome te amo, me iba a volver loca, pero me encantaban.

Llegamos a casa y cuando me iba a ir a la cocina por algo de comer, me agarro del brazo y me tiro para atrás, en sus brazos

_amor, qué haces?

_estamos solos, quiero disfrutar con usted señora

_mmm esa idea me encanta

_y a mí me encantas vos—me llevo a arriba y me fue sacando la ropa.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron nos quedamos abrazados _bienvenida al trabajo amor

_creo que si voy a tener esta bienvenida, entonces me voy a ausentar muchas más veces

_todas las que quieras

_en qué sentido lo dice señor

_en el que usted quiera señora

_quiero uno, donde usted me haga su mujer toda la noche

_deseo concedido—se puso arriba mío y cuando estaba por besarme me dijo—te amo bella, y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca más nos vamos a separar, ahora somos una familia para toda la vida. Te amo

_te amo edward. Juntos para siempre

_juntos para siempre amor


	92. Chapter 92

RENEESME POV…

AÑOS DESPUÉS

Durante tantos años mi familia y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas, peleas, separaciones, llantos y sonrisas, pero después de que mi mamá estuvo en esa clínica de reposo nunca más nos volvimos a separar de esa forma, y pudimos ser la familia unida que siempre quisimos.

La vida había pasado como en un suspiro, hoy mi bebe estaba por tener a su primera hija, parecía una tradición en la familia swan que las primeras hijas tuviesen primeras hijas, renne fue la primera mujer y tuvo a mi mamá bella, ella me tuvo a mí, y yo tuve a mi hija que se llamaba esme por mi abuela, que siempre quise tanto y hoy esme tenía a su primera hija que se iba a llamar isabella como mi mamá. Todos estábamos felices. Siempre me acuerdo cuando mi papá pego el grito en el cielo cuando le dije que me iba a casar con Nahuel un chico de Brasil que había conocido en una de las vacaciones que habíamos tenido toda la familia en su totalidad, no había faltado nadie

Casi le dio un infarto al pobre, mamá tuvo que calmarlo porque quería matar a Nahuel también, pero no hizo nada, sabía que le costaba aceptar que poco a poco nos íbamos llendo de su lado, pero por lo menos tenía a tony y a las mellizas ellas todavía eran chicas y eso lo consolaba un poco.

Cuando el nido se quedó vacía como él decía se podía ver lo triste que estaban los dos, siempre íbamos los fines de semanas, o entre semana caíamos de sorpresa, pero ellos nos extrañaban, siempre habían tenido la casa llena de gritos, y ahora se quedaban solos.

Nunca supe lo que se sentía hasta que con Nahuel vivimos lo que ellos vivieron, se sentía algo tan raro, porque te sentías feliz de que tus hijos encontraran el camino y formaran sus familias, pero te sentías triste de que se fuesen de tu lado

Estábamos todos juntos en la sala de espera de la clínica, esme había pedido que mamá y su esposo entraran a la sala de parto, mamá y ella se había llevado siempre bien, a veces tenía envidia porque mi bebe le contaba todo a ella, pero entendía que era la misma relación que yo había tenido con mi abuela esme.

Veía a mi papi y se veía viejito, su pelo ya casi no es bronce como cuando lo conocí en este mismo hospital cuando cuidaba de mamá, estaba parcialmente cubierto de canas, igual que el de mamá, estaban grandes, y aun que ninguno de los 5 queríamos reconocer la verdad, ellos estaban grandes y cada vez más débiles. Nos dolía y mucho, pero era algo de la vida supongo. Así como cuando mis abuelitos murieron

Ese día llore tanto, más el día que mi abuelita esme murió, ella había siempre mi segunda mamá, habíamos compartido tanto, no podía creer que alguien como ella se estuviese llendo, así como si nada, pero siempre me iba a acordar de sus palabras._ Ness lucha cada día por tu felicidad, y nunca juzgues a una persona hasta pasar por su misma situación_. Siempre me acordaba, porque muchas veces había juzgado a mi mamá, sin saber los motivos del porque ella lo hacía

_hija todo va a estar bien

_lo sé papá todo va a estar bien, porque te tengo conmigo—me abrazo y así nos quedamos, hasta que unos momentos después salió mamá, con la nena más hermosa que había visto, con mi nieta isabella, era igual a mamá, solo que tenía los ojos de papá, él no era su abuelo de sangre, pero el padre de mi nieta, tenía los mismos ojos que papá, y para mí era una copia exacta de ellos dos, las personas que me habían dado todo, y que de ellos había aprendido a luchar contra todo y contra todos

_mira edward, nuestra bisnieta isabella

_es tan hermosa como vos mi dulce bella—después de tantos años ellos se mostraban igual de enamorados, seguro tenían sus peleas, pero después de esa gran separación todo cambio y siempre los veías con una sonrisa en la cara, que te contagiaba esa felicidad con solo verlos

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Habíamos llegado a la casa familiar para los domingos en familia, todos reunidos en la puerta de entrada, y nos parecía raro que papá y mamá no viniesen a recibirnos, así que entramos por nuestra cuenta, dijimos que lo mejor era irlos a buscar a su habitación y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una imagen que hubiese no querido ver nunca en mi vida, mire a todos en la habitación y como yo tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Esme se fue corriendo al pie de la cama y se puso a llorar como nunca antes la había visto. En cambio nosotros 5, los 5 hermanos nos abrazamos y sonreímos al cielo, los 5 sabíamos que se habían ido juntos, y sonriendo como siempre, ellos habían sido felices y nos habían enseñado a ser felices a nosotros

EDWARD POV…

Me acababa de despertar y estaba viendo dormir a bella, después de años no me cansaba de verla dormir, siempre fue y es la mujer más hermosa que conocí en mi vida, me había dado todo.

Después de años juntos, tenía sus arrugas ya, pero me encantaban porque todas mostraban los años juntos que habíamos vivido, los primeros hubieron algunos problemas, pero después fueron hermosos cada uno de ellos, el día a día con mi bella era hermoso, con solo ver su sonrisa mi día se iluminaba y me daba fuerzas para seguir, pero ya había llegado nuestro día, nuestra luz se iba apagando de a poquito y estaba bien, porque habíamos vivido, para ser felices habíamos visto a nuestra generaciones formar sus familias, y eran felices, era hora de irnos a otro lugar juntos como siempre había sido.

Bella despertó y me sonrio, yo le devolví la sonrisa y la bese

_buenos días mi bella dama, después de tantos años seguís siendo la más hermosa de todas

_y vos seguís siendo mi lindo y sexy doctor

_te amo bella

_ Y yo te amo a vos edward

_es la hora amor

_creo que sí, es la hora, pero no quiero que sea así

_yo tampoco—me acerque y la bese, después de años y años esa sensación tan rara seguía ahí cada vez que nos tocábamos era algo mágico. Las caricias y los besos eran lentos, nada nos apuraba solo queríamos amarnos como siempre hicimos volar juntos a ese lugar que era nuestro y de nadie más, a las islas canarias, a esa playa donde era nuestro paraíso personal con bella. Después de amarnos nos fuimos a bañar mientras nos acariciábamos recorriendo cada uno las marcas de la vida que habíamos pasado juntos. Cuando los dos nos terminamos de bañar, nos arreglamos como si fuese un día más y nos fuimos a acostar de nuevo, como si fuésemos a dormir.

Nos miramos a los ojos y con una sonrisa pronuncie las mismas palabras que ya hace tantos años le había dicho

__"siempre vas a ser la mujer y el amor de mi vida, la única que supo hacerme feliz, la única que supo enseñarme la palabra amor y felicidad, la única que me pudo enseñar que el amor crece día a día y se hace más fuerte. Te amo mi bella, y te voy a amar más allá de la muerte" _

_ te amo edward, siempre lo hice desde que te conocí ese día en la pastelería, cambiaste mi vida, me diste una vida, te amo

_mi bella, es hora de dormir y despertarnos juntos en la eternidad

_juntos amor

_Siempre juntos mi bella dama—la agarre bien fuerte de la mano y nos dimos un último beso

_te amo—los dos lo dijimos juntos, mirándonos a los ojos y con una sonrisa en la cara. Y de apoco nuestra luz se fue apagando hasta pasar a estar juntos de nuevo en la eternidad.

_FIN_


End file.
